New Beginnings
by CelestialFan2010
Summary: The war is over. The Humans and Sangheili begin to slowly recover and rebuild. But old habits die hard. Tensions still linger in the air between the two species. Yet hope still remains. Would a blossoming relationship between a former disgraced Sangheili and a mysterious human that catches his eye bring new understanding or old hatred?
1. A New Start For All

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Thel slowly walked into his new, temporary dwelling that was provided for him and the other Sangheili by the human superior officers. He casually examined the room's traits.

Compared to some of the quarters he had resided in during the war, the room was plain. The floor was made of dull, steel colored tiles. The walls were wallpapered with a cool shade of blue. Sunlight made its way through a window near the bed.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Once he was seated on the bed, he removed his helmet and set it next to him. Silently, he sat there. He tried to reflect on all the deeds he had committed. In addition, he thought about the events he went through during the war. Unfortunately, the only memory he could not stop thinking about was his failure to protect Halo…and his punishment that had followed.

_He could feel all the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum councilors glaring at him. Their gazes felt like blades ready to sever him at any moment. His two hearts had raced when the Prophet of Truth said, "Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of you heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind." _

_The walk to the ledge where he would be branded seemed like an eternity. Once he was cuffed, the energy beams pierced his armor to his flesh. The intense heat felt like the tips of many energy daggers. The pain was almost unbearable. The pain did eventually stop. However, the Jiralhanae then put their vile claws on his armor and yanked it off. _

_He hung there, practically lifeless. He could feel the heat coming from the brand when Tartarus grabbed it. It got hotter and hotter as he stepped closer. The Jiralhanae chieftain pulled it back and then-_

Thel immediately stopped his thoughts there. That was all in the past and nothing would change it. He slowly lifted his hand to rest it against the mark that was forever inserted on his flesh. He sighed. Then he rested on the bed, letting his thoughts wander.

* * *

Thel walked into one of the station's many trams. The door was about to close, but stopped when a mysterious force pushed them back. He noticed a human female had walked into the tram. As the tram started to move after the doors shut completely, the female walked to the opposite side. Thel could not help but notice something... unusual about the human. She had entered the tram so quickly and quietly that he did not notice her until the tram's doors opened. Her body language seemed to give off something different compared to other humans he had met.

She seemed to carry her stature with acute composure. Her figure was thin, yet well-built. The back and sides of her short, black hair was tapered into her head while soft edges were created right around. Something about her slender stance nagged at him, pushing him to find out why she sparked his curiosity. Other than those few distinct qualities about her, she was pretty much like all humans he had seen and met...

_Is she really? _he thought.

Soon, the tram slowed to a stop. When the doors opened, the woman turned. Thel watched her every move. Her movements were smooth like water. As she passed him, she gazed at him. His eyes made contact with her azure colored irises. Her gaze appeared almost alien. He could not look away from her hypnotizing stare. Then she closed her eyes and walked fluidly away.

* * *

Isabel walked into the Mess Hall. After she got a water bottle, she examined the room for her companion Lexi.

The Mess Hall was a light-filled, grand room with a cold, tiled floor. The walls were the color of eggshells with a border of blue along the top. There were a few tall windows on the far right side of the room. The many tables and chairs didn't leave a lot of space to walk. They left just enough space so someone would not have to step on other people's toes or turn their bodies sideways to get through. The occupied tables did not help Isabel's search to find Lexi. Closing her eyes, she thought about her friend and her characteristics.

A small smile appeared as she thought about her friend's personality. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Lexi sitting at a booth near the windows in a far corner of the room. She was in a relaxed position with her arms stretched all the way across the back and her eyes closed. She laughed and walked over to her.

"Hey," she said.

Lexi opened one of her eyes to see Isabel. Smiling, she said, "Hey, Izzie."

Isabel sat down on the opposite side of her friend. "Guess who I ran into on the tram today." She opened the water bottle and took a drink.

Lexi opened her eyes once more and gazed at her friend. "Who?"

"Guess," she said with a devious smile on her face.

Lexi lied her head back while she thought. "I suppose you won't give me any clues to whom this person is."

Isabel laughed. "All I will say is this person has a very unique position among his cohorts."

"Hmm, well, that narrows the individual down to a few hundred." When she sighed, she blew a strain of her golden blond hair out of her face.

Isabel laughed again as she took another drink from the water bottle. She continued to watch her friend struggle to figure out her little riddle. Suddenly, she spotted an all-too-familiar looking Sangheili walk into the Mess Hall along with a few other Sangheili that trailed behind him. "Don't look now, but the answer just walked in."

Lexi raised one eyebrow at Isabel. Then she got up from her casual position, scooting over in order to peek around the booth's edge. She saw Arbiter and his Sangheili walk into a booth not too far away.

"The Arbiter?" she asked as she turned back to Isabel who simply raised both her eyebrows with a smile. Lexi took another peek at the new arrivals. "Did you now?"

"I did."

* * *

Thel listened to his fellow brethren converse as he looked around the Mess Hall. The humans and Sangheili were avoiding each other at all times. None of them attempted to, what the humans say, "make nice." An invisible line that divided the two species had separated the room.

_Maybe setting up this treaty was not the best idea, _he thought.

Slowly, his thoughts turned toward the mysterious human he met on the tram. He wanted to know what it was about her that intrigued him. She was only human after all. Her species did not have a whole lot of special traits, but...she did.

He sighed. Leaning against the booth's side, he crossed his arms. Why was this bothering him so much? The nagging feeling from earlier surfaced again. This time, it was harder for him to shake it off. He struggled to find out why this feeling of curiosity was so strong.

One of the Sangheili took notice of Thel's behavior.

"Are you feeling well, Arbiter?" he asked.

Thel nodded. "I'm well, brother. Just thinking. There is no need to fret about my health."

"Very well," the Sangheili said and returned to the discussion.

* * *

"Did you two talk?" Lexi asked.

Isabel shook her head. "No, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time."

"Was he checking you out or setting up a target?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure," Isabel said wondering the same thing. "He was unarmed."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't going to attack you," Lexi snapped back. "We've fought them hand-to-hand before."

"I really don't think he planned on attacking me."

Lexi shrugged and put her head back down. "If you say so."

"I'll be right back," Isabel said as she got up from her seat. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good."

Isabel laughed. "Your superior send you to bed without dinner, again?"

"Keep talking, Izzie."

Isabel shook her head and walked to the nearest trash can. Once she was close, she gracefully threw the water bottle into it. When she turned to go back to Lexi, she saw Arbiter leaning against the side of the booth. Surprisingly, she saw him turn his head toward her.

* * *

Thel could not believe what he saw. The same human he saw on the tram was standing a few feet from him. Her stance drew him to her. At the same time, her gaze kept him in place. Her smile was small and soft, which was a shock to him because she looked intimidating just by standing still.

* * *

Both Isabel and Thel jerked their heads when they heard human voices nearby. Isabel turned her head to see three marines attempting to hit on Lexi. She glared and walked over to them while Thel watched her.

"Hey baby, you must be lost because heaven is a long way from here," the first marine said. Out of the other two, the first marine had less of a muscle build than the other two. He had a head full of dark brown peach fuzz and brown eyes.

Lexi shook her head. _These guys aren't serious, are they?_

"I hope you know how to do CPR because you take my breath away," the second marine said. The second marine had a stout physique and short, curly black hair. He had the same olive skin color as Lexi.

Lexi rubbed the bridge of her nose. _They can't get any worse than that._

The third marine had a bald head and dark brown skin. He was more muscular, not to mention, more daunting than the other two. He clearly led the group of marines. He got into the booth and sat really close to her. "How about you sit on my lap and we talk about the first thing that pops into your head?"

Her eyes jerked open when she felt the marine's arms around he waist as he attempted to set her on his lap.

"I already know what'll pop into her head," a dark, deadly voice said behind the two marines.

They turned to see Isabel. The dark look on her face shadowed the deep peach color of her skin.

"And what will she say?" the third one asked.

While he was distracted, Lexi pulled away from him. Then she got back in a relaxing position with a smile on her face. _They are in trouble now._

"That a trio of cock faces think they're the shit," Isabel said. "Who, in fact, aren't."

The lead marine jerked up from his seat and stomped toward her. His comrades quickly stepped aside as he passed them.

Thel's interest grew as he continued to watch the female confront the three male humans.

"Oh," the lead marine said getting close to her face. "And who do think you are?"

"The one who is going to kick you and your lackeys' asses if you don't step away from my friend."

They all snickered.

"Is that right?" the lead marine said. He lifted his arm as he formed his hand into a fist.

Isabel didn't move a muscle. She stood her ground as the fist came flying at her. When it was close enough, she swiftly grabbed it. She smiled while he gasped. Then she took hold of his arm and flipped him over. The second came at her. She punched him twice before viciously kicking the side of his leg to put him down. She jumped up with her leg out; which struck the third one who had attempted to attack while she was distracted.

She stepped over the other two to get to the leader. She stepped on his throat. "Had enough?"

"All right, all right," he said gasping. "We'll leave."

She pressed down harder on his throat. "Don't screw with me or my friend again. Got it?"

He nodded as best he could.

"Good." She let up and walked over to her friend.

The three marines got up off the floor and left.

"Thanks," Lexi said.

"I'm sure you could've handled them just as easily as I did," Isabel said.

She laughed. "Not without killing them."

Isabel also laughed. "Point taken."

* * *

Thel still could not believe how the mysterious female managed to handle all three marines in a matter of seconds. The blows she inflicted on all three looked graceful and vicious at the same time. He smiled.

_I might just have to take my chances with _this _one, _he thought.

"Arbiter."

Thel turned his attention to the voice that called his name. He saw Shipmaster 'Vadum approaching him.

"Shipmaster, I did not expect to see you here."

"I merely came here to discuss matters regarding the humans and the treaty."

"Very well."

'Vadum took a quick glance around the room. "In private, if you please."

Thel nodded and left with the Shipmaster, leaving his Sangheili brethren to continue discussing their matters.

When they were out of the Mess Hall, Shipmaster began to verbalize his thoughts.

"Arbiter, is it wise to make a treaty with the humans after all the years of fighting against them?"

"I am aware, for as long as our kind was at war with them, grudges have run deep in many. However, look at what we have accomplished by uniting. Truth is dead and the war is over."

"It is comforting to know that none of our brothers will die for nothing any longer. I still fear these humans will let their bitterness take over their way of thinking."

Thel shook his head. "You are worrying about events that have not happened."

"I have had many years of experience with them. They warrant caution, Arbiter."

Both stopped walking. Thel turned to face 'Vadum before putting a hand on his shoulder. "How about we worry about those things when they happen. If they happen at all, that is. Besides, we have not discussed the terms of the treaty yet."

'Vadum sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Arbiter. I am allowing the past to get in the way of the future. I will ease up on the humans, but I will remain cautious."

"Give them a chance. After all, I did."

* * *

Thel headed back to his quarters after talking to 'Vadum. While en route, he heard voices nearby. He listened to the voices carefully as he turned the corner that led to a hallway. Once he did, the voices got louder. He realized it was coming from inside a room near him. He moved closer to the wall to try to make out what the voices were saying.

"Stupid bitch! We'll show her not to mess with us," one voice said.

Surprisingly, he recognized the voice as one of the marines from earlier.

"She may have showed us up, but she'll regret ever doing so."

"She just made the biggest mistake of her life."

Thel heard laughter...a lot of laughter. _That is not simply three humans. It appears the three males found some reinforcements._

"'Lights out in fifteen, which means _everyone _will be heading to their rooms during that time."

Thel activated his active camouflage when he heard rapid footsteps approaching his location. He watched as another male human raced passed him and went into the room.

"She...She's heading to her room right now," the newest arrival said panting. "I'll lead you to her."

"Good work, Mike. Let's go. Time to teach her a lesson." The leader got up from his seat, but turned to his men. "Keep in mind: once we have roughed her up a bit, I get to finish the job." The men snickered with their leader as they headed out of the room. When they reached the end of the hallway, they turned left.

* * *

Unaware to any of them, Thel had heard their plan. He watched them walk in the opposite direction. The way he had come. He was aware he should not get involved with human affairs. However, they were all going after the _one _human that interested him the most. At that moment, he made the decision to pursue them.

* * *

Isabel calmly walked to her quarters to settle in for the night. When she went down the hall where her room was located, she saw three figures standing at the other end. She backed up a bit before turning around. Four more figures appeared at the opposite end. They all closed in on her.

She saw the three marines from earlier when she turned back around. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she laughed.

"You really want to do this," she asked.

"You won't be saying those words after my men are done beating the shit out of you," the lead marine said.

She simply laughed again. "Is that so?"

"Once they are done, I will make you scream my name and beg as I have my way with you."

Isabel laughed one more time before opening her eyes. She smiled as her eyes carefully examined all the guys who were laughing and preparing to attack her. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Get her!"

The first attack came from behind. She caught his arm as it came at her. Feeling both her muscles and his muscles tense under her grip, she jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He staggered back before being punched in the head. The blow managed to knock him out.

Isabel leaped up and kicked two marines in the head as they came at her at the same time. She swiftly, yet gracefully moved behind the fourth as he tried to punch her. Then she elbowed the back of his head. Next, she hurdled at the fifth marine, kicking him right in the face. When both her feet were on the ground, she swept her feet under the sixth marine.

Getting angrier by the second as he witnessed the failures of his fellows, the leader charged at her. However, he got hit in the head with her foot. She swung around and punched when the sixth got up and ran at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him, slamming him against the wall.

* * *

Thel stopped with a jerk when he reached the hallway where he heard the commotion. He begun to sprint when he heard the men yelling. Now that all was quiet, the only sound he heard was his fast, pounding heartbeats. He saw all the men, lying on the floor. The female was the only one who was standing.

* * *

Isabel scanned the area around her. All the men who thought they were going to overpower her were now on the ground, unconscious. She stepped over all the bodies to continue her journey to her room. The leader slowly got up. Glaring at her, he shouted and charged at her. She stopped and jerked around.

She flip kicked him, which caused him to stagger back toward a wall. She marched firmly toward him. Then she took both of his wrists and pinned them against the wall. Then she put her other arm between his legs and pushed up, sandwiching him in a very uncomfortable position.

"Perhaps I was unclear earlier when I said not to screw with my friend," she shoved her arm up again, increasing the pressure, "_or me_."

The leader could barely speak with the position he was in.

"Let me say it _one more time, _don't _fuck _with my friend or me ever again. If you do, it'll be the _very, last _mistake you make. Understand?"

"Wha-wha-what are you?" he gasped.

She snickered. "Wouldn't you like to know." When she let him go, he slowly fell to the ground. For a minute, she simply glared at the unconscious body of the leader.

"Impressive, human."

Isabel fiercely swung her leg around, which was caught by Thel.

"You have great force in your strikes," he said, letting go of her leg. "Not bad."

"Well, don't you have fast reflexes, stranger."

"I appreciate the kind words." He examined her stance. It still held the same intimidating vibe as before. Her eyes still had that special stare that drew him in. "Do you know who I am, human?"

"Yes. You're the Arbiter, leader of the Sangheili."

He could not help but laugh. "You have made inquires?"

"Not really, but word gets around. You just have to listen carefully."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage here."

"Sorry about that. I'm..." She paused and then said, "I'm Capt. Dawson."

Thel noticed her hesitation, which did not help him. Her temporary halt only compelled him to learn more about her. His mandibles spread apart to speak when they heard a voice over the speakers.

"Attention all personal and officers. "Lights Out" in five minutes. All are required to be in their quarters at this time. "Lights Out" in five minutes."

They looked at each other. She smiled and then began to walk to her room. When she was shoulder-to-shoulder with him, she leaned in and whispered, "Find me in the gym tomorrow at 1300 hours. We'll talk then." Then she carried on with her journey to her quarters, leaving Thel to his thoughts.


	2. Getting To Know You

This was it. Thel was finally going to get his chance to talk to the human that mysteriously intrigued him. He admitted it was sooner than expected, but he was not complaining...just surprised. _Find me in the gym tomorrow at 1300 hours. We'll talk then_. He had shivered when she had whispered those words to him at such a close distance. He shook his head, bringing his focus back to the present.

Soon, he arrived at the station's gymnasium where both humans _and _Sangheili worked out. Now that the war was over, each human and Sangheili had to keep in shape somehow. However, both species maintained their distance from one another. Thel shook his head.

_Trust in each species will take time for all of us, _he thought.

"You're here early, stranger."

Thel turned to see Capt. Dawson leaning against the doorway, smiling. She was holding onto two weapons with one in each hand. In her left hand was a battle rifle and in her right hand was a carbine.

Thel crossed his arms over his chest. "Truthfully, I am not surprised you are here before me."

All she did was flip her head up casually before she chuckled. As she walked toward him, she tossed the carbine at him. "Hope you have good aim."

* * *

Isabel lifted the rifle's scope to her eye level. She steadied it before putting her finger on the trigger and then pushing it back. The rifle's bullets cut through the air before making contact with the moving target.

"Impressive," Thel said.

"Thanks," Dawson said. "You aren't too bad yourself." She reloaded the battle rifle before she spoke again. "So what did you do to become the Arbiter? I've heard it is a very...unique rank among your people."

Thel lowered the carbine for a moment, thinking about the events that lead to his current rank. Dawson stopped firing to peek at him. The vibe that seem to come off him softened her stance. Suddenly, in a swift motion, he raised the carbine and fired. His shot hit dead center.

"Nice shot."

He sighed. "I hope you can understand I wish to avoid this topic...it is...personal." He looked over the carbine at her. He saw the relaxed, yet blank expression on her face.

She shrugged and said, "No worries. I understand." She fired her rifle a couple of times as she thought of something else to talk about. When a question popped in her head, she asked, "So what was it like working for screwy prophets?"

Thel chuckled at her description. He focused his attention toward the targets before answering her. "Rigorous, but Sangheili customs are not much different."

"What do you mean?"

"We build our culture mostly on respect and honor, not so much on religion. Both play a big role in our society. Now that I think about it, my people did question why the San 'Shyuum never admitted humans into the Covenant. Your species' determination in combat gained some of our respect. Of course, none of us took a stand or voiced our questions to the San 'Shyuum. Whoever did so would be regarded as a heretic."

"You did."

Thel's finger halted on the carbine's trigger. He paused before looking at her again. She had made no acknowledgment of her statement. She remained in her firing posture. He noticed her expression neither hardened nor gave off the threatening vibe like it had done the day before. He shook his head and continued to fire at the targets.

"With the war being over, what are you planning to do?" he asked. "Have any kin waiting for you?"

Isabel took a deep breath so quietly that Thel did not see or hear her do it. She reloaded her gun before firing again. "Let's just say, I had one hell of a childhood."

* * *

Isabel walked out of the bathroom as soon as the door hissed open. She dried her hair with a towel once more before tossing into the laundry chute near the closet. When she could see again, she spotted a pile of clean clothes on the bed. She went over to the bed and picked up the pile. While walking over to the closet, a sweet aroma from the clean clothing filled her nose. It reminded her of an orange. A fruit with a soft outer surface and a sweet, juicy interior. Just thinking about it made her mouth water.

She freed one of her hands to open the closet. When she opened it, she saw a reflection of herself. The reflection seem to put her in a hypotonic trance to hold her in place.

_A bright blue sky was suddenly over taken by darkness. Flashes of light. Muscles ached from continuous strain while warm moisture flowed, and then...a cool hiss._

Isabel blinked and shook her head. She looked at the reflection once more before she returned to the task at hand.

While putting her clothes away, she began to think about her day with the Arbiter. In her opinion, he seemed like a pretty laid back guy.

_What else? _she thought.

He had been open to conversations as long as it did not involve personal matters. She remembered clearly how he had suddenly grew quiet when she had asked about his rank. Despite her curiosity, she had not pressured him. Yet a small part of her remained inquisitive. Although, by simply looking at him, one could tell he had had a hard life. The hardship he endured could be seen by the wrinkles on his face and the tension in his muscles. Isabel noticed the stiffness in his posture while they were at the firing range. Not her military instincts, but rather her womanly intuition told her battle stress was not the only source.

* * *

Thel closed his eyes as the shower's warm water poured over his body, putting his muscles at ease. With the war being over there was not a whole lot to think about; at least, not at the moment. So his mind drifted toward his day with Dawson.

He had not made as much progress as he hoped. She had talked about a few missions she had been assigned to. She had bragged about how great her human friend, Lexi, was. Confusion had hit him when she had said Lexi was her _only _friend. He could not understand why she would not be acquainted with more of her kind. From what he had seen, her shooting skills were exceptional. And her looks...

He laughed as he remembered fantasizing about her and her slim form.

His fantasy had been forced to stop when a male had come into the picture. His muscles tensed and his fists clenched as he recalled her story.

_"His name was Donovan. We met during our military training," she said with a bit of laughter in her tone. "Of course, I was naive back then."_

_"What do you mean you were 'naive?'" he asked._

_"In the beginning, I was reserved and, I hate to admit, vulnerable. I wasn't always the hardened solider you see before you. That's from the years of training...," her smile faded to a frown, "...and many, many experiences." She shook her head as she continued to tell her story. "Anyway, he was a pretty nice guy. He helped me get through some real, tough times. As the years and missions went by, our relationship grew more serious." She blushed._

_Seeing her smile and flushed cheeks made his entire body shake with resentment. Part of him was wondering why he felt this way. "You still with this 'Donovan?'"_

_"No."_

_Like a slow, flowing water stream, his body relaxed._

Thel's slowly unclenched his fists while his muscles gave in to the shower's warm water once more. It was strange how her simple answer opened a vault of questions and thoughts in his mind. Something in his gut told him there was something more behind that quick, yet simple 'no' answer. When he had asked what happened, she had explained something happened between them; which caused them to separate.

_Maybe 'explained' is putting it lightly_, he thought.

The reason being was she had not specified _what _the event was. In fact, she had not gone into great deal about most of her personal life. Then again...he hadn't either. Why? There was not anything shameful about his position anymore. Was there?

He slumped against the wall. _Human..._

Answers had only brought about more questions.

* * *

Isabel sat quietly at one of the Mess Hall's many tables. She especially liked the tables near the windows. There was something captivating and mysterious about space. During the war, she had never gotten the chance to truly appreciate the beauty the universe offered. She took a sip of coffee before turning her attention back to the empty, vast void of space. She leaned her head on her hand as her arm supported both. Then she simply let her mind wander.

A smile stretched across her face when she saw the reflection of a familiar Sangheili. She turned her head around to face him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said smiling. "May I?" He indicated the seat across from her.

She shook her head. "Go ahead."

Isabel laughed quietly while watching him struggle to get comfortable in the human-sized seat. He looked at her when he got comfortable.

"Sleep well?"

She shrugged. "Somewhat." She took another drink.

"'Somewhat?'"

"My mind was sort of restless last night. Don't know why though."

"I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head again. "That's kind of you, but I'll manage. What about you?"

"Well enough," he simply said.

The two shared a moment of silence. No surprise that a feeling of tension and awkwardness developed when they did not exchange words. Then Thel broke the silence.

"I must confess something, Capt," he said. "You are...different than the rest of your species."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as her smile disappeared. "Different? Different how?"

"I do not mean to be offensive." He put his hands up defensively. "It is simply the mood you give off...it is different, unique." He was relieved when he saw her smile return.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you."

Both looked toward the window when they saw movement out of the corner of their eye. One of the Sangheili's huge, yet sleek carriers drifted across their view. The smooth, slow movement of the ship put Isabel in a trance.

_Bullets and plasma cut the emptiness before hitting their marks. Detonated explosions echoed like thunder, causing a person's ears to ring. Suddenly, the darkened, rainy sky was filled with a huge, bright light. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sigh.

Without looking at her, Thel said, "I worry about the future of my people."

"How come?"

"Aside from the treaty with your kind and hunting what remains of the Covenant," he said shrugging. "Looking back on our history, I hate to say this, but we do not have very much going for us." He looked at her, seeing a look of confusion on her face. "Our culture thrives on combat strength. Our people focus more on fighting than science. When my kind united with the San 'Shyuum, they were responsible for the scientific portion while we served as the muscle."

"I'm not seeing the problem, Arbiter."

"Every Sangheili born on my homeworld is trained to be a warrior. Every other career is secondary and not honored among my people. Some would rather bleed than let a medic patch up an injury because blood is a warrior's 'essence.' If a Sangheili were captured, most would chose execution than cope with the loss of honor and the possible disgrace of a family bloodline."

Isabel about choked on her coffee when he mentioned what an Sangheili does when it becomes a POW. She took another drink before coughing to clear her throat. "Well that's impractical, don't you think?"

He glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She held up a hand. "Relax, Arbiter. I mean no offense to your people or culture. But..." she coughed out a small chuckle of shock "...you're telling me your people chose martyrdom over life."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "In most cases, yes."

"No wonder you're worried."

"It is the way we are, Capt," he said, still glaring at her and clearly not amused.

"Well," she shrugged, "you and your people had survived even before your alliance with the Prophets." He saw her soft smile appear on her face again. "You must be doing something right. Things could be worse, you know?"

"How?"

"A plague or something like that could be causing your species to die out." She looked straight at him. "Is your species dying from a plague?"

He sighed, knowing Dawson had made some good points. He met her gaze with a smile. "No."

"There you go. The situation with your people is not as bad as it appears to be."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

Isabel lifted the cup of coffee to her mouth. "But I don't have much hope for the Brutes," she said before finishing her coffee.

Thel simply laughed.

* * *

Lexi held the punching bag steady as Isabel struck it with quick, vicious blows. A thought emerged in Lexi's head while watching her friend.

"So...what was it like?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? What was 'what' like," Isabel said continuing her workout.

"Talking to an Elite."

"Lex, his name is Arbiter. As for talking to him, it was no different than talking to a person you just met. He was a bit formal, but that didn't bother me."

"That so..." she said grinning.

Isabel stopped and looked at her. "Stop it."

"What?" she said shrugging.

"Just stop," Isabel said as she got back to doing her workout. "I did enjoy talking to him. He seems very intelligent and strong, yet there is a bit of a sensitive side to him too."

"Sensitive side?"

"Well, he is worried about the future of his people."

"And that makes him sensitive in what way?"

Isabel stopped again. "Would you like to switch places with the punching bag?"

Lexi laughed. "Is that a threat?"

Isabel walked over to her, getting close to her friend's face. "It is."

"Let's settle it in the ring then."

* * *

Thel made his way to the station's conference room where the terms of the peace treaty were discussed. It did not take him long to get there. Like yesterday, he saw two guards standing at attention by the door. However, both were not human. One was a human and the other was a Sangheili. A small smile appeared on his face.

He greeted his fellow brother as he entered the room. Despite there not being two human guards, he could still feel the tension between the two species. Yesterday, even though he had not see them, he had felt the hawk-like glares coming from the two humans. Despite the war being over and the treaty, it was going to take _several _years for things to get back to normal.

The conference room was a large room with utilitarian grey walls. The sunlight that poured through the side windows provided most of the light. The lights installed in the room were dimply lit. A circular table dominated most of the room. In the center of the table rested a small circle that allowed holographic images to appear.

A sweet aroma brought his attention forward. He turned around to see a tall woman with deep-set brown eyes. Her short, chestnut hair was slightly unruly.

"Oh, hello, you must be the Arbiter," she said in a friendly, yet professional voice. She held out her hand.

He nodded before taking her hand and shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

She opened her mouth to answer him when Admiral Hood came up behind her. "Ah, Arbiter, I see you met Mrs. Rivers. She is the General of the Army who will be joining us for the remaining conferences."

"Very well."

Hood nodded. "We'll start in a few minutes."

Thel nodded again.

"It was nice to meet you, Arbiter," Rivers said before following Hood to their seats.

As they walked away, Thel went to his seat by Shipmaster 'Vadum.


	3. An Unlikely Bond Begins to Bloom

_The next day..._

Thel got ready to spar with his fellow Sangheili when he spotted Dawson. He watched her as she pulled her body up and down by using only the muscles of her upper body. As always, she looked slender and graceful with her every movement. He could not understand how she was able to pull it off. Then he was surprised, yet amazed when he saw her pull her entire body all the way up. Then her legs stretched both ways until they were at a 180 degree angle.

_Hmm, _he thought. _She is very...agile. _He could feel his face getting warm. He prayed to the gods no one would notice.

* * *

Isabel took a deep breath before vertically straightening her legs. Creating momentum by pushing her body forward, she spun around three times. Then she let go of the bar, landing feet first on the mat nearby.

"Nicely done."

Isabel opened her eyes to see Lexi walking over to her. She also noticed a man walking next to her. "Hey Lex, who's your friend?"

"Isabel, this Anthony. I met him at the bar last night."

Isabel and Anthony shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"A pleasure," she said. "So are you going to be joining our workout today?"

Isabel noticed something was not right when neither Lexi nor Anthony spoke.

"Um...," Lexi rubbed the back of her neck ",I'm afraid I won't be working out with you today."

"What?"

"Well, Anthony and I talked last night and we made plans. I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier."

Isabel was silent for a minute. "Well, okay. That's all right."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You two go and have fun."

"Izzie?"

"I'm serious, Lex. Don't let me stop you."

Lex went over to her and hugged her tightly. "I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks."

"It's no trouble, really."

"Thanks again, Izzie. Later." Lex waved to goodbye to Isabel before walking away with Anthony.

Isabel waved goodbye as well. Then she walked over to a balance beam.

* * *

Thel had watched the whole thing. When he saw the male, his hearts had skipped a few beats. However, he had relaxed when he saw the male walking off with Dawson's friend. Now, he kept his gaze on her. He noted a change in her posture. It was not as strong and sturdy as it had been every time he saw her. She looked like the humans he had encountered during the war when they were about to die by his hands.

Intrigued and not wanting to see her in this state, he made his way over to her.

* * *

Isabel was about to push herself onto the balance beam when she heard someone approach her from behind. For entertainment purposes, she did not turn around to acknowledge the person.

"Dawson."

Since the familiar person behind her had greeted her, she turned around. Leaning on the beam, she smiled. "Arbiter."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw your friend leave..."

"Oh no, it's okay. Lex just decided to ditch me at the last minute."

He detected a hint of cynicism in her voice, which did not diminish his concern for her. "I am sorry."

She chuckled. "No need to be sorry, Arbiter." Then she sighed. "Well, I guess I'm on my own for today."

"What do you mean?"

"Lex and I always workout together. It makes it more enjoyable, to me anyway."

"I see."

"But, hey, you can't get everything you want in life," she said as she turned back to the beam.

"If you would like, I could be your training partner."

Isabel froze in place, not believing what she just heard. She lowered her head as she went into deep thought. Then she looked up and turned around.

Thel wanted to kick himself. Why had he allowed those words to come out? How could-

"You know what..."

He gave a pause to his thoughts.

"I'd liked that," she said softly.

"What?"

"Sure. Having a new partner would be a nice change of pace. Thanks, Arbiter."

"My pleasure," he said smiling.

Walking next to each other, they headed for another part of the gym. Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows nearby, Shipmaster 'Vadum watched Thel walk away with a human female.

* * *

"Who was the male?" Thel asked as he pulled down the bar of the pull-up machine.

"Who?" Isabel asked while lifting the weights up and down.

"The male who was with your friend."

"And...why do you care so much?"

"Conversation," he simply said with a smile.

Still lifting the weights, she looked at him with a smile and shook her head. "Anthony."

After she said that, she did not say anything else. They shared a moment of silence with only the clinging of the exercise equipment and the voices of others filling the void. Then he looked at her.

"And?"

"That's it."

"She did not say anything else about him?"

"The only other thing she said was she met him in a bar last night."

"Name and meeting place?" he pondered. "Not much, is it?"

"Whatever. I don't control her life, so I'm not worried about it."

"And yet...it lingers in your mind as much as you struggle to deny it."

Isabel stopped lifting the weights, simply holding them still in her hands. Then she sat up on the exercise ball, gently letting go of the weights. As Thel watched her, a small part of his body and mind cried out. The way she had lied on the big sphere as well as her gestures with the weights were...

_Oh gods..._ he had thought. His heartbeats had increased as his body rose in temperature. Now that she was not doing her alluring movements, his body ached. He stopped with his workout while making a mental note to take a long, cold shower when he was done. He knew he should not be having these thoughts in his mind, but...The sound of her soft, yet secure voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn it, Arbiter," she sighed. "Why did you have to bring this up?"

"Oh, my apologizes, Dawson. I did not mean to..."

"But you're right."

Thel simply looked at her, not saying one word.

"Lex..." she shrugged, "is all I have left."

Thel wanted to say something to comfort her, but just could not find the right words. He had killed thousands, perhaps, millions of humans. Some of them might have been her loved ones. In the past, things like guilt or sympathy would have never crossed his mind. Now, the notion of guilt hit him like an aggravating prickle on his skin. Guilt had slowly began to emerge during the alliance, but not so much that he had noticed.

"Hey, Arbiter, you okay?"

When his focus came back, he noticed Dawson leaning toward him. Her face was only a few feet from his. He shook his head. "Yes. I am all right." Then he saw her doing some weird hands motions around his head. He chucked as he gently pushed them away. "May I ask, what you are doing?"

"How do Sangheili check one another's temperature?"

"Why?"

"Well, humans hold a hand to each other's foreheads to check if the other person is sick."

He shook his head as he smiled. "I am not ill."

"You sure?"

"Yes. What would give you that idea?"

"Well, you seem to be spacing out as of late."

He chuckled. "Let me guess, 'spacing out' is-"

"A human expression," she said finishing his thought. "It's a fancy way of saying someone is distracted."

"Your human ways are strange."

She simply smiled as she walked back to the exercise ball and sat down. "I could say the same thing about your species, but we're not going to get into that right now." Her smiled faded away as she looked at him. "You worried about your people again?"

He sighed. "It is a bit of everything."

"That's understandable," she said while grabbing the weights she had put down earlier. "It's going to take awhile for things to return to normal."

"Doubtful."

She lied back. "Why do you say that?" Then she began her workout once more.

"The treaty with your people would be a respectable case." He lowered his head. "Plus, we cannot bring back our many brothers that...died for nothing."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known the Prophets were lying to you."

"Try telling that to the many humans who lost loved ones because of us."

"We _all _lost loved ones, Arbiter. I bet those damn Prophets never knew or felt _true _loss, which is one of the many reasons they failed in the end."

Thel remembered clearly how good it felt to thrust his sword through Truth.

* * *

_His entire body shook with rage. The grip on his sword tightened. His hand around Truth's neck greatly wanted to enclose completely around the __San 'Shyuum__'s neck and squeeze intensely._

_"I...am...Truth," he said, "The voice of the Covenant!"_

_Thel's hand wrapped around Truth's neck, holding the __San 'Shyuum__ in place. "And so, you must be silenced!" He drove his sword through Truth. He felt the pressure of it tear into Truth's body, slicing his organs and bones. The sound of Truth's dying scream was _deeply _satisfying. When he felt Truth's body go limp, Thel took his sword out as he released the dead body._

* * *

Sighing, he lifted one of his hands and simply stared at it. After a moment passed, he altered his gaze from his hand to Dawson. She had not noticed him staring at her yet. As he watched her, all the ways he could kill her went through his mind. He could easily snap her neck in half or stick his sword through her heart. Thoughts like those would have given him satisfaction in the past because it had meant he was closer to the Great Journey. But now... they only made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

"You adjusting to human lifestyle well?" Isabel asked as she patted the back of her neck with a towel.

"To some extent, yes," Thel replied.

"That's good to hear. If you need help with anything, you can ask me."

"Thank you. Your kindness is much appreciated."

"It's no trouble at all."

Just then, an Sangheili Major walked up to them. He bowed before Thel before speaking. "Sir, my brothers and I are just about to start a sparring match. Would you like to join us?"

While Thel conversed with his fellow brethren, Isabel's transmitter beeped. She took it out of her pocket and read the message. She stared at the message before looking back up at Thel. She put her transmitter back in her pocket as soon as she met his gaze.

"I am going to spar with my fellow Sangheili. Will you be all right by yourself?"

She thought she heard a bit of concern in his voice. Smiling, she teasingly punched his arm. "Arbiter, I'm not a helpless human. After all, we did last roughly 30 years of war with you, did we not?"

He smiled.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not required." She stretched her hand out. "Thanks again."

He looked at her. "For what?"

"For today. It was nice of you to join me even though you didn't have to."

He took her hand and held it with a firm grip. "My pleasure."

Then they both parted ways.

* * *

Thel headed back to his quarters after a long and hard day's work. He really enjoyed spending some time with Dawson. He was beginning to feel more comfortable around her. A distinctive and gentle aura surrounded her whenever he approached her. He has never met anyone like her. She was something special. Despite all that, she was...a human.

He could not deny the fact some _thing_ was developing deep inside him. He was unsure what it was. He slumped against the wall and rested a hand on his chest. Through the armor, he could feel the vibration of his two hearts. He closed his eyes, getting lost in their rhythm.

_What is this? _he thought. _Could I be..._ He shook his head. _No, no, no that is absurd. I could not be developing...feelings...for...her. Get it together, Thel. She is a _human _and you are a _Sangheili._ It would not work. It _cannot_ work._

He growled and slammed his fists against the wall. A moment passed before he jerked up from the wall and continued to his quarters.

* * *

Thel shook as he stepped out of the bathroom. His whole body felt numb from the cold water that had poured all over his bare body. He could feel his hearts pumping blood through his veins to make up for the lost heat. He quickly dried off and changed into clothing Rtas had kindly lent him. Once dressed, he sat on the bed, allowing himself to relax and reflect. The cold shower helped to get rid of his fantasies about Dawson, but she still invaded his thoughts. For once, his body and mind were just too tired that he simply let sleep drift toward him.

Before sleep completely took over him, he heard footsteps outside his door. He got off the bed to investigate. Once outside his room, he looked around. He did not see anything until he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time to see two figures pass around a corner. From what he saw, they were not human, they were...Sangheili

_Strange, _he thought. His curiosity urged him to follow.

* * *

_Where are they going? _he thought getting frustrated. When he had caught up, he noted the two Sangheili were youngsters. He had been following the them for quite some time.

All of a sudden, he was greeted by loud noises and unpleasant odors. The room he entered was grand and dreary colored, yet crowded due to the vast amount of occupants. Some type of thick fog covered the room's air space. Unfortunately, it was also the source of the unpleasant odor. On the far side of the room, he saw a few male humans sitting at a bar. Each glass had a different colored liquid and filled to a different height. He spotted other humans going to private locations to, he assume either converse or mate; while others did one of the two activities out in the open.

He shook his head. Then his gaze lingered when he saw a big four-sided ring in the middle of the room. He began to wonder what it was for. He was about to get his answer.

"Babes and Blades! May I have your attention? Please give a loud, shout out to our champion-Dawson the Vixen Goddess!"

A few spotlights turned on and focused on a certain corner of the ring. Dawson soon jumped into the light, causing the crowd to go wild.

For a moment, Thel felt lightheaded.


	4. Trepidation

_I am either cursed or blessed, _Thel thought as he watched Dawson step into the ring. _How is possible I end up wherever she is?_

"Since this match will determine our champion, this brawl is a free-for-all!" the announcer said. "That's right, ladies and gents, anything goes for each fighter. The match will end when either one of them can't get back up after ten seconds. Now let's bring out her challenger- E. I. "Storm" James."

Thel looked over to the right to see a male human with a vast, athletic build step into the ring. He had deep-set green eyes and tangled auburn hair worn crew-cut. Even though Thel had seen Dawson take out a whole mob of male humans by herself. They had not been as built (muscle-wise) like this male who was about to take her on.

"Ready fighters?" Both nodded. "Fight!"

James instantly charged at Dawson. She jumped into the air and kicked him in his gut when he was close enough. He stumbled back a bit when the air was kicked out of him. When he lifted his head, he collided with her elbow. The collision of two firm, strong bones together made him dizzy. Recovering, he snarled and grabbed her ankles, dragging her to the floor.

Isabel was barely able to avoid a vicious punch from James, which made a small, unseen depression in the ring's floor. She rolled away and then kicked her feet under his. She shot back up as soon as he landed on the ground.

Thel's worries for Dawson did dwindle a bit. However, his hearts quickly leaped up into his throat when saw Dawson punched twice viciously by James.

Isabel stumbled back into the railing. She held onto one of the ropes to support her since his hits caused her to become lightheaded. When he had hit her the second time, she thought she heard one of her jaw bones crack. All of a sudden, she heard James charging toward her. She glared at him, a snarl slithering through her teeth. Shouting while applying most of her body weight into her kick, she lashed out with her entire leg; which struck his head.

While he was still recovering from her attack, she came up behind him and attempted to kick him again. However, he grabbed her leg before elbowing her. After elbowing her, he grabbed her head and rammed it into his knee.

Thel's worry turned into rage. He clenched his fists while feeling the effects of his boiling blood.

Isabel felt her heart beat against her chest. The sweat and warm blood dripped down the sides of her face. She glared up at James who only sneered down at her.

"How such a small, frail woman managed to make it this far, I'll never know" he said. He raised his fist.

In a swift motion, Dawson jerked up from the floor. Then she leaped on to his back and landed on the other side.

The crowd went nuts!

Thel crossed his arms and smiled. _Very impressive. _

"And how such a big clots made it this far, I'll never know either," she mocked. Then she jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground. She punched him in the face.

James grabbed her neck and rolled over in order to get on top of her. Isabel's heart bounced in her chest because if she blacked out, even for a second, James would have a huge advantage she couldn't afford to let him have. Allowing her military instincts to take over, she kneed under his arm before elbowing his chin. She rolled over again, pinning James on his stomach. Anger built up inside James. He would _not _be bested by a woman.

He hit her chin to get her off of him. Then he picked her up and threw her out of the ring.

When Thel saw the male pick up Dawson, he shoved people out of the way to purposely get knocked down when she was thrown. The wind got knocked out of him when she landed on top of him.

Dawson was expecting to land on cold, solid ground. Instead, she felt something warm and soft beneath her. She gently shook her head and looked to see she landed on top of a Sangheili.

"Sorry," she said panting.

The Sangheili did not say anything. All it did was slide out from under her before quickly helping her up.

Dawson gave her thanks as she made her way back to the ring. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed one of the ropes and pulled herself up. However, as she got back into the ring, James kicked her in the side.

Isabel coughed up a bit of blood. She clenched her teeth to avoid crying out. Instead, she let out slow, yet raspy breaths to relieve the pain.

Thel's anger returned as the crowd gasped at the vicious blow.

Continuing to breathe heavily, Isabel glared up at James as he prepared to hit her side again. As his foot drew closer, she snatched and twisted it. As James howled in pain, she shoved him away. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she jerked up, ran behind him, and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other under his arm.

Knowing where this would lead if he did not stop her, he began to thrash around, attempting to throw her off or cause her to let go. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, her grip never relented.

"Count!" Isabel shouted at the announcer who simply nodded.

As the man started counting, James yelled, "No!" He began to struggle even harder. The harder he struggled, the tighter Isabel's grip on his neck became. Suddenly, he felt his consciousness fading.

Sensing James was about to lose consciousness, she used the remainder of her strength to push him down to the floor. As soon as he hit the ground, the announcer hit 10.

The crowd was quiet...the entire room was quiet. No one said anything. They simply...waited.

Isabel rested for a minute so she could catch her breath. Then she released James and inelegantly stood up. The crowd cheered as soon as she was on her feet. She looked up at all of them and smiled.

In the midst of thunderous noise of the crowd, Thel shook his head as he smiled. Then he turned and left.

* * *

"So...you and Arbiter are becoming close," Lexi said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. He is a nice and respectful man...Elite," Isabel said as she twirled her beverage.

"Does he like you?"

"We are talking and getting along so I assume he does."

"No. I mean does he like you, like you."

Isabel paused to look at Lexi. Then she stared laughing. "Lex, you can't be serious? You think we might be in _love_."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't say the word 'love,' I only implied it."

Isabel cleared her throat and then took a deep breath to calm down. "Either way, no we aren't, we're just friends."

"Okay. Just making sure."

With a smile on her face, Isabel simply shook her head.

* * *

As Thel was working on his chest plate, he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door slid open to reveal Shipmaster 'Vadum. He walked in as Thel put his chest plate back on and turned toward his fellow Sangheili brother.

"Vadum? To what do I owe the visit?"

"There is a matter I wish to get off my mind."

Thel crossed his arms, becoming intrigued. "Speak."

"Lately, I have taken notice you been spending time with a female human."

"Capt. Dawson, yes."

"Do believe spending time with the human is wise?"

"'Vadum, I can understand where your concern is coming from, but it is not required. We all have to start making compromises. After all, the treaty we are working on with the humans is going bring our two species together. Besides, I have seen other Sangheili spend time with the humans."

"Our _younger _Sangheili, Arbiter."

"Regardless, we need to make compromises if we want to make this alliance work."

"True. However, I am not entirely convinced if it is only me or another reason, but the relationship between you and the Capt. seems to go beyond mere good relations."

"Shipmaster, I grow weary of your evasiveness. Just speak your mind."

"Very well. What I mean to ask is: Are your feelings for her beyond comradeship?"

The two Sangheili stared at each other in silence. Then Thel said in a calm, yet serious voice, "No."

Shipmaster 'Vadum sighed, content. "All right. That is all I needed to hear. I will return to the duties that require my attention. Take care." He turned to leave, but stopped when he was at the doorway and turned slightly. "However, keep this in mind, would you? You have been away from your own too long. Do not let that time influence your Sangheili's roots."

"I would not even consider such a thing."

'Vadum nodded once more before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Thel sighed.

_All right. This is getting_ _ridiculous_, he thought.

He was referring to way he had suddenly felt when he had denied his feelings toward Dawson. A mixture of anger and grief had plucked at his hearts' strings. He rested against the wall and simply opened his mind, allowing whatever thoughts to enter his psyche. He was not surprised when the thought of Dawson surfaced. The way he felt when he imagined her was something he had not felt in quite some time. Cheerful. He had to laugh at the thought. He never dreamed his enemy would cause _this _feeling.

He removed his helmet and looked intently at it.

He had been born into an intelligent and powerful race. He knew his kind were prosperous even before the San 'Shyuum had made contact with them. The Covenant would _not _have been as victorious if the Sangheili had not united with the San 'Shyuum. But...was it _really _worth it? Thel admitted uniting with the San 'Shyuum had saved _both _species from wiping one another from existence. Plus, at the time, by following the San 'Shyuum's word in utilizing the Forerunner artifacts instead of letting them be, it gave his species hope for the afterlife.

Isn't that what most species strive to answer? Hope something _better a_waits for them after death...that is...if there is a life after death? Such knowledge could encourage a species or utterly destroy it due to the fear of the possibility of never moving on...simply frozen in eternity.

In all the time spent in the Covenant, such fear had never crossed the Sangheilis' minds. Each warrior, himself included, had always been willing to die for the alleged "Great Journey" the San 'Shyuum had preached about. But...in the end...everything, everything his kind had strive to achieve was a lie. The San 'Shyuum had played them for fools!

That was the past now. His kind must keep their minds focused on the future ahead. There was much rebuilding to do. At least, they can rest somewhat easy with realization the individuals responsible are now dead. Sadly, the same cannot be said about their servants.

Thel closed his eyes, sighing. Then he put his helmet back on. The past is the past, and he had gotten his revenge on the one who betrayed him.

It was time to focus on the future ahead.

* * *

Isabel was happy. Lexi was finally able to work out with her, instead of spending time with her boy toy Anthony. Isabel was _not _ignorant. She knew Lexi and Anthony were having sex. She had no doubt in her mind most of the marines on the station were physically intimate with a partner. She did not condemn them for it though. After all, it was enjoyable and a great stress reliever. She knew sex was one of the many activities her kind were doing now.

What about the Sangheili? What were they doing now that the war was over? She knew the Sangheili leaders were working with her superiors on a treaty. She had also seen Sangheili in the gymnasium, working out or sparring while staying away from her kind. But...do the Sangheili...?

She shuddered as she thought about the end of the question. They probably did just like any other species. It was still disgusting to think about. The rationale side of her argued:_ "yes, it is gross to you, but to them (the Sangheili), it is a natural part of life." _She shook her head and moved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Later, Isabel and Lex finished their workout session for the day. After cleaning themselves in the locker room, they headed for the armory to help out some fellow marines with a Warthog.

As they were heading out of the gym, Isabel's attention was caught by a sudden spark. She looked to see a group of Sangheili sparring. They had claimed a special part of the gymnasium-the wrestling room. It was a big, wide open area with plenty of room to maneuver around. Usually the room would have blue mats, which divided up each of the matches, but they were taken out for the Sangheili.

Isabel wondered why there had been little to no argument about the Sangheili being in there. Maybe it was because no one wanted to step on anyone's toes. Another possibility could have been maybe this was just the two species compromising. The latter seemed to be the most logical answer considering the situation. Plus, the Sangheili did not hog the room all day. They did their thing and moved on.

As she watched the Sangheili spar with one another, she noted how graceful, yet powerful they looked. And the blades...

_A blinding light. Sharp edges cut through the air. Intense heat. Burning flesh and gaps for air._

"Izzie!"

Isabel shook her head and looked in the direction the voice came from. She saw Lex walking toward her with a annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

Isabel simply nodded.

Lex laughed. "Come on then."

Before she started walking again, she took one last look at the dueling Sangheili. Then she left.

* * *

Living on a space station, day and night really had no meaning. It was in space. The sun neither rose nor fell. Therefore, the occupants had to rely on the station's A.I. to let them know when it was time to wake or sleep. And right now, everyone was in their own world of dreams...or nightmares.

* * *

Isabel's trembled under the covers.

* * *

_Looking around, Isabel surveyed the area. The land was covered by a dense fog due to smoke that came from fires and explosions. Some of the buildings that were scattered around were empty and or falling apart. The grass and trees were wilted and dying. Red covered various spots on the ground. The air...was quiet._

_It was too quiet for her liking. Taking a few steps forward, she raised her assault rifle. She kept a steady hand on the gun's barrel and a steady finger on the trigger. As she walked, adrenaline sharpened all her senses. For the time being, all she could see was the fog and empty buildings. Plus, all she could hear was the soft clacking of the two SMGs on her leg braces, her own breathing, and heartbeat._

_All of a sudden, she heard a crackle coming from behind her. Stiffening and then slowly turning around, she saw a Sangheili in gleaming gold armor. It had its sword drawn, but it was not charging at her. She kept her sights on it regardless, she was not going to take any chances. And then...a crackle. Then another. Then another._

_Isabel's heart dropped. They were _everywhere_. Sangheili materialized out of the fog with their sword glowing as if the blades demanded blood, not the wielder themselves. She slowly took a step back. Suddenly, the golden Sangheili roared._

_When it roared, she bolted. The golden Sangheili swung its sword, commanding its soldiers to pursue her. They all roared and charged. Some Sangheili who were on the rooftops leaped from one to the next while the ones on the ground moved like swift phantoms. Isabel's military instincts nagged at her as she ran. It tried to persuade her to stop and fight. Her natural survival instincts told her to run first, or at least until she can find a better place to fight._

_Before long, they chased her into an opening. Isabel jerked to a stop when a Sangheili in white armor suddenly appeared in front of her. She began to back up and go the other way when she realized she was surrounded on all sides. Showing no fear, she lifted the assault rifle and picked out a target. She fired at a Sangheili Minor that popped out of the multitude. Once it fell, they all came charging at her._

_Throughout the fight, she made use of _every_ bullet and tactic she learned in training. As the fight drew on, it seemed the wave of enemies was never ending. Eventually, one got by and knocked her down. She would not give up though. She would keep on going until the very end. She kicked the Sangheili away as it tried to attack her while she was on the ground._

_Before it came at her again, it halted. In fact, all of them did. They all backed away from her. She looked to see an Sangheili covered in shadow, making its features unreadable. When it was right next to her, it snarled and grabbed her by the neck. She grabbed its hands and tired to pry them from her neck, but to no avail. It tightened its grip before activating its sword._

_When the blade came to life, it illuminated the Sangheili's features. Isabel could only stare in horror._

_"Arb-"_

_Before she could finish, it drove its sword through her gut._

* * *

Isabel jerked from her sleep. In a hasty motion, she swiped the magnum from the nightstand near the bed and aimed. Panting, she jerked the weapon side to side, skimming her quarters. She found nothing. Still slightly shaken, she froze in place while keeping a shaky, yet set finger on the trigger. Only the sound of her rapid breathing filled the quiet, dimly lit room.

Soon, she was able to calm down. She put the magnum back on the nightstand. Then she covered her face with both of her hands and fell back onto the pillow. She simply lied in bed and reflected until she finally fell back asleep.


	5. Bar Fight

"'Vadum, we need to start considering possible candidates for the New Sangheili High Council," Thel said as he and Shipmaster 'Vadum made their way to the meeting room where they discussed the treaty with the humans' superiors.

"The ones who are helping us confer the treaty with the humans realistically have started the new council," Rtas said. He sensed something was wrong when Thel did not respond. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Truthfully, I do not fully trust some of them."

"What?"

"'Vadum, we must be careful when choosing our new council."

"Arbiter, this is not the time to be selective. Right now, our numbers are not as big as they were when the Sangheili were part of the Covenant."

"I am aware. However, we must put the humans into consideration."

Rtas was taken aback by his comment. "Do not tell me you are getting soft for the humans."

"_Shipmaster_." Thel stopped walking a few feet behind Rtas. "We _cannot _afford another war between our race and theirs. We do not have the warriors nor the resources to cope with another major struggle. When choosing the new council, we need to make sure the councilors do not hold a strong, unstable grudge towards humans."

"Unfortunately, most Sangheili do have _something _against the humans. Some of our youngest troops seem to get along well with them, however."

"I am not saying we choose them," Thel said catching up to Rtas. Once he was next to him, both continued to walk to the meeting room. "All I am trying to say is, when choosing members, we need to look into the candidates' backgrounds closely to make sure they will not cause another war neither we nor the humans can afford."

"Ah, now I understand where your caution is coming from." Rtas sighed and nodded. "You are right. Our new council should consider not just us, but the humans as well. I will agree as long as the humans hold their end of the treaty."

"They will," Thel said and then muttered, "_hopefully_."

"But you, Arbiter, must put into consideration you are the highest ranking Sangheili out of all of us. Therefore, you, yourself are qualified to become a member of the new High Council."

"I have considered it. But...sometime after I earned the title of 'Shipmaster,' my clan voted me as Kaidon."

"Were you now?"

Thel nodded. "What I am saying is I have a duty to my clan when we return to Sanghelios."

"Regardless, with the previous High Council dead, you are technically our new leader."

Thel chuckled. "So much to consider, is it not?"

Rtas simply laughed.

* * *

The door slid open to let the two Sangheili in. The room, like always, was filled with humans and Sangheili who were either talking amongst one another or waiting and reflecting quietly.

Thel paused when he saw a new, yet familiar figure in the room. The figure was Capt. Dawson. She was talking to the Admiral.

"Greetings Capt," he said.

Isabel turned her head to the side when she heard a voice greet her. A small smile formed when she saw Thel walking toward her along with another Sangheill in white armor. "Arbiter." She slightly bowed her head.

"You two know each other?" Admiral Hood asked.

"We've bumped into each other a couple of time," she explained.

"I see."

"Capt. this is Shipmaster 'Vadum," Thel said introducing his fellow Sangheili.

"A pleasure," 'Vadum said bowing his head a little.

Isabel smiled and slightly bowed her head again. "Nice to meet you, Shipmaster."

"We need to begin our meeting. Capt, you are dismissed," Hood said.

Adjusting her posture to a more serious stance, she did a crisp salute. "Yes, sir."

"Excuse me," she said as she slipped by the two Sangheill.

_What were they discussing, I wonder? _Thel thought.

* * *

Isabel regularly switched her gaze between the data pad she held and the computer's monitor. She hated doing computer work. She preferred to work on military weapons, vehicles, or even the rookies. When she got the chance, she enjoyed breaking the fresh meat in. It may seem cruel, but she did not feel too awful about it. Part of her felt sympathetic toward them, the other... envied them.

Isabel brought her attention back toward her assigned task. While she was working, she heard soft giggling on her right. Turning her head slightly and gazing out of the corner of her eye, she saw two technicians. The woman technician was sitting in the computer chair while the man stood and leaned over her. He whispered something in her ear, which caused her to giggle. Isabel turned her gaze away and sighed. She lowered her head to simply stare at the data pad, not analyzing or processing any of the information printed on it.

Her blank gaze went right through the pad and into the universe of her mind and thoughts. The two technicians reminded her of the times she spent with Donovan during training. He had been an amazing guy. He had helped her get through everything the war threw at her. Blushing, she clearly remembered breaking regulations with him.

_Darkness. Clothes scattered on the floor. Two warm bodies danced against each other in perfect harmony. Blood rushed through the bodies of each participant. And then...a joyful cry._

"Izzie!"

The voice of Isabel's greeter brought her back into the present. She looked up to see Lexi standing next to her, staring.

"Oh, hey Lex," she said returning to work.

"It's about time," Lexi said with laugh. "I thought I would never be able to get you out of your fantasy land."

"Hilarious," Isabel said with a blank tone.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Both turned their heads when they heard the two technicians again.

"Oh, Collin, stop it," the woman tech said while playfully pushing him away.

When Lexi looked back at Isabel, she saw her friend shaking her head in disgust. Just by looking at Isabel, Lexi could tell she was hurting inside.

Lexi knew a little about what happened between her and Donovan. She wish she could help her friend more. However, even after knowing Isabel for a few years now, Lexi knew little about her. She hated to admit to herself that some days, Isabel seemed more like a stranger than a friend. Regardless, she would not abandon her now.

"Izzie, do you want to get some drinks later?"

Isabel stopped working to look at Lexi. "With Anthony? No offense, Lex, but I'll pass."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Lexi said teasingly slapping Isabel's back. "I would not make you a 'third-wheel.' Besides, Anthony is currently assigned to monitoring civilians in the town of Voi while they rebuild. I am on my own until he returns. Besides, we haven't spent as much time together as we did in the past. I miss you."

Those last three, kind words hit Isabel's core. Sighing, she smiled at Lexi. "Fine, you've convinced me."

Lexi smiled. "Awesome. I'll come by your place and we can go together."

Isabel nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

_This was such a bad idea, _Isabel thought as she turned toward the crowd of people scattered around Paladin's Club.

The Paladin's Club was a small club in the lower section of the space station. During the nightly hours, the club's lights dimmed down to a very low degree. This made it hard to make out the room's light red colored walls. The club's strobe lights, the lights built into the bar, and the lighted tiles on the floor were the only sources of light. The smell of body odor from the dancers and alcohol lingered in the air. Loud music boomed through the speakers, causing people to shout or sit close together in order to hear their conversations.

Isabel was used to the smell of body odor and loud music, but not the dancing. She took another sip of her drink as she watched Lexi dancing with a bunch of fellow marines. She could not help but laugh. She could tell by the way Lexi moved she needed to brush up on her dancing or she was already drunk. She had to go with the former. From the time knowing Lexi, Isabel knew her friend could hold her liquor.

Isabel turned her attention away from her friend and toward the crowd of people littering the club. With a hawk-like gaze, she examined the activities of a single individual or a group of people. While looking around, her eyes went pass the same guys who had been staring at her every since she walked into the door. She had a good guess at what they were staring at, considering the fact the tank top she wore complimented her womanly features greatly. Despite that, none of them attempted to come up to her. Truthfully, she was not sure why. A couple of men had hit on Lexi earlier, but she had declined them.

Isabel smiled. She was glad Lexi was staying true to Anthony. However, Isabel was unsure if the relationship between the two was sincere or simply physical attraction.

Isabel sighed while turning her back toward the crowd of people. She ordered another drink. As she was waiting, she overheard a conversation between a man and a woman. Keeping her head still, her eyes looked to the side. The man was leaning close to the woman who did not seem to respond to his words. The man just continued talking to her.

_What is wrong with her? _Isabel thought. _She isn't smiling, laughing, or anything. She does not look like she'd even have the energy to hit him if he said something inappropriate._

"There you are ma'am," the bartender said as he set Isabel's drink down in front of her.

"Thanks," she said turning her gaze to her drink. Wrapping her hand around the glass, she simply stared into the beverage as she continued to concentrate on the conversation.

The man bragged about a few missions he was assigned on during the war. He was clearly trying to impress the woman...she if was even paying attention to him at all. Then he moved onto complimenting her.

Isabel's ears perked up when he whispered, "Hey, why don't I take you back to my place. You don't look so good." His statement may have seemed harmless to some people, but Isabel heard poison dripping from his voice. He was going to take advantage of her. Not on Isabel's watch.

The man took the woman's hand to lead her out of the club. Isabel walked away from the bar and grabbed the woman's other arm. Now, she knew something was not right. When she took hold of the woman's arm, her skin felt clammy and looked discolored.

"Where do you think you think you are going with her?" she demanded.

Still holding onto the woman, he turned to Isabel. "I'm going to take her back to her room."

"Uh huh. Yeah, I don't think so pal. She needs a doctor, not some egotistical asswipe."

"I appreciate the concern, but I got it taken care of."

He continued to walk out when he was jerked back when Isabel pulled on the other woman's arm.

"I said no!"

The man turned around again. This time, he let go of the woman's arm and approached Isabel. Then in a calm, seductive voice he said, "It looks like you've see right through me."

Isabel let go of the woman's arm. Her body tightened when his hand stroked her cheek.

"However, it would be rude of me not to invite you as well. You are more than welcomed to join us."

Isabel glared at him before kneeing him in the stomach. "You must really think I'm an idiot, don't you?" She took hold of the woman's hand once more to lead her to the nearest medical bay.

The man coughed a few times to regain his breath. Snarling, he leaped up and stormed forward until he stood in front of Isabel. "That is going to cost you, bitch."

"Will it?" she asked clearly not intimated by the man's threat.

The man shoved Isabel back, causing her to let go of the woman's arm. Once back inside the club, she got into a fighting stance. The man snickered and got into a fighting stance as well. Just about everyone in the club took notice of the two marines. The ones on the dance floored stopped dancing while the ones at the bar turned their gaze toward the two.

The man charged forward with fists flying. Isabel dodged each of his fists. When she saw an opening, she grabbed his head and rammed it into her knee. Turning her back to him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and slammed it into her knee again. The man fell against one of the bar chairs. He used it to support himself while he allowed his head and vision to recover.

Once he recovered, he saw Isabel ready for the next attack. Sneering, he grabbed the chair and threw it. Isabel managed to avoid getting hit by chair only to get attacked by the man. He punched her twice. While she was getting her strength back, he moved behind her and grabbed her head. Forcing her to straighten, he punched her in the back and then the back of her head.

Isabel stumbled back a few steps, but managed to stay on her feet. She looked up to face him when suddenly she was hit with a glass beer bottle. She feel to her knees when she collided with the bottle. After a sharp groan while keeping her head to the floor, she began to curse the man angrily.

The man snickered while the people in the club gasped.

Lexi shoved the crowd aside to see exactly what the commotion was about. Her heart dropped when she saw Isabel on the floor, tiny of droplets of blood lied on the floor near her head.

"Izzie!" she gasped while running over to her.

The man ignored Lexi, determined to finish Isabel off. The man prepared to kick both Lexi and Isabel when a glowing object representing a sword blocked his foot from them.

"What the hell?" the man said shockingly.

"I think you have done quite enough, human."

"Who said that?" the man asked furiously. "Show yourself!"

Just then, an tall Sangheili materialized in front of him. It held the blade in a tight grip. Even through the dim lighting, the man could tell this Sangheili had to be important among its kind because it had ornate armor on. None of that mattered to him however.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern," the Sangheili said.

"Really? Well, I hate to break it to you split-lip, but I have some unfinished business to take care."

When the man tried to get to Isabel, the Sangheili blocked his path.

"What is your problem?" the man asked getting angry with the Sangheili.

"_You_. I will not allow you lay another hand on her."

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" The man arrogantly pushed the Sangheili who did not move an inch.

The Sangheili glared at him before grabbing him by the neck with its free hand and lifting him off the ground. "Do not tempt me, human."

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned their heads to see General Rivers, flanked by two ODSTs, entering the club. Her eyes spotted Capt. Dawson kneeling on the floor. In a stern voice, she said, "Stop the music." Once the music shut off, she asked, "What happened here?"

The Sangheili, Thel, let go of the man who immediately went to Rivers and saluted.

"Ma'am, this woman," he said pointing to Isabel. "just started to attack me for no reason."

"You son of a bitch!" Isabel said though sharp breaths. "You fucking liar! You were going to take advantage of a fellow marine!"

"Ma'am, that is not true, you have to believe me."

Rivers stared at the him before gazing at Thel and Lexi. "Does he speak the truth?"

"I don't know, ma'am," Lexi said while trying to calm Isabel down.

"All I can tell you is this male attacked the Capt, not the other way around," Thel said putting his sword away.

"I see." She looked back at the man. "Well, _Major, _could you explain the woman sitting outside the club?"

"Uh, she was there when I got here."

Rivers stared at him for a minute. "Diaz, Hernandez, take the Major to my office. I need to have a few words with him."

The two ODSTs escorted him out of the club.

Rivers then directed her attention to the crowd. "Everyone back to your quarters. This club is closed for the night."

Some people who were on the dance floor moaned as they walked out. The ones at the bar finished their drinks before leaving.

Rivers walked toward Isabel and Lexi as she helped her up. "Sgt. Bishop, please take Capt. Dawson to a medical center."

"I'm fine, General," Isabel said through now calmed breaths.

"I was not asking, Capt."

"But I..." She sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Come on," Lexi said. She put Isabel's arm over her shoulder and walked forward.

As the two walked out, Rivers looked at Thel who in turn looked at her. She simply bowed her head and walked out.


	6. Turning Point?

**Author's note: **Covenant species: Sangheili (Elites), Mgalekgolo (Hunters), Unggoy (Grunts), San 'Shyuum (Prophets) Jiralhanae (Brutes), Kig-yar (Jackals), and Yanme'e (Drones). This is just for reference if you don't know the fancy names for each of the Covenant races. If you do then go on ahead and read. Remember to read and review! Thanks! :)

* * *

Isabel sat still on the gurney while the medic carefully pulled out the tiny pieces of glass from the beer bottle. It did not hurt when he took them out. The only thing she felt was a minor pinch, which she hardly took notice of.

"You okay?" Lexi asked.

"I'm fine," Isabel said with a monotone voice.

"All right, I think that is all of them," the medic said.

"How bad is it?" Lexi asked the medic.

"Not too bad in fact. Amazingly, the shards didn't imbed too deeply into her tissues. They only pierced a tad on the surface. Considering what you told me," he said directing the words toward Isabel, "there were not as many shards as I thought there would be. I would have to guess is they probably fell out on your way here."

"Thanks," Isabel said keeping her vacant gaze forward.

"I need to go get some materials from the back room so I can clean out the scratches. I'll be right back." The medic picked up the tweezers and tray filled with glass shards. Then he left Isabel and Lexi alone.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" Lexi asked putting a hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just...tired," she lied. "It's has been a long day."

"Oh okay, well if you need anything let me know."

"Actually, could you get me something to drink?" Isabel asked looking at Lexi with a smile.

Lexi smiled back when she saw Isabel's calm, relaxed expression. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Lexi laughed. "All right." She let her hand slide off Isabel's shoulder as she walked out of the med-bay. Once outside, she spotted Thel standing outside. She saw him staring intently into the room. She met his gaze when he looked up. She bowed her head as a simple greeting and then went on her way.

* * *

Just by looking into her eyes, Thel could tell Dawson's friend either did not like him or was wary of him. Either way, he let her icy gaze pass over him. Her dislike for him was something he was used to from years of fighting her kind during the war. He sighed before entering the med-bay. Once inside, his gaze went instantly to Dawson. She sat on a long, white covered bed with her head to the floor.

"Capt," he greeted.

Isabel raised her head for a minute to look at him before returning her gaze back to the floor. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pissed off!"

Her answer surprised him a bit, but he continued to approach her until he stood next to her. "And why is that?"

"Because of that stupid asshole! It's people like _him_ that tarnish what the UNSC represents, what we fight for." She groaned and covered her face with her hands gently, fully aware of the scratches left by the bottle.

Thel's hearts ached to see Dawson in this state. Against his better judgment, he took a deep breath and sat next to her. When he sat down, her sweet scent surrounded him like an invisible mist and went into his nostrils. It sent shivers down his entire body. He held back an growl of annoyance. How could one human have such an effect on him? And yet...his eyes drifted to the small scars on her face. Now, he had to fight the urge to stroke her scars as a way to comfort her.

_Comfort her? _he thought with alarm. _Oh Forerunners..._

He snapped out of it when he heard a depressed sigh from her. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her back and then started to lightly pat it. "I am sorry."

She looked at him. "For what? You didn't-"

"No. I am sorry your noble intention was rewarded like this."

She shrugged. "Price of doing the right thing, I suppose. It's just...humanity had sacrificed so much during the war. They sacrificed...a lot."

What she said hit his inner being. The humans _had_ lost a great deal during the war. Thel had considered his actions once things had begun to calm down. He had reflected on everything from the Covenant, to his people, to the humans. Maybe they would not have loss so much if they had been part of the Covenant. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

The San 'Shyuum did not care about such things. They did not care about the potential the humans could have offered. Their craving for power and fallacious salivation clouded everything else around them.

Although, in the end, perhaps things turned out for the best. If the humans had not strived in their efforts to stop the Covenant from activating the Halos, then neither the humans nor the Sangheili would be here right now.

The two simply sat there quietly, lost in their own little world of feelings and ideas.

Suddenly, the doors of the med-bay slid open to reveal a badly injured Sangheili. It leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily.

Thel jerked up from the gurney only to see Dawson race toward it. She caught it in as it lost its footing. She grunted when it fell on her. She cursed when she felt like she was about fall over from holding the Sangheili up. After taking a few quick breaths, she spread her legs farther apart to get in a more supportive standing position. She felt the Sangheili's hot breath on her skin when it took a deep breath, taking in her foreign scent.

"Vile human," it murmured. It tried to push itself away from her, but she ignored the gesture. Grunting, she brought it over to the nearest wall and gently helped it to the floor.

Thel was amazed. He could not believe how quickly Dawson reacted. From what he was seeing, she was treating the Sangheili as if he was one of her own kind. He saw her looking over his fellow brethren. Then she stood up and walked over to him.

"I'll go get a medic...or do you not want me to considering your culture's view on blood."

Thel was at an impasse. It was true. He knew the Sangheili would want to be killed rather than be treated. It would be even worse since it would be a _human _treating him. However, he wanted to know where his brethren came from and how he got injured so badly. Thel would have to make a decision soon before it was too late.

"Get a medic for him, but this Sangheili is _not _to be treated entirely. The medic is only allowed to give him something to lessen the pain and mend other minor wounds."

Dawson simply stared at him for a minute before saying, "Very well." Then she began to ask for an available medic.

While she was busy with her task, Thel walked over to his injured brethren and knelt down. He closely examined the cuts and bruises on the hide. From what he saw, there appeared to be no signs of injection. Also, there seemed to be no wounds in the shape of a bullet from a human weapon. Those two signs comforted Thel's nerves because if this Sangheili was harmed by human hands, then the treaty was in jeopardy.

_If not humans, then who? _Thel thought. _Unggoy, Kig-yar, Yanme'e could never harm an Sangheili to this degree. The only ones with the ability are the Mgalekgolo or Jiralhanae. The remaining Mgalekgolo returned to their homeworld. As for the Jiralhanae, they dispersed after Truth's death. Any stragglers are being hunted by us. Is it possible a faction has remained out of site all this time?_

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind him, Thel got his bearings and stood up to face Dawson and another human. He instructed the human medic on how to treat the Sangheili. After that, the medic got to work.

Both stood silently next to each other, watching the doctor do his job.

Thel glanced at Dawson before saying quietly, "Thank you."

Dawson looked at him after he spoke. She smiled a small smile and then nodded. After taking a deep breath, she said, "Arbiter. Excuse me." Then she walked out of the med-bay.

As the door of the med-bay closed, the medic who had been working on her walked out of the back room. He looked around for Isabel.

"Where did she go?" he wondered out loud.

Thel switched his gaze between the medic and the door. Shaking his head, he laughed quietly.

_You are a very strange human, Dawson, _he thought.

* * *

The door of the meeting room slid open when it detected General River's presence.

"My apologies," she said as she found her seat. "I was dealing with a few things when I got the message."

"It is all right, General," Admiral Hood said.

"What is this all about, Admiral?" General Ross of the UNSC marines asked.

Hood simply directed his attention to the middle of the table. "Athena, what do you have for us?"

Athena, the space station's A.I., appeared in the center of the table. Her violet avatar was a tall woman in a long, sleeveless dress. A lengthy veil, running all the way down to her feet, concealed her face. An ornate choker wrapped around her neck. When she spoke, she altered her gaze between the humans and Sangheili to show respect to both species.

"Approximately at 0200 hours this morning, an injured Sangheili entered med-bay 14D. Capt. Dawson was the first to assist it. Then she retrieved Dr. Joseph so that he may treat it. He treated it as- "

"Why were we not informed of this!" Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum shouted jerking up from his seat. "I do not believe our kind's troubles are none of your species' concern."

"Shipmaster 'Vadum, calm yourself. I knew about our injured brother," Arbiter explained in a calm, yet firm voice. "I was there when our brother walked in. I instructed the human medic on how to treat him."

Rtas sighed, somewhat content of Thel's explanation. As he sat back down, he said, "My apologies then, continue."

Athena simply nodded her head. "As instructed by the Arbiter who also gave me permission to do some basic medical scans. From what I was able to gather, none of the wounds appear to come from human weaponry."

"How can you be so sure?" Fleet Master 'Ksaal asked suspiciously.

"Because none of the wounds' entry points give off the impression of a bullet mark. A few of the wounds are, however, plasma burns." An invisible force suddenly fell over the humans and Sangheili when no one spoke for the longest moment. Athena continued, "There is also a number of deep bruises made by physical blows."

"From what?"

"Or who?" Thel wondered aloud.

"Regrettably, I do not have the data to identify the origin of the Sangheili's physical bruises." She looked directly at Thel, a frown wrinkled her brow. "I am sorry."

"It is all right," he said. "Is that all you have to report, construct?"

"Not quite. A seriously damaged Seraph was found in the hangar early this morning. Our techs have not tampered with it yet. It was simply moved to another area of the hangar so that it would not interfere with traffic."

"We will take care of the seraph soon," Thel said.

Athena nodded.

"Thank you, Athena. That will do," Hood said.

Then she disappeared.

A moment of silence fell over the room as each individual in the room went into deep thought.

"Arbiter, did you happen to speak with our fallen brother when you were with him?" Fleet Master 'Ksaal asked.

"Yes. He does not remember much passed waking up in his seraph."

"Maybe you can talk to him some more once he is recovered," Hood said.

"He has been dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Rivers asked.

"It means our brother's honor has been preserved properly through his death," Rtas said.

"You...killed him?" Ross asked voicing the shock of most of the human superior officers in the room. "But why would you do that if he had useful information?"

"Again, this was one of _our _people. Therefore, _our _concern. As for where he came from and how he got injured, we will solve that obscurity when more is presented to us. At the moment, our brother's honor was on the line-"

"And as leader, I will not see his honor tainted," Thel said finishing Rtas' statement.

The room went silent once more as the humans tired to make sense of Thel's actions.

"It is just our way."

* * *

With her arms crossed, Isabel observed the sparing Sangheili.

They moved with such elegance. None of their movements were sloppy in the least. Their movements were firm and solid with each strike being hard and fast. It was fascinating to watching them.

A part of Isabel wanted to get her hand on an energy sword. She had seen it in action before as well as the damage it could inflict. It was a powerful and dangerous weapon.

A little later, she ventured down to the room the Sangheili were sparring in. For the remainder of the time, she closed her eyes, picking up the unique characteristics of the environment with her other senses. Her ears picked up the sound of the energy swords colliding. They also picked up the minor grunts coming from the Sangheili when they put everything they had into a single strike. Her nose picked up the Sangheili's body odor. It was not a disgusting smell...not really. Their odor was just...different. Regardless, her nose crinkled a bit when she got a whiff.

Her heart bounced when she heard heavy footsteps, but she remained calm. She knew it was the Sangheili coming out of the room. She stayed still with her eyes closed. She was unsure whether they did not notice her or simply did not care. Regardless, once they were all gone, she walked into the room. She made her way over to the area they had been sparring. She bent down when a glimmer caught her eye. She looked down to see a disengaged energy sword.

"Oh, nice," she muttered. She slowly reached out to it. Wrapping her hand around the sword's handle, her body shook with excitement. She activated it. The spark from the sword was mesmerizing while the heat coming from it warmed her skin.

Isabel guided her hand slightly above the blades, getting a feel for it. Beginning with small gestures she learned from training with combat knives, she guided the sword around an invisible circular area.

Little did she know while she was practicing, Thel was outside the room, watching her. He had to smile. Her movements were not as refined as those of a Sangheili. Thus, she looked a bit outlandish while wielding the ancient weapon.

"Normally, we do not allow humans to wield one of our most scared weapons," he said walking into the room.

Isabel gasped, causing Thel to laugh. "Oh, Arbiter, I did not hear you come in."

"I see you took an interest in sword-wielding."

She looked at the glowing energy sword in her hand. "Not particularly. Just wanted to get a feel for it."

"Of course," he said not fully believing her words.

"So...you don't like humans touching your weapons, do you?"

"Not our swords. We do not believe your kind is worthy enough to wield such a weapon."

She shook her head and laughed. "And yet another weird part of your culture."

"Besides, you were not blessed with our body frame, thus you looked sloppy."

She put her free hand on her hip. "Oh, did I?"

He nodded, holding back a chuckle. "If you are so interested in learning how to use it, then maybe I can teach you."

"There may be hope for me yet," she said sarcastically.

"Here let me help."

He walked behind her, lining up his body with her as best as he could. Isabel's heart picked up speed, coloring her cheeks when she felt his body press against her. She got goose bumps as he slid both his hands along hers arms before taking both of her hands.

"Follow me," he said softly.

"Okay," she said.

When he started moving, she melded, allowing him to guide her through every gesture. Even though her body was in motion, her mind was in a different place. It was like she was out of her own body with everything around her slowing down. She could hear the rhythm of her heart as well as Arbiter's. The synchronization of their hearts formed an nameless, sweet song. She could feel her body temperature rising each time she glided against his body. Her chest tightened, making it difficult for her to breath. She took in small breaths, carrying in his scent as she breathed in.

"And pierce," he concluded.

The two warriors stayed in place, frozen.

Thel looked down at Isabel. Bending down a bit, he gently laid his snout against the side of her face. He took in her scent as he took in a quiet, deep breath. Isabel gazed at him before saying, "Um...Arbiter. Please excuse me." When he felt her pull away, he let her go. When she was by the doorway, she glanced back before disappearing from his sight.

Thel stood there with the activated sword in his hand.

_Dawson, _he thought. _What a fascinating human you are._


	7. Trying To Figure Things Out

Isabel stood in front of one of the windows she had in her quarters. The view outside was like most, the glittering stars and the dark space that surrounded each and every one of them. With her arms folded across her chest, she had gone into deep thought once she was alone. No matter how hard she tired, she could not stop thinking about Arbiter. Occasionally, his scent where his skin contacted with her own drifted into her nose. In addition, she sometimes slowly stroked the side of her face where he touched her. She was feeling conflicted, to say the least.

He was something special. She could not deny that. Sure he was a Sangheili, but that is not what made him unique. For some strange reason, he woke up things inside of her she had not felt in a very long time. Things she thought were no more. A small part of her mind, which rested deep within her psyche, made her realize the training and experiences she endured had gotten rid of those things. The training and experiences had molded her into the soldier she is today.

So why now is she starting to feel things she thought were gone?

"Damn it," she muttered.

Maybe this was not really happening. Maybe all of this was just a dream. Everything that happened did not truly happen. If it was a dream, she had a wild imagination. However, every part of her body and heart told her otherwise.

She felt truly muddled up. She did not know how she felt or how she should feel. She cursed Arbiter for causing her to feel this way. She hated it. Despite her not liking him for what he did, she could not find herself to stay mad at him. He had showed her kindness many times since they met. To her, at least, his kindness was genuine. He did not seem to do for a particular purpose...or maybe he was.

Sighing, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She examined each event in which he had helped her. She judged his body language and his voice. When she thought of his voice, she shook. His voice held authority. Every word he spoke claimed respect. As for his body, it was solid and...warm. The way he had guided her was not irregular, it was gentle and smooth. She felt secure when he held her.

She missed the feeling of security in someone else's arms. She suddenly felt as if he was right behind her, wrapping his strong, alien arms around her. Her memories brought about the song their hearts made. Although, she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat over his at the moment. She shook again when it felt like his touch glided down to her neck.

She snapped out of it when Athena appeared on a podium near the bed.

"Capt. Dawson," she said.

Isabel shook her head and then turned to look at the A.I. "What is it, Athena?"

"Your present is requested in the hangar."

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Very well." Then she disappeared from the podium.

Before Isabel departed, she slowly stroked the side of her face once more. She wanted to stay in her quarters to try understand his motives. Why a simple touch made her feel like this?

* * *

The thought of what happened between her and Arbiter still lingered in Isabel's mind, but not much. She had to keep her focus or else she would ruin the Warthog she was repairing.

While she was working, she heard familiar footsteps. Right away, she knew whose footsteps they belonged to. Arbiter. She just kept on her working, but she continued to listen. When his footsteps got a bit louder, she stopped. Not removing herself from under the Warthog, she looked to see if he was approaching her. He was not.

She watched him approach a group of Sangheili who were near a damaged Seraph. She could make out little bits and pieces of the conversation, but not enough to know what they were discussing. She suspected the topic did not involve her, so she ignored them and got back to work.

* * *

Thel felt good to be back in the familiar, welcoming territory of the Sangheili ship _The Shadow of Intent_. It was only natural he felt more at home with his own kind then with the humans. He was thankful the humans did not need to have him or any of his kind report to them if they left the station. It showed they were holding their end of the treaty. He hoped it would stay like that.

While on the ship, the superiority of his rank undeniably showed. Each time he passed a fellow Sangheili, they did the traditional Sangheili salute and referred to him as "Excellency." He did not allow the attention he received turn into arrogance. He would carry his once shameful rank with honor and guidance. It was part of his duty now. The Council was killed, shifting the responsibility of command to him. Inside, he vowed to do everything he could.

The familiar chime of the doors rung when they sensed Thel's presence. As soon as he walked in, all the Sangheili, including Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, stood up and saluted. He responded with the Sangheili salute as well.

"Ease, my brothers," he said.

They all did as he commanded and took their seats.

"This gathering has been called to discuss one of our Sangheili warriors," Thel said as he sat down. "May I start by saying may he find _true_ enlightenment and salvation among _our_ gods the Forerunners."

All the Sangheili bowed their heads to silently pray for their fallen brother. They returned to the matter at hand once they were finished.

"Other than what the human construct told us, did you learn anything that could help us find out what happened to him?" Rtas asked.

"Little. The Sangheili who were working on the damaged Seraph did confirm the damage is from plasma, not human weapons."

"What if the plasma weapons were used by humans?"Fleet master 'Zad asked.

"The only ones who are capable of performing such a feat would be a De-Spartan," Thel said. "And the last is...somewhere."

"You do not think it-he caused this, do you?" Fleet Master 'Ksaal asked.

"No."

"You seem convinced, Arbiter," Rtas said.

"The part of the ship he was in did not make it with the rest. His part of the ship could be...anywhere in the universe. Nonetheless, the plasma scarring was not the only thing they found. It turns out the last known coordinates in the Seraph's database lead to _The Hunter's Reputation_."

"_The Hunter's Reputation_? The _Reputation _is one of _my _ships," Fleet master 'Zad said. He jerked up from his seat, "Sir, I humbly request to take a ship to investigate what happened to the _Reputation_."

Thel silently thought for a minute while the rest waited for his response. He took a deep breath before saying, "Very well. Itis in your command, after all. However, you are to take a small number of troops and one ship only. We cannot spread what little resources we have left too thin."

Fleet master 'Zad bowed. "I will complete this task with precision and haste."

"Do not be reckless in the process, Fleet master."

He bowed. "Of course, Arbiter." Before he left, he turned slightly toward the group when he reached the doorway. His mandibles spread to speak, but Thel quickly voiced the Fleet master's thoughts.

"If the humans ask any questions, then I will take care of it. However, they should not, considering we do not ask about their missions."

Somewhat content with the Arbiter's explanation, Fleet master 'Zad bowed once more and then departed.

* * *

In _The Shadow of Intent_'s commanding officer's private quarters, Thel observed holographic images of various things.

The two images he kept switching between were the remainder of the _Fleet of Retribution _and the Ark before it was obliterated by the unfinished Halo ring. At the moment, he was studying the fully-intact Ark. The events that happened there did not seem real to him at times. All of that doubt evaporated as he recalled the death of Truth. He had no doubt in his mind the liar's death was real. His scream and the power of Thel's sword driving into his body was gratifying. His mandibles crept into a devilish smile.

It truly was a shame to destroy the Ark though. So much information about the Forerunners could have been contained within the facilities on the structure. There might have been stories about their civilization and culture or possible designs of weapons or ships. It was sort of exciting to ponder such possibilities, but destroying it was necessary. If they did not, then the Flood might have gotten off the Ark and infected the entire universe.

Thel switched back to the image of the _Fleet of Retribution. _Next, he perused the audio records until he found the records containing the comm. chatter during the battle above the Ark. The sounds of the comm. chatter overpowered the sound of the door opening behind him. The doors opened to reveal Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum.

Without turning around, Thel said, "You lead the fleet well, Shipmaster."

"Thank you," 'Vadum said walking up to Thel until he was standing next him. "Our victory did not come without a price."

"So how it is for every victory. Did you need something?"

"I was looking for you."

"Were you?"

"You have been on the _Intent _since this morning. You not worried about the humans?"

"I do not feel like I need to be coddled like a newborn."

"Of course-"

"I am not just referring to the humans," Thel said looking at his friend. "You have been checking up on me repeatedly as of late. It is a bit insulting. You know me better than any other Sangheili, Rtas. You knew me when I was a Supreme Commander. You know I can take care of myself."

Rtas stayed silent for a minute, not making eye contact. Then he looked up and stared at his friend.

"Is this about the Capt. again?" Thel asked.

"You understand I do not wish to see you putting human interests above our people's. All of us are depending on you for many things."

"I know, but your concern is not needed. Our people's needs will always be before the humans. However, you need to do your part with our people and the humans. You need to remember they made sacrifices for us as well."

"Only during the last milestone of the war."

"True. Nonetheless, we all need to do our part during this time of restoration and peace."

Rtas sighed. "You are right. I simply need to adjust to this new lifestyle with the humans. I will start by not worrying about you so much. I should know better. You can take care of yourself and I should know you will have our people's interests at heart."

Smiling, Thel said, "Thank you, old friend."

* * *

After completing a few errands, Isabel went into the gym to workout. She did not wait for Lexi this time. She just needed to do things to keep her mind off Arbiter.

She breathed in and out while she pulled down the bar, which lifted the weights in the back. She overheard a conversation between two marines who were working out close by.

"I think this treaty between us and the spilt chins is a bad idea. What's to say they don't have some secret fleet hidden somewhere?" one of the marines said.

"No kidding. They are probably just waiting for the right chance to attack us again. They wanted us dead before, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't want us dead now," the other marine said.

"For all we know they could be plotting something right now."

To Isabel's ears, everything they said seemed to be nothing but paranoia or simple hatred toward the species. But maybe they had some sense. Honestly, she was unsure. She did not like what Arbiter did to her because of the way it made her feel. She liked to feel clear-cut...untangled. Right now, she felt like a jammed weapon. A weapon that could not be fired or reloaded, leaving you one-sided against an enemy.

She got up and left when they continued complaining and whining like little bitches. She moved onto the area with the punching bags. She knew it would be an effective way to let out any anger and frustration she had built up inside her. It was okay for a while, but once her thoughts turned the punching bag into Arbiter, she gave up. After cleaning herself up, she headed back to her quarters. She had done all the assignments that needed to be done for the day. She simply wanted to be alone and think her dilemma through.

When she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I'm a bit..." _Oh great._

The being she ran into was the source of her problems-Arbiter.

"Hey," she said trying to act natural.

"Capt," he said his usual greeting. "How are feeling?"

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"I am well," he said.

"That's good to hear."

Isabel and Thel were mere inches from each other. Each could feel the vide coming off one another.

Isabel could feel his hot breath on her skin whenever he exhaled. His distinct aroma electrified her sense of smell. Her eyes wondered about his body, taking in the features of his hide and armor. On the inside, she hit herself whenever the urge to reach out and touch him surfaced.

Even though, it did not show from the outside. Thel could sense her arousal building. It came off her body and touched his. Ever invisible sign from her body gave her away. It surprised him, truthfully. He did not think he could have such an effect on her. In the time has known her, she had been firm, resilient. Sensing her in such an...exposed state was...alluring.

"You sure you feeling well, Capt?" he asked moving closer.

"Uh, yeah," she said backing away from him. "I simply have a lot on my mind."

"Do you now? Anything I can do to help?"

"That is kind of you to ask, but I'm fine."

Isabel's body stiffened when her back hit the wall. Thel stopped an inch in front of her. For a long, silent moment, the two simply stared at each other. Each waited for the first move to be made. Slowly, he leaned down to touch his snout to her forehead. Once each felt skin-to-skin contact, they closed their eyes. Isabel's heart leaped in her chest when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

Shivers ran down her body as he slithered his hands from her shoulders down to her lower back. She became alarmed when she felt him wrap his hands around her thighs. She gasped when he suddenly lifted her up to his level. Entering "fight-or-flight" mode, she slowly reached for the magnum that was attached to her waist. If he tired _anything_, she would stop him. But...why hadn't she done it already? If it had been any other man, she would have already kicked him in the balls. She refused to become someone's one night stand.

Yet she had not done _anything _to stop Thel so far. Why?

She kept her hand on the magnum, waiting for him to make a move. Despite him being an alien, he was still a guy. She knew what he wanted. She waited for him to prove her right. But...she never felt him press up against her, never felt him rub up against her vulva in any way. Instead, he held her with his snout still on her forehead, breathing calmly.

His calmness made her angry. _Come on, do it! I know you want to get inside me. Prove me right._

Still...nothing.

After a few moments of stillness passed, he gradually glided his snout from her forehead down to her nose. Unlike Thel, Isabel's breathing quickened. She swallowed when his mandibles touched her lips. Unconsciously, she parted her lips open. Her mind screamed at her saying, _"What are you doing! Stop him!" _However, her heart said, _"Wait..."_ He did not kiss her like she thought he would. Instead he went down to her neck, stopping at her throat. In the silence, she heard him take a deep breath and whisper seductively, "Ah, Capt. You are nothing like your kind. What makes you stand out from the rest of your species?"

_He is going to do it, _she thought. _I know he will._

Before she knew it, however, she was on the ground, no longer being held up by Thel. She was now staring at an empty hallway. He had disappeared. Maybe it was because he was camouflaged. Either way, she was shocked. She expected him to be like any other male who was alone with a woman, take what he wanted and leave. But he did not...he had proved her wrong.

* * *

_What were you thinking, _Thel's rationalize side argued once he got back to the _Shadow of Intent_. _She is a _human. _You are a _Sangheili. _Can you not conceive the cost_ _of your actions? If you pursue this, the ripple will affect _everything, _not just you or the Capt._

In was true, he did not think of his actions. He did not consider how it would affect, not only him, but also her, the treaty, his people, and her people. He could not help it. No...that was wrong. He could help himself, he simply chose not to. He wanted to know what made her notable among her own people. He was certain the quality was not visible or maybe it was.

On the outside and to any other being, every outside trait was the same. Dawson was like any another human. Not to him. There was _something _about her that drew him in. His interest grew when he had got the chance to explore her body, even if it was only for a little bit. Her skin had felt soft to the touch. Although, he had felt her muscles tighten when he had picked her up. When he had rested on her throat, he had picked up a distinct aroma.

He was surprised he did not take her right then. As soon as he picked up her, his arousal built up. However, he had experience, which meant he was able to control himself. He was unsure whether he would be able to stop himself next time. The temptation given off by her exposed state was...potent.

* * *

_Why didn't he do it? _Isabel thought. _He had me. Why didn't he do it? Well, even if he did, he wouldn't take me without a fight. But...he didn't. His touch, his movements were...gentle._

She fell back onto the wall of the shower, allowing the warm water to run down her body. She sighed. Maybe she was wrong to assume he only wanted to bed her. Then again...why would he be interested in her and not one of his species? It did not seem natural. That factor just made the situation more confusing. She tried to figure out how it would work.

She can understand maybe she could have an expressive relationship with him, but a _physical _one. Developing a mental image of Arbiter's body in her mind, she attempted to figure out how...

_Oh!_

She shook her head to stop thinking. She could feel her body getting warm, not from the water, but from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

_Hmmm...it would be interesting to...STOP IT!_

Quickly, she turned to knob to turn the warm water into cold water. She clenched her teeth as the water ran down her body. After a few seconds passed, she turned off the shower and got out. She swiped the towel hanging from the sink and wrapped it around her body. She backed up until she felt the wall against her back. Then she slid down. The cold water helped her get rid of the images and thoughts, but she knew it would only be a temporary solution.

She brought the towel closer to her body.

_Honestly, I would not mind his warmth right now._


	8. Persuasive Acceptance

_Okay. I am going to resolve this once and for all, _Isabel thought as she waited for Thel to come out of the meeting room. _No backing out._

Her heart started to beat faster against her chest when she heard the doors open. She waited until she saw Thel. As soon as she saw him, she took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Arbiter," she greeted.

"Capt," he said.

"Can I see you for a second?"

"Of course."

Isabel walked the opposite direction from the other Sangheili. Before Thel walked away with her, he saw Rtas staring at him with concern. He nodded at his friend and then turned away to follow Isabel. She continued to walk until she found a spot where no one could hear their conversation. She stopped and turned to Thel once she was satisfied with the location.

"I-" Her words halted when she saw she was only a few inches away from his chest. She cleared her throat while backing up a tad. "I've been meaning to speak to you about wanting to learn how to wield an energy sword." _WHAT? _her mind screamed. "Unless that was a onetime thing."

"I recall you saying you only 'wanted to get a feel for it,'" he said.

She laughed. "You remember me saying that, did you?"

"You do not lie very well," he said with a casual tone in his voice.

"As far as you know," she said smiling. "Anyway, if the offer is still up, I would like to take it."

Thel thought about her words. He did not openly offer to teach how to use an energy sword. However, it would be interesting to teach a human how to wield it. It would be beneficial in many different ways.

"So...? Is it a no-go or what?"

"All right. If you truly want to learn, then I will teach you."

"Great. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Meet me in the sparring room in a few hours," he said while turning to the side. "We will begin then."

She nodded. "Very well. I will see you then."

He bowed his head. "Capt."

Then the two parted ways.

_That is _not_ what you were supposed to talk him about, _she argued to her herself. _Why did you change your mind? _She knew the exact reason why she changed the topic. She was worried about, not only the situation she would be put in, but also his reaction. She simply wanted more time to think about everything that has happened between her and Arbiter. By backing out, she gave herself that chance. But...was it really the best idea?

* * *

After his discussion with Dawson, he made his way to the hangar. Once he reached it, he was surprised to Rtas waiting for him near a Phantom.

"'Vadum, I did not expect you to wait for me," he said. "I had thought you went back to the _Intent _with the others."

"I would not make the leader of our people wait for a ride back," 'Vadum said.

"I appreciate this unnecessary, yet considerate act," Thel said as he stepped under the Phantom.

Rtas bowed his head. "Arbiter."

The Phantom's beam activated, lifting Thel then Rtas up into the ship.

* * *

Isabel fought the urge to turn around. She wanted to avoid Arbiter for a bit longer.

_A bit longer? _she thought. _Yeah, right. More like avoid him for the remainder of his time here. _

If the situation were different, she would leave and not turn up. Except, whenever she thought about not showing up, her stomach dropped and she felt like a sharp object stabbed her in the back.

_You backed out last time. You are not backing out now. _

And with that, she made her decision. She was going to see this through.

Soon, she arrived at the room where the Sangheili sparred. She walked into the empty room. She looked around to see if Thel was hiding. She never saw a hint of movement. In that case, she decided to wait for him. While she waited, she examined the room, taking in small, unimportant details.

All of a sudden, something covered her mouth. Then an energy sword activated across her throat. She struggled as much as she could while trying to stay away from the sword. She felt hot breath close to her ear. Then her attacker spoke in a whisper.

"Calm yourself, Captain. It is only I."

Isabel only calmed down once her attacker deactivated its camouflage. She instantly recognized Thel's the ornate armor plating. She sighed with her mouth still covered.

Thel chuckled while releasing her. "Did I frighten you?"

"No," she simply said. "I was just surprised. I did not expect a welcome like that."

"You are doing a poor job of lying," he said casually mocking her. He threw a disengaged energy sword at her.

"Oh, shut up. Let's get started."

"Very well. There are a few things-" He stopped when Isabel charged at him.

He swiftly activated his sword, preparing himself for her attack. Her first attack came high. Thel's superior height and skill allowed him to block her attack with little trouble. She tried to hit him in the side, but again his sword kept him from harm. She thrust her sword toward his abdomen, but he disappeared. With no target to hit, she stumbled forward. Luckily, she was able to get her footing. She jerked around to try and spot him. No luck.

She backed up a few steps, gripping the sword tightly. The room became too quiet to her liking. Suddenly, she bumped into something. She froze when two energy swords made an "X" over her throat.

"Submit."

"What?" she said.

Thel became visible once more. "Submit."

"No."

_Ah. She does not give up easily, even when she is in a dangerous drawback, _he thought. _A rare quality in her species._

"Capt." He moved the swords closer to her throat, which pushed her closer to his body. "You are not in a good negotiating position."

"So do it."

He was drawn back by her comment. Did she presume he would kill her? Was her attack meant to antagonize him? He heard no fear in her voice. Her body did not tremble up against his.

_You are a rare one indeed, _he thought with a smile.

"This was meant to be a lesson, which do not end in death," he said releasing her.

Unexpectedly again, she swung her sword around, attempting to hit his head. He blocked her with his swords. After that, he used one of his blades to knock the sword out of her hand. Then he kicked her down. To prevent her from getting back up, he pinned himself on top of her. To keep her hands down, he put his swords through her sleeves.

"Damn it," she muttered. She breathed heavily from the adrenaline rush she got when she abruptly attacked Arbiter.

"An unforeseen attack," he pondered aloud. "Not what I expected." He gazed down at her. Her breathing was calming down. The features on her face were stressed, fatigued, yet exotic. And her eyes. Her gaze, with those vibrant, azure orbs of hers, told a story. He had no doubt. He knew every being had a story, but hers was the only one he wanted to decipher.

He titled his head inquisitively as her gaze stilled on him.

_What are you thinking? _he thought. _What are your eyes trying to tell me?_

_Argh! _Isabel's mind screamed._ Why are you doing this? Is this how you treat prisoners? Drive them mad to the point of insanity with mind games? I am not supposed to feel like this. I am not supposed to think things beyond my duty. I swore not to go through something like this again. Yet...you enliven things I thought were bled out of me._

"You are upset," he said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your strikes. They were violent, critical. They did not flow."

"Well, I was not born with an Sangheili frame," she weakly joked.

"True," he said chuckling but becoming serious soon after. "Your figure is not the point. You must be calm." He simply stared at her for a minute. "You are troubled by something."

_You don't know the half of it._ "You took me down."

"Huh?"

"I have never been taken down before. There goes my reputation," she said with a faint smile.

Thel knew she was lying to cover something up. Simply pinning her down was not what bothered her, he knew that much. However, he would not push her. He would gain nothing by doing so. She was like a well-protected mausoleum. She kept her memories and facts about her life to herself. He chose to understand and respect her secrecy.

"You are inexperienced with the sword," he said getting off her. "Furthermore, no one else besides me saw you. I do not think your "reputation" is in peril." He reached out his hand to help her up. Her smile was more genuine than it had been when she took it.

* * *

The _Intent_'s bridge door slid open, letting Thel into the room. Walking forward, he made his way next to Rtas who stood near the gravity throne.

"Excellency, transmission from Fleet master 'Zad," the senior communication's officer said.

"Patch him through," Thel commanded.

The senior comm. officer typed in a few keys. The bridge's main viewing monitor changed from the scene outside to the Fleet master.

Doing the traditional Sangheili salute, he said, "Excellency, Shipmaster."

"What news do you bring?" Thel asked.

"Regrettably, _The Hunter's Reputation _is in ruins. There are no reported survivors."

"I am sorry to hear of such distressing news, Fleet master."

"In spite of present circumstances, various bits of data were still intact. Most of the data contained were from prior destinations. I believe some were before the Great Schism during the war. The final location stood out, however. Arbiter, I realize you merely allowed me to investigate one of my ships. I ask you to reconsider and allow me to look into this ambiguity further."

"You are journeying further away from us, I suspect."

Fleet master 'Zad nodded.

Thel took in a deep breath. "Very well."

"My thanks, Excellency. I will report back when I encounter anything noteworthy."

"Be vigilant, Fleet master."

"Of course." Then the monitor shut off.

Thel and Rtas looked at each other. Then Thel made a gesture for Rtas to follow him. He nodded his head and followed his friend. Once the doors of the bridge opened and closed, Rtas spoke up.

"What is troubling you, Arbiter?"

"Does it feel like we are being dragged about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The signs presented to us seem...too manageable. I am not stating I am not content we might be closer to finding out what happened to our brother, but..."

"You question the data's authenticity?"

"In a way, yes."

"What do you suspect then?" He looked at his friend for a vocal response, but he got silence. However, he read the look in Arbiter's gaze. "Jiralhanae?"

"Perhaps."

"I admit I am surprised you think those beasts are behind this. They withdrew after the death of Truth. Stranglers are being hunted by us."

"I am not certain they are, but the way our fellow Sangheili was wounded, they seem to be the only ones capable."

"Interesting. Do you wish for me to delve into this?"

"No. Rebuilding and the treaty are our main concerns now."

"Of course, Arbiter."

* * *

Isabel stumbled back from Thel's attack.

"Focus, Capt," he said approaching her with his sword in hand. "Stand firm and keep your back straight. You told me not to go easy on you during your lessons. Thus, you have to take every strike seriously."

"I know," she said panting.

"Not enough."

He raised his sword and then brought it down. Isabel jumped back to dodge his attack. She charged forward, guiding her sword from the right to the left. Thel's sword met hers, creating bright, white sparks. Using his sword, he knocked her back. She spun around. Darting forward, she raised her sword diagonally and brought it down.

Thel turned around so he was facing her back. He saw she had left her backside vulnerable. If they were still enemies, he would have left a sizeable slice in her back. Since they were allies now, he reconsidered and instead took a few steps back to avoid mortally harming her.

"Come on, Capt. Demonstrate to me the skills I have taught you," he said.

Breathing heavily, she looked at him with a crafty smile. She came at him again. For a while, their swords flashed. Neither one of the combatants were able to find an opening.

_Better, _Thel thought as he watched her block his attacks.

Eventually though, he saw a opportunity and seized it. When their swords met in the air, he used his to push her sword down. While she was down, he raised his sword. As he brought it down, she swiftly rolled out of the way.

"You could've killed me," she yelled.

"Yet here you are still standing," he mocked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Oh, you!_

The two stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

"You have improved over these past few weeks," he said. "Nonetheless, you are putting too much energy into your attacks."

"What...am I supposed to put into these attacks?" she panted.

"Stability, honor."

"How can you put those things into a weapon like this?"

"Ah, there is where you and I differ."

"We differ in a lot of things," she said with a light tone.

"True. Rest and come at me again with the two qualities I mentioned."

"Fine." She took a couple of deep breaths to get herself together. She abruptly stopped a breath when she noticed Thel was staring at her. No. He was not staring at her. He was eyeing her and her body. She blushed.

"Stop it," she said running toward him.

"Stop what?" he asked blocking her attacks.

"Looking at me like that," she said.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He was surprised she could tell what he was doing.

In her flustered state, he effortlessly block her attacks. Finally, he veered behind her. He took her sword-wielding arm and bent it behind her back. Then he placed his sword across her throat.

"Damn it," she sighed. Without thinking, she laid her head on Thel's chest. "Son of a-" She stopped when his sword moved a few inches away from her neck to her mouth. Her heart beat against her chest. The heat coming off it made her sweat more. "Your sword is dangerously close to me, you know this right? Plus, you are doing no favors for my arm."

"My apologies," he said softly in her ear.

_Oh no, not again, _she thought as she quivered under his touch. Shivers ran down Isabel's body when Thel slid his hand across her arm. He took her sword, deactivated it, and tossed it aside. Keeping a gentle grip on her arm, he guided it around to her abdomen. He held her hand while resting his arm over hers. He turned off his sword, placing it back onto the magnetic latches on his thigh armor.

Isabel kept her fast breathing quiet. She did not want him to know his small, tender gestures were having an effect on her. However, she could not deny how her body was reacting to him: her fast heart rate, the sweat, and her chest becoming tight. She gasped quietly when she felt his snout on her neck.

Thel took in her scent in small portions. He could smell her arousal. He took both of her hands into his, guiding them to her heart. He could feel faint vibrations coming from the beat of her heart.

"It appears your body is wound up," he said smiling. "Why is that?"

"I think what my body goes through is my business."

He chuckled. "Getting defensive, are we?"

"I am not getting defensive," she said breaking away from his grip. "Besides, _you _alwaysseem to begettinginvolved in _my _business, which is none of your concern."

"You sound angry about my involvement?"

She opened her mouth slightly to argue, but she could not. The only thing she wanted to argue about is why and how. Why does he do these kind deeds for her? How could his alien, yet caring touches make her want him? For the first time in a long time, she felt lost, vulnerable. She was at a complete loss. She hated it.

She put her hands on her hips, letting out an annoyed sigh. She looked up at Thel who stared back at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Why? Why are you doing? Did I do something wrong?"

"I do not understand."

"Ugh." She started to pace around to drain the energy that was building up inside her. "You!"

"Me what?" He hated to admit it, but he was taking pleasure in her troubled state. It was endearing.

"You are so... aggravating, difficult, and...and..."

"Captivating?"

"Yes!" She covered her mouth, but it was too late. Her face flushed. _Shit! _"Damn you!"

Thel chuckled. "Am I making things worse for you?"

"You," she stabbed a finger at him, "are a frustrating individual." She covered her face with both her hands. Then she sighed. She relaxed as her hands slid down from her face to her sides. She looked at him with a small smile. "I don't get you."

"I do not require you to," he said.

"Look..." She gently rubbed the top of her nose. "Thanks for the lesson today. I need to go." Then she walked out.

Thel observed her movements as she walked out of the room. No matter how hard she tried to hide her bodily signals, he picked them all up. Her body yearned for his touch. Exploring a human in such a way would be an intriguing experience. His body shook with exhilaration.

He picked up the other sword and walked out.

_Perhaps, _he thought turning invisible.

* * *

Isabel rested against the shower's wall, letting the warm water flow down her body.

_This is not right, _she thought. _This is not right at all. I should not be thinking or feeling like this. I mean look what happened between our races. We were in a war. Hundreds or thousands died possibly on both sides. We did not unite till the last part of the war. The only thing preventing another struggle from breaking out is the incomplete treaty...or maybe it's the leaders who are keeping the peace. _She sighed. _Who knows..._

Before long, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed the towel laying on the sink to dry herself off. Once fully dried, she changed into a white tank top and casual pants. She breathed in and out when she felt the change in temperature between the bathroom and the bedroom. She then walked over to the bed. Her mind and body were exhausted from her long day. She was ready for bed.

Before she pulled back the covers to get into bed, she sensed a presence in her room. Freezing in place, her eyes scanned the room. She could not see anyone. Still aware of the being's aura, she reached over to the nightstand to pick up her magnum. Except, she neglected to remember she had moved her magnum from the nightstand to under her pillow. She hardened like stone when a hand snaked over hers. Goosebumps ran down her body as the mysterious figure wrapped its arms around her waist, pulling her close.

The figure licked her neck before leaning down to her ear to whisper, "Do not be afraid."

Isabel instantly recognized the voice. "A-Arbiter?" She peeked back, expecting to see him. She did see a Sangheili, but she questioned if it was Arbiter or not. That notion only made her body tense up even more. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew."

Thel chuckled. "I have to say, Dawson. I am somewhat offend you do not recognize me."

Isabel hesitated. She _did_ recognize the Sangheili's voice. It was the Sangheili's look that made her doubt. To her, they all looked alike. She felt a little ashamed nonetheless.

"Let me help you," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, she let out a moan as his tongue flowed up and down her neck. She tried to move away, but he kept her close. Not only did her legs begin to react, but also her vulva. Soon though, he stopped which allowed her entire body to return to normal. She stayed in place for a minute, letting her mind clear up. Once she was able to think straight, she became a bit irritated when she grasped the fact he had broken into her room.

"Hey! Wait a minute...how did you-"

Suddenly, she was reeled around and pushed up against the wall. Her heart pounded into her chest as her eyes met his. Looking into his eyes, she saw they were calm, yet they had an eager and seductive quality about them. The sensation and warmth in her vulva reawakened at the sight of his hungry, tempting gaze. She blushed when the realization of why he was in her room hit her.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she said, "Arbiter, I don't think we should..." She clenched her heart as if doing so would calm it down. She turned her head away from him. Then, just like a flash, memories from her nightmare streamed in her mind.

_A crushing grip. Trouble breathing. An intense light. An agonizing pain._

Thel noticed her body was rigid. He knew she was panicking. He did not blame her. This was going to be a new experience for, not only him, but also her. Memories from the time Dawson and him were in the hallway alone flooded back into his mind. Every arousal symptom coming off her body that day drew in his curiosity. Since then, his desire to explore her, though rather diminutive up until this point, had emerged.

Thel vowed to be gentle and take his time with her. He intended to savor every moment, every touch, every sound. He wanted this moment to be imprinted in his mind for years to come. In any case, he would enjoy this experience. Resting his hand over the hand on her heart, he whispered, "No harm will come to you."

Over the years, he has had his fair share of mating experiences. Thus, he was familiar with the female body. Except, he had become familiar with the _Sangheili _female body, not a human female. And Dawson was no Sangheili. She had been born into a frail, stubborn, and slow, yet respectable species. She was endowed with an entirely different form. Despite that, past experiences provided him a rough idea.

Thel placed his arms on each side of her. He dipped his snout down to the side of her forehead that was facing him. Once he felt her soft skin, he slowly moved his snout up and down in a soothing, stroking gesture. This was a peculiar situation for both of them; so he did what he could to ease and prepare her mind and body.

Noticing the tenderness of his gestures, Isabel's memories of her nightmare melted away. Now, pleasant memories flowed into her mind.

_A caring pressure on top. Relaxed, yet excited. A feeling of passion. _

Both the memoires and Thel's touches made her body shake with erotic tension.

Thel reached behind her neck and began kneading it. He smiled when he heard her moan. Then he licked her neck.

_Stable, protected embrace. A pleasing sensation on her neck. _

Isabel knew she would not be able to hold out for much longer. Her entire body was responding to his touches. The nerves, muscles, tissues, neurons, etc. did not care if the gestures invoking euphoria to flood through her veins was an alien or not. They made her ache for him. She knew she was going to need relief.

Thel noticed the tension of her body. He observed her heavy breathing and tight fists hugging the wall. He smiled. He knew she was bottling up all her sexual urges. Her body was preparing to receive him, even though her mind was putting up a fight. Ultimately, her body would betray her.

Awaiting for that moment, his body absorbed her sexual tension. His arousal built up while his shaft hardened.

Isabel shut her eyes so as to make herself more comfortable with the fact an Sangheili was aiming to have sex with her. It did not help much.

_Azure and light green eyes glistened with emotion. Gazes assured promises._

Thel's hands moved from the wall to her shoulders. Shaking under his grip, he slid his hands downward to her sides. Then they snaked their way behind her back. When his hands reached her rear, he mischievously pushed her toward him. Gasping, Isabel put her hands in front of her to stop herself from making contact with his chest. Ignoring her resistance, he continued down until he reached her thighs.

Just like before, he wrapped his hands around her thighs to get a grip on her. Then he lifted her up to his level. Isabel planted her hands flat on the wall to catch her if he decided to drop her. Then she flinched, feeling his snout on her forehead before he streamed down to her lips. She shook when he slithered his tongue over them. Unconsciously, she parted her lips which permitted him to explore her mouth.

_Anticipation. Parted pair of lips. Tongues dancing the jig._

Spreading his mandibles apart, Thel slipped his tongue into her mouth. Isabel's heart jumped and her senses stirred further. For an alien, he tasted pleasant. His masculinity flavor was nothing like she has ever experienced. Thel pushed himself up against her when she made a pleasant moan in her mouth. Moving out of her mouth, he moved down to her neck to give it some attention. He noted how greatly she took pleasure whenever he focused on it.

"I find it intriguing you enjoy being pleased on your neck," he whispered licking her throat causing her to moan again. "You and I may differ in many features, but we share the same longing for another's touch."

Isabel knew she could no longer resist him. Through the fog of lust in her mind, her moans had given her away. Not wanting to admit it, but she had already given up before she even realized it herself. Regardless, she tried to convince him one last time. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Arbiter, I don't think-" But her words were sucked out of her mouth when she felt his covered, harden shaft press up against her covered vulva. Hanging her head down, she clenched her teeth to hold back a moan.

Thel licked behind her ear and then said softly, "It feels good, does it not?"

"N-No," she panted.

"Dawson," he said swaying his hips against her. "Why deny yourself? It is only natural your body yearns for this...notable type of attention."

_Heated kissing. Sensations like no other. Cries filled with pure desire._

Isabel took a deep breath to relax, but her body would not allow it. It demanded. It demanded release. As a result, she wrapped her arms around his neck and thighs around his waist.

"Arbiter," she said sighing.

Thel smiled. She did not need to say anymore. He knew she was finally giving herself to him. He leaned down to her and licked her cheek. "You will not regret this decision." He moved his hips once more to be rewarded with her cry of pleasure.

It was his turn to moan as her lips nipped his neck. In return, he continued to caress her vulva against him. Still kissing his neck, her fingers clenched into fists.

They continued to pleasure each other for awhile until Isabel spoke up.

"Arbiter," she said between moans.

"Yes?"

"I need..."

"I understand," he said smiling and licking her cheek once more. He knew she was ready to mate with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I know what you are all thinking. I am evil for leaving you with a suspenseful cliffhangar like this. Oh well lol :P ;) See you in the next chapter. Remember read and review! :)


	9. Moving On

Isabel never thought in her wildest dreams she would want to have sex with an alien. Deep now, she knew this was wrong, but it felt so damn good.

She nipped Thel's neck, causing him to make a deep sound in his throat. She, of course, made her fair share of pleasure-filled melodies when he licked her or pressed up against her. Taking his head in her hands, she kissed his snout. Thel retorted her action by placing his tongue in her mouth once more. Inside her mouth, their tongues wrestled fiercely.

Moaning, she placed her feet against the wall in order to push her body forward. This only drove her vulva further into his shaft. If the two had not been clothed, he could have easily slipped his shaft inside her. Knowing this fact, Isabel moved up and down, making him and her moan. As she did that, Thel slipped his tongue out of her mouth to lick her jugular.

Isabel's head lightly banged against the wall, feeling his warm, moist tongue on her flesh. Stabilizing his grip on her thighs, Thel picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He was a bit surprised he was able to deliver her to the bed without dropping her. As he carried her over, she had begun to delicately bite his neck. A Sangheili's neck was exceptionally receptive to the touch. He recalled pleasuring a number of females by biting their necks during mating. Hence, the neck was a favored area, other than the obvious spot, on a Sangheili when mating.

From what he could judge from Isabel's reactions, he sensed humans enjoyed it just as much. He licked her throat one more before gently biting her neck. She winced under him. He began to worry if he did it too hard. Looking at her skin, he did not see any blood. Relived, he kept on switching between biting and licking.

Feeling like he was neglecting the rest of her body, he fiddled with the rim of her pants. So tempting.

_Very tempting, _he thought. With a sinful smile, he reached down her pants and began to finger her covered vulva.

Feeling a wave of sexual tension being released, Isabel arched her back and cried out.

"Oh, just take me now," she said panting.

With a friendlier smile, he stopped touching her vulva. Then he leaned down to her and whispered, "Not yet, dear one."

Isabel managed to chuckle through her heavy breaths. "Nicknames? I don't think we are _that_ close."

"Perhaps," he chuckled.

Wanting to get to know her human body better before uniting his body with her own, he focused on her tank top. Sliding his hands underneath it, he lifted it up to expose her stomach. He burrowed his hands under her lower back and picked up her a little. He bent down and licked her stomach, occasionally slipping his tongue in her naval. Isabel clenched the blankets tightly as she let out another cry.

Thel then lifted her tank top more to reveal her breasts. Intrigued, he groped her breasts to get a feel for them. He smiled as he felt her wrap her arms and legs wrap around him in a body-hugging grip. He was now aware she enjoyed it very much as she cried out.

_I wonder..._ he thought as he looked at her perky breasts. To satisfy his curiosity, he leaned down and licked her nipples.

"Ah, Arbiter," she cried arching her back again.

For being new at this, he felt some sense of pride. Even though it was a human he was going to mate with, he still knew how to pleasure a female.

_This is so wrong, yet it feels so right_, Isabel thought as she felt him handling her breasts. She admitted she missed this a lot. She knew she should stop him, but she did not have the strength to. The same could be said about her mind. Drowning in a pool of lust and felicity, her memories, reasoning, and everything else withered away.

Satisfied with the feedback Isabel was giving, Thel moved his attention back to her pants. Before he progressed, he asked her while gripping the rim of her pants, "Dawson, will you allow me?"

"Yes," she panted. "Please."

He smiled. "Very well." Then he began to drag her pants off her legs. His long fingers stroked her legs as they moved down. Once her pants got passed her feet, he threw them aside. Releasing himself from her snug grip, he took each of the lower part of her thighs in each of his hands to lick the interior of each one.

Isabel threw her head back and cried.

Thel took her hands, guiding them to the belt of his outfit. She sat up in front of him, dizzy and sweating from all the hot pleasure she had been given. Seeing her in this state, he steadied her with one hand while keeping his hand on her other.

"Dawson," he breathed. "Would you like to do it or shall I?"

Isabel took a deep breath to gain some of her sense back. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm," she hummed in a pleasure intoxicated tone.

He cupped her face with his free hand and stroked her cheek. Then he titled his snout to her forehead. "Would you like to do it?"

Isabel switched her gaze between Thel's face down to her hands on his belt. Simply staring down, she thought about the results as well as the events that would transpire as soon as his pants were off.

_She took the sides of his pants and brought them down. While she pulled them down, he leaned forward, pushing her back again. This allowed her to pull his pants down just enough to expose his shaft. Lying down now, she wrapped her hands around his bare, hardened shaft and stroked it. She smiled as she heard his deep, manly moan. Moving closer, he lowered her underwear to reveal her vagina. Noticing the size, he decided to enter her quickly._

_Isabel felt as if all the air was sucked out of her. The quick insertion and the size...She had to admit, whenever he slipped in and out of her, it hurt. Compared to her vagina, his shaft was long and thick. Despite the pain, it felt good. The sensation he sent through her was a feeling like no other. _

Taking a deep breath to calm her thrilled nerves, she tugged the rim.

_Thel would pleasure her all night. Human and Sangheili bodies becoming one. And then..._

All of a sudden, every sound in the room, especially her heartbeat, was awfully loud in her ears. The thoughts in her mind whirled around her head in a fast, dizzying motion, causing her head to hurt. She suddenly felt as if her stomach was going to launch all the contents she had eaten back up. All the while, the sexual tension that had been built up in her body died out. Her entire body just...ceased and then rebooted itself.

Looking down, she removed her hand from Thel's pants.

"Dawson, what is it?" he asked sensing her body's change.

Shaking her head, she said, "We can't...I can't."

Staring at her deeply, he stroked her cheek. Then he smiled. "You are simply nervous."

"No. That's not it. It's just..."

"Come on," he said licking her cheek. "Do you not think you deserve this?" He leaned forward, causing her to lie on her back.

"Arbiter, stop," she said feeling a bit of pleasure, but not much that it would immobilize her.

"Why?" he asked continuing to pleasure her.

"I said stop," she said in a darker, more serious tone.

Despite her protest, he did not stop. Closing her eyes, Isabel swallowed as she made a drastic decision. To distract him, she sat up to kiss his neck. While she was doing that, she reached over to her pillow.

"I knew you would come around," he said licking her clavicle.

"Yeah," she said. "You were right. I was just nervous." Her hand dug under her pillow and searched around. Before long, the tips of her fingers felt something cold and hard. Then they wrapped around the object.

"Arbiter."

"Yes?"

"Forgive me."

"For-" He instantly froze when he heard the familiar clicking of a human weapon. Not only that, but he also felt cold metal on the roof of his mouth. He looked down at Dawson. He saw all the friendly, reliant features on her face had disappeared. She now looked the same as she did when he first met her on the tram.

Her azure eyes had an empty gaze. Her features were strict, tight. She no longer felt befitting or normal under him.

"Dawson..."

"Please. Just get out of my room," she said with solemn, dead tone.

He hesitated. But he made up his mind when he saw her leaking out of one of her eyes.

* * *

Isabel took one final glance at Thel before the door fully closed. The look in his eyes was that of confusion, guilt, and pain. Unfortunately for her, those emotions were just as agonizing for her as it was for him.

When the door fully closed, Isabel lightly banged her forehead on the door. Then she mildly slammed her fist against it. She turned around and slid down to the floor with her back against the door. She wrapped herself in a fetal position before gazing at the bed. She saw the blankets were ruffled a little.

She felt a pain in her chest, which seem to swell all over her body. Shaking her head, she laid her head down on top of her arms as she closed her eyes. Then she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts.

_Stupid..._she thought. She hit her head against her arms. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why? Why did I do it? Why didn't I just see it through? Arbiter..._

The mere thought of him replaced her thoughts with an image of him. _Reflective, comforting amber eyes. Strong, secure grip. A commanding, yet respectable voice._

Isabel tightened her closed eyes. She brought her body closer to her, trying to make herself as little as possible.

_It hurts so much. My muscles, my nerves. I ache everywhere. I feel like I have been beaten and left for dead. I feel nauseous. Damn it! I had sworn to never experience something like this again. Then...he came along. It was easy to deny him at first, but time is such a cruel thing. Even after everything I have gone through, I still...I still..._

She clenched her heart as if that was meant to lessen the persisting pain in her chest.

_...Still have not learned. But how could I avoid or deny him after everything he did for me? Well...I guess I won't have to worry about that anymore, will I? I just...if I had known breaking his heart would hurt so much...I would not have ended it. I guess, 'the end' will always be a true heartbreaker._

For the next hour or two, Isabel remained on the floor. The aching, in some way or another, forced her to stay where she was. Plus, it seemed like everything about the room reminded her of Thel. At one point, she was unsure if she would sleep in her bed. The physical evidence of their foreplay was just...too much for her heart to bear.

Isabel slowly opened her eyes as she felt something. Soon, she felt a single tear flow down her face before softly falling to the floor.

* * *

Sleep was evasive to say the least.

After leaving Dawson's quarters, Thel had gone back to his room on the space station. He had gotten little sleep. Everything around him had only fueled the confusion and guilt regarding what happened between Dawson and himself. He was confused because, for awhile there, her body had reacted to him. He had deeply thought she was going to mate with him. Instead, she had just barred herself up.

He felt regretful because he had forced himself on her, but that only brought about his confusion once more. Suffice it to say, he was more confused than sorry during the remainder of the night and into the early hours of the morning.

During the routine meeting for the treaty between the humans and Sangheili, Thel focused as best as he could, but Dawson was there in the back of his mind. A lingering memory. Once the meeting was through, he went to search for her. He knew he would have to confront her sooner or later. He wanted to resolve this as soon as possible.

He first searched places where she might be. No luck. Just as he was about to get worried, he saw her running toward the hangar with her friend. He ran to catch up with her before it was too late.

* * *

Isabel was running behind Lexi when she was suddenly pulled back. As she was stumbling back, she bumped into someone. Once she had both feet planted firmly on the ground, she turned toward the person.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to-" Her words drifted away when she saw who it was. "Oh...hey, Arbiter."

Not prolonging the intended reason he stopped her, he said, "We need to talk."

"This isn't really the best time."

"Why?"

His question was answered by Lexi.

"Hey, come on," Lexi shouted peeking from around a corner. "Don't want to make our superiors wait, do you?"

Stuttering, Isabel switched her gaze between Thel and Lexi. "Uh, just go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Lexi sighed. "Okay, but hurry." Then she disappeared from view.

Taking a deep breath, Isabel turned back toward Thel. The two looked at each other for a long, quiet minute. Thel stared intently into her eyes. It made him uneasy to see hardly any emotion in them. She did not look like the human he had gotten to know over the past few months. It was like she had turned into a complete stranger. Regardless of appearance, she was still her...at least, he hoped so.

Crossing her arms, she said, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize for the other night. I undoubtedly did not treat or respect you in a way you deserve. If there is a way-" He stopped when she lifted her hand. He patiently waited for her to speak.

She massaged the top of her nose before rubbing the back of her neck. She took a deep breath and then said, "Look, Arbiter, I don't think this is going to work."

"What do you mean?"

With her index finger, she pointed to herself and then to him. "This. You and me." She looked at Thel to see if he understood. She found it hard to tell. "I just...I can't. It's too much. Too difficult."

"How are you finding it difficult?"

"Well...look at you. You are the leader of the Sangheili. And I'm...well...me." His brows crinkled as she continued. "It simply wouldn't work. I mean you have so much going for you. I don't want to be the one that ruins it. I don't want to be the one that ruins this treaty between our species."

Thel spread his mandibles to speak when he heard Lexi over the comm.

"Um...you might want to wrap it up. Our superiors aren't looking too happy," she said.

"Okay. Tell them I'm on my way right now," Isabel replied back. Then the comm. shut off. Her head jerked between the direction she need to go and Thel. "Look...I need to go." She turned away, but turned back to him. "Just...good luck with everything, all right? Bye." Then she ran off to the hangar.

"You as well, Capt," Thel said softly.

* * *

When Isabel turned the corner, she stopped running for a moment. Thinking about last night and basically severing her relationship with him, she placed her hand over her mouth as she took in a sharp, deep breath. Closing her eyes, she suppressed a thump in her chest that was making its way up into her throat. Soon, however, she took another deep breath to get herself together. Once she was ready, she continued running to the hangar.

* * *

_She is right, _Thel thought. It was foolish to attempt to have a deep bond with a human. It would never work. Plus, it would be looked down upon by, not just his people, but also hers. What example would he be for his people if he saw it through? It does not matter any longer. What was important now was the future.

* * *

_A week later..._

On the commanding deck of the assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_, Thel observed diligently as each Sangheili worked on the task assigned to them. He looked up when something caught his eye. With a pleased smile, he watched as a Destroyer drifted into view.

The Destroyer, along with a few other Sangheili ships, had exited Slipspace near the space station a few days ago. It had certainly set off a number of warnings with the humans. They had almost fired upon the ships, but the human superiors had intervened. That allowed Thel and other Sangheili to assess and explain the situation to their fellow brethren. They were uneasy at first, which Thel expected no less from them. He knew they would get used to the idea in time.

Turning to Rtas, he said, "Take over, Shipmaster. There are some things I need to take care of."

Rtas saluted. "As you wish, Arbiter."

Then Thel departed from the bridge, making his way to his quarters.

* * *

Thel walked in once the doors were fully opened. He scanned the room until he found the two energy swords laying on the top of the bed. Taking one in each hand, he activated them. He enjoyed handling two energy swords at once. The flow and strikes of the two swords were invigorating. In a way, even if it was a small one, he believed dual-wielding swords enhanced his skills.

Whenever he had free time, he would seek out a few of his brothers and challenge them. Rtas had gotten involved a couple of times as well. It was refreshing to spar with his own kind instead of... Sighing, he turned off one of the swords while simply examining the other.

It had been a little less than a week since he last saw Dawson. The day she left on her mission was the day he moved out of the space station and into the _Shadow of Intent. _The human structure and environment of the space station reminded him too much of her. No questions had been asked. That he was grateful for.

Despite her physical self not being there, her memory still remained in his mind. Sadly, her memory was fading as the days went by. At times, he did not notice, but when he did, he became troubled. He did not want to lose her so completely. She was so different among her kind. He wanted to know why. ...Maybe he had already found out or maybe he did not. He had a sinking feeling that if he did not, he would not get the opportunity to find out.

* * *

_I hope she well, _Thel thought while walking out of the treaty meeting room.

Now it had been two weeks since Isabel left on her mission. He had not seen any sign of her. It concerned him. Come to think of it, he had not heard anything from Fleet master 'Zad either.

_How peculiar._

While he was on his way to the hangar with his fellow Sangheili brethren, he spotted Isabel's friend exiting the very room he was heading for. When she walked passed him, he turned to Rtas and the others.

"Go on ahead," he said. "I will catch up as soon as I am able."

The Fleet masters walked ahead of Rtas who stayed where he was.

Smiling, Thel said, "That is an order, Shipmaster."

Rtas nodded and then followed the others. When he started walking away, Thel went in the direction he saw Lexi go.

"Sgt," he said once he caught up to her.

Hearing her rank, she turned to salute. She stopped herself when she saw it was Thel who called her name. "Oh. Greetings, Arbiter."

He bowed his as he walked up to her. "Sgt."

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked wanting to make the conversation as short as possible.

"Yes. Have you seen Capt. Dawson in recent times?"

Lexi kept her mouth shut for a second. She was unsure if she could trust him with Isabel. She had seen him interact with her, but that did not mean she fully trusted him. Thel noted her hesitation.

"Sgt, I only want to know if she is unharmed. You have my word I have her best interests at heart." He felt a sharp sting inside when he said that last part.

Letting down her protective barriers slightly, Lexi sighed. "I wish I could help you. I don't even know myself. The only thing I heard was the unit she was with was sent on another mission once they completed the previous assignment."

"I see...thank you." He turned to head back to the hangar, but Lexi stopped him.

"Hey, Arbiter. Listen, if you are going to spend time with her, take it slow. Be patient and considerate because she has been through a lot, probably more than I know about. I know you won't take my advice-"

"No. I understand. Thank you." Then he left for the hangar.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Okay. Now that is settled," Admiral Hood said. "Let's move on to the next thing." He was about to start when Athena appeared in the middle of the table.

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir, but-"

"Athena, we are in the middle of discussion."

"I apologize, sir," she said with sincerity but her tone quickly changed to worried urgency. "But I think there is something you need to see." She looked around at everyone in the room. "I think it is something _everyone _should see." Her form was replaced by a large holographic screen.

At first, the screen was filled with static, but it soon cleared up. The scene was absolute chaos.

"This is Paul of the Imperial Brotherhood," a young man said appearing. Everyone could see his hair was all ruffled up. His face looked extremely fatigued and covered in blood and dirt. "Calling any other Insurrectionist groups out there, we need evacuation immediately." He was knocked over by an explosion along with the recorder. He slowly got up to pick up an abandoned assault rifle. Then he aimed and fired it.

Everyone was watching the transmission closely. Paul and some other people were hiding behind a barricade before popping up and firing their weapons. A few explosions went off around them. All of the humans' hearts skipped a beat when they saw some of the explosions were from plasma grenades. As for Sangheili, their eyes widened when they heard an all-too-familiar sound during the fighting.

One of other men sprinted over to the recorder. Keeping his gun in his right hand, he picked it up using his left.

"Don't have a lot of time to explain!" he said urgently before firing his weapon. "We stumbled on some kind of device a few days ago. Now, the Covenant are here trying to take it! We need reinforcements now! Not sure how much-" He was cut off when a Sangheili in ornate, golden armor leaped right next to the man. It roared and drove its sword right through him.

Pushing the sword up, the man was sliced in half. The Sangheili then charged for the other men as they fired upon it. The screen turned back to static when an Sangheili in red armor kicked it to the side.

After the transmission ended, the room fell silent. The atmosphere grew heavy. The humans and Sangheili stared at each other, seeking answers. Occasionally, either the Sangheili or humans would look at the frozen screen and then back. The Sangheili's gazes sometimes turned to their leader Thel. He, in return, would acknowledge their gazes before returning his gaze toward the humans

Soon enough though, General Rivers spoke.

"There is something I don't quite get," she said softly enough to break everyone's stares without startling them. "Why did the UNSC come across this if the transmission was intended for other Insurrection groups?"

Athena took the place of the screen. "One of our outer patrol ships came across it."

"Athena," Lord Hood said now focusing on the A.I. "When did the patrol ship receive this?"

"About a day ago, sir."

"Can you tell how old it is?"

"Let's see." She closed her eye while delicately placing her index finger to her temple. "Exactly or estimate."

"Estimate."

"Less than two years. It is not very recent that is for certain."

Admiral Hood sat back in his seat as everyone, including Thel remained silent with raptor-like stares. "They mentioned something about a "device," can you tell us anything about it?"

"Afraid not. It might be Forerunner, considering the Covenant supposed interest in it."

Hood and the other humans looked at the Sangheili who only countered their glances.

"Do you recognize them?" Hood asked directing his question to Thel.

"No."

"All right. Well, regardless if those people were Insurrectionists or not, they are still human. We should send a team to see if there are any survivors who need rescuing."

"Agreed," all the superior officers said.

"In the meantime, I will send a group of my Sangheili to recover the artifact."

"What for?" General Ross said. "So you can enhance you technology to destroy us even more."

Fleet Master 'Ksaal snickered. "Your primitive mind cannot begin to comprehend our motives or our gods."

Ross jerked up from his seat. "Are you implying something?"

'Ksaal got up from his seat as he reached for his sword. "Perhaps."

"If I may make a suggestion," Athena said trying to keep the peace. "Why not make it a joint mission? The Sangheili can help the humans look for the survivors. In return, the humans can help the Sangheili salvage the Forerunner device. Fair enough?"

Hood and Thel looked at their groups and then at each other.

"Yes," they both said.

* * *

"Wonders never cease, do they?" Rtas asked walking along side Thel through the passageways of the _Shadow of Intent._

"These humans can be unusual from time to time," Thel replied.

"Indeed. Have you chosen who will lead the Sangheili on this mission?"

"Yes. I will lead them personally."

"An interesting choice. Why yourself?"

"I see it as a chance to find out what happened to Fleet master 'Zad. He has not contacted us for a fairly long time. It troubles me. In addition, it is another opportunity for us to work alongside with the humans."

"You saw some of our brothers in the transmission. There is a possibility you might encounter them as well. What do you intend to do?"

"Explain. I will do what I can to convince them to join our side. I do not find any pleasure in killing our own."

"That is comforting to hear."

"There is one more thing I must take care of before I leave."

"What would that be?"

Both Sangheili stopped walking to face each other.

Thel stared intently at his old friend. "The one who will be in command of the others during my absence."

"Who have you selected?"

"You, Fleet master 'Vadum."

"Fleet master?"

Thel smiled and nodded. "As of now, I informally promote you to Fleet master."

"Arbiter, I am honored, but..."

"The reason being because you have surpassed the talents of a Ship master. You lead our brothers in the battle above the Ark and came out victories."

Rtas saluted. "Thank you, Arbiter."

* * *

Having everything prepared for the upcoming mission, Thel walked to the meeting room where he would meet the leading officer of the humans for the mission. When he entered the room, it was filled with noisy chatter. It was an unusual site for this room because it had not gotten loud like it is now. Paying no attention to the conversations around him, he scanned to room to identify the commanding officer. Before long, a tall man with deep-set green eyes marched toward him. His dark brown hair was short and messy.

Holding out his hand, he said, "You must be Arbiter. I'm Commander Ivan Roth."

"Yes. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Same. I'm just finishing up debriefing my soldiers."

Thel furrowed his brows in confusion when he saw Ivan looking around suddenly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. It's just I was told someone named "Shadow" would be joining my team. I wonder-"

The doors behind Thel glided open. Ivan looked behind the Sangheili leader. "Ah, you must be Shadow."

Thel turned around to face this person. He froze in place while his eyes widened.

"A...Spartan..."


	10. A Rough Start

"A Spartan?" Thel wondered out loud. "Here?"

"Shadow" was certainly an appropriate name for the Spartan. All of the armor was dyed black save for the thin, golden visor. The visor only covered the area around the eyes while the rest of the Spartan's face was covered by some kind of black material. It did not come as a surprise to Thel Shadow's form was unwavering and robust. While examining the Spartan, he heard Comm. Ivan whistling beside him.

"Wow," Ivan said. "I was unaware Shadow was a Spartan."

"Indeed," Athena said materializing in the middle of the table. Her appearance caused all heads in the room to turn to her. "'Shadow' is simply a codename. Shadow also known as Spartan-010 will be joining both of you on this mission." Athena's eyes skimmed between Thel and Ivan. "That is to say…unless one of you objects to it."

"Of course not, ma'am," Ivan said.

The A.I. looked at the Sangheili leader. "Arbiter, is this all right with you? I'm not sure how your Sangheili will react around a Spartan?"

Thel closely looked at Athena and then at Shadow. Despite the visor, he could feel the profound gaze of the Spartan. He was not sure what the gaze held. Did it hold anger? Distrust? Melancholy? He did not count on a favorable impression from a former enemy, especially a Spartan.

Unyielding under the Spartan's eyeless stare, he stared back. Then, without looking at Athena or Ivan, he replied, "No."

Not taking notice of the tense stare down, Athena nodded her head. "Good." She swapped her gaze to Ivan. "Commander, since Arbiter is the leader of his people as well as the CO for the Sangheili on this mission, he has already been briefed. Admiral Hood asked that I should inform you of the mission's details."

"Sounds good."

"I should take my leave to finalize any preparations for the upcoming mission," Thel said turning.

"The Commander will meet you in the Hangar D-02."

Thel simply nodded his head. He stole a glance at Shadow before leaving the room.

* * *

Making sure everything, including his Sangheili were well prepared, Thel made his way to Hangar D-02.

As he entered the hangar, he saw a number activities being done. Phantoms, carrying Sangheili and a small number of supplies given by the humans, lifted off and headed toward _The Faithful Cleric_. The _Cleric_ idled still in space beyond the hangar's access. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Commander Ivan and his troops were moving a few provisions into their ship. The scene was all-too familiar to Thel. It reminded him of the time during the war when the humans and his race joined forces to stop the Covenant Loyalists. In no time, the Sangheili finished.

Thel met Shipmaster 'Rjas who waited patiently near the last transport Phantom. Drawing closer, the gravity lift activated. The two Sangheili nodded at each other before 'Rjas stepped into the beam. While the Shipmaster was being lifted into the Phantom, Thel turned slightly to scan the room. He watched as the last of Commander Roth's soldiers entered the ship. He started to turn back to the beam when he suddenly saw something or…someone. He looked back toward the door where he first entered. Unfortunately, he did not see anyone or anything.

_Strange, _he thought. _I thought I saw Dawson. _He felt his heartstrings being tugged. _Wherever you are, I hope you are well._

Just then, he saw Shadow entering the hangar. Thel kept his eyes on the Spartan.

Shadow's stride was similar to any other human. One foot in front of the other, each step in sync. However, unlike a normal human, the stride possessed an steadfast perseverance. The appearance of the black armor would make just about an enemy warrant caution. A sharp, dark knife rested on the Spartan's left shoulder. An M7 submachine gun was attached to each of the Spartan's thigh armor plating. A BR55HB SR battle rifle was fastened on the armor's back plating. The Spartan was no doubt a sight to behold and respected. Thel knew that long before he worked alongside the humans.

Thel kept his eyes on Shadow until he finally turned around to step into the gravity beam. Stopping near the Pelican, Shadow watched as Thel went up into the Phantom and out of the hangar.

* * *

It only took a few hours for the ships to reach the coordinated destination. The first ship to exit Slipspace was Ivan's UNSC frigate _The Iron Talisman_ followed by Thel's battlecruiser _The Faithful Cleric_.

Looking over the holographic monitors in front of him, Thel examined the area around his ship. It was quiet enough, but that did not ease his nerves. The only things shown were the flickering lights of the stars and blackness of space. Spotting something, he pressed a few keys in order to zoom and center the object. Displayed on the screen was a planet rich in vegetation. A few clouds drifted slowly above the surface. Not a lot of landforms could be seen. They seemed to blend in with the enormous amount of planet life that appeared to form the planet itself.

Moving the holographic image of the planet to the left, Thel continued to skim the surrounding region. He grew restless. Silence on the battlefield was not usually a good thing.

"Excellency," Shipmaster 'Rjas said bending forward and pointing. "Is that a ship?"

Thel followed 'Rjas' finger to see the dimly lit engines of a Covenant battlecruiser. He instantly felt himself tense up.

"Jiralhanae?" 'Rjas asked looking at Thel.

"Perhaps. Get me Commander Roth."

* * *

Ivan eyed the unknown battlecruiser suspiciously.

_Why is it not doing anything?_ he thought. _The ship's systems must've picked up our Slipspace exit. "_Demetrius, bring weapons systems online. We may have some bad company to deal with."

Demetrius, _The Iron Talisman_'s artificial intelligence, became visual on a pedestal near the Commander. His bronze avatar wore a long robe with a shawl that reached down to his knees. A simple band wrapped around his head. He cradled onto a couple of stone tablets. At a glance, he looked like a scholar from the ancient city of Greece.

"You foresee a future attack, sir?" he asked. Chuckling, he said, "I assure you such measures are not necessary."

Ivan looked at the A.I. "Why?"

"Firstly, the heat given off by the engine has not increased since we exited Slipspace. Also, it has not done anything to provoke an attack."

"I don't care. I'm not going to take any chances, especially with a mission like this."

Demetrius sighed. "Very well then." Then he disappeared from the pedestal. A few seconds passed before he reappeared. "Commander, call from the Arbiter."

"Patch him through."

Thel appeared on the screen in front of the Commander. "Arbiter, what can I do for you?"

"Commander, do not fire upon the cruiser."

"Why?"

"One of my people has been out on a mission for quite some time. His lack of communications as of late has me troubled. It is possible said ship is one of mine. I ask that you let me weigh up the situation before you unintentionally slay one of my own."

Ivan looked between the ship and then back at Arbiter. He could tell the Sangheili was sincere and serious once it came to business involving one of his own. He understood his position.

"Okay, I'll be standing by."

* * *

"Unusually reasonable," 'Rjas said as Commander Roth disappeared from view.

"He was. Now, hail the cruiser. Let us see if we can shed light on who we are dealing with."

The Sangheili in charge of communications began to fulfill their leader's order. One Sangheili typed in a few keys before saying, "Hailing, sir. Opening communications channel."

"Unspecified vessel, this is _The Faithful Cleric_. You are to state your ship's name and commander immediately or risk being fired upon," Thel declared.

For a while, there was no response. All Sangheili on the _Cleric_'s bridge waited anxiously. Shipmaster 'Rjas looked down at Thel, seeing him waiting patiently. Then 'Rjas switched his gaze back to the screens.

_Why is the ship not responding? _Thel wondered. _Something does not feel right._

When there was finally a response, all the Sangheili settled down. The monitor in front of Thel went blank before a Sangheili appeared. He wore the golden armor of a Zealot-class Shipmaster. "My apologies for making you wait, Excellency. I am Shipmaster 'Gorus of _The Quester_. Regrettably, our commanding officer, Fleet master 'Zad, as well as his second-in-command are not present. Neither one has made contact with us for a few days."

"Zad's ship?" Thel asked suddenly feeling uneasy. "What is his ship doing here?"

"Do you think he found the artifact we are seeking?" 'Rjas asked.

"If he did, he should have messaged us, which he has not." Thel leaned back in his gravity throne. Leaning on his arm, he went into thought. "Interesting…" After a moment of quiet thinking, he looked directly at 'Gorus. "Who is 'Zad's second-in-command?"

"Field Master 'Lavat."

"'Lavat," he said voicing his thoughts out quietly. "He has a reputation for disobeying orders, but he always had a good reason."

"Curious you should mention his reputation, Excellency."

"Why?"

"Before Fleet master 'Zad departed, he ordered all of us to stay on the ship to guard it as well as answer comm. messages. When 'Zad neglected to contact us after a number of days passed, Field Master 'Lavat decided to search for the Fleet Master."

"Disobeying direct orders…sounds like 'Lavat. You have not heard from him either?"

"No."

"Any notion on what happened?" Shipmaster 'Rjas asked when Thel went into deep thought again.

"Our ship's sensors did pick up strange energy readings when the Fleet master went planet side. The same thing happened when the Field Master went down to search for him."

"Something to think about," Thel whispered.

"Excellency?" 'Rjas asked.

"It is nothing to be concerned about," Thel said to 'Rjas before directing his next statement to 'Gorus. "Is that all you have to report?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Return to the _Shadow of Intent._ We will take it from here."

Shipmaster 'Gorus saluted once more. "Good hunting, brother."

"Safe travels to you."

The monitor once again showed the battlecruiser as well as the space around it. This time, however, the cruiser's dimly lit engines ignited brightly. Then it slowly began to turn around to head back to the _Intent_.

Watching _The Quester _glide away, Thel contemplated.

_First, one of our brothers appears mysteriously, yet seriously wounded. Then Fleet master 'Zad finds no survivors from the ship said brother came from. Now, he as well as Field Master 'Lavat have strangely vanished. Something or someone is pushing very hard._

He stood up and turned to 'Rjas. "Ready the Phantoms. I am going to go down there and search for our missing brothers."

"What about the mission to retrieve the Forerunner relic?"

"The search and retrieval of 'Zad and 'Lavat is simply another part of the mission."

'Rjas saluted. "Very well, Arbiter." Then he left the bridge to carry out orders.

"Hail Commander Roth once more."

* * *

After Thel explained to Commander Roth about the Fleet and Field Master, he readied himself. He took both his energy swords and attached them to his armor's thigh guards. Then he took his carbine to secure it to his back. Before taking off for the shuttle bay, he stared out the window. All he could see was the stars and the planet. He sighed as he looked beyond the horizon. He began to think about Dawson.

He truly missed her. He prayed to the Forerunners to keep her safe. His feelings for her are always there, but he did not reflect on them until he was alone. Thinking about her only brought him down. His confusion about what happened between them lessened, but his guilt only strengthened. From time to time, he admitted he would give anything to change the past if it meant she would return. He closed his eyes, thinking about all her traits.

Her gentle, deep set azure eyes. The darkness of space reminded him of her short, black hair. The look and touch of her skin was something he enjoyed. Simply the feel of her body under his made his hearts beat. He stopped as he felt the guilt fade in.

All set both in body and spirit, he walked toward the shuttle bay. When he met 'Rjas in the shuttle bay, he could tell the Shipmaster wanted to object to him going. Putting his hand on 'Rjas shoulder, he said, "Worry not, brother. All will be well."

'Rjas stood firm and saluted. "May the Forerunners guide you, Arbiter."

Thel nodded and then he stepped into the Phantom's gravity beam.

* * *

From the bridge, Shipmaster 'Rjas watched as two Phantoms carrying Thel, troops, and Ghosts left _The Faithful Cleric_'s shuttle bay. At the same time, Commander Roth watched as two Pelicans carrying troops and Warthogs followed close behind the Sangheili's drop ships.

The ride down to the planet was smooth at first, but it got rough as the ships broke through the planet's atmosphere. Once they broke through, the journey was stable…at first. Then, all of a sudden, a huge surge of energy caused the drop ships to violently shake.

Feeling the jerking vibrations, Thel held onto the side of the Phantom to avoid falling. He carefully walked to the front of the ship to check what was going on. He saw all the officers in charge of operating the Phantom working aggressively to figure out the problem. In the meantime, he looked down at the consoles. He may not be an expert on the Phantom, but he could tell something was not right. The symbols were sparking in and out. The monitors were going in and out of static. He grew tense when he heard the ship's alarms go off.

"What is happening?" he demanded.

"Not sure, Excellency," the pilot said urgently working the controls.

The other Phantom attempted to make contact, but the only thing it picked up was static.

Thel jerked toward his troops who were strapped in the back. "Brace for impact!"

The drop ship fiercely convulsed once more, knocking Thel unconscious.


	11. Author's Note Please read!

Author's Note: I am going to be doing a little revision in my earlier chapters. If you get a notice, just don't worry about it. There isn't any new information in the chapter that you don't already know about if you have been keeping up with the story. As for new chapters, I am currently working on chapter 11. It should be up soon. I'm trying to complete a page every day. It's tough considering what school does to my writing motivation. Anyway, don't worry your pretty little heads (:p), I have not given up on this story. I love it too much and have put a lot of work into it to give up on it now.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

_Darkness. That is all Thel saw while lying on the ground. No seeps of light from any source could be seen. A small part of his mind remained conscious, allowing him to wonder about things. He questioned his shadowy surroundings._

Is this the great beyond?_ he questioned. _It is bleak._ The dreariness, not to mention the isolation, the area offered felt as if it was sucking the life out of him. As Thel felt himself getting weaker, he thought about everything that happened to him during the war. It really brought down the stress on his body. Without warning, he found it hard to breathe. His lungs clawed at him for air, making him take in trembling gasps of air._

"_Arbiter."_

_He froze._

"_Arbiter," a voice said saying his name again._

_His mind quickly focused on the mysterious being's voice. The tone and volume of the voice was soft. The being sounded composed, yet in a small way concerned. The real question was…_

"_Hey Arbiter, come on, wake up."_

_Curious to know the identity of the being, he slowly opened his eyes. He jerked them closed when a blinding light met his eyes. After a moment, he slowly opened them again. He saw the being calling his name was a female human. She was kneeling down next to him while looking to the side, not down at him. He took the opportunity to carefully examine her when she glanced around. For some odd reason, he was taken by her, which he found not too surprising. It reminded him how Dawson had caught his eye._

_As he pictured Dawson, his mind began to compare her to the female above him. As the seconds ticked by, the female became more and more recognizable. In fact, she looked like…_

"_Dawson!" he said jerking up. Getting up rapidly caused him to become woozy. He took in a few deep breaths to clear his head._

"_Whoa! Take it easy," Dawson said gently pushing him down._

"_Dawson," he said grabbing her wrist as he sat back up. "How? Where? Why?"_

_His twenty questions game made her laugh. "Yes?"_

_He could not decide what to ask her. Once he saw her face, countless questions surfaced. Sighing, he asked the one question he wanted to know the answer to for a long time._

"_Why did you leave?" When he looked at her, he saw her face had turned from bright and cheerful to gloomy and shameful. A shadow seemed to fall over the features of her face. "What was the reason you severed the budding relationship we had?" After asking the question, he felt slightly bad because she might not be at fault here. Perhaps he was responsible for driving her away._

_He locked eyes with her when she looked at him. Then she laid down on top of his body. His hearts pounded in his chest as he felt her body against his own._

"_You really want to know?" she whispered._

"_Yes." _

_She leaned down to his ear and said, "Then wake up."_

* * *

Gasping, Thel's eyes jerked open. With his eyes opened as slits, he looked around. He saw numerous trees with very thick trunks. A few trees looked as if they reached the sky because of their great height. It was difficult to tell how many branches some trees had.

He moved his arms and legs, but something restricted his movements. He fixed his eyes on solid green vines. They had wrapped around his legs and arms. He felt as if he was in the clutches of the Gravemind again. He trembled at the thought of the terrifying parasite and its Flood minions. Returning his focus to the vines, he looked down to see his carbine and energy sword were lying at the base of the tree. He let out of growl of annoyance. It was going to be harder to cut the vines if he did not have his swords in hand.

_Wait, _he thought. _I brought two energy swords with me. I saw only one on the ground._ He reached up to his armor's left thigh plating. He grabbed air, which meant the sword on the ground was his left. Satisfied, he took the energy sword on his right thigh plating. Activating it, he cut the vines bounding his arms first, and then the vines holding his legs. Once the all the vines were cut, he fell a few feet before hitting the ground brutally.

His shields flickered as his hooves struck the ground. He kneeled for a moment until he became steady. Then he slowly stood up to get his weapons back. Once his carbine was attached to his back and his swords were on each thigh again, he scanned the area. The view of the planet from his ship was indeed accurate.

Beams of sunlight streamed through the soaring trees' leaves. The ground was blanketed with low lying shrubbery. Now that he was not upside down, he could see several of the tree's trunks had foliage and vines wrapped around the broad trunks. The sounds for a time faded from silence to strange noises. Thel could guess they came from the native creatures of the planet. At least...that is what he hoped.

Those things were of no importance to him at the moment. He tried to locate his squad. There was no sign of them yet. He turned when a sound caught his attention. The area was vacant. Feeling tense, he reached for his carbine. He aimed it as he slowly walked forward. He walked a couple of steps forward when his hoof hit something. Looking down, he saw a plasma rifle.

Bending down, he picked it up and inspected it.

_Where did this come from? _he wondered. The weapon just seem to appear out of nowhere. He looked around in every possible direction. Again, he did not see anything. _Strange. _He rose to his hooves. While holding onto the carbine in one hand, he studied the plasma rifle. It was in good condition, except maybe a few visible, worn features. Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to him.

"A wonder," he thought out loud. Testing his assumption, he looked up. What he saw shocked as well as confuse him. The Phantom he rode in on earlier was tangled up in a small number of vines and branches. Judging by the sound the vines were making, Thel suspected they were at their stretch limit. As for the branches, there was a chance it would still hold up the drop ship if the vines snapped.

"Warriors!" he called out. He stared at the Phantom, waiting for a response from any of his Sangheili brethren. His distress and grief for the loss began to grow when he heard quiet moans and grunts. He called them again to make sure he was not hearing things. To his relief, he saw their heads emerge from the Phantom's side opening. "Are you well?"

A Specs Ops Elite named Guaat answered. "We are all well, sir."

Thel quietly thanked the Forerunners before addressing his troops. "Listen well. The Phantom you are in is currently being held up by vines and branches. You must be careful when getting out." He heard their aching, soft acknowledgements.

The Sangheili inside the Phantom cautiously began to step out. The pressure each Sangheili put on when they stepped down caused a few of the vines to rip while the branches groaned. When the pilot pressed his hoof down, the last vine supporting the ship snapped. All the Sangheili, including Thel, froze. They all looked up when they heard the ship creak.

The Phantom slowly fell on its side, slamming down onto the branches. The fierce vibrations knocked the pilot out of the ship. Falling out, he quickly seized a random branch and held on. It only a moment when they heard the moan of the branches and the screech of the Phantom again.

_Oh, no,_ Thel thought. "Go now!"

Immediately, all the Sangheili descended down as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the branches began to snap one by one. This caused the Phantom to smash through the branches as it plummeted down. Thel could only watch as his warriors were being hounded by the drop ship. Close enough to the ground, a few of the Sangheili jumped down.

All of a sudden, unseen, weaker branches caused the Phantom to descend faster. Foolishly, the pilot stopped to look up when he heard a strange noise above him. Witnessing this, Thel was about to warn him when he saw the Phantom drop on top of the pilot and another Sangheili. Thel and the rest of the Sangheili jumped back further to avoid the drop ship. Indigo blood squirted of the sides as the ship impacted on the soil.

Thel slowly walked over to the stream of blood that flowed out from under the Phantom. Kneeling down, he stared into the pool. At first, he saw his reflection. Then his memories turned his reflection into Dawson. Gasping quietly, he shook his head and closed his eyes. Bowing his head, he prayed for the fallen Sangheili warriors. The rest of the Sangheili did the same. After the moment of silence drew to a close, Thel stood up.

Turning on his comm., he tried to contact the leader of the other Sangheili group.

"Ultra 'Etsar, what is your status?" he asked. Over the comm. came static before the voice of the 'Etsar creeping through. Unfortunately, he managed to hear only bits and pieces of the Ultra's message. "Repeat, 'Etsar." The second try was no better. Thel turned off the comm. and went with what he picked up.

Thel walked over to his Sangheili warriors. "Come. We must find 'Etsar, his team, and the humans."

As they marched, a figure covered in the dense shrubbery observed them from a distance. Its golden eyes glistened in fiendish thrill.

* * *

Major Arnold Leon grunted as he helped the last marine of his squad out of the shallow, damp sinkhole. He quickly spread his legs apart more and held onto the marine tighter when she slipped on the mud. He backed up to pull the marine completely out. Once she was safely out, he wiped the sweat from his chocolate colored brow.

_What a great start to the mission, _he thought running his hand over his coarse, crew cut red hair. _A Pelican crash. _He turned to check on the state of his team. The pilot had died on impact, mashed between the ground and the cockpit. As for the rest, they came across with only a few scratches and burns. His gaze fell upon Shadow who stood on guard near the opening of a wooded area. The Spartan's armor did have a small number of dents and scratches on it, but Leon doubted it came from the crash.

A marine who was fiddling with his data pad jogged up to the Major. "Sir, I've picked up the Capt's signal as well as an unidentified marker."

"Must be the Sangheili," Leon remarked. "All right marines, let's get a move on." He took out his MA5C assault rifle. "We need to rally with Captain Miles and the Sangheili. Move out."

* * *

Despite understanding only a bit of Ultra 'Etsar's transmission, Thel and his team managed to find Ultra 'Etsar and his squad. Now, they were searching for the humans.

There seem to be no end to the jungle. Wherever you looked, there was nothing but trees and vegetation. The only good thing was the daylight.

While they were making their way through, they heard a rustling sound. Both Sangheili leaders halted their group. They all looked forward to realize the sound was coming from behind a large, fallen tree trunk. Thel and 'Etsar's teams growled softly, readying for a fight. Thel aimed his carbine before creeping forward. 'Etsar stayed close behind him while their squads secured their leader's backs.

Resting his back against the side of the trunk, he moved toward where the roots stuck out like outstretch fingers. He glanced at 'Etsar who nodded his head and prepared to activate his sword. Taking a deep breath, Thel leaped our from cover, aiming his carbine. He almost pulled the trigger when he saw who it was.

"Shadow?"

The Spartan remained still like a stone, keeping the barrel of the battle rifle toward Thel. 'Etsar ran out from cover with all the Sangheili following suit. Shadow and the Sangheili stared at each other in silence. Thel focused on the Spartan's visor as 'Etsar and the other Sangheili examined the former Demon fully. Then Thel slowly lowered his weapon. Seeing this, 'Etsar and the Sangheili prepared to defend him if Shadow suddenly turned on him.

Under the golden visor, Shadow's eyes scoured through the alien warriors. They were all firm in their stances. A few had their mandibles spread apart in a low growl or hiss. They looked as if a single move would trigger one of them to attack. Then there was Thel who just stood there. He was armed, yes, but his posture was a bit more relaxed.

Noticing this, Shadow lowered the battle rifle. Thel peeked back at 'Etsar and his troops.

"Easy," he said.

Just then, Major Leon and his marines appeared from out of the brush.

"At ease, Shadow," Major Leon said walking next to the Spartan. "You must be Arbiter. I am Major Leon."

Gesturing to 'Etsar who had walked beside him, Thel said, "This is Ultra 'Etsar along with his team."

Leon nodded. "Glad to see you all made it in once piece."

Thel bowed his head. "Not all. I lost a couple of my warriors."

"As have I," 'Etsar said.

"I see. Yeah, I lost my pilot when our drop ship crashed." There was a moment of stillness for the fallen soldiers, both humans and Sangheili. "Come on, we set up camp a few clicks away. Follow me."

Major Leon began to walk with Shadow, Thel, and the rest of Sangheili trailing behind.

* * *

Arriving at the camp the humans built, Thel saw there was not much to it. Soldiers and supplies, including weapons, were scattered everywhere. Unlike the Sangheili who lost both their Ghosts, one of the humans' Warthogs managed to survive the crash. It might not have looked like much, but it was still a place where they could regroup and figure things out. They did just that once Thel and 'Etsar made sure their warriors were settled in.

"This mission had barely begun and we already ran into a bump," Major Leon said.

"It would seem so," Thel said.

"All right. Our objectives are to retrieve any survivors and the Forerunner artifact."

"In addition, I need to find two of our missing Sangheili brothers."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. The Commander told us about that before we took off. What is your supply situation like, Arbiter?"

"Lost both our Ghosts. Only a few spare weapons remain."

"How are we doing, Major?" Captain Miles asked.

"Well, the surviving Warthog is fairly intact. We took what weapons and supplies we could and had packed them in the vehicle."

"What about the beacons you were supplied? Do they work?"

"We tested one of the beacons to see if it would still contact the _Talisman_, but all we got was static."

"The most likely explanation would be from the damage received from the crash."

"That or there is something on this planet limiting the signal's range."

"It is probable. It might also explicate why our drop ships suddenly malfunctioned," 'Etsar said.

"Good point," Leon said. "We will have to make do with what we have."

"Agreed," Thel said. "Despite these shortcomings, we still have a mission to complete."

"Right. We start tomorrow morning. This will give us time to plan and organize ourselves and our troops. Will this work for you?"

Both Sangheili nodded.


	13. Shocking Encounters

******Author's note: **Covenant species: Sangheili (Elites), Mgalekgolo (Hunters), Unggoy (Grunts), San 'Shyuum (Prophets) Jiralhanae (Brutes), Kig-yar (Jackals), and Yanme'e (Drones). This is just for reference if you don't know or remember the fancy names for each of the Covenant races. Also, remember Shadow is Spartan-010. Thanks and enjoy! Remember to read and review! :)

* * *

Once the planet's sun had touched the horizon, human and Sangheili awoke and prepared for the day's search. As the minutes ticked by, the temperature rose. Each individual knew this would add to the complexity of the mission. Being used to extreme temperatures, they continued as they were. They were on their way when everything was ready.

Just like yesterday, sunlight poured through the tree tops. Using the Warthog to clear the dense foliage, they traversed through the jungle in search of survivors and allies alike.

"How are we supposed to find anything in this dense jungle, sir?" a marine walking behind Major Leon asked.

"By keeping your eyes and ears open at all time, marine," Leon replied. "Now quit chattering and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

While the company of human and Sangheili COs and troops continued to explore, a strange, yet foul stench began to hover over them.

"You smell that, Major?" Captain Miles asked.

Leon sniffed the air. "Ugh. Unfortunately, I do." He smelled the air again to try to figure out a source as much as the smell disgusted him.

Meanwhile, Thel and 'Etsar investigated the aroma with all their senses. They knew they would most likely find the source faster than the humans. When the strange smell entered Thel's nose, his face scrunched. A faint growl slipped between his mandibles. The mixture of odors had a deceitful familiarity to them. This put him on edge.

"Death," he whispered.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"The source is coming from a tainted corpse," he said taking a couple steps forward.

"Tainted?" Miles asked. "Tainted how?"

As Thel explained to Leon and Miles, a marine named Omar suddenly saw movement out of the corner or his eye.

"Excuse me, sir," he said.

Leon glanced back. "Yes?"

"I think I saw someone," he said pointing to the right.

Leon, Miles, Thel, and 'Etsar gazed beyond the marine. The OCs stared at one another. Their eyes saying the same things, "Suspicious."

Against his better judgment, Leon turned to the marine and said, "Lead the way."

Surprised to hear this from the Major, yet not wanting to get in trouble, Omar said, "Yes, sir." He tightened his grip on his assault rifle and walked forward.

* * *

Omar lead them a good amount of distance before suddenly stopping in his tracks. This caused Major Leon and a few others to bump into each other.

"Marine, why have you stopped?" Leon demanded. Omar pointed. Following his pointer finger, Leon's eyes fell upon a human lying face down on the ground. "Medic!" Both Leon and Omar sprinted forward. Just before they were able to reach the corpse, they dropped into a hole suddenly.

Captain Miles and the marines ran over to him while Shadow kept a sharp eye out for hostiles. Thel glanced back at his Sangheili warriors.

"Be cautious," he said lifting his carbine. "Defend them while they are occupied."

At their leader's word, the Sangheili spread out to form a defensive perimeter around the humans.

Captain Miles peered down the hole. A small, dark pond was at the very bottom of it. Spiky stumps of wood covered the pond's surface. Unfortunately, that is where Omar landed. One of the stumps had impaled him. Face down, the tip had sliced right through him. Now, a bloody hole was imprinted in the man's back. His blood oozed out from his body, reddening the pond.

Two of the marines helped Major Leon out. Captain Miles and the other marines could not take their eyes off the gruesome death of their comrade. A few of the marines were so sickened by it that they threw up. Breathing heavily when he climbed out, Leon gasped, "What the hell?" The beat of his heart pounded in his ears as cold sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

While Leon recovered, Miles went over and kneeled down next to the human laying on the ground. A big wave of the foul smell smacked into the Captain. He instantly jerked away.

"Whoa! That things stinks," he spat.

"What does?" Leon asked catching his breath.

Miles pointed to the body. "That." He covered his nose with his sleeve before kneeling back down again. Using his free hand, he flipped the body over.

"Damn," he sighed realizing the person was dead. The face had been all torn up and bloody. It had looked like a creature with sharp claws or teeth shredding the skin right off the man. Miles further examined the corpse by running his hand over the body. Underneath the clothing, he could feel the outline of cut, bruises, and...holes.

Miles closed his eyes. He did not need to remove the man's clothes to get an image of the mutilation he must have gone through. Now the question was...

_Who could've done this? _the Captain thought.

"What've got, Capt?" Leon asked.

"KIA," Miles said standing. "It's not pretty."

"Damn..." Leon rubbed the back of his neck.

Shadow peeked back them, feeling their sorrow.

Suddenly, everyone heard a distant explosion followed by a couple of more. They all looked in the direction as the sound of the explosions echoed one after the other. As the marines' COs and their troops stared, Thel, 'Etsar, and their Sangheili quietly growled.

"What was that?" one of the marines wondered.

"Let's find out," Major Miles said.

"Agreed," Thel said marching forward with his Sangheili warriors in tow.

* * *

Moving a few miles away from the trap site, the company of human and Sangheili stumbled upon a ancient village.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Leon wondered. He put away his rifle away in exchange for a pair of binoculars. While he scanned the area with his binocluars, those carrying sniper rifles gazed through the scopes.

Through the lenses, Leon could see the village's buildings were either still standing or falling apart. A few that were made of stone stood, but they had big chunks missing. Vegetation had spread onto the buildings outside walls. Surprisingly enough, the buildings made out of wood had small holes and dents in them, but they were still standing. The ancient village looked creepy when the sun disappeared behind the clouds that had rolled in.

"Either this place has been around for quite some time or some kind of battle occurred here," Major said still searching. "Hello? What do we have here?" He zoomed in when he saw movement. To his shock, a Brute stepped into view. "Looks like we ourselves a Bigfoot."

"And a Turkey," Miles said spotting a Jackal through his binoculars.

"And a Chimp," a sniper marine said.

"What are these creature you speak of?" Thel asked.

"'Bigfoot' is a nickname for Brutes. 'Turkey' is a Jackal. And a 'Chimp' is a Grunt," Miles explained.

When Miles said 'Brute,' all the Sangheilis' ears perked up. Adrenaline began to pump throughout their veins, exciting their bodies in the process. Thel could feel his warriors getting restless. Despite the war being over and the Covenant being in shambles, Sangheili still thirsted for the beasts' blood. He could certainly understand. He admitted he was just as excited as they were to taste the murder's blood once again.

"Major, is that a communications building?" Miles asked.

"Where?"

"Where the tall tower is standing."

Leon searched with his binoculars until they came across the tower the Captain spoke of. "Son of a bitch, I think it is."

"We could maybe use it to contact the _Talisman_..."

"As well as the _Cleric_," 'Etsar said

"Looks like we've reached an agreement without realizing it," Leon said. "However, those Covies need to go first."

"We will take care of them," Thel said. He turned to his and 'Etsar's special operations Sangheili. "You four come with me."

"Captain and I will station a few of our snipers to give you covering fire."

"Make sure your warriors remember who the enemy is," one of the special operations Sangheili said.

"Warrior," Thel said glaring at him. "Enough."

"Make sure to stay out of our line of fire, split-"

"Marine!" Leon shouted. "Shut your mouth and find a good sniping position. Now."

The marine switched his gaze between his CO and the Sangheili before nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Come," Thel ordered before making his way down while activating his active camouflage. Then the four Sangheili followed their leader while activating their camo as well.

A few of the marines stared as they witnessed the Sangheili disappear one-by-one. Others whispered to their comrades, commenting on either their amazement or fear. Under the helmet, Shadow's eyebrows lifted while witnessing the Sangheili fade from sight like phantoms.

"All right. While Arbiter and his troops are doing that, everyone be prepared for anything," Leon ordered the rest of his team who was not sniping. He glanced at the Spartan who stood mere inches away from him. "Shadow, assist both parties in any way you can."

"You heard the man," Captain Miles said to his squad.

'Etsar turned to, not just his Sangheili, but Thel's Sangheili as well. "Keep a watchful eye on our leader and brothers." He said his next order over the Sangheili private comm. channel. "Be especially careful around the humans. If one appears to have the desire to take out one of our own, take _it_ out." All Sangheili nodded in agreement.

_"Assist both parties in any way you can." _Those words echoed in Shadow's mind. Making a quick decision, the Spartan chose to assist Arbiter. Personally, the super soldier enjoyed close quarters assassinations anyway. Scanning the area below, the helmet's two, circular reticles danced. When Shadow looked up, the reticles stopped and zoomed on an area between the trees. A cluster of vines went across it. The beauty of it was they were right above the village.

Shadow jogged to the tree and scaled it until the branch became accessible. Then Ten lightly sprung on top of the branch and sprinted. The Spartan's feet barely touched the wood. Leaping toward the vines, Shadow took hold of a few, swung around once, and then let go. The deadly warrior landed with a hushed thud. Under the helmet, the Spartan's eyes gleamed with a fiery red glow.

* * *

Like a pack of raptors, the Sangheili stealthy maneuvered through the maze of old buildings. Each of the them hunted for their first victim. Their senses all sharp and clear. They listened to every sound, observed every movement, and smelled every scent. Their bodies shook with anticipation.

Thel slowly walked between two buildings. He froze when he heavy footsteps around the corner. Creeping toward it, he peeked around it to see a lumbering Jiralhanae staggering his way. His mandibles spread into a malicious grin. As he snaked back behind the corner, he turned on his active camouflage.

The Jiralhanae took a few steps, but then stopped. He lifted his nostrils into the air. Smelling something out of the ordinary close by, he growled silently. He lifted his spiker and went to the source of the new stench. He aimed his weapon left and right, ready to kill the mysterious being who dared intrude. He growled slightly louder as he got closer to source.

When he sensed the being was only a few feet from him, he hissed and jumped. He aimed his spiker at...an empty alleyway. Confused, he scanned the pathway once more before turning around. Suddenly, he felt something somewhere around him. He got tense again. Furiously, he jerked around to find the potential kill.

With his prey below him, Thel sprang on top of the Jiralhanae. Without warning, the Jiralhanae turned around to shoot him, but it was too late. Thel landed right on top of him. The Jiralhanae growled and aimed his spiker. Before he could shoot, Thel sliced his muscled paw off. A small amount of blood spewed out of the area where his paw used to be.

His jaws opened to roar in agony. This would have alerted the rest of the Covenant forces, but Thel jammed both his swords into the beast's maw. He twisted them in the Jiralhanae's mouth as the beast tried to claw at him. Then he wrenched his swords out as he stood. He watched his victim chock on his own blood before finally dying.

A low, dark growl reverberated through him as he gazed down. He went to search for his next kill when he heard many footsteps coming his way. Five Unggoy and two Kig-yar appeared around the corner. Smelling blood, they glanced down, seeing the bloody corpse of the Jiralhanae. They all jumped back slightly, surprised to see one of their leaders suddenly dead. A sound suddenly caught their attention. It was familiar, yet somehow they had trouble matching it to a source.

Looking up, they spotted Thel with two lighted, bloody energy swords in each hand. The Unggoy squealed and scurried away. On the other hand, the Kig-yar hissed. One of them charged its plasma pistol. Thel only smiled. As the other fired its needler, Thel took a few steps back and faded from view.

They bounded to the spot. There was nothing there. Any sign of the Sangheili disappeared along with him. They looked at each other and then around the area. One of the Kig-yar was looking toward the other end when it heard a pained hiss from its comrade. It jerked around, catching the sight of its comrade...impaled right in the center of the chest. The Kig-yar jumped back and hissed. It charged its plasma pistol and quickly fired it. It was a direct hit.

To the Kig-yar's surprise, it was not the same Sangheili as before. It did not have time to think it over. It watched as its comrade was sliced in half as the Sangheili pulled his sword out from the bottom up. The other Kig-yar stared in horror as its comrade crashed down to the ground. Sensing the Sangheili eyes on it, it looked up. Indeed he was staring with his round, blue optics. A growl rose in his throat before he charged toward the Kig-yar.

* * *

A pair of Unggoy ran away as its squad mates were getting killed. They could hear their screams and plasma fire. They pumped their legs faster when their ears caught the sound of those deadly energy swords. The noise of hot plasma making contact with flesh was a sickening sound. It made the two Unggoy go pale. They stumbled upon a group of other Unggoy as well as a few Kig-yar. Not waiting until the last minute to escape from the silent, ghostly killers, they cut into an alley close by the group.

Suddenly, one was kicked out of the alleyway. The group took notice and turned around. The Unggoy crawled away, but was shot right between the eyes. Its head contents scattered all around it. Witnessing the death, the group yelped or hissed. They aimed their weapons as the slayer appeared

"DEMON!" a Unggoy squeaked.

Each was about to fire their weapon when they realized the Demon held one of their own at gunpoint. The hostage Unggoy squirmed in the Demon's grip. It froze when the Spartan jabbed the barrel of the battle rifle further against the Unggoy's head. The Unggoy argued among themselves on what to do. The Kig-yar did not care whether the Unggoy captive died or not. They lifted their weapons, but were stopped by the Unggoy.

As they argued, a Jiralhanae wielding a brute shot snuck up to Shadow. Lifting the weapon, the Jiralhanae exposed the blade. When it got close enough, the Jiralhanae lifted the blade high into the air and roared. Unexpectedly, it felt a intense pain in its chest. The pain was so intense it caused the Jiralhanae to drop its weapon.

Thel swiftly pulled his sword out of the Jiralhanae's chest. When the Jiralhanae slowly turned to face him, using his other sword, he severed its head from its shoulders. He stepped back as the bulky body of the Jiralhanae fell. Its blood flowed out onto the dirt, painting it red.

The group of Covies had immediately stopped talking amongst each other as the Jiralhanae was slain. Now, they all trembled. The Demon in its hellish black armor and glaring golden visor. The Sangheili in its age-old armor, yet looking like a seraph sent by an angry deity. The lustrous glow of the swords highlighting the blood on the tips. They no longer cared about anyone but their own hides. They all made a run for it.

Shadow let the battle rifle go and took out a pistol. Without even looking, the Spartan aimed and fired. The bullets flew through the air and hit theirs marks-the back of the Unggoy and Kig-yar's heads. Then Ten held the Unggoy by the gas mask and the base of its skull. With a jerk, the Unggoy's neck was twisted and snapped.

"Impressive, Spartan," Thel said having witnessed the entire event.

Shadow dropped the Unggoy and jerked around to face him. Thel looked at the Spartan and then the pistol. Just when he thought Shadow was going to do something, Ten walked away.

"More achievers than speakers, I see," he said.

* * *

"All right. Now that the Covies have been taken care of, let's see if we can get this communications tower working," Major Leon said. He assigned the tech smart marines to help with the tower while ordering the others to rummage through the village. "Search for rations, weapons, even survivors. Now get to it, marines!"

Thel ordered his Sangheili to search through the area as well. "Keep a sharp eye out for any sign of our missing brethren."

They saluted. "Yes, Excellency."

* * *

Shadow noticed a glimmer while searching through a wrecked yard. Looking down, the Spartan spotted a steel object sticking out of the ground. Ten kneeled down to pick the object up. Setting down the battle rifle, Shadow brushed off some of the dirt before taking the object out. Ten's eyes widened. The object was...a Spartan helmet.

After brushing more of the dirt off, Shadow examined it. The Spartan's fingers stroked the back of the helmet, suddenly feeling an indentation. Turning the helmet, Ten messed with it until a chip popped out. The Spartan took hold of it and then...

"You find something?" Capt. Miles asked who was a few feet away.

Hesitating, Shadow stared at the chip before setting the helmet back down. Placing the chip inside a chest pouch, Ten stood up.

"No, sir."

"We got a signal." They both heard one of the marines say. Setting their searches aside for now, they walked over to the communications building.


	14. The Hunt

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this chapter to EvilCow090, Dermiti, and Flamboyant Cuttlefish. I want to thank all of them for giving me the motivation to write when it was lacking. And Dermiti: Thank you for offering me your "Typo Brigade" services if I ever need it. :) All of you are wonderful people and I hope you achieve in everything you strive for. Have a good week, everyone! Now, please read, review, and enjoy! :D

* * *

"All right," Sgt. Gerald Hansen, the lead tech marine, said. He messed with more of the controls in order to establish a good signal. "Hopefully this will work."

"Is there a chance it won't?" Major Leon asked.

"I don't think so considering the source." Hansen pointed up. "The tower should be able to send a signal powerful enough."

"What's going on?" Captain Miles asked walking in with Shadow following behind.

"Hansen here might be able to contact the Commander," Leon said.

"Sgt," one of the other marines working on the comm. said. "I think I got something."

Gerald quickly got out of his seat and walked over to the marine. Leaning with one hand on the back of the chair, he scanned the controls.

While they were working, Thel and 'Etsar entered. They were curious about the commotion. They heard static near a marine sitting at a console.

"Major Leon, Captain Miles, do you read me?" a voice over the speakers asked.

Thel instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

Leon lightly pushed Sgt. Hansen aside. "Commander, this is Major Leon."

"Major! Thank God. What is your status?"

"Marine, get a visual," he ordered before addressing Commander Ivan. "We are holding up, sir."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Something caused our Pelicans to crash. We ended up losing one of our Warthogs, some weapons, and rations as a result."

"All of your marines were able to make it out then?" Ivan asked his image appearing on the average sized screen.

Leon lowered his head. "No. We lost some good people, Commander."

"I see." Ivan paused before focusing on Miles. "Captain Miles, what about you?"

"Our situation isn't any different than the Major's, sir," Miles replied.

"All right. Well while you were "in the dark," we received a transmission. I think you need to see this." He nodded his head to, what the Leon and Miles assumed was, Demetrius.

The image of the Commander was replaced with an image of a young woman.

"This is Capt. Dawson of Colonel Booker's Sigma Company."

Thel felt his hearts drop. He did not care what his Sangheili or the humans would say afterward, he needed to know if it was really her. Rushing to the console until he was behind Leon and Miles, he stared intently at the screen.

_Oh gods..._he thought. _It really is her._

There was no doubt in his mind. He recognized her deep, lush azure eyes and nightly dark hair. He felt his hearts hammering against his chest. An assortment of emotions churned inside of him. He took a faint deep breath as the sound of her voice drifted into his ears, bringing back memories of his time with her.

"There have been reported sightings of Covenant soldiers around the residential areas here" she said calmly, yet formally. "The Colonel asked me to send this message out to all other UNSC ships and personnel out there, as a word of warning. He advises all COs and marines to keep an lookout for any Covenant troops." Dawson took a quiet, deep breath before saying, "Be careful out there, everyone." She seem to say it out of her own will. It was like she chose to add the phrase when she was ordered to give _only _the warning.

Thel was not quite sure, but he thought he saw Dawson look directly at him. He felt the same way he did on the first day he met her. He did not like it as much as he thought he should. She looked lovely, yes, but he did not feel the personal connection to her. It was peculiar and daunting to him that he felt the way he did. It made him feel... vulnerable.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female human scream.

Those who could see the monitor saw a Jiralhanae appear along with a few other Covenant troops.

"Shit!" Dawson said taking out an assault rifle. She put two fingers to a earpiece wrapped around her ear. "Colonel, we got Covies! Please advise." She glanced over at a few marines who were a couple of feet away from her.

"Get the civilians out of here. Now!" she ordered. She aimed her rifle and fired at the aliens.

In the background, a few marines open fired while others ushered the civilians away to safety. A Unggoy foolishly charged up to Dawson. She smacked it with the butt of her rifle. Then she stomped on its body and fired on its head. Once the Unggoy was dead, she gazed up with her rifle aimed. She started firing again as she backed up. The last thing shown was a Jiralhanae roaring ferociously at Dawson.

_Dawson! _Thel thought with fearful rage.

The static that had filled the screen now showed Commander Ivan.

"We haven't heard from the Colonel or his team since," he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm sure they're fine, sir," Major Leon said trying reassure, not only him, but the others too.

"I hope you're right, Major," Ivan said. Another pause. "On a lighter note: I'm going to send down some supplies for you and-"

"With respect, sir, but I don't think that is the best course of action."

The expression on Ivan's face grew dark and serious. "Explain."

"Something, I don't know what, caused our ships to malfunction. It's the reason why we crashed. If you send more Pelicans or even pods down, there is a chance they could fall victim to the same thing that happened to us."

"Hmm, you make a valid point."

"Sir, believe me, we are open to getting supplies, but hold off until we can find the source. Once that is taken out, then I will contact you to let you know it's clear."

"Fair enough, Major. Then I wish you good luck on the remainder of your mission."

Major Leon and Captain Miles saluted. Then the screen returned to static as the comm. link to the Commander was disconnected. The marine working the comm. turned toward his COs and the Sangheili.

"Did you want me to help you make contact with your ship or...?" he asked the two Sangheili COs.

'Etsar glanced at Thel, noticing the look of distress and thought on his face. Not wanting to disturb him, 'Etsar stepped forward.

"Yes," he said walking toward the marine to help him set up a Sangheili comm. link.

While they were busy doing that, Major Leon gazed at Thel. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking or feeling. However, Leon could feel the vibes coming off of him.

"Hey, Arbiter, are you all right?" he asked.

Thel stared at the Major, a bit surprised he showed concern for a former enemy. Not wanting to mention the real reason nor having the desire to explain, he simply nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I am well. I need to go check on something."

As he walked out, all eyes watched him.

_Wonder what got into him? _Major Leon thought.

'Etsar glanced back at his superior. He hated to admit it, but he did want to know what was bothering Thel. Instantly though, he reconsidered. It was none of his concern. He had to let Thel take care of whatever was troubling him.

* * *

Thel could not stop worrying about Dawson. Her against a fully-armored Jiralhanae? Chance did not appear to favor her.

_Gods, I hope she is all right, _he thought.

He searched for any signs of Fleet master 'Zad, Field Master 'Lavat, or both to try to ease his mind. His concern and frustration built when he found nothing. He continued to explore when he heard footsteps. Judging by the sound, he knew it was 'Etsar.

"How is the Shipmaster?" he asked moving a large piece of wood out of the way.

"He is well. Certainly meeting Shipmaster expectations," 'Etsar replied. "He inquired about you, wondering where you were. I informed him you were simply occupied with your warriors. In addition, I assured him you were doing well."

"Has 'Zad or 'Lavat attempted to contact him or us?"

'Etsar shook his head. "Afraid not."

"I cannot say I am surprised," Thel said finally turning toward the Ultra.

"They are Sangheili, Excellency. I am sure wherever they are, they are fine."

"I do not doubt their ability to survive. It is the fact no one has heard from them this long. It is unsettling. Something does not seem right at all. Before this mission is done, I intend to find out."

'Etsar walked up to Thel to do a crisp, even salute. "You have my support as well as the support of my warriors."

Thel smiled and put his hand on 'Etsar's shoulder. "I know, brother. Thank you."

* * *

"What've we got, marines?" Major Leon asked walking into the village's plaza.

"Not much, Major," one of the marines said.

"Ortega and I managed to find a container filled with extra ammo," another marine said pointing to the box resting by their feet.

"What about rations or any other assorted items?" Leon asked.

"Some of my marines stumbled upon a storage cabinet filled with food," Capt. Miles said. "But...the food didn't look too appetizing."

"I see."

"Despite the spoiled foods, there were packages of water."

"But is it clean?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"All right. Arbiter, did you have any luck finding anything?" Leon asked.

"Nothing that proved useful," Thel said.

"Not the most thriving search, but we'll take what we can get." Leon sighed before looking up at the sky. He noticed the clouds were less numerous in the sky. Not only that, but the color of it had changed to a purple hue with occasional spots of white. He was not sure if that was the planet's version of a sunset. In any case, he would not take his chances. Considering their current situation, there would not be many sources of light.

"All right, people, let's settle down for the night. There is a chance this might be the only area with supplies and ample shelter we'll run into. Enjoy it while you can, marines."

"We going to do anything about food, sir?" Miles asked.

"My Sangheili and I will take care of it," Thel said.

For a moment, all the humans stared at Thel and the rest of the Sangheili.

"What do you intend to do about that, Arbiter?" Leon asked.

"Simple: We hunt."

Shadow, who was seated in a huge tree a little ways outside of the town, heard what Thel said. The Spartan's ears perked up. A spark of interest emerged in the super soldier. Meanwhile, a few of the marines froze in apprehension. It was not too difficult for them to think how fear-provoking it would be to be hunted by an unknown predator, especially in the gloom of night. Others seem to become fascinated.

"Get everything prepared, we shall return as soon as we can," Thel said. He glanced at his warriors. "Major 'Cubot, you are in charge of the Minors. Help them finish setting up our encampment. The rest of you are with me."

"Do you or the warriors who are accompanying you want other weapons?" 'Cubot asked. "I see you are only taking your swords."

Thel smiled. "They will not be necessary for this task. 'Etsar, you and your Spec Ops are doing the same, correct?"

'Etsar nodded.

"Come then," Thel said walking into the foliage with his Ultra and Spec Ops trailing behind him. 'Etsar and his Spec Ops followed them soon after.

Everyone watched as the Sangheili seem to fuse within the foliage, vanishing from sight. A few marines slowly started to follow, but they instantly stopped when Major Leon said, "Stay right where you are, marines." He might have been able to stop them, but he did not notice Shadow jumping off the tree and into the darkening jungle.

* * *

A herd of Gmilarar, one of the planet's native creatures, grazed in a huge jungle clearing as night slowly approached.

The Gmilarar were a calm, yet protective herbivore that grazed on the planet's lowland shrubbery. Their form was that of an greatly oversized moose. Except, an adult Gmilarar had a long, tube-like nose. Their medium-sized, sharp horns curved at a 90 degree angle skyward. Their amber skin was covered in leather armor plating. The younglings did not get the plating until they reached maturity. Instead, they had silver colored fur. Their noses were short and stubby while their horns were mere stubs on top of their heads.

While combing the foliage for lush portions, a juvenile Gmilarar suddenly sensed something strange nearby. It raised its head to investigate. It first sniffed the air then its eyes inspected the area around it. Its nose and eyes spotted the unknown presence at the same time. It followed both senses when it noticed a glimmer peaking out through the shrubbery a few yards away.

Curious, it slowly approached. As it got closer, it noticed the strange glimmer taking on a form. The pasty colored being appeared to be hunkering down in the bushes. Its piercing, light blue eyes gazed at the juvenile. The Gmilarar stopped when the being stood up. Its growing interest pushed it forward. It cocked its head to the side while taking in details of the being. The juvenile froze when it heard a low hiss coming from the creature.

When the being stopped, the juvenile approached slowly once more. All of the sudden, a luminous, two cleft line of energy stretched out from the being's extended arm. The sound the energy made when it appeared made the juvenile cringe back. Suddenly, the being rushed out of the brush and charged toward it. The Gmilarar juvenile reared up and rushed away. It made a strange, alarmed noise in the back of its throat, which alerted the rest of the herd. All the Gmilarar took off in the opposite direction.

The juvenile Gmilarar ran and jumped over obstacles in its attempt to escape its pursuer. The predator stayed right on the Gmilarar's tail. The juvenile was about to make a break for the jungle thicket when it saw a huge, fallen tree trunk blocking its way. It planned to jump up over it when a second ivory predator suddenly appeared. It managed to summon the two cleft line of energy like the previous one. It hissed intensely at the juvenile who quickly altered its direction. At the same time, it hoped the predator who had been chasing it was not as quick to react. No such luck.

The ashen predator shifted direction just as easily as the Gmilarar. When it had realized it had just about lost its prey, it growled fiercely. The Gmilarar whimpered as it heard both the predators behind it, drawing closer by the minute. Just when it thought it was the end for it, an adult Gmilarar placed itself between the predators and the juvenile. The adult bellowed at the predators who responded with irritated roars.

While the predators and adult Gmilarar danced their tango of dominance, the juvenile stayed behind the adult as best as it could. Everything seemed fine for the moment, but the juvenile sensed a similar presence nearby. No! It sensed _two _more nearby. Panicking, it shrunk back and away from the adult. It instantly froze when it sensed movement. Frantically, it jerked around as it tried to find the two new predators.

Suddenly, it saw one of the two predators materialize as if the shadows of nature called it forth. The Gmilarar drew back as the inky glazed predator approached with deadly, deliberate steps. The juvenile stopped again when it heard a low, chilling growl. With dreadful realization, it ran in the opposite direction from the adult. Each of the predators called forth the deathly, glowing energy just like the other two had. They roared and charged after the juvenile.

Sensing the youngling was in danger, the adult turned around to help. Before it could run after the young one, two of the new shadow predators appeared in front of it. They called upon the intensely lit, razor-sharp energy just like their companions. They hissed and approached, backing the adult into the ghostly white predators who roared and jumped on the adult's back. The adult bellowed in agony as it felt sharp, burning pain in it back.

The echo of the adult in agony made the juvenile run faster. It began to worry when it felt its legs burning from so much running. The two predators had not relented even when it managed to get into the jungle's brush. They truly moved like shadows. When it seemed like it lost them, they had appeared suddenly and tired to attack it.

* * *

Hearing all the commotion and strange sounds, Shadow's walk turned into a full-blown sprint. The super solider slowed when the noise sounded close. Stepping through a few large bushes, Ten was about to step onto the other side when a strange creature ran pass by with two Spec Ops Sangheili in tow. Simply imagining the adrenaline that must be going through the Sangheilis' bodies made Shadow smile under the helmet. Wanting to witness the finish of the hunt, Ten followed.

* * *

The juvenile was getting tired, but it decided it would keep pushing on until it either escaped or died.

All of a sudden, it spotted the herd which was still running away. It bellowed happily which summoned the remainder of its strength. When it came within a few feet, it felt something land on its back followed by a piercing, fiery pain. It was forced to a stop as it struggled to get whatever was on it off. The pain suddenly became twice as excruciating and almost unbearable. It seemed to move up to its neck. Plus, it had begun to suck away any hope and energy the juvenile had left.

It bellowed as it descended to the ground. Before its last moments, it saw its herd disappear over a hillside. Then it felt something around its neck before feeling a very sharp pain on its throat.

* * *

Shadow slowed to a stop as it came upon the site of Thel climbing off a strange creature's neck. From where Ten stood, it looked like he was breathing heavily. Both his swords and body were covered in the creature's blood. The Spartan was a bit startled when he lifted his head high into the air and roared loudly. It seemed to echo throughout the jungle. Ten peeked back when different, yet familiar roars of the other Sangheili pierced the air.

Shadow glanced back at Thel who had been joined by his Spec Ops.

"Incredible," Shadow said before heading back.

* * *

"What was that?" a marine asking jerking from his seat.

Major 'Cubot, casually leaning against a wall near the Sangheili encampment, opened his eyes.

_Well done, brothers, _he thought with a prideful smile.

"Calm down, marine," Major Leon said. "Probably just an animal or something."

"Didn't sound like any animal I've ever seen or heard."

Captain Miles sighed.

"Shadow, can you see anything?" he asked looking up at the Spartan in the tree.

Shadow stood up and looked through the battle rifle's scope before looking at the motion sensor.

"Nothing, sir, just...yellow dots approaching," Shadow replied.

"Yellow dots?" another marine asked.

Just then, everyone heard rustling. All the marines took their weapons and prepared themselves. However, the Sangheili continued with their normal duties, which could also be said about Shadow.

The darkened brush rustled until blood covered Thel stepped through the foliage.

"Ah!" a marine shouted. He pulled the trigger, causing his weapon to fire at Thel.

Shocked by the reaction, Leon, Miles, and a few marines gasped. Shadow jerked up. The Sangheili growled and aimed their weapons. The once peaceful scene now turned into a good 'ole Mexican standoff.

The marines gazed back and forth between the Sangheili and each other. The Sangheili gazed between their leader and the humans. They growled quietly when they caught a few of the humans' glares. During the moment of silence, 'Etsar walked up to Thel.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," Thel said. "I am all right."

"Stand down, marines," Leon said.

"But..."

"Do it! Now!"

Hesitantly, they complied, worrying they had just set themselves up for an easy target for the Sangheili-should they decide to shoot them.

"Easy brothers," Thel said. "I am fine."

They tentatively complied, lowering their weapons.

"Daft human!" 'Cubot spat. "Learn to keep a less dicey finger on your weapon."

"You know what squid head?" the marine stepped forward, but Major Leon stepped in front of him. Then he leaned in close to the marine's face.

"I said, 'stand down,' marine," he said in hushed, deadly voice.

Looking back at the red-amour clad Sangheili before returning his gaze to Leon, he saluted. "Yes, sir." Then he walked away.

"My apologizes, Arbiter," Leon said.

"No harm done, Major."

"Are you sure you don't need medical attention or anything?"

"No."

"All right. So your hunt was a success, I take it?"

Thel smiled. Turning to the Sangheili behind him, he made a gesture to come forward. Two Ultras walked up to the group of marines and Sangheili while carrying a strange creature. The marines standing nearest took a few steps back.

"What the hell is that thing?" a marine said with disgust.

"Food," Thel said. He nodded to the Ultras to put the dead juvenile Gmilarar down in front of him. He activated his two energy swords. In one quick motion, he sliced it in half. After the second blade had cut through, the carcass' tissues and muscles had unfastened from one another. This caused the juvenile's midsection to split in two.

Some marines farther away either became a bit woozy or ran into the foliage to throw up.

"Enjoy," Thel said before gesturing to the Ultras once more. One of them took hold of the neck while the other grabbed one of the halves of the opening.

As Thel and the rest of the Sangheili made their way to their encampment, all the marines looked at the carcass.

"I think I am going to be sick," a marine said.

* * *

With shut eyelids, Shadow listened to the sounds of nature. More like the sounds of the Sangheili devouring their meal. It was quite any interesting mix of sounds. Low growls and purrs which were sometimes followed by the sound of ripping flesh. Ten found the composition quite interesting, yet still disgusting. Of course, it would not have been fun to listen if it were not for some of the fainthearted marines who could not keep their bodily substances down.

To drown out the noise when it came to a point of just plain annoyance, Shadow took out the chip. Fiddling with it for a bit, Ten examined it before sliding it into the helmet's compartment.

"Play the latest entry," Shadow said.

The scenery was replaced with static and then it cleared up. The video was a bit shaky, but Shadow guessed it was because the owner was moving. The scene shown was three Spartans marching in a somewhat tight formation.

* * *

_"Are we supposed to be looking for something?" the male Spartan owner of the chip asked._

_"Don't know. Let's just keep our eyes peeled," a female Spartan in green armor replied._

_"What does HQ expect to find here?" a male Spartan in brick-red armor asked. "There is nothing here but the occasional town and native wildlife."_

_"Not entirely true, Diablo. We did run into those Innies a few days ago," the green Spartan said._

_Diablo laughed. "Yeah. We gave those guys a run for their money."_

_They all froze when they heard foliage rustling nearby. A shotgun appeared into view. All Spartans slowly walked forward, scanning the area for hostiles._

_"Check your radars," the green Spartan ordered._

* * *

Acting on instinct, Shadow looked at the owner's radar. Nothing showed up.

_Strange, _Shadow thought.

* * *

_Suddenly, they all heard screaming mixed with roaring._

_"What the hell?" Diablo said._

_Just then, camouflaged Sangheili appeared._

_"Ambush!" the owner shouted._

_The scene had turned from tranquil to chaotic. The Sangheili charged at the Spartans. A few used swords while others used other Covenant weapons like the carbine or plasma rifle. A Sangheili lunged at the owner Spartan, but was taken down when it got dangerously close. Once it was on the ground, he put a bullet through the Sangheili's back._

_The owner felt his shields flicker when a Sangheili fired its carbine. He turned to shoot when it was taken down by the green Spartan._

_"Where's Diablo?" she asked._

_"Guys! A little help here," Diablo said who was dealing with a pack of__ Jiralhanae._

_"Hang on! We're coming.__"_

_Before the owner could take a step, an intense pain shot through him. He looked down to see...an energy sword through his chest. His eyes saw blood splattered on the visor. He started to gasp for breath, but each one shot severe pain through him._

_"__George__!" the green Spartan said. She ran back to help when four more Sangheili appeared, blocking her way._

_"No," __George__ gasped. He watched with terror and helplessness as he witnessed his fellow Spartan fighting for their lives._

_The video ended with __George__ getting cut in half from the chest up._

* * *

Once it ended, Shadow took the chip. For a moment, Ten simply stared at it before peeking back at the Sangheili. Their sounds of devouring had quieted down. It was still a challenge to grasp the fact they were allies. Shadow had been trained to protect humanity from them. The video seem to make the factual, yet delicate alliance a fantasy. It just...did not seem right or real. Without taking a second glance at the chip, Shadow crushed it.

* * *

Once the Sangheili finished their meal, they deposed the carcass...at least what was left of it. Then they washed up before deciding on nightly patrols.

Thel and 'Etsar took first watch. Afterwards, one warrior from each squad came up to them to let them know they were done for the night.

Thel walked into an vacant building where his Sangheili had prepared a bed for him. Piece by piece, Thel took off his armor and got ready for bed. Once he was fully stripped, he nestled into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Thel's eyes took in the details of the place he was in._

Where am I? _he wondered._ It is familiar somehow...

_He turned when he heard a door slide open. He watched as a figure walked out into the hall. It was..._

_"Dawson," he called out._

_Hearing her name being called, Dawson turned to her head to see Thel. The sight of him made her smile._

_Thel sighed blissfully. He had dearly missed that smile of hers and how it seem to light up the features of her face. They both started to walk toward each other when another door opened. They both saw a man in black attire step out into the opening. Dawson gasped when she saw the stranger pull out a pistol and aim it at her._

_Thel's hearts dropped as he witnessed Dawson getting shot three times in the chest. Fury raged within him. Activating his swords, he roared and charged. The killer took off running as Thel ran after him. Thel stopped when he heard Dawson softly call his name. He jerked his neck left and right, deciding whether he should continue his pursuit or help Dawson. Growling with annoyance and rage in the direction the murder went, he chose to help Dawson._

_He turned off his swords as he ran toward Dawson. He caught her when she started to collapse. Gently, he set her down until she was lying upright on the floor. Keeping her close to him, he examined the gunshots. The small, bloody holes had shown the bullets had definitely made their mark._

_He braced himself as Dawson suddenly began to cough up blood._

_"Oh gods, Dawson," he whispered. "Let me get someone, a medic."_

_She grunted before she gazed up at him. "I think we both know that..."_

_He put a finger to her bloody lips. "Do not speak. Save your strength."_

_"...that isn't going to be possible," she concluded._

_It killed him to see the color drain from her face. The spark in her eyes he saw before slowly burned out. _

_"Oh gods, I am so sorry," he said feeling sudden shame. "I should have..."_

_Dawson coughed again. "No. No sorrys..." She lifted her hand to rest it against his face. "Just promise me one thing."_

_Thel could not believe this was happening. He had wanted to try to reconnect with her if she would allow him, but now...it seem like it was too late. It was painful for him to hold her dying form in his arms. His eyes slid over her fragile form. He could imagine the brilliant colors on her face fade into a ghostly white as her body slowly left this world._

_"What would you have of me?" he asked hesitantly._

_"Do not trust those who lurk in the shadows. Those who allow others to make the necessary sacrifices. Trust no one. In the end, it is you, and only you, who is trustworthy." Dawson coughed up more blood as she sank deeper into his arms. "Be safe...my love." With one last breath, she allowed death to take her away._

_Utterly brokenhearted, Thel cradled her against his chest. He stroked her arms while resting his snout on top of her head._

Forerunners guide her, _Thel prayed._

_As hard as it was for him, he had to realize she was gone. There was nothing more he could do. Wanting to preserve what was left of her, he picked her up in order to take her to the nearest medical bay. While walking away, he heard someone gasp behind him._

_"Dawson!" the voice cried out._

_Turning around, he saw Dawson's friend being flanked by Admiral Hood, General Rivers, the other superior officers and, a couple of marines. Dawson's friend had a look of horror and sadness on her face. She slowly stepped toward him with her arms out a little bit._

_"I am sorry, Sgt," he said softly. "Truly."_

_Two ODSTs strolled up next to her, offering to help her carry Dawson away. Thel gazed at Dawson one last time before handing her body over to them. He watched as they turned to head back to the other humans. Once they were out of sight, Admiral Hood gazed at Thel._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_"She was shot," he replied._

_"By who?"_

_"I do not know. I..." He stopped when he saw suspicious looking humans in black and white appear behind Hood._

_They did not look normal in the least. Their entire figure was either all black or white while their eyes were blood red. Out of instinct, Thel took a step back._

_"Easy, Arbiter," General Rivers' demonic voice said. "We just want to ask a couple of questions."_

_As if on cue, the black and white figures moved toward him._

_Sensing he was in danger, he activated both his swords. After he did this, the figures' forms changed. They no longer appeared as feeble humans, but strong Spartans. As they slowly got closer, a growl surfaced from his diaphragm. Then the Spartans charged._

_Thel had no choice but to fight them. If he was going down, he would not go down without a fight. One by one, he dodged and sliced at the Spartans as they came at him. Unfortunately, one managed to spot an opening and took it. The Spartan punched and then kicked him. Another used two pistols to shoot his swords out of his hands. Then the rest piled on top of him._

_Holding on to his arms, they forced him to stand up. Then they shoved him to walk forward. When he was in front of the superiors officers, they forced him to his knees._

_"What is the meaning of this?" he roared._

_No one answered. Instead, Hood and rest of the officers parted to allow yet another nightly colored figure to walk through. This figure looked different though...the figure looked like..._

_"Shadow?" Thel wondered out loud. "Thank the Forerunners, explain to your superiors I am not to blame for Dawson's death. I would not dream of hurting her."'_

_Shadow did not respond. Instead, the Spartan cocked a shotgun with one hand before aiming it at Thel's head._

_"Shadow!" Thel roared before the Spartan pulled the trigger._

* * *

Thel jerked awake. He breathed heavily as he scanned the area around him. To his relief, it was the same room he had fallen asleep in. He put a hand to his hearts. He felt not only their beats, but also his Mark of Shame. He sighed as his hand enclosed into a fist.

* * *

Shadow's eyes opened, sensing something. Ten's eyes inspected the area, but did not see anything. The Spartan's superior hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps and snores. The footsteps were from the patrols while the snores came from the sleeping marines and maybe the Sangheili too. Seeing there was no immediate danger, Shadow's eyes closed once more as the gauntlet-covered fingers stroked the barrel of the battle rifle.

* * *

While the humans and Sangheili either slept or patrolled, gold and red-eyed creatures stalked them high above...and had done so for quite some time.


	15. Surprises Of All Kinds

Through the scope, the golden-eyed creature spied on the human-Sangheili encampment. He slowly streamed the scope over the awakened occupants. He could have easily taken out one of them, but an intangible compulsion prevented him from doing so. As he watched, he heard the low bellows of his comrades lingering behind him. He carefully peeked back at them.

He noticed their flaring nostrils and shaking feet. He could tell they wanted a piece of the individuals below, but, like him, were forbidden from intruding. Snickering, he looked back through the scope. His brows rose in awe when he spotted the coal-dyed Spartan sitting in the tree. A grin tickled the ends of his lips.

_Interesting, _he thought.

Deciding he had seen enough, he stood up before twisting his body toward his hulking comrades.

"Let's go. We need to report our findings to Titus," he said.

The beasts grunted in response.

* * *

The hulking Jiralhanae Chieftain, Titus, lumbered around the camp while scrutinizing his troops. His one, functioning orange eye spotted a few Unggoy asleep. He snorted in disgust.

_Dawdling pests_, he scoffed.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Diablo along with the Jiralhanae he had sent with him.

"Do you have something to report?" he asked walking over to the group.

"As much as you would expect from sleeping people," Diablo replied.

A deep, annoyed growl rose up from Titus' chest.

Sensing his leader's anger, a Jiralhanae Ultra stepped up. "The vermin have made camp, chieftain."

"And it is hard to tell whether they will stay there or not," Diablo added.

"Knowing the faithless Sangheili, they will push forward whether the human filth want to or not."

"Want us to exterminate them?" the Jiralhanae Ultra asked.

"Yes. Get rid of them before they spread their infectious ways." Turning his back toward them, Titus was about to leave the group so they could carry out their orders when Diablo spoke up.

"Oh, did I neglect to mention the Spartan?" he said with a light, sarcastic tone.

Stomping to a halt, the Chieftain slowly turned around. "A what?"

Diablo snapped his fingers in an invisible semi circle. "Oh damn! It looks like I did."

Growling intensely and with heavy footsteps, he walked over to Diablo. He glared into Diablo's golden eyes, being able to see his reflection. He bared his teeth, which did not appear to phase Diablo. This only made Titus even more furious. Despite the anger building up in him, he was able to keep it suppressed.

"Tell me everything," he demanded. "Now!"

Diablo shrugged. "Well since you asked so nicely, I spotted a Spartan sitting in a tree near the camp. I could not tell if it was a male or female. All I could see what its armor was dyed black and it wielded a BR and two SMGs."

Somewhat satisfied with his response, Titus turned away from the group once more. As he put one big foot in front of the other, his mind began to form a plan. With each step, the plan started to appeal more and more to him. Eventually, he stopped as he began to snicker.

"Interesting, very interesting," he whispered through serrated teeth.

"Chieftain?" the Jiralhanae Ultra asked.

"Diablo," Titus said.

"Sup?" Diablo said.

"Come with me, I wish to speak to you," he said starting to walk once again.

Diablo shrugged. "All right. Whatever you say T-man."

Titus cringed. He absolutely despised him for calling him that.

* * *

The planet's sun slowly began to ascend into the sky as the night faded away.

The brilliant beams of sunlight seeped through Shadow's helmet, stirring the super solider from slumber. As if the sunlight acted as an alarm clock, Shadow's body slowly woke up. Heart rate and blood flow increased. The Spartan's brain altered brainwaves from slumber to awakening. It released hormones in order to make Ten more aware of the surrounding environment once fully roused.

Shadow carefully leaned forward, doing a few sitting stretches to loosen tense muscles. Feeling recuperated, the Spartan peeked back to see dormancy had taken over the last human and Sangheili night patrol. Taking advantage of the opportunity for some quiet time, Ten held onto the BR before jumping down from the tree. Shadow took one more look at the resting camp before walking away in the direction of the rising sun.

As night and day traded places over each passing second, Shadow strolled through the foliage into a small clearing at the bottom of a small hill. The Spartan walked down and stopped in front of a sparkling lake. Looking down, Ten spotted a small stone. Shadow put the BR away before picking the stone up. Tossing the stone into the air a few times, the Spartan flicked it across the top of the water. The stone bounced three times before sinking to the bottom.

"Nice," a voice said, "but I think you could have gone for one more."

Swiftly, Shadow took out the two SMGs and aimed them. "Who's there?"

"Whoa," the figure said walking out with its hands up defensively. "Take it easy."

Under the helmet, Shadow's determined eyes widened in shock. "Diablo?"

The brick-red armored Spartan chuckled. "That's my name. Glad to see you remember me after all these years."

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadow wondered aloud while keeping the SMGs facing forward. "You are supposed to be dead."

"I am?"

"I saw you die."

"How?"

"I found a chip from a fallen Spartan's helmet. I watched and remembered seeing you being surrounded by Brutes."

"And you had assumed I got killed? Geez, Shadow, thanks."

"This...this does not make any sense."

"Don't you remember: 'Spartans never die.'"

"If only that were true." Shadow said softly. Ten paused before speaking again. "So what are you doing here? Are there any other Spartans or marines with you?"

"No. I am, however, on a mission I have been on for quite some time."

"What mission would that be?"

"To take down ONI."

As soon as the words left Diablo's mouth, the atmosphere and vibe between the two became apprehensive.

"What do you mean "take down ONI"?"

Diablo chuckled."I cannot make it clearer than that."

"Why? How? Who put you up to this?"

Diablo did not say anything, yet somehow his silence beckoned Shadow to look pass him. Spotting a group of Jiralhanae hiding in a group of dense trees, the nightly armored Spartan's muscles and nerves became tense.

"What the hell is going on here, Diablo?"

"Well, this will be a lot easier to explain since you saw my supposed death. Believe it or not, I was taken as a prisoner."

"The Covenant taking prisoners? Yeah, right."

"I know. I did not believe it at first either, but it's true. Of course, it was not a pleasant experience. I was tortured to give information. You know, the usual interrogation procedure."

Shadow's eyes rolled in surprise and disgust. _How the hell can he still have a sarcastic tone after all he has been through?_

"Anyway, my days as a POW went on until Titus arrived."

"Titus?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"I guess you could say he is the "brains" behind my mission."

"Tell me what is going on, Diablo. Now!"

He snickered. "You were always the straight and narrow type, Shadow. Strange how your code name does not complement your personality."

The dark Spartan glared under the helmet.

"Well, to answer your _demand_, I have joined the Covenant because they promised to help me take out ONI."

"What?"

"I know it is hard to believe, but trust me, I know what I am doing."

"No, you don't! The Covenant cannot be trusted."

"And this comes from the person who is working with the squid heads."

"At least the Covies I am working with no longer wish to wipe humanity off the face of the universe. The Covies you are working with still want to do that. How could you turn your back on something you vowed to protect?"

"I never 'vowed' to protect anything! We were _forced_!"

Both Spartans stared at one another for a extensive, still moment. After considering his words, Shadow hated to admit it, but...he was right. They were forced to enter the war. They were forced to fight. They were forced to become what they were.

Diablo's lowered his voice as his tone grew softer. "Wouldn't it have been nice if we got the chance to get some payback? By joining Titus and the other Covies, we are given the chance to do just that."

It worried Shadow that joining the Covenant sounded appealing. After all, they had tried to wipe out humanity for about three decades.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on, Shadow. Thinking about everything ONI made us endure, don't tell me you don't hold _some_ hatred toward them."

Shadow was conflicted right now. On one side, the Spartan had a duty to protect humanity. ONI had provided the physique and tools to accomplish the job. On the other hand, Shadow was never given a choice. Everything had been chosen for _all _the candidates. As they grew older, their numbers seem to dwindle, yet the ones who remained became stronger. Did the pros outweigh the cons? Or did the cons overshadow the pros? Those were the things Shadow was trying to figure out.

Noticing his words made an impact on his fellow Spartan, he approached Shadow who stiffened and kept the SMGs aimed forward.

"I just want to give you something," he said stopping.

Shadow stared at him for a minute before hesitantly lowering the two SMGs. Once the SMGs' barrels faced downward, Diablo continued to walk toward Shadow before stopping a couple of inches away. He reached into one of the pockets around his waist. Then he pulled out a familiar-looking device.

"A COM pad?" Shadow asked.

Diablo nodded. "Think about what I said. When you have made your decision or need to talk to me, then message me using this."

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Titus nor his troops know about this."

Shadow's gaze switched between the COM pad and Diablo. Then Ten swiped it from his hand. "Don't make me regret taking this."

"When have I ever done that?" he asked with a light, humorous tone.

Before Shadow could answer, static came over the comm.

"Shadow, this Major Leon, where the hell are you? We are about to move out."

Ignoring the Major for a second, Shadow focused on Diablo who had begun to walk back toward the group of Jiralhanae. What Diablo was doing just did not seem right. Yet, at the same time, he could not be fully blamed because a small part of Shadow felt the same. With an annoyed sigh, Shadow answered the comm.

"Major, this is Spartan-010, I am on my way back."

"Well, hurry up and get your ass back here, we are all about ready to leave."

"Copy that."

* * *

Thel browsed through his troops to make sure they were all set and ready to go. He was satisfied with the results. Once Ultra 'Etsar and his squad were ready, both Sangheili and their squads gathered on the outskirts of the town to wait for the humans. All was quiet, except for the noises the humans made while they were getting ready. All of a sudden, they heard rustling nearby.

Thel and 'Etsar's Sangheili formed a protective wall behind their leaders. Thel and 'Etsar aimed their weapons, preparing to kill the unknown being. They all witnessed Shadow stepping out of the shrubbery. Seeing the unknown figure was an ally, Thel and 'Etsar ordered their Sangheili to stand down. They did so without a word.

"Shadow?" Thel asked.

The Spartan, who was feeling a bit edgy and intimidated by the wall of Sangheili, simply stared. Luckily, Major Leon squeezed through the aliens as politely as he could. Then he marched up to the Spartan.

"There you are," Major Leon. "Where have you been?"

"Patrolling, sir."

"Oh, well,...very good. You are to take point with me and the Captain," Leon ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Shadow and Leon saluted to each other before making their way respectfully through the crowd of Sangheili warriors.

"Now where do you suppose the Spartan went off to?" 'Etsar asked walking up to Thel until he was beside him.

"I am not sure," Thel said.

_Shadow, what are you up to? _he wondered.

* * *

The day went on as normal. The group of human and Sangheili soldiers explored through the planet's terrain in no specific direction. They kept their eyes out for survivors or any sign of the Forerunner artifact. It remained that way for the next few days. A feeling of hopelessness began to fall upon the group, especially the Sangheili. Not only that, but rations and water were dwindling as each day passed. Events changed for the groups on the fourth day.

* * *

As the group was walking, the Sangheili suddenly sensed something. Thel and 'Etsar signaled their warriors to stop. Major Leon and Captain Miles noticed this and stopped their troops as well.

"What is it, Arbiter?" the Major asked.

Thel did not answer him. Instead, he continued to look around the area while trying to find the issue that was bothering him. He was brought out of his trance when 'Etsar placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked at his brethren who made a head gesture toward a specific direction. Thel nodded.

"Major, Captain, follow us, we have picked up something," Thel said while walking in the direction 'Etsar indicated.

Leon and Miles stared at one another before they ordered their soldiers to follow the Sangheili.

* * *

Before long, the group walked into a vast thicket with more of the trees with thick trunks. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it...except the crashed Phantom leaning against one of the tree's trunks.

Miles whistled. "Damn."

Thel and the rest of the Sangheili ignored the Captain's comment while searching the area. 'Etsar's eyes stopped when he saw something stand out in a patch of grass. He signaled his squad to stay where they were while he made his way over to the object. As he got closer, he noticed the object was slowly taking shape. An all too familiar shape.

"Brother!" he cried.

Hearing this, Thel ran over to the Ultra. As much as they wanted to, the Sangheil warriors remained where they were. They would wait for their leaders' orders.

"Ultra, is our brother...?" Thel asked as he drew closer.

'Etsar looked at him and shook his head. "Gone."

Thel stopped and looked down, seeing nature doing its job to the dead Sangheili. The stench coming off was unpleasant. Plus, it looked like a combination of the environment and small creatures were working on the body. He shook his head and bowed his head to say a prayer. After that, he gazed at his warriors. He ordered half of them to search the Phantom while the other half search the area. 'Etsar ordered half of his troops to help him with the body and the other half to search the area as well.

Watching the Sangheili, Major Leon asked, "Arbiter, do you want me or my troops to do anything?"

"Do what you wish," Thel simply answered.

"All right, marines, let's help them out," he said. "Spread out and search for anything worth mentioning."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

Miles did the same thing with his troops. As the humans got to work, Leon walked over to Thel and 'Etsar.

"I am sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Thel turned to the Major. He was surprised by his generosity. Despite that, it was kind of...refreshing and a hopeful sign to him.

"That is kind of you to offer, Major," he said softly. "However, this is a matter _we _need to take care of."

"Fair enough. Miles and my men are assisting in your search for anything useful. If you want us to do something different, then let me know."

"Thank you."

Major Leon nodded and walked away. Thel watched as Leon walked up to one of his solders. He glanced back when he heard 'Etsar's hoof steps.

"Generous of him, was it not?" Thel asked.

"Indeed," 'Etsar replied. "His offer was almost...genuine."

Thel nodded before observing a few of 'Etsar's warriors taking care of the body. For some odd reason, that scene reminded him of the dream he had with Dawson getting shot. He prayed such a fate or worse did not befall her. He sighed in dismay.

"You feeling well?" 'Etsar asked.

Thel simply nodded. Before 'Etsar could probe Thel with more questions, two Sangheili warriors came up to them.

"Sirs, there was not much to salvage from the wreckage," one said.

"No surprise," Thel said plainly.

"However, we did search through the Phantom's audio files. It seems the ship belonged to Field Master 'Lavat," the second Sangheili said.

Both Sangheili COs felt their hearts skip a beat.

_At last, _Thel thought as he felt hope build in him. "What did you find out from his messages?"

"A distress call and Shipmaster 'Gorus' attempt to contact him."

"Not very useful, is it?" 'Etsar said.

"It is better than nothing," Thel said. "Plus, it is more than we have run into in the last few days." He gazed at the two Sangheili standing at attention in front of him and 'Etsar. "Thank you. As you were."

Both Sangheili warriors saluted before returning to their comrades near the crashed Phantom.

'Etsar observed the two warriors before he switched his gaze to Thel who was in deep thought.

"What is on your mind?" 'Etsar asked.

"Just trying to make sense of all this," Thel replied.

"Hey!" a marine shouted. "I think I might have found something."

Thel and 'Etsar looked at one another before walking over to the marine.

"For his sake, he better not be tricking us," 'Etsar said in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

"We shall see when we get there," Thel said.

All the COs walked over to the marine to see what he found.

"See this," the marine pointed out when they reached his area.

Thel and Leon knelt down to the ground. They were both surprised when they saw obscure, coarse trend marks and footprints.

"Those are human footprints," Thel said.

"But who made the trend marks?" Leon asked. He ran two fingers slightly above the imprints. "It looks like whoever made the trend marks was sandwiched in between two people."

"We need to follow these markings," Thel said standing straight. "Our brethren might be at the end of this path."

"Agreed," Leon said standing up as well. "Plus, we might find a village or town where we can stock up on supplies."

"Let us be off then."

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the group of human and Sangheili soldiers and officers followed the markings.

"We looking for anything in particular, sir," a marine near Leon asked.

"Sangheili and possibly a town," Leon replied.

"Aye, sir," the marine said.

No one spoke after that. All they did was keep their eyes and ears open. They continued to quietly, yet diligently follow the markings until they spotted the suspected town down in a small valley. Unlike the one they ran into before, this one had a tall, metal perimeter around it. On each of the perimeter's ends was a lookout tower.

"Let's see what we've got," Leon said exchanging his rifle for the binoculars.

Miles and all who had snipers followed his example. Two Sangheili who wielded a particle beam rifle offered it to their leaders who appreciatively took them.

"No sign of movement yet," Miles commented.

"Odd," Leon said. "This town looks more intact and fortified, yet..."

"There appears to be no signs of any kind of life, hostile or no," Thel said.

"Well, deserted or not, it does not hurt to check it out," Leon asked switching back to his rifle.

"It might, sir," Miles said.

"Capt, I am going to take my team and investigate. You and your team cover out backs."

"Roger that."

"We will accompany you," Thel said as he handed the beam rifle back to the Sangheili who gave it to him.

"I appreciate that. All right marines, let's move out," Leon said as he proceeded down to the town.

Thel and his Sangheili followed after the last marine from Leon's squad walked passed them.

* * *

Major Leon and Thel stopped with their squads behind them when they reached the town's gate. They exchanged glances before Leon spoke.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there? We just need some place to rest and stock up."

For a moment, there was no answer. Each team and their leaders did not hear a thing. The silence made the atmosphere tense and heavy. The Sangheili and marines kept their eyes on the gate and area around them. If something dared attack them, they would be ready to defend their leaders and each other.

Meanwhile, Miles kept his eyes on Leon while 'Etsar kept an eye on Thel. They may not openly acknowledge it to each other, but Miles and 'Etsar did share something in common. They were concerned for the safety of their fellows, which included their superior officers.

Then, after a tense moment passed, they all heard and saw the gate slowly slide open. An aged man stepped out. All were surprised to see him. They were even more surprised when they saw a smile stretch across his face.

"Welcome," the aged man said.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also wish you all a Merry Christmas and or Happy Holidays! I will see you all in the next chapter. Hopefully that will be posted sooner than this one, but we'll see. ;) Take care, everyone. :)


	16. The Town

"Welcome travelers," the aged man said.

His white hair extended down to his shoulders. He reached up to about Major Leon's height. The wrinkles on his face showed signs of wisdom and experience. The same could be said about his outfit. It appeared he wore a worn out, dirty white, long sleeve shirt under an ancient, almost ceremonial looking tunic. Worn and dirty could also be said about his pants. Despite the look of his clothing, the smile on his face was delicate and friendly.

"Hello, I am Major Leon of the UNSC," Leon greeted.

The man slightly bowed his head as a greeting before switching his gaze to Thel. "And who is your friend?"

"I am Arbiter, leader of the Sangheili," Thel greeted.

"Don't worry, he is an ally," Leon said to quickly reassure the man he was not in any danger.

To Leon's surprise, the man gave him a look of puzzlement. He had cocked his head to the side a bit and furrowed his white brows.

"Did you not know?" Leon asked. "We -"

"Major, I think this explanation can wait until _all _of us are present," Thel said.

Leon glared at Thel for interrupting him, yet he knew the Sangheili leader had a point. He had to make sure, not only his and Miles' men, but also Thel and Etsar's Sangheili had a place to stock up and rest. This meant he had to assure the man they had good intentions and did not wish to start trouble. Plus, they desperately needed to stock up on supplies. Leon gazed back at the aged man.

"Getting to the point, we have been traveling for quite a while and getting low on rations. We were wondering if you would allow us and our men to stock up and rest in your town. We will be out of your town by tomorrow morning."

For a moment, all the man did was simply stare at them before smiling. "Of course. You can stay as long as required. Please follow me and I shall see to it you have a place to rest."

"We appreciate that," Leon said. "Thank you. However, before we proceed, we need to signal our officers."

The aged man simply nodded.

Leon contacted Miles while Thel contacted 'Etsar to let them know it was all right to come and join them. Both of the COs nodded after receiving the message. They turned to their men and ordered them to pack it up and move out. Then they made their way down to Leon and Thel. Once they arrived, Leon turned to the man and nodded.

"Oh my," the man said. "There certainly are a great deal of you."

Leon chuckled. "Yeah. We were sent here on a mission." Leon gestured to the many marines and Sangheili behind him and Thel. "Hence the large group."

"I see. Well, come along." The man turned around to lead the marines and Sangheili inside.

Before following him, Leon gazed back at the Captain. "Miles, have the marines leave the Warthog out here."

"Yes, sir," Miles said sweeping his eyes over his men. "You heard the Major. Find a place to park the Warthog then catch up with the rest of us."

"Sir, yes, sir," the marines inside and near the Warthog said.

* * *

"Oh, forgive me, I never introduced myself," the man said. "I am Loki Aubrey, shaman for the people here."

"Shaman?" Thel wondered out loud.

Loki nodded. "Yes. You see, I was hired by the governor here when some of his people began to become ill."

"This place did not have any doctors?" Miles asked.

"It did. However, after trying everything with little to no success, the governor sought me out."

As Loki continued to tell his story about how he got here, a few marines and Sangheili, including Shadow took in the details of the town. For an occupied town, there was definitely a creepy vibe to it. It gave off a ghost town-like feeling. Each type of building bared the signs of a ghost town. Wooded buildings were eroding. Stone buildings were chipping away. Metal buildings had rust on them.

_What is the matter with these people, _Shadow thought. _I understand those who are ill cannot tend to the state of the buildings, but surely the ones who are healthy could._

Not only did the buildings add to the vide, but also the people. For an occupied town, there was very few people out. The most amount of people who were out and about added up to less than ten. It was not the fact they did not make eye contact with the soldiers. It was the fact they looked like zombies or puppets when they walked by.

Shadow's eyes glanced around at the houses, almost constantly feeling watchful eyes. Whenever the Spartan gazed in the specific direction, a window had been closed or a curtain had been shut. All of a sudden, Ten spotted two men guarding the entrance to a metal shed. They dared to meet Shadow's gaze. Their stares were drained and vacant, yet somehow held a menacing quality to them.

"Fishy,"Shadow muttered.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when one marine spoke up.

"Wait. You mentioned an illness," she said. "Is it contagious?"

Loki chuckled lightly. "No. I believe the illness might have come from a planet or herb of some kind."

"Oh." Despite his words, the marine still did not feel any better.

"Now, let us discuss your sleeping arrangements," Loki said. "The ones in charge will be sleeping in the captain's quarters, which is located up ahead." He pointed to a tall, brick building a few yards ahead of them. It had a two door entrance. Four windows were on the top level while a few more were on the same level as the doors. "As for your men, they will be sleeping in the barracks on the right."

Off to right, there was a tan, bricked building with a single door entrance and two windows on each of its sides.

Loki chuckled once more. "Although, the barracks here are probably a bit smaller than what you are used to. I am afraid your men will have to share beds."

The marines looked at each other before gazing at the Sangheili who gave them an impassive glare.

"We'll see what we can do," Leon said chuckling a bit himself.

"Wait," Miles said. "Shouldn't we discuss this with the militia first? I mean, I feel like we would be barraging in if we didn't talk to them first."

"Actually, Captain, there is no militia here," Loki said. "Has not been for quite some time."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I am not sure. Apparently, some of the researchers here stumbled upon something and required help from the militia to move it."

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat. Then they glanced around as if looking at each other held the answers to mute questions.

"The artifact?" 'Etsar whispered to Thel.

"Perhaps," he whispered back. "Did the human researchers say anything about it?" Thel asked bringing his voice back up to normal volume.

"No. However, neither the researchers nor the militia have returned since their departure."

"Weird," Leon commented.

"Indeed," Loki simply said.

"If the militia was gone, do you know if they had any trouble?" Miles asked.

Loki peeked back at the Captain. "Trouble? From who?"

"The Cove-"

"Invaders," Leon quickly said.

"Ah, no, as far as I know."

"I see."

Miles leaned closer to Leon and whispered, "Is there a reason you interrupted me, Major?"

Leon leaned toward Miles to whisper back, "I don't think Loki nor this town have seen or even heard of the Covenant."

"What makes you think so?"

"When I told him Thel and his Sangheili were no threat, he had given me a confused look."

"Really?"

Leon nodded. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Captain. But, for right now, I think it is best _not _to mention the Covenant or the war."

"Very well."

* * *

For the remainder of the day, the groups had organized their possessions and settled down. Unfortunately, each had learned from their COs, who had informed by Loki, the town had run out of rations about a day ago. This meant the town could not provide for them.

"If worse comes to worst, then we just might have to rely on the planet for sustenance,"each CO said to their men.

They had seen and heard their men's acknowledgments. However, they knew behind their men's facade, they were praying things would work out. They could not blame them. If the men did not get any nutrition in their bodies, then they would be unfit to fight. This would become a problem if they ran into the Covenant again. The COs would just have to use speech and support to keep the morale up.

It had been a bit of a tight fit in the barracks to say the least. A few had to share sleeping space whether it was on a bed or the floor. It was uncomfortable to some, but for others not so much. Once the sleeping arrangements had been made, the COs headed to the building where they would rest for the night. As they were settling down, Loki came in to check up on them.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Leon said. "Are you sure you don't want some of my men to portal the town during the night?"

Loki simply smiled. "That will not be necessary, Major. I assure you, everything will be fine. The people here were quite...voracious...when it came to defending their home. At least, that is what the governor had told me when I voiced my concern."

"Oh, all right," Leon said. Though, he still was not convinced.

"If that will be all, I will take my leave." Before he left to check on the Sangheili COs, he glanced back at Leon and Miles. "Oh, please keep it down if you do not fall asleep right away. I usually have the people here pray and reflect before falling asleep. I suppose you could call it their "quiet time."

"Very well. Thanks again for allowing us into your town," Leon said.

Loki nodded while keeping a smirk on his face. "Trust me, the pleasure is all ours."

* * *

_Why is that damn shed and its bodyguards bothering me so much? _Shadow thought while sighing in annoyance. _Well, I might as well check it out if I want to get any sleep._

With the decision made, Shadow put the BR on the armor's back attachments before jumping down from the tree; which was located on the outskirts of the town. When the Spartan arrived at the shed's entrance, the two men from earlier were still there.

"Excuse me?" Shadow said to get the men's attention to avoid scaring them...if that was possible. "Could you tell me what is in this shed?"

"It is where we stored our food," one of the men said.

"I see." Sounded believable. However, under the visor, Shadow's eyes noticed the men were fidgeting. Also, the other man had given a peculiar look at the man who spoke up. Plus, they did not know this, but Shadow's helmet filters picked up a horrible stench nearby and...moans. They sounded as if someone was in pain.

_What the hell? _Shadow thought before saying, "May I still check to see if maybe you missed something? It could be beneficial for both parties."

At first, the men did not answer. All they did was stare at the Spartan. Hearing no answer, Shadow decided to check it out anyway. As Ten stepped forward, the men blocked the entrance by forming a miniature wall.

"Um...excuse me?"

"I am afraid we cannot let you in."

"Why not? Are you trying to hide something?"

Again, the men did not answer.

"You are, aren't you?" Shadow stepped forward before being pushed back by one of the men unexpectedly. The Spartan stayed still for a moment, surprised by the man's action. Then, under the visor, Ten glared. "Try that again."

The man who did not speak up pushed his body forward. Shadow was unsure whether the man's action was because he was anxious or simply foolish. It did not matter. With ease, the Spartan seized the man's arm and tossed him over its shoulders like a rag doll. The other man attempted to attack Ten while it was distracted. He did not expect Shadow to spin gracefully around and deliver a vicious punch directly to the nose. The punch caused him to stumble back into the shed. He was knocked out when his head collided into one of the building's walls. Hearing a moan coming from the first guy, Shadow turned to him before bending down and knocking him out with a punch to the head. Once both of them were knocked out, Shadow walked over to the shed's entrance.

"Now, let's see what you two were looking after."

Grabbing one of the handles, Shadow pulled it back and slipped in. Once inside, Ten inspected the interior. The men did not lie. There were shelves and cabinets on each side, but each was barren. Suddenly, a metal door in the far back of the room caught the Spartan's attention.

_Freezer, perhaps? _Shadow thought. While walking to the door, Ten noticed a lock near the freezer's handle. _Under lock and key, huh? What is behind door number two? _Once Shadow was within reaching distance, the Spartan pulled on the lock's chain until it broke. Then Ten's gauntlet hand wrapped around the handle before pulling it down and out.

What Shadow saw made chills run down the super soldier's spine.

Human bones. Lots and lots of them. They were scattered everywhere. There were also spots of blood on the floor. The scene was like someone had dug up a whole graveyard, picked apart the decaying bodies, and set them in various places.

"What the fuck? What happened here?"

Shadow could not stop staring. The sight was just so appalling and sickening. The Spartan was trying to find out why and how such an atrocity could be allowed to transpire. While looking around, Ten caught a glimpse of a small pool of blood. Unexpectedly, a droplet of blood fell into it.

Slowly looking up, Shadow saw...a stripped Sangheili. He was chained by his wrists to the ceiling. It appeared he had large gashes and bite marks all over his body. Ten could hear his heavy breathing. Wasting no time, the Spartan thought of a way to get him down in order to help him.

Shadow could not shoot at the chains without risking the injured Sangheili more. Ten then looked around the room for a bench, a chair, or even a lever to lower him down. Spotting a chair amongst a pile of bones, the Spartan took the chair to set it in front of the Sangheili. Shadow stepped up, took hold of the chain bidding the Sangheili's wrists, and pulled them apart. Ten quickly caught him before he could fall.

"Okay. Now, here comes the challenging part," Shadow muttered before carefully stepping off the chair while still holding on to the Sangheili. Fortunately, Ten was able to get down successfully with the Sangheili still in hand. The Spartan kicked away a few clumps of debris and bones before settling down to the ground. Then Shadow gently shook the Sangheili.

"Hey, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

To Shadow's surprise, the Sangheili slowly opened his eyes. When he made eye contact, he chuckled, which caused him to wince in pain.

"A Demon," he said letting out a deep breath. "Have you come to claim your piece of my flesh as well?"

Shadow's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just like all the other barbarians here," he said to no one in particular. "Cut out pieces of my flesh or sink your dull, feeble teeth into me, causing me to feel every jerk and twist of your small mouths."

With shocking, disgusted realization, Shadow asked, "Were these people actually..._eating _you alive? That's disgusting!"

"The barbarians here thought otherwise," the Sangheili said sinking into Shadow's grasp. "It matters not. They have sullied my honor, leaving little left."

"Hey, listen, are you one of Field Master 'Lavat's warriors?" Shadow asked.

At the mention of his commanding officer's name, the Sangheili jerked up. However, he quickly lied back down when his wounds fired a massive jolt of pain through his body.

"Take it easy. You are badly hurt."

"I have to..." The Sangheili tried to sit back up, but his body was just too exhausted. "To warn my comrades about this place." He then looked up at Shadow. "Demon, do you know what has become of my brethren?"

"I am afraid not. We stumbled upon a crashed Phantom and then followed a trial that led to this place."

Shadow's news seemed to drain the life out of the Sangheili faster. "I see."

"Is there anything you can tell me about what happened to your commanding officers?"

The Sangheili tried to take another deep breath, but his wounds did not allow to him to receive full satisfaction. Instead, his wounds caused him to force more air out of his body through violent coughs. Shadow made sure he was comfortable once was done coughing.

"I know not the fate of Field Master 'Lavat. Fleet master 'Zad..." He took in a small breath before continuing. "...was located somewhere north." Another small breath. "Though, I do not know if that remains so since our Phantom crashed. Either way, I must see to it what little honor I have left is preserved."

"I can still get help if-"

"No. That would only consume the remains of my honor. Demon, I normally would not ask this of the likes of you, but things have indeed changed." The Sangheili spotted Shadow's knife. Using the last of his strength, he took it out and then weakly pushed it into Shadow's hand. "Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me. It is the only way to preserve my clan's honor."

"But..."

"Do it!" he growled.

Really not wanting to do it, Shadow hesitated. Ten tried to stall the inevitable by examining the knife. In the end, Shadow glanced at the Sangheili one more time before lifting the knife and piercing the Sangheili's hearts. Ten then twisted it before pulling it out.

"Rest in peace," Shadow whispered before putting the knife away and setting the Sangheili down. Ten kept an eye on the dead Sangheili while standing up.

All of a sudden, Shadow spotted something on the motion sensor. Then...

* * *

_Earlier..._

It took awhile for Thel to fall asleep. He had so much on his mind. Plus, it did not help with the fact there was no one patrolling the area. He did not know what the human COs nor he and 'Etsar were thinking. Oh well. Loki and rest of the town lived on the planet longer than he did. Maybe they knew what they were doing. With that, he allowed sleep to wash over him.

* * *

_Thel walked casually through the ship's corridors. It was strange, considering the fact the ship may be an enemy-filled vessel. However, there was something that told him he had nothing to fear._

_After walking a few steps, he saw he was coming up to a door. There was nothing usual about it, of course. However, as he was getting closer, he suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy. He placed one of his hands on top of his head while using the other to find the wall. Once his hand came into contact with the wall, a sharp pain shot through his head._

_His hand clenched his head as if it would stop the pain. He closed to his eyes as the pain increased. The ever-increasing pain forced him down to one knee. He opened one of his eyes when he heard a sound. Then he saw a flickering, holographic image of a figure. It appeared the figure was clenching its heart in pain. He was unable to be confident about his assumption due to the image's flickering._

_All of a sudden, he could hear the figure's voice. The strange thing was the figure's speech was a intermingle of cries of anguish and __schizophrenic laughter._

What the...?_ Thel thought as the image slowly stopped flickering. Once the image was clear and whole, the pain Thel was experiencing subsided. He was also able to see the figure clearly. He gasped. "Dawson?"_ _The holographic image of Dawson gazed at him slowly, pain clear on her face. Then she switched her gaze toward the door, which Thel followed with his eyes._

_Sensing she was trying to tell him something, he started to walk toward the door. As he walked pass Dawson's holographic image, she vanished. The door's knob spun before opening completely. Thel carefully walked into the room. There was nothing special about it. All he saw was a big, empty room. Suddenly, he saw some kind of large, strange looking pod resting in the far back of the room. Curious, he approached it. _

_As he drew closer to it, he noticed someone was inside of it. He was surprised when he noticed the person was Dawson. She appeared to be in deep sleep. She looked peaceful and beautiful in slumber. Deep down, Thel wished he could have witnessed her slumbering form in real life. Gazing down, he spotted a frost covered nameplate. Leisurely, he glided his hand to expose Dawson's name._

_After he uncovered the frost from her name plate, he focused on a panel resting on the plate's right side. He stared at it for a minute before typing in a few keys. Again, to his surprise, he was able to get the code right on the first try. He watched as the pod's door unfastened and slowly glided open._

_"Dawson," he said softly as soon as the door was fully out of the way. For a moment, she did not respond. Thel took a cautious step forward. "Dawson?"_

_Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were not normal though. Instead, they glowed a brilliant white. The glow's brilliancy seemed to stretch out into the room. It became so bright, Thel had to use his hand to block some of the light. Before he knew it, he had shut his eyes from the blinding light. Then he heard Dawson's voice._

_"Be safe, my love. No matter what it takes."_

* * *

Thel stirred from his slumber when he heard something. He opened his eyes as his body slowly woke him up. His vision was a bit blurry at first. Therefore, the figure he saw approaching him was nothing but a shadow. Eventually, his vision cleared up. When he was able to see clearly, he saw a human with a knife in hand.

He jerked up from his bed. The human certainly did not look normal. He had a eerie smile on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. The human lifted the knife as if he intended to stab Thel. Before he could get the chance, the blades of an energy sword pieced the man through the chest. The pain that followed caused the man to drop his knife. He grunted as the sword was pushed further into his body.

Thel urgently searched the wall next to his bed for a source of the light. His hand brushed a switch, which turned the lights on. Next to him was his dead would-be murder being held up by 'Etsar's energy sword. When 'Etsar and Thel made eye contact, 'Etsar pulled his sword out of the man who dropped roughly to the ground.

"'Etsar," Thel said getting out of the bed.

"Arbiter, I know we are forming a pact with the humans, but I could not just sit by and watch him slay you." 'Etsar pointed to the lifeless body using his sword. He said his next statement with a dark, quiet growl. "This just proves they cannot be trusted."

"Hold off your negative assumptions, Ultra," Thel said walking over and bending down to pick up the knife. Fiddling it with his fingers, he examined it. "Hmm, primitive weapon."

"I have no doubt in skilled hands, it can be a deadly weapon," 'Etsar said while deactivating his sword.

Then both Sangheili gazed at the deceased human.

"He is not one of the Captain or Major's men, is he?" Thel asked.

"I do not think so," 'Etsar said. He kneeled down and sniffed the body. He cringed as he stood back up. "He does not carry a familiar scent."

"Then he must be a resident of this town," Thel said.

"Possibly," 'Etsar said.

All of a sudden, both Sangheili heard a shout. They stared at each other before quickly slipping into their armor.

* * *

_Present..._

Shadow thrashed about as soon the figure wrapped his or her arms around the Spartan's throat.

"Get off me!" Shadow cried.

After a few moments passed with no sign of letting go, Shadow decided to reach back, grab the person's head, and toss him or her off. It turned out, the person who had jumped Shadow was the man who had hit his head on the building.

"Stubborn man, aren't you?"

What the man did next shocked Shadow. He glared at the super solider before making a maddening, almost animal-like sound with his teeth. Then he pulled out a magnum.

"Whoa! Hang on a second," Shadow said holding up its hands defensively. "Take it easy, sir. I apologize for-"

"Meat," the man said.

"Huh?"

"Meat," the man said approaching Shadow with the magnum pointing forward.

As Shadow backed away from the man, the Spartan slowly reached from the two SMGs. Little did Ten know, the other man had silently made his way into the room. He grinned maliciously as he took out a knife.

"Look, why don't you just put that gun down and we can talk it out like civil people?" Shadow asked.

"We do what must be done in order to please the spirits," the man said.

"Sprits? 'Do what must be done?' What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple: Strip and eat you. Your pain and blood shall be the things that atone for our sins."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the man wielding the knife charged forward. Hearing his pounding footsteps, Shadow snatched the SMG attached to the right thigh. Then, with elegant swiftness, the Spartan slightly turned toward the man and pulled the trigger. A short burst from the gun punctured his chest. He held onto his bleeding chest with his free hand while keeping his grip on the knife. The super solider sidestepped to avoid being rammed into.

The man wielding the knife ran into the man wielding the magnum. Instead of checking on his fellow, he simply shoved him off before aiming the weapon. Before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Shadow shot the gun out of his hand. The man jerked his head toward the Spartan and made another animal-like sound. Shadow, in a slow, yet deadly stride, approached him.

"You obviously do not have the means to talk like a civil person anymore, do you?"

The man continued to glare before swiping the knife from his dying companion. While holding the weapon in a harsh grip, he got in a fighting stance. He put his left foot back while his free hand hovered palm down away from the knife.

"Transgressing prowler," he hissed. Then he stormed forward.

Shadow aimed the SMG once more before pulling the trigger. The man was pumped full of lead before crashing to the ground.

"It's nothing personal," Shadow whispered to the now lifeless man. "But like you, I need to do what must be done. Plus, I still have a mission to complete."

Shadow was about to put the SMG back, but stopped when the Spartan heard a shout.

"Oh, now what?" Shadow said storming out.

* * *

The scene when Thel and Etsar went outside was strange and disturbing, yet chaotic.

Residents were darting out of their houses toward the barrack. A few marines and Sangheili had burst out of the building. The marines were being hounded like the rat-like creatures Thel and 'Etsar had used to hunt when they were younglings. Meanwhile, the Sangheili were hissing and roaring as they thrashed about to free themselves from the human's grip. Those who were still inside the barrack were...Thel was not quite sure what was going on inside. There was a mixture of screams, shouts, and banging coming from it.

Thel and 'Etsar did not waste any time helping their warriors. As they rushed over, Leon and Miles came out.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Leon asked.

The human COs glanced in the direction of the barrack. They watched as Thel and 'Etsar were pulling people off their Sangheili. While they were doing that, Leon and Miles' marines were either running away or trying to reason with the residents who were approaching them slowly like a pack of predators corning their prey. Unfortunately, it did not seem to work. A marine was suddenly attacked by a woman. He was forced to the ground, face first.

"Hey you!" Leon shouted sprinting toward the marine with Miles following behind him. "Get off him right now!"

They watched in shock and horror as the woman began to bite hard into the marine. With her teeth still in him, she moved her head left and right as if she wanted to tear pieces of flesh off him.

"Hey!" Leon shouted again.

The woman simply continued doing what she was doing. As she continuously gnawed into him, a few more came out of the building and piled on top of the marine.

As Leon and Miles were running over to help the marine, Shadow burst out from the shed. The Spartan saw the COs rushing over to the marine.

_Shit, _Shadow though before contacting Leon over the comm. "Sir, wait!"

Unfortunately, Leon did not hear the message. He just continued making his way toward the marine. However, once he and Miles managed to get all the people off, the ones who had managed to quickly recover tackled each of the COs.

"Damn it," Shadow said sprinting to help.

* * *

"By the gods," 'Etsar said yanking a human off one of the Sangheili. He kicked the human in the head when it tried to attack again. "What is wrong with these humans?"

"I do not know," Thel said helping another Sangheili stand up. He took out his carbine just in case if they got attacked. He then directed his question to the Sangheili warrior. "Brother, what is going on? What happened?"

"I do not know, sir," he replied gazing around. "As far as I can remember, all of us were resting. Then, suddenly, we were all awakened by a shout. We saw humans attacking each other. It was...peculiar."

"Sounds like the residents provoked the attack," Thel said thinking out loud.

"Why? We have done nothing to cause humans concern," 'Etsar said.

"Let us worry about that later. 'Etsar, you and these Sangheili help the others inside," Thel ordered.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to assist the Major and his comrades," Thel replied.

"But..."

"There is no time for arguing, Ultra. Get going."

"Of course, Arbiter," 'Etsar said before gesturing the small number of Sangheili to follow him.

As they left, Thel turned when he heard a grunting sound behind him. He saw the Captain struggling to get a man off his back.

* * *

Shadow quickly rushed over to help Miles. As the Spartan tried to pull the man off, he bit into Miles, which made the Captain curse in pain. This simply frustrated the super solider. Pulling more forcefully only seemed to cause the man to sink his teeth deeper.

"Let go of him, you asshole," Shadow cursed.

Suddenly, a gunshot rung out. Shadow and Miles froze. Leon looked and spotted a small hole on the side of the man's head. They all gazed to the side, seeing Thel with the barrel of his carbine aimed.

"My apologies, Major, but it had to be done," Thel said in a calm and firm voice.

No one responded nor moved for a moment. Shadow broke the silent standstill by pulling the dead man off Miles. The ice and tension broke completely when they all heard hurried footsteps. Those with their backs to the footsteps turned. Approaching them was a group of the crazed humans. They did not attack right away. Instead, they slowed to a stop and crept forward. Shadow quickly let go of the dead man and took out the SMGs.

Thel growled and aimed his carbine once more. However, he jerked around when he heard familiar Sangheili growls. He saw 'Etsar and the Sangheili were being blocked from entering the barrack. His eyes met 'Etsar's. The stare shared between the two had a deeper meaning to it. Thel knew exactly what it meant.

_Kill or not kill?_

Was this supposed to be test? It sure felt like it to Thel. He could either order 'Etsar and the others _not _to kill the humans. They would need to use their body as the weapon. Here was the problem. The unfamiliar humans acted different than the ones they had been working with. Their chilling determination to harm their own kind as well as his and 'Etsar's warriors reminded him of the Flood. On the other hand, if he ordered them to kill the humans, then it could potentially cause friction with the humans. The ripple might also affect the treaty and cooperation between the species.

Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into 'Etsar's eyes and nodded. As significant as the treaty was, he would not simply stand by and watch his people be constrained by a lesser species.

'Etsar nodded and took point while activating his sword. Thel then turned back to the Major and his group. He walked over until he was standing next to Shadow. He noticed the Spartan had moved its head slightly toward him. He mimicked the Spartan's move.

He was unsure why, but every time he stared into the former Demon's visor, he felt as if the gaze underneath held meaning. He could feel Shadow's eyes bore into his. As he stared, he recalled the dream he had where Dawson got shot. He could clearly hear her voice in his mind when she said, "Do not trust those who lurk in the shadows. Those who allow others to make the necessary sacrifices. Trust no one. In the end, it is you, and only you, who is trustworthy. Be safe...my love." Not only that, but he remembered the very last part of his dream before he woke up.

_One by one, Thel dodged and sliced at the Spartans as they came at him. Unfortunately, one managed to spot an opening and took it. The Spartan punched the side of his face before kicking him in the stomach. While he was sidetracked, another Spartan fired its magnums to shoot his swords out of his hands. Once he was free of weapons, the rest piled on top of him._

_Constraining his arms, they forced him to stand up before pushing him to walk forward. When he was in front of the superior officers, they pushed him down to his knees._

_"What is the meaning of this?" he roared._

_No one answered. Instead, Hood and rest of the superior officers divided to allow a nightly colored figure to walk through. The figure looked different though...the figure looked like..._

_"Shadow?" Thel wondered out loud. "Thank the Forerunners, explain to your superiors I am not to blame for Dawson's death. I would not dream of hurting her."'_

_Shadow did not respond. Instead, the Spartan cocked a shotgun with one hand before aiming it at Thel's head._

_"Shadow!" Thel roared before the Spartan pulled the trigger._

_Would you do it? _Thel's gaze asked Shadow's. No surprise to him when the Spartan turned its head fully toward the unfamiliar, hostile humans. _A_ _speculation indeed. _He decided he would deal with that later. Right now, the situation called for him to fight and defend.

* * *

As the fighting continued, Loki was awakened by all the racket. He got dressed and made his way outside. He slowly opened the door and peeked out. The scene before him caused him great distress. The foreigners were killing off his followers one by one. Also, it seemed a combination of the exotic, toxic herb and his remedies caused his followers to go mad. He knew you would be next on either of the group's hit list if he did not escape as soon as possible.

He quickly went back inside. He put what supplies and clothing he could carry in his pack. Then he snuck outside, but not before checking to make sure each group was still occupied. Seeing that they were, he began to walk out, but hesitated. He looked at the chaos before him once more, which made him decide to sneak out the back. From then on, his escape route was moving behind the houses and various other buildings until he cleared the gates.

* * *

Growling, Thel took a few steps back to put some space between him and the group of crazed humans who wished to do him harm. He checked how much ammunition he had left for his carbine. It looked like he had enough, but fortune can sometimes turn the tide in unexpected ways. If such an event occurred, he would use his sword. He tightened his grip on his carbine when he heard one of them hiss.

He retorted with this own threatening growl and hiss. He quickly reloaded his weapon just as the leader of the group attacked.

* * *

Loki froze when he heard fighting in front of the house he was sneaking behind. He built up the courage to continue to walk forward. However, he stopped when he appeared in the alleyway between two houses. He was able to see Thel fighting off a few of his followers. He was wielding some type of rifle, which shot very fine, green projectiles.

Loki was about to move on when he remained where he was and stared at Thel's form as he fought.

_Fascinating, _Loki thought. _His form is like nothing I have ever seen before. It would be interesting to see how some of my healing remedies work on a being with such a form. Also, those markings on his armor...I would like to interpret those further._

Against his better judgment, yet not wanting to miss the exhilarating opportunity, he put his things down to search through his pack. He found his dagger and took it out. His hand and eyes lingered over it. He switched his gaze between the dagger and Thel. Knowing he would need some type of advantage, he cut one of his sleeves off with the dagger. He then reached into his pack and grabbed a small bottle of liquid. After that, he poured the liquid on it.

When he was fully content with the amount of liquid on the cloth, he picked up the dagger with his free hand. He then slowly made his way toward Thel. With each step, his excitement grew more and more.

_Do not mind me, _he said in his mind so as not to alert the distracted Thel.

* * *

Shadow jerked around and fired at two crazed humans who were charging. The Spartan wasted no time scanning for the next target or targets. Ten's eyes stopped when they landed on the area where Thel was fighting solo against a group of enemies. The Spartan tossed both the SMGs on the ground before quickly swiping for the battle rifle.

* * *

Thel pulled the carbine's trigger, killing the last of the group. He examined the area around him to make sure all the threats were eliminated. He froze when he spotted Shadow aiming the battle rifle...at him.

_You _are_ capable_, he thought.

Then...a three shot burst. Then another.

Thel expected to see his shields flickering followed by the sting of bullets...but none of that came. He remained froze in his stupor, but was brought out of it when he heard a sound behind him. He turned to see Loki drop his dagger. The shaman took a few steps forward as Thel took a few steps back. Before Loki fell to the ground, the Sangheili leader noticed the three bullet marks on the shaman's chest. His reptilian eyes remained on Loki as he coughed up blood before collapsing to the ground. Thel then carefully approached Loki's body.

Moving to the side, he took notice of another set of three bullets on the side of his head. It suddenly became clear to him. Shadow had not been aiming at _him_, but at the _shaman_.

_Shadow..._ Thel wondered.

He quickly turned his gaze toward the Spartan who still had the battle rifle aimed in his direction. Just like before, he was confronted with the blank, yet somehow eloquent stare of the former Demon. Then, slowly, Shadow lowered the rifle before putting away. After that, the Spartan turned and walked away.

_Shadow...you were looking out for me, _Thel thought. _But...why? Why did you do it? And why did you keep your gun aimed when your initial target was dead? Did you...intend to shoot me afterwards?_


	17. Heavy Steps

Major Leon shook his head as his eyes examined the area littered with dead bodies.

_How did it come to this?_ Leon did not have long to come up with any theories. His thoughts were interrupted by soft, patient footsteps behind him. He knew who it was. Without looking or turning toward the Captain, he asked, "How are the men?"

"Well, I would say they are holding up, considering the circumstances," Captain Miles replied. He then began to observe Major Leon's posture. The Major had his arms folded across his chest. His head was directed toward the ground as if there was one particular spot on the ground that interested him. However, Miles knew what the Major was really doing. He was thinking. "With respect, sir, but what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about a lot of things, Miles."

"Such as?"

Leon took a deep breath. He was not annoyed with Miles, but it was a way for him to remain calm and relive a bit of stress.

"I am trying to figure out what could have caused these people to become cannibalistic."

Miles chuckled. "Again, with respect, Major, but that could be a challenge. I mean, a number of things could have caused these people to go mad and become cannibals."

"Enlighten me."

"Well, let's see..." Miles paused to come up with possible factors. He dug up information he had learned about the human mind from taking psychology classes in college. "Maybe something traumatic happened here. A traumatic event is known to have major emotional and psychological effects. Such a combination _can_ push people to their breaking points. Another possible cause could have been long-drawn-out stress or anxiety."

"Hmmm," Leon said slowly turning to face Miles. "Captain, do you think it is possible Loki..._lied_ to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember he told us this town ran out of food a day ago. What if he was lying? What if this town has been out of food for much longer?" While Miles began to ponder, Leon continued to question and think out loud. "Also, he said he was hired here when the people got sick. What if, whatever he did to the people, caused them to go mad?"

"It is possible. Plus, he mentioned the people got sick from an herb or plant. It is possible the planet or herb's contents were toxic."

Leon let out a deep, heavy breath before rubbing the top of his nose. "Well, I guess we will never know the _true _cause. One thing is for sure though."

"And what's that?"

"I am not looking forward to putting this in the report because I know it will cause a variety of things to happen. One of them being the debriefing and trying to explain the situation. Personally, I would rather forget all of this happened, but I know that will not be the case."

"Understandable." A silent, uncomfortable moment passed between the two COs before Miles spoke up. "Sir, what are we going to do now?"

Leon directed his eyes to the sky. It was hard to tell if it was going to be morning soon. Since they were on a different, unfamiliar planet, it was difficult to predict its day and night cycles.

"Well, I'm not sure if the sun is going to rise anytime soon. Judging by the look of the sky and how dark it is, I would have to say, we might still be in the late hours of the night."

"And...?"

Leon kept his eyes to the sky before gazing at Miles. "We need to discuss out next step with Arbiter and 'Etsar before we do anything."

Miles simply nodded.

* * *

After all the strange, crazed humans had been eliminated, Thel and Etsar had gathered the Sangheili outside of the barrack and inspected their numbers. Both wanted to make sure none had fallen. Though, they highly doubted any of their warriors would fall to inane humans. Despite the unlikely possibility, they still wanted make sure all their warriors were all right and accounted for.

Thel's eyes glided over his warriors as he inspected and counted each one. No surprise, each suffered little to no harm from the unexpected attack. His eyes stopped when he noticed one of his Sangheili, a Minor in rank, cursing in their native tongue. While he was walking over to him, Thel noticed the Minor kept touching a particular spot on his neck. When he was close enough, he saw a small gash encircled by indigo blood.

_A minor injury, _Thel thought. _It will heal in time._

He put a comforting hand on the Sangheili's shoulder. The Minor gazed up at Thel with a look of shame and distress.

"I let my guard down, Excellency. Now, my honor is paying for it," he said.

"Do not worry," Thel said in a firm, yet consoling voice. "It is a minor injury. It will heal in due time. Your honor is remains intact, thus you have nothing to fear."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Thel simply nodded. Then he patted the Minor's shoulder before moving on. He instantly stopped in his steps when he noticed Shadow walking toward the Major and Captain. He focused on the Spartan before altering his gaze to the battle rifle attached to the armor's back. He began to flashback to the moment Shadow shot Loki, and not him.

_Thel froze when he saw Shadow aiming the battle rifle...at him._

_You __are__ capable__, he thought._

_Thel stared into the barrel of the rifle as Shadow's finger pulled back the trigger. Before the rifle unleashed the barrage of bullets, his eyes gazed at the Spartan's visionless stare. With the visor masking Shadow's eyes, it was hard to tell whether the gaze held any emotion or not. Shadow's finger pulled the trigger all the way back and..._

_A three shot burst. Then another._

_Thel expected to see and feel his shields flickering followed by the sting of bullets on his armor and flesh...but none of that came. For a moment, everything around him meant very little to him. It was as if time itself had frozen. All sounds, save for his heartbeats, were engulfed by some unknown source. He remained froze until he heard a sound behind him. _

_He turned to see Loki release a dagger as well as a piece of cloth. The shaman took a few heavy, strenuous steps forward as Thel took a few cautious steps back. As Loki took his last step as a living man, the Sangheili leader noticed the three bullet marks on the shaman's chest. His reptilian eyes remained on Loki as he coughed up blood and then crumpled to the ground. Thel aimed his carbine as a precaution before moving toward the body to examine it. _

_Moving to the side, he noticed another set of bullets on the side of the shaman's head. It suddenly became clear to him. Shadow had not been aiming at __him__, but at the __shaman__._

_Shadow...__ Thel thought._

_He quickly turned his gaze toward the Spartan who still had the battle rifle aimed in his direction. Once more, he was confronted with the blank, yet somehow eloquent stare of the former Demon. Then, slowly, Shadow lowered the rifle before putting it away. After that, the Spartan turned and walked away._

_Shadow...you were looking out for me, __Thel thought. __But...why? Why did you do it? And why did you keep your gun aimed when your initial target was dead? Did you...intend to shoot me afterwards?_

"Sir," a voice said ending his flashback.

Thel took in a calm, deep breath before closing his eyes and opening them again. Then he turned around, noticing Ultra 'Etsar was walking toward him.

"What is it?" Thel asked.

"All my Sangheili are present and accounted for," 'Etsar replied. "How about yours?"

"A few minor wounds here and there, but otherwise all are present."

"That is a relief."

"Indeed."

They looked away from each other when they heard a sound off to the side. They saw Major Leon and Captain Miles marching toward them.

"Arbiter, 'Etsar, how are you and your Sangheili holding up?" Major Leon asked.

"We are well, Major," Thel replied. "Could the same we said about you and your warriors?"

"They might not be holding up as well as yours, but in general, they are hanging in there."

"Good to hear."

"Anyway, we need to discuss what our next step is. This..."visit" might have set us back farther than I would have liked."

"It certainly did not help our situation."

"What do you have in mind?" 'Etsar asked.

"We are not quite sure," Miles replied. "I mean, it is hard to tell whether it would be morning soon or not." He took a quick glance up at the sky.

"What I am thinking is we could do one of two things," Leon said. "We could either spend the rest of the night here and continue marching on in the morning; or pack up and make camp somewhere else. I will just say this: I am hesitant to pack up and move somewhere else just because, by the time we setup camp, it might be morning."

"As you know, this might cause a slight problem because the lack of adequate sleep might hinder our troops fighting capability."

"Your argument is... reasonable," 'Etsar said.

"However," Thel said gesturing to the area around them. "Sleeping here would be like sleeping in a burial ground. I do not know your people's stance on the dead, but staying here would feel like we were disturbing spirits."

Leon and Miles scanned the area, taking in every gruesome, unpleasant detail. The scene did look like a unearthed graveyard. Blood stained bodies were scattered all around.

"He does have a point, Major," Miles said.

Leon let out an exasperated sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. "How about we run these suggestions by our men before we move on to our next step?"

"Fair enough," Thel said.

Leon nodded. "All right." He then gestured Miles to follow him. "Let's go."

* * *

Shadow had wanted to mention the shed and its contents to Leon and Miles. However, the Spartan had to wait for them to get done talking to the Sangheili COs. As soon as they were finished, Shadow marched over toward the Major and Captain.

"Excuse me, sir..." Shadow began.

"Shadow, join the rest of the marines," Leon ordered. "There is something we need to discuss."

"Uh, sir, there is something you need to see."

"After."

"It's kind of important and may also answer questions you might have."

Leon as well as Miles stopped in their tracks. The Major gazed at the Spartan who simply stared back...at least, that is what Leon assumed. It was hard to tell with the visor. He took in a deep breath.

"Very well, Shadow," Leon said. "What is it you have to show us?"

However, for a moment, Shadow simply stood there, thinking.

"Well?" Leon asked.

"I...I think this is something the Sangheili need to see too."

Leon wanted to sigh in impatience, but decided against it. He peeked at Miles and said, "Could you go and get them, Captain?"

Miles nodded. "Yes, sir."

Shortly, Leon and Shadow saw Miles walking back toward them with Thel and 'Etsar in tow. Shadow nodded and began to walk toward the shed.

When they reached it, Shadow first showed them the front room with the empty shelves and cabinets. As soon as Ten felt they had taken in all the innocent-looking surroundings, the Spartan focused their attention to the freezer door. Shadow opened the door like before and gestured them to enter. One-by-one, the COs walked in. The sight before their eyes made them tense and feel nauseated.

"Holy shit," Miles muttered.

"Damn...guess the cannibalism went on for longer than we thought," Leon said.

Shadow simply nodded while watching the COs intently.

* * *

Repulsive. That is how Thel described it. The blood-stained walls and humans bones. Laying his eyes on the humans bones brought memories back from earlier. How the crazed humans attempted to eat the flesh off of, not only their own, sensible kind, but also his and 'Etsar's Sangheili. To be honest, he did not think the humans could be capable of such...monstrosities. He compared such acts with the Jiralhanae.

"Arbiter," 'Etsar's voice called out bringing his attention back to the present.

Thel blinked when he heard the Ultra call out his name. He looked to see 'Etsar hurrying over to the body of a dead Sangheili. He quickly went over. He noticed 'Etsar bowing his head, saying a prayer to the Forerunners to guide their fellow brethren's soul to the heavens. While he prayed, Thel examined the Sangheili's body. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted dark abrasions spread out all over his body.

He put his hand on 'Etsar's shoulder as he kneeled down to get a closer look at the markings. He glided his finger over them as his eyes followed.

_Considerable wounds, _Thel thought. _The gashes look like they could have come from a sharp weapon..._

Images of an energy sword, energy dagger...the blade from a Brute shot...and a human knife surfaced in his mind. The images faded away when he began to inspect the other wounds. They appeared as two arches that attempted to link together to one form a circle.

_Hmmm...I do not recognize such strange markings, _he thought.

After he was finished praying, 'Etsar glanced over at Thel. When he did not make any attempt to look at him, 'Etsar followed Thel's gaze. He saw the unfamiliar markings on the fallen Sangheili's body.

"Sir?" 'Etsar said softly. "What are those?"

"I do not know," Thel replied. "I am trying to figure it out."

Suddenly, the Sangheili leader was struck by an idea. Slowly, his sight altered from the wounds to the human bones. He began to study the structure of the mouth when he spotted a human skull with the upper and lower part of the jaw near each other. As he carefully took in the details, he formed a 360 degree image in his head. Then he compared it to the wounds. They matched.

"By the gods," Thel whispered.

"What is it, Excellency?" 'Etsar asked.

"They..._feasted_ on him."

"What?" 'Etsar roared jerking up.

"Oh Forerunners guide him," Thel sighed.

Feeling his blood boil, 'Etsar clenched his fists as one of them slowly reached for his sword.

* * *

Shadow carefully watched as 'Etsar's hand slowly reached for his sword. While he did that, the Spartan slowly reached for the battle rifle.

The silent, grave, and grief-stricken moment was broken by 'Etsar's enraged roar. He activated his sword and charged toward Leon and Miles. He ceased his attack when Shadow jerked in front of the Major and Captain. The Spartan shot a three-round burst, which caused his shields to flicker. Leon took a step back while Miles pulled out his assault rifle. Hearing 'Etsar's roar, Thel had jerked up from his spot. Seeing his brethren openly attempt to harm the Major and Captain had troubled him to an extent. He was slightly relived when the Spartan had intervened.

"You will pay for a brother's taint with your blood," 'Etsar growled.

"Ultra 'Etsar," Thel roared marching toward him. "Calm yourself."

"But Excellency..."

"'Etsar, you know as well as I, they are _not _to blame. The ones responsible have been dealt with. Now, calm yourself."

'Etsar glanced back at Thel before turning his sights back toward Shadow, Leon, and Miles. Shadow and Miles remained motionless. Their weapons still aimed. Leon simply stared at him. Hesitantly, the Ultra complied. He took a deep breath and deactivated his sword. Then he said, "Yes, sir."

"My apologies," Thel said while walking up beside 'Etsar. "But what happened to our brethren was..."

"Horrible," Leon said softly. "I know and I'm sorry for you loss."

"No...it is not that..." Thel paused for a moment. If he explained the _real_ reason why 'Etsar was so offended and angered by what happened, would the humans truly understand? He did not believe they would. In the end, he decided to just let them believe the ghastly death of the Sangheili was the reason for 'Etsar's outburst. He bowed his head. "Thank you."

After that, he directed his next words to Ultra 'Etsar as he lightly slapped the Ultra's shoulder. "'Go retrieve a few of our warriors so we may take care of our brother."

'Etsar turned toward Thel and saluted. "As you wish, Excellency."

As he was walking out, he stopped when Shadow's form blocked the path. The Sangheili Ultra stared into the visor, able to see his reflection. A deep, low growl surfacing in his throat, he said," Stand aside."

For a moment, the Spartan did not move. Then Leon put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "No harm, no foul, Ten. Stand down."

Shadow peeked back at the Major before slowly lowering the battle rifle and stepping aside. While walking pass the humans, he bowed his head and then continued his way to retrieve a few Sangheili resting outside.

* * *

After 'Etsar chose a few Sangheili, he took them into the shed where they would help him and Thel with the fallen Sangheili. While they were occupied, Leon, Miles, and Shadow went back to the barracks and explained the situation. Once everything was explained, Leon had them vote whether they wished to stay in the town until morning or pack up and move to a different location. The men did not answer right away. Instead, they sat quietly and thought about it.

Leon and Miles observed the look on their marines' faces. They could tell all had mixed feelings on the decision. A few looked tired to the point where they did not care what was decided. Others appeared troubled. Although, it was hard to tell which decision troubled them the most.

After giving the men and women some time to think, each CO took a turn to announce each choice. Slowly, each marine began to raise his or her hand.

* * *

Anger and frustration had disturbed Titus' sleep. Now, he was stomping a few yards away from the encampment to clear his clouded head. A low, vicious growl oozed up his throat and out through his teeth.

_Useless Demon, _he growled as he remembered the moment Diablo returned.

_"Well!" Titus growled._

_Diablo shrugged casually. "Was not up for it."_

_"What?" _

_"Turns out my old buddy does not feel like joining. H-"_

_"You two," Titus said pointing to the two Jiralhanae nearest Diablo. "Restrain him."_

_Complying with their leader's order, they seized Diablo's arms and shoved him down to his knees. The other two Jiralhanae marched to the front with their weapons drawn. They positioned themselves on either side of their chieftain with their weapons aimed at Diablo._

_Titus snarled and stomped toward the Spartan before brutally kicking him in the jaw. "Incompetent filth. You were ordered to convince your comrade to join us, by any means necessary."_

_Diablo coughed before spitting out some blood, which splattered on the inside of his visor. "I did not get the chance to talk more because we were_ interrupted_." He put an emphasis on "interrupted" when he spoke the word._

_"By whom?"_

_"Commanding officer, judging from what I heard."_

_Titus growled, annoyed he did not put the other Demon's commanding officers into consideration. Poor planning on his part. He vowed not to make the same mistake again. He gazed down at Diablo before jerking around and away from him. His warriors were curious what their chieftain was thinking, but remained where they were. After pacing for a moment, Titus turned back around._

_He walked up to Diablo until he was only mere inches away from him. Then he bent down, grabbed Diablo's jaw, and lifted it up so his gaze met the chieftain's._

_"I am going to give you _one _more chance," he hissed quietly. "You are lucky, even for a Demon. I do not normally give my warriors a second chance if they fail me. Alone, you are to go and seek out your comrade. Once found, do whatever it takes to convince it to join us. Understand?"_

_"And if I don't succeed this time?" Diablo asked just to humor himself._

_"Then the consequences for you will be very unpleasant."_

_The Spartan suspected as much. "...Fine."_

_Titus glanced up at his Jiralhanae who were restraining Diablo and nodded. The chieftain released Diablo's jaw as the Jiralhanae let go of his arms._

_As soon as Diablo had his feet on the ground, Titus barked, "Now go."_

_The brick-red armored Spartan stared at the chieftain before turning and running away._

_The group of Jiralhanae watched as the Spartan got farther and farther away. All of a sudden, they all heard familiar hissing and rattling coming behind them. None of them turned around to the Skirmisher Major and its Minors pacing toward them._

_"Follow him," Titus ordered._

_The Major hissed. After that, all three of the Skirmishers bounded up into the trees and trailed Diablo._

Titus' train of thought was brought to the present when he heard the gruff voice of one of his warriors. He saw the illuminated steel blue armor of one of his bodyguards.

"What is it you want?" Titus asked.

The bodyguard greeted his chieftain before speaking, "Chieftain, I hate to interrupt you, but we received a distress signal from the base camp near the Forerunner artifact."

Titus jerked around and roared, "What?"

"Yes, chieftain," the bodyguard said nodding.

"What happened?" Titus asked losing patience and fuming more and more as each second passed.

"Unfortunately, most of the message was obscured in static." The chieftain was about to lose it when the bodyguard added, "However, a few, _distinct_ sounds were picked up."

"And they would be?"

"...Sangheili..."

After the word left the bodyguard's jaw, Titus' rage hit the peak, but quickly went back down as he forced himself to relax. He stood quietly for a moment, thinking about what to do. The bodyguard waited on his chieftain's command. Finally, Titus looked at the bodyguard.

"Find Captain Marius. He is to take a small recon team with him and go investigate what happened," he ordered. "Tell him to eliminate all who gets in his way."

The bodyguard saluted. "Yes, chieftain." Then he ran off to fulfill his orders.

* * *

Shadow's eyes went back and forth as the Spartan searched the area for any hostilities. When nothing showed up, Ten peeked back.

It had not taken long for the ones who were not put on patrol to fall asleep. Deep down, Shadow was glad they had decided to move to a different place to rest. The town had gotten much more eerie now that the entire town was dead. Plus, it would have felt wrong because the marines and Sangheili _had_ killed innocent people. But...were they really?

They _did_, after all, attack first. All the marines and Sangheili did was defend themselves. Though, a few people may not see it that way. Not only that, but they also were not sane enough to reason with. Shadow remembered trying to convince the two men who had guarded the shed, but all they did was attack.

Shadow let out a deep, heavy sigh. Despite the controversial principles that came with the scenario, the Spartan was just glad it was over. The only good thing that came out of the attack was everyone got out of it with little to no injuries. No one had been lost.

A quiet, beeping sound broke Shadow's thoughts. The Spartan pulled the COM pad and read the message.

_"We need to talk." -Diablo_

Following the message was a set of coordinates. Shadow's eyes rolled in annoyance. Ten still did not fully trust the rogue Spartan. Although, he did say "Titus" and the other Covies did not know about the COM pad. Shadow stroked the screen while debating whether to go or not.

In the end, against gut feeling and instinct, Shadow decided to go.

_Do not make me regret doing this, Diablo, _Shadow thought.

Ten waited for the other nightly patrollers to either go farther away or be distracted. When each met either of those criteria, Shadow made sure both weapons were secured on the armor before disappearing into the dark of the night.

* * *

Diablo paced back and forth in a jungle clearing while waiting for Shadow to arrive. He jerked around and aimed a plasma pistol when he heard something. Out of the darkness, Shadow's dark, armored form materialized.

"You took your sweet time," Diablo said putting the weapon away.

"Well, unlike you, I have people to look after and defend," Shadow retorted.

"You talking about those split chins?"

"The Sangheili _and _the marines."

Diablo chuckled. "Right, of course. It's your job...oh wait, not it's not."

Shadow sighed and whispered, "Not this again." Ten then spoke in a normal volume voice. "You sure know how to hold a grudge."

Diablo shrugged. "You would too if you have been reflecting as long as I have."

"Holding a grudge is a waste of energy. I am surprised you are still able to move."

"Oh-ho! The serious Spartan makes a funny."

"Diablo!" Shadow said getting irritated by the second. "What is it you want? I am supposed to be on patrol."

"Oh, you snuck-"

"Get to the point or I walk."

Diablo put his hands up defensively. "All right, all right, geez. Well, I wanted to talk to you about joining me in fighting alongside Titus and the other Covies."

"If are wondering if I have thought about or not, I have not."

"Why not?"

"Because: 1) What you are doing is crazy and treasonous and 2) Something came up that required my full attention."

"Uh-huh," Diablo said crossing his arms.

"You know what, you can count me out. There is no way in hell I am joining the Covenant's side. We are done." Then Shadow turned and began to walk away.

Diablo sighed. "Okay, if not for me, then do it for the one you love."

Shadow immediately froze in place. Tensing up, the Spartan swallowed a hard lump before turning slightly toward Diablo. "How did you...?"

A devious smiled stretched across his face. "I didn't. You just told me."

Shadow jerked around and stomped toward Diablo before seizing his throat. Then the dark-armored Spartan lifted him off the ground.

"If you even think..." Shadow's voice poured out with rage.

Through the coughing gasps, Diablo managed a chuckle. "I have no intention of hurting your special someone. However, the same can't be said about others. You know as well as I that you have no control over people's motives or actions."

For a moment, all Shadow did was stare while maintaining a hold on Diablo's throat. At the same time, the sound of Shadow's beating heart seem to intensify in volume. It appeared as the _only _sound for a little while before Diablo's voice broke through.

"You know, ONI is capable of just about anything. You know they will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Do you think your lover is an exception to their rules? They will target whomever they believe is either an asset or a liability to the cause."

He ceased talking when the grip on his throat tightened.

"Shut up," Shadow hissed silently. "Just. stop. talking." Ten tightened the grip on Diablo's throat more and more.

Diablo began to claw at the other Spartan's hand as he began to feel lightheaded. Even when he began to gasp for air, Shadow still did not let go. However, just when he was about to black out, Shadow released him. Plummeting down to ground, he coughed and gasped to try to recover the lost oxygen. While he recovered, Shadow slowly turned around and walked a few steps away from him.

Able to get his bearings, Diablo carefully stood up as he observed Shadow. His words seem to deplete Shadow's confident, firm stance and seed doubts into the other's mind. Smiling, he walked over to the other. Then he put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. Before he could blink, Shadow pushed his hand off and aimed the magnum right in his face.

"Do not do that again," Shadow hissed once more.

"Do what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Touch me and bring my lover into the conversation again. You do _not _do that."

"Aw. Did I hit a nerve?"

Shadow grabbed one of the SMGs with a free hand while keeping a grip on the magnum. "Keep talking because you are not doing yourself any favors."

He chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. What do you say? Join Titus and I to ensure your love's safety?"

For a moment, Diablo stared into the magnum and SMG's dark interior. Then Shadow hesitantly lowered the two weapons.

"Just...give me some time," Shadow said weakly. "When I have made my decision, I will notify you." Then the Spartan turned around to leave.

Diablo smiled slyly as he watched Shadow walk away. "Make it quick. The sooner you make the decision, the better is will be for lover."

Shadow did not take the time to acknowledge him.


	18. A Hole In The Plan

Thel stirred from slumber when he heard noises. Casually, he opened his eyes just enough to see the source. Staying still, he watched as Shadow appeared out of the dark foliage. Now, if he had been fully awakened, he would have questioned where the Spartan had gone off too. Also...what happed to the former Demon's aura? It did not seem as impassive or foreboding as before. Before he allowed sleep to envelop him again, he watched as Shadow walked over to a tree before sliding down to the ground.

Once seated, the Spartan cradled the battle rifle before setting it aside. Then Shadow formed its hand into a tight fist. Thel thought Shadow was going to slam it down on the ground, but it just...hung in the air. Shadow's fist remained in mid-air for a short while. Finally, as if giving up on something, Shadow lowered its fist back down to its side.

"Hmmm," he hummed thinking quietly.

Waiting to answer his curiosity till morning, he closed his eyes and let sleep take control once more.

* * *

_The door of his quarters chimed before sliding open. Thel stepped inside the room with the door closing and locking behind him. Once inside, he stopped and simply looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked almost exactly like his quarters on the _Shadow of Intent. _The only thing that was different was the large window, which offered a scenic view of the stars outside of the ship. The starry view gave the room a sense of tranquility and comfort._

_Desiring that sense of peace, he walked over to the window. Once he was a mere few inches away from it, he stopped. Then he simply stared intently at the flickering stars. Like a holographic film, he watched as events of his life passed by; especially his time serving as a warrior in the Covenant. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes when his trial and branding played out. It felt like he was experiencing both events all over again. He shook his head as the voices of the San 'Shyuum echoed in his ears._

_The sound of his beating hearts got louder as he felt himself physically walk down toward the ledge. The cries of each Covenant species who had attended was as clear as that day. Unfortunately, Tartarus' voice was clear as well._

_"Drawn quite a crowd," the chieftain said with a grin that made Thel ill._

_"If they came here to hear me beg, they will be disappointed," Thel replied bitterly back to the Jiralhanae._

_Unwavering, Tartarus replied with the same heinous smile. "Are you sure?"_

_The event did not change as much as he wanted it to. The energy beams sent down emitted the same, severe burning sensation. Again, those vile beasts stripped him of his armor. Again, his body hung limp as the chieftain prepared to stamp the Mark of Shame into flesh. _

_Thel weakly lifted his head and then..._

_"What are you thinking?" a soft, echo-like voice said._

_Thel slowly opened his eyes. Gazing at the window, he saw Dawson standing next to him. Her arms were folded across her chest, mimicking his posture as close as possible. Her gaze stared out into space before switching toward him. She stared at him before a smile tickled her plush lips._

_"What are you thinking?" she asked again the echo quality still in her voice._

_"Many things," he replied_

_"Such as?"_

_He sighed as if the question tired him out. "This mission, my people, my life..." He finally met her gleaming, azure eyes. "...You."_

_She retained the same smile. He missed that. Her smile always seemed to relieve all his stresses and dissolve his worries away._

_Taking a faint, deep breath, he unfolded his arms as he turned to her. Again, she copied his moves by turning her body toward his. When they could see each other's full form in front of them, they simply stared at each other. Thel slowly lifted his hand, but hesitated. He felt conflicted. On one side, he could feel a force holding him back. While on the other side, another force pushed him to touch Dawson. Feel the touch of her soft, delicate skin like he had done in the past. _

_Shoving both forces to the back of his mind, he took a deep breath before guiding his hand to her cheek. Then he began stroking it gently with his thumb. Feeling his tender touch, Dawson gently wrapped her hand around his. Thel watched her in silence. She had closed her eyes when his hand touched her. _

_Judging by the look on her face, she was in pure bliss simply by his tender touch. That made him feel content, yet somber and achy. All of a sudden, her form began to flicker in and out. Instead of being shocked or surprised by what was happening, he only felt more pain. Against his sore body and sorrowful heart, he pulled his hand away. Dawson's eyes shot open as he felt him pull away. The look of grief on her face made his afflicted feeling worse._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_He stared at her with a sad, solemn expression before answering. "I am no fool. You are not real. You are simply a fabrication." He proved so by waving his hand through her. When he did, her whole form turned translucent. The truth hitting him like a bullet, he shook his head as he sighed. Then he walked away._

_Dawson kept her eyes on him. It was only a moment before she smiled and chuckled._

_"I am as real as you want me to be," she said following him. "This is, after all, your dream. You may craft whatever you wish. Whatever you heart desires."_

_He instantly stopped before turning around. When he was facing her completely, she stopped while folding her arms across her chest. Then she leaned back slightly in a boastful stance. His mood began to improve when he saw the smug smile on her._

_"Wise words for a fabrication," he said._

_Dawson chuckled. "A fabrication from your mind."_

_Thel chuckled as well. It had been such a long time since he had a pleasant conversation with Dawson. Just another thing he missed. A remainder how things once were. The thought of the past brought him down once more. He sighed. _

_"Things...have not been the same since..." he began._

_Dawson's smug smile faded as her stance relaxed. "Since I left. Yeah, I bet."_

_"I know I should be focused on the mission, but...I cannot stop thinking about you."_

_The smile on her face was one of elegant gentleness and care._

_"I just wish I had the chance to find out why you left. Many questions still swirl in my mind." He cupped her face in his hands before resting his snout on top of her head. "You may be a fabrication, but the real you is out there. At least...I hope so." He thought about the transmission, which showed Dawson and her squad being attacked by the Covenant. "Oh gods, I hope the real you is all right."_

_Dawson wrapped her hands around each of his before gently stroking them with her thumbs. "I wish I had the words to give you some sense of solace. Sadly, I do not. Remember...I am just a fabrication."_

_"I know."_

_"This mission. This journey...is one of your most challenging. Obstacles have and will come in many shapes and sizes. Each step along your journey is valuable though. They bring you closer and closer to the goal - the treasure."_

_Just thinking about everything the mission has thrown at him and the others brought on exhaustion for Thel. He growled faintly, which made Dawson chuckle. She lightly patted his right hand._

_"Push on. No journey is ever easy for those with a heavy heart. Keep in mind: a tiny flicker of light in any situation, hope, is always there. Just keep pressing on. And most importantly..." She grabbed both of his hands only to form them into a fist resting in between them. She kissed it before gazing up at him._

_"Be safe," he whispered smiling down at her._

_Dawson chuckled. "Exactly." Then she gave him a tender kiss on the end of his right mandible._

* * *

Thel slowly woke up as he heard soft footsteps and voices. He acted as if he was still asleep as he heard a pair of footsteps coming toward him. The dream he had was bittersweet and left his body feeling sore and tired.

* * *

"Major, might I inquire where we intend to do today?" Miles asked.

Major Leon froze in place for a minute, a bit surprised by the Captain's question. When he finally snapped out of his stupor, he glanced at Miles.

"We still have a mission to complete," he replied.

"Sir, with respect, but all this walking around and looking for a supposed artifact and survivors is getting eccentric." He paused as he saw the look on Leon's face. He quickly put his hands up defensively. "I am not saying we give up. I am saying we need a better approach to this. I mean, let's look at our current status here. We have been traveling for who knows how many days. We were going strong at first, but now things are getting desperate. We have barely any supplies left. If things do not get any better..."

"They will," Leon said jerking up. "Until they do, our order and your job has not changed."

"But sir, we are marching in unknown, unexplored territory. We can't keep marching in a random direction."

"We aren't...at least, not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it turns out Shadow had a little chat with that Sangheili we found dead in the shed. Turns out the team he was with was heading north. That is where we will marching today."

Leon noticed the news had given the Captain some reassurance and relief. Miles saluted before returning to his men.

* * *

As the day progressed, a heavy veil of fatigue and soreness seemed to shroud over the two groups. The ones who were feeling it the most were Shadow and Thel. Though, they kept their distresses under wraps as much as possible. They knew they had to have their minds focused on the mission. However, it did not change the fact the sources of both distresses were personal.

Shadow's military instincts kicked in when the Spartan heard something. Setting all emotions aside for the time, Ten examined the surrounding area. The Spartan's eyes did not spot anything. Since nothing was seen, Shadow concentrated carefully on the sounds. Again, nothing stood out.

_Must be from the lack of adequate nutrition and sleep, _Shadow thought. However, the Spartan spotted something out of the corner of its eyes. Ten glared in the unknown object's direction. _Hmmm? Or maybe it isn't? _Shadow sped up to recover any ground that had been lost between it and Major Leon's group.

Thel was brought out of his thoughts when he picked up a different, yet somehow familiar scent. The smell did not belong to an ally though. His body tensed up as he carefully scanned the area while he sniffed the area. The hostile scent faint, yet clear did not go away. It seemed to follow the exact path he was walking. Contacting 'Etsar over the Sangheili's private comm, Thel said, "Ultra, I have picked up a hostile presence. Tell your warriors to stay sharp."

"As you wish," 'Etsar said.

Once the comm. shut off, Thel took another glance around the environment. Even though he could pick up the hostile's scent, he did not see anything.

_Jiralhanae stalkers, perhaps? _he thought. He glanced back at his warriors when he heard their low growls. _Good. They can sense it too. _

His relief built now that his warriors as well as 'Etsar's warriors were on the lookout. Thel then turned his attention back toward the front. He noticed the Major and Captain had stopped.

"Wait here," he ordered. He walked passed Shadow and the other marines to get to Leon. "Major, why have stopped?"

"See for yourself," Leon said making a head gesture to look forward.

Thel guided his gaze away from the Major to spot a narrow, wooden bridge.

"It is a suspension bridge," Thel said bringing his gaze back toward Leon. "So?"

Instead of answering Thel, Leon walked over to the side of the bridge. He carefully leaned over while gazing down at the forest-covered chasm below.

_Looks like if someone fell off, it would be quite a doozy, _Leon thought. Then he carefully studied the bridge. It made an eerie, unsettling sound as its age was revealed in the gentle breeze. _Who knows how long this thing has been here and when it was used last._

"Looks like we are going to have to traverse this bridge one group at a time," Leon said marching back.

"Captain, what about the Warthog?" Miles asked. "We can't just leave it here."

"Good point. Miles, assign a small team consisting of marines from either mine or your team. They are to accompany the Warthog while finding an alternate route around. Once everyone has crossed the bridge safely, we will hold position at a specific point. I will then send the coordinates."

Miles saluted. "Yes, sir." Then he went to work.

Leon turned his attention toward Thel who returned his gaze. "My men will go first."

"My warriors and I will follow," Thel said.

Leon nodded. "Following your group will be Miles and then..."

"'Etsar and his warriors."

"Sound fair to you?"

Thel nodded.

Leon nodded in response before turning toward his men. "All right, listen up! We will cross this bridge one by one. My team will go first, followed by Arbiter's, then Miles', and lastly 'Etsar's. Agreed?" Everyone simply nodded their heads. "Good. Now, move out!" Before moving to the front to lead his men, Leon spotted Shadow. He marched over to see what was going on.

"Shadow," Leon said to get the Spartan's attention.

Ten instantly gazed at the Major. "Yes, sir?"

"Is something wrong?

"No, sir."

"Then did you hear what I said?"

Shadow nodded. "Each unit will cross the bridge one at a time. Yours is first. Arbiter is second. Captain Miles is third. Ultra 'Etsar is fourth. Did I miss anything, sir?"

Leon shook his head. "No. That will be all."

"Do you need me to cover Miles' back?"

"No. Keep covering my group's back. We clear?"

Shadow nodded again and then saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Then Leon marched toward the front of his group.

As each group gathered together and got ready to move, Thel paused to study Shadow for a moment. He took note the Spartan seemed to be...distracted by something. Perhaps it sensed a threat as well.

_Wonder if the Spartan sensed the same threat I did? _Thel wondered. He pushed his questions to the back of his mind for now. He went to his men to prepare them.

* * *

Carefully, Leon stepped onto the bridge. He held onto the railing as he pushed his foot down to check how much weight the bridge could hold. He cautiously walked forward when the bridge only made the eerie, creaky noise again.

Shadow observed Leon and his marines make their way across the bridge. The Spartan did not care whether the bridge did not give out when the Major tested it. Ten still did not trust it. Shadow's apprehension did not diminish when a few boards broke when the marines stepped on them.

"Damn it," Shadow cursed softly. _This is crazy. What was the Major thinking?_

Finally, it was Ten's time to move across. Taking a quiet, deep breath, the Spartan walked forward.

* * *

Soon after Shadow moved forward, Thel and his Sangheili began to make their way across. The marines and even the Sangheili grew a bit tense when they heard the bridge groan under them. Miles and 'Etsar remained anxious as they watched their superiors and fellow brethren cross the bridge. They were aware they would be in their shoes soon enough. However, it did not mean they could not worry for their fellows' safety and hope they make it across safely.

Suddenly, they heard a chain of crack and snapping sounds. This caused everyone to freeze. Everything became quiet with the only sound being the bridge's groaning. Quickly, everyone looked around for any hostiles or, at least, the source of the noise. They did not see anything. When they did not hear the sounds again, they started to move forward once more.

As Leon's group continued forward, Shadow's ear caught another unnerving sound. The Spartan peeked back, spotting a few weakened, almost fully cracked broads. Ten's keen eyes looked up, seeing Thel moving closer and closer toward them.

_Shit, _Shadow thought before jerking around and yelling, "Watch out!"

It was too late.

Just before Shadow could reach him, the broads gave out under him causing to fall through. The broads Shadow roughly stepped on when rushing toward Thel also broke, causing the Spartan to fall.

A few marines gasped while the Sangheili roared in shock. Either way, each group leaned over as they watched their leader and comrade fall into darkness of the forest below.

* * *

Shadow and Thel plummeted through air before falling into the forest's thin and thick branches. Their ears popped when their shields were forcefully disabled from every impact. Once their shields went off, they landed severely on thick branches. Thin branches had twigs and loose pieces of wood, which scraped armor and flesh. Their fall finally came to end when they crashed onto the ground.

The two simply laid there. Their consciousness and breathe sucked out of them during the great fall.

* * *

"Shit!" a marines cursed.

"Where is he?" a Sangheili wondered out loud.

Hearing the Spartan's cry, 'Etsar's neck had jerked up. Then he had quickly rushed to the edge when he saw Thel fall from the bridge. Now, he was looking down at the forest trying to spot Thel.

"Arbiter!" he called out.

A few Sangheili called out to Thel as well. The marines did the exact same thing, except they called out to Shadow.

"Shadow," Leon said contacting the Spartan through the comm. "Come in. Are you all right?"

* * *

Shadow moaned as it came to. Slowly, Ten's eyes fluttered opened and glanced around. Then the Spartan began to carefully get back up. All the while, Shadow was trying to figure out who or what was making all the noise. The noises were both loud and soft.

_What the...? _Shadow thought while losing its footing for a brief moment.

Finally having both feet on the ground, the Spartan thought for a moment to realize who or what was causing the noises. They became clearer as the seconds ticked by. They belonged to the marines and Sangheili. They sounded concerned. Ten gazed up in order to understand why they were so worried. The small amount of light shimmering through the trees offered little answers. Taking its gaze away from the sky for a moment, Shadow looked around. The realization slowly began to hit the Spartan.

_Oh yeah, that's right, _Shadow thought. _I fell._

While still scanning the area, an interesting, yet familiar being caught the Spartan's eye.

"Arbiter," Shadow muttered.

The Spartan staggered over to him. To Ten's relief, it looked like the Sangheili leader was still breathing. Shadow took a deep breath before kneeling next to him. Then the Spartan carefully turned him over. For a moment, Shadow simply stared at him.

"Well...shit," Shadow said trying to figure out how to wake up a Sangheili.

To start off, the Spartan leaned down to lay an ear over his chest. Through the two sets of armor, Ten could hear Thel's faint heartbeats. Once it was confirmed the Shadow's eyes were not deceptive, the Spartan gently shook him.

"Arbiter," Shadow said softly. "Hey, Arbiter, you all right?"

When he did not respond, Ten lightly slapped the side of his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Shadow asked again.

The Spartan sat on its knees when Thel began to stir. While waiting for him to fully recover, Shadow responded to Leon's calls over the comm.

"Green, sir," Shadow said. The Major's first response was a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear," Leon said. "What about Arbiter?"

Shadow peeked back at Thel who was taking his time recovering from the fall. "He is all right. A little banged up, but otherwise fine."

"Also, good to hear. What does your surrounding area look like?"

Shadow examined the area. "Nothing that would stand out. It pretty much looks like any area we have passed or been to."

"What about an entryway? Do you see a path that might look like a way out of there?"

"It does not look like it. The fog and dense trees make it hard to see one without investigating further."

"All right." Then there was a pause as Leon went into thought.

While waiting for Leon to give any order, Shadow turned slightly toward Thel. He was on his feet and walking over to his carbine which must have dropped off his armor when he fell. Once he recovered his weapon, it appeared he was contacting someone over the comm. If Ten had to guess, he was probably contacting Ultra 'Etsar. The Spartan's focus was brought back to the comm. when Leon's voice was heard.

"Here are your orders: You are to find a way out. Once you have done so, contact me and I will send you coordinates where you can rendezvous with the rest of us."

"What about Arbiter, sir?"

"Ask him what he plans on doing and then talk it out with him. I am sure you two will figure out something."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck, Shadow. I hope to see soon."

"You too, sir."

Then the comm. shut off.


	19. Old Hatreds

As soon as the comm. shut off, Shadow stayed still for a moment before turning around to face Thel. The Spartan stared at him while he remained on the comm. Then Ten lightly tapped the side of its helmet as if to lessen the irritation of the incoming headache. Taking a deep breath, Shadow made its way over to him.

* * *

"Will you be all right with the Demon, Excellency?" 'Etsar asked.

Thel could hear the concern in the Ultra's voice. "Yes. I will be fine. Just stay with the Major and Captain." He did not hear an answer from 'Etsar right away. Thel knew the reason why. "Listen, I know we were enemies once, but you can trust the Captain and Major."

"I am not so..."

"'Etsar, so far, those two have not allowed emotions to get in the way of the mission. You know this to be true."

The Ultra could not deny Thel's words. He had seen the Major and Captain step up and keep their men in line. He sighed, knowing Thel was right. He had to convince himself Thel could handle himself. "Very well. Good luck, Excellency."

"Thank you. I will see you as soon as I find a way up and out of here."

"Understood." Before 'Etsar turned off the comm., he heard Thel's voice one more time.

"One more thing before you go."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take care of our brothers."

"Of course. I will not fail you."

"I know, 'Etsar." Then the comm. turned off.

_This is should be interesting_, Thel thought while turning around when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Shadow walking over to him. Observing the Spartan, Thel noticed the firm and intimidating, yet enigmatic aura around it had returned. This did not come as a surprise to him. His old war instincts kicked in for a moment. They made him want to back up and aim his carbine at the former Demon. Ignoring those instincts, he asked, "Are you all right, Spartan?"

"I'm fine," Shadow replied.

Thel's eyes widened for a moment. He did not expect the Spartan to actually speak to him. Pushing the shock aside, he nodded. "Good."

"And you?"

"I am well. No need to worry about me."

"Uh, huh. Anyway, the Major ordered me to find a way out of here. Once out, I would meet him and the others at a set of coordinates sent by him. That is my situation. What about you? What is your situation like?"

"I ordered 'Etsar to take charge of the Sangheili while I am away. They will remain with the Major and Captain while we figure out a way to get out of here." He took a quick glance around.

"So...until then...it is just me and you?"

Thel altered his gaze from the area around him to Shadow.

The two formidable, yet composed warriors stared at each other. Neither one moved an inch. It was almost as if they were locked in an intense stare down, expecting one to give in at any moment.

Thel took in a hushed, deep breath before saying, "Yes."

* * *

A little ways away, Diablo had witnessed Shadow and Thel's fall from the bridge. An cynical smile crossed his lips before he made a clicking noise with his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, poor Shadow," he said apathetically. "Looks like you are stuck with the split chin for awhile, huh? That must suck." He chuckled. "I wonder if I should go back and tell Titus about this little...incident."

He paused when he heard something. He listened carefully in order to figure out where the sound was coming from. When he heard the noise again, he was able to figure out where it was coming from. It was coming from up high. Gazing upward, he picked out shadows moving through the trees. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, well, well, looks like the vultures will take care of it for me." He shrugged. "Oh well, that simply gives me more time to focus on my old friend. Get ready, Shadow. I'm coming for you." He slowly turned away as he whistled a mysterious, haunting tune.

* * *

Titus was seated on the ground with his back against a tree. All the while, he was fiddling with a new piece of equipment the Yanme'e installed onto his armor. Just then, he and the rest of the camp occupants heard something. Everyone turned their attention away from what they were doing while readying their weapons. The chieftain merely grunted as he stood up. Then he grabbed his gravity hammer, which had been resting on the tree's trunk.

He trudged over to the front of the armed mob. He lifted his snout and sniffed the air. When recognizable scents flowed into his snout, he barked for everyone to stand down. They did so without question. As soon as Titus gave the order, the skirmisher squad appeared before approaching the chieftain.

"What do you have to report?'" Titus asked. "Did the Demon complete the task I assigned to him?"

"No," the Major hissed. Before he allowed the chieftain to lose his temper and possibly punish him and his squad, he said, "However, we have something very satisfying to report."

Titus crossed his arms. "Speak."

"The other Demon and even the Arbiter have been separated from their allies."

The news both enraged and pleased the chieftain. However, to Titus, the positive side overpowered the negative. Oh, the opportunities presented to him. If the Demon (Diablo) was successful in persuading its friend, then he would not only be given the chance to kill the Demons, but also the infamous Arbiter. With him dead, the peace between the humans and Sangheili would disintegrate. At first, he would allow old hatreds and grudges to do the work before he would move in for the kill.

Titus chucked maliciously. The chain of events that would transpire if he succeeded was almost too good to pass up. He gazed at the Skirmisher squad who waited patiently before him. He nodded and said, "Excellent work. Here are your new orders: find them. Once you do, guide me to them. It is time to put matters into my own hands."

The Major nodded. Then he turned to his squad and hissed. After that, they leaped into the trees once more.

While the Skirmishers began their search, Titus turned and walked over to a group of his warriors, which included his bodyguards. They all stood at attention once they saw their chieftain marching toward them.

"Prepare yourselves," Titus barked.

* * *

"See anything?" Thel asked as he continued to search for a way out.

"Nothing yet," Shadow sighed heavily. "Everything pretty much looks the same to me."

"I pray we are not going in circles."

"Hopefully not. However, we fell into a ravine so hopefully nature did not screw us over."

Thel raised a brow ridge at the Spartan. "What do you mean?"

"From above, it looked like this ravine was a straightforward path. If we're are lucky, then that is how it is. However, if nature screwed us over, then this path might be a maze."

"It would not surprise me. Almost nothing has been simple since this mission began."

"When are they ever?"

Thel chuckled. "A fine point."

* * *

As the two warriors' quest to locate a way out pressed on, the sky darkened as clouds began to roll in like ocean waves. The soft, faint breeze picked up in speed and strength. This caused groups of clouds to blend together and roll over each other like waves on the water.

Taking notice of the change in weather, Thel stopped and gazed up before taking a deep breath. He took in the aroma of the environment around him, getting slightly nervous as he picked up the scent of rain.

_Hmm...that might pose a problem, _Thel thought. Knowing he could do nothing about the weather, he got back to the task at hand. He noticed Shadow had gotten ahead of him while he had been distracted by the weather change. He pulled himself together as he walked forward to catch up to the Spartan. While he was catching up, he could not help but notice something strange about the ground a few feet ahead of Shadow. It seemed darker somehow. _That's odd._

He was not able to figure it out until Shadow was right on top of it. "Shadow, wait!" The Spartan glanced back at him before suddenly disappearing beneath the dark soil. "Shadow!" He rushed over to the area while preparing himself for a possible conflict. Once he reached it, he looked down to see Shadow had simply stumbled down a small cliff. Relief slowly washed over him as he jumped down to check on the Spartan.

_Argh! Stupid cliff, _Shadow thought. _Stupid me. Arbiter is probably laughing at me right now. Conceited son of a-_Ten's thoughts stopped when it saw Thel offer his hand to help it up. The Spartan gazed up at the Sangheili leader. His mandibles had fixed into a friendly, sincere smile.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Um...yeah," Shadow said taking his hand. "Thanks."

"It is no trouble. You hurt?"

"No," Ten said while thinking, _Except my pride, that is._

Thel laughed. "Good. Shall we move on?"

The Spartan nodded.

Ten picked up its battle rifle while Thel scanned the area. For Shadow's fall being a mere accident, the Spartan _did _manage to stumble onto something of interest: an abandoned, wrecked campsite. His curiosity and a need to look for clues convinced him to put aside the current objective for the time begin and explore. As he was making his way toward the camp, he observed the scene that was before him. It certainty caused him to question what happened.

Tents were torn down and/or ripped apart. Pieces of paper and small machine parts were scattered all over the place. When he took a closer look at the ground, he spotted small blotches of human and nonhuman blood.

Tensing up slightly, he bent down and took a big whiff of the blood. However, instead of catching the blood's odor, he picked up something stronger and close by. It was the same thing he smelled when he was with his troops near the bridge. Growling lowly, he stood up and scanned the area. His acute eyesight did not see anything out of the ordinary. Despite the nagging feeling he was getting from his instincts, he ignored the mysterious, hidden presence. As an attempt to quiet his instincts, he focused on examining the camp further.

His eyes swept over the campsite. _I wonder if this had been the camp Loki mentioned? _Citing the shaman's name caused a flood of memories to wash through the Sangheili's mind.

_The town's fortification. Seeing Loki for the first time. The eerie feeling the town gave off. The dream of the Dawson. The unexpected attack. Shadow saving him from Loki._

Thinking of that last one still made him question whether Shadow's intentions was to shoot him afterward or not.

Trying not to dwell on the memories too much, he pushed them to the back of his mind. Holding his carbine with one hand, he used his other to pick up a few of the scattered pieces of paper. A few had unimportant scribbles on them while others had notes on them. Unfortunately, he could not pick up anything useful. Since the notes were in pieces and spread out in various directions, the pieces he picked up did not correspond to one another. He decided to try and find more notes to see if he could fit them together to figure out anything helpful.

While he was busy doing that, Shadow had followed his lead and had begun to search the camp. During its search, the Spartan stumbled across some spare ammo for both its weapons. Ten checked each weapon to see how much ammo was left. Taking note of the amount, Shadow reloaded each weapon before picking up the spare ammo. Satisfied with fully reloaded weapons and restocked ammunition, the Spartan moved on.

A glimmer caught Ten's eyes when it moved a pile of ashes out of the way. Shadow bent down to get a better look at the item responsible. Setting the battle rifle down, the Spartan brushed off the dirt that coated the mysterious object. Once most it was off, the object revealed itself to be an ajar silver locket. It cradled a picture of a man and a woman. Under the dry blood-covered glass protection, both had warm, cheerful smiles on their faces. The man faced the camera while the woman partly faced it. Half of her face was shadowed by the man's. Nonetheless, she appeared happy.

Ten sighed while stroking the picture with its gloved thumb. The picture of the happy couple made Shadow feel wistful. The couple reminded the Spartan of happier memories with its love. For a moment, Ten swam in the ocean of its memories while gently closing the locket. Then it enclosed its fist around the locket and brought it to its heart.

Getting little to no information from the notes, Thel casually released the pieces he held. Once the last piece touched the ground, heavy rain began to come down. The Sangheili glanced up at the sky, not all surprised by the downpour.

"Wonderful," he said with a sigh. He then guided his eyes toward Shadow. "I do not think we will find anything useful here. We better get going so that we may..." He stopped when he saw the Spartan clenching something close to its chest. "Shadow?" He slowly walked over to it. "You all right?"

Hearing the Sangheili's deep, concern-filled voice, the Spartan surfaced from its sea of memories to say, "Yes. I'm fine." Ten opened the locket once more. In a deep muse, Shadow watched as the glass was cleansed of the dry blood. As the blood leaked down the glass, the Spartan argued with itself whether to take or leave the locket behind.

Ten wanted to take the locket so it could be returned to its owner. However, there was the possibility the person who owned the locket was dead. The blood did not give Shadow any comfort regarding the owner. On the other hand, if the Spartan left it, then the owner would probably never see it again. Also, for some reason, leaving the locket behind felt right. If the owner did in fact die, then taking it felt wrong. In the end, Ten knew the locket was expandable despite its value to the owner.

Taking a deep breath, Shadow gave the locket a gentle squeeze before placing it on the ground. Then the Spartan buried it as neatly as possible. Ten grabbed its battle rifle while standing up. Shadow tighten its grip on the weapon before turning toward Thel.

"Let's go," Shadow said with genuine perseverance.

Thel did not fully believe what Shadow told him, but he would not press the former Demon...not yet. They still had an objective to complete. The sooner they got back to their comrades, the better.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a mysterious being growled lowly.

Thel and Shadow tensed in a matter of seconds. Thel quickly switched his carbine for his swords while Shadow aimed the battle rifle. All the while, they moved toward each other until they were back to back.

"How unfortunate it must be to be separated from one's kin."

Thel began to growl as he activated his swords. Shadow jerked the battle rifle left and right, prepared to shoot anything that moved.

"How does it make you feel? Alone? Helpless?"

"Stop hiding, coward!" Thel roared. "Show yourself."

The figure snickered before stepping out into the open along with a few others. From out of the trees' shadows and rainfall, Titus and a number of Jiralhanae emerged. They appeared as black silhouettes with a few flickering lights from their armor and weapons. The two warriors' hearts pounded in their chests and their nerves grew on edge when they saw the chieftain's Jiralhanae coming from all directions. Titus grinned, which displayed his jagged teeth.

"Hello, Arbiter."

Thel's growl became deeper and more ferocious. "Jiralhanae."

Titus snickered. "Thought you have seen the last of us?"

Thel's growl quickly changed into a chuckle. "Hardly. I am the sure the San 'Shyuum's drudges have found many holes to crawl into."

The Jiralhanae surrounding Thel and Shadow growled and hissed menacingly. A few even took a step forward, but Titus barked at them to hold their position. The chieftain examined Shadow up and down before speaking again.

"You travel with very...ambiguous companion nowadays, Arbiter."

"Like you truly care. You and the cursed San 'Shyuum had sought the destruction of both our races. I was not going to stand by and watch your vile, feeble-minded kind kill my brethren."

Thel hissed when Titus snickered once more.

"Well, if that is the case, then you have already failed," Titus said in a dark, sinister way.

Feeling like the chieftain was hiding something, Thel took an threatening step toward Titus. "What are you talking about, beast?"

The chieftain simply sneered and flexed his right arm, which displayed an object casing the top of the Jiralhanae's armor plating. At first, Thel did not understand why Titus was doing such a thing. What made him think the Sangheili leader was interested? After a minute or two passed and close inspection of the object, the realization hit him like an energy dagger in the back. The object encasing the armor plating was an Sangheili skull.

Thel began to shake with rage as his grip began to crush the sword's handles. Titus snickered as he watched anger build up in Thel.

"What a sad fate to befall such a high-ranking Sangheili," Titus said with sarcastic sympathy. The chieftain shared an impish grin with a few of his Jiralhanae. "Fortunately, all his hard work and dedication was not a waste. Until he and his troops came long, we had not had such fine prey for the longest of time. Nice and fresh." Then he snickered loudly.

Thel could not take it anymore. Having to listen to such a horrible fate to befall one of his brethren made him sick with fury.

"You will pay!" Thel roared before charging toward Titus.

Shadow was a bit startled from the Sangheili leader's roar. The Spartan wanted to look behind it to see what was going on. However, if Ten did so then it would risk lowering its guard should one of the Jiralhanae decide to attack.

Titus only sneered as Thel charged toward him. When he got close enough, the chieftain jumped back while turning his body slightly sideways. Then, just as Thel was about to strike, a device on Titus' left arm plating formed a shield. He flung his arm out, which slammed the shield into Thel. The Sangheili leader was sent flying a couple of feet away from Titus.

Feeling a bit woozy from the sudden attack, Thel blinked a couple of times and shook his head gently. As he worked on standing up, he heard quick footsteps. Initially, he thought it was one of the Jiralhanae troops or the chieftain himself. The footsteps became familiar when the owner spoke up.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

Thel glanced at the Spartan before nodding. "Yes. I am fine."

Shadow's focus on Thel was altered when the Spartan heard heavy footsteps. This indicated the Jiralhanae were coming toward them. Ten took out its pistol and aimed the battle rifle and pistol at the horde.

With his shield still out, Titus took out his hammer. Then he gestured to a certain unit of his Jiralhanae to move forward. When they began to advance toward Thel and Shadow, both prepared to fight.

"You would not be in this situation if you only accepted the offer," a mysterious figure said.

The sudden hint of a new, unknown visitor caused Thel and the Jiralhanae to look around the area. The only ones who did not were Titus and Shadow. In an instant, they knew and matched the voice to a familiar, yet irritating figure.

_Diablo, _Shadow thought with an annoyed scowl.

_That Demon has got some nerve showing his face around me again for failing me twice, _Titus thought as his temper slowly rose.

Shadow then began to scan the area of any sign of the other Spartan. Ten saw nothing at first. Before long, Shadow saw movement between the group of Jiralhanae in front of them. That is the direction Shadow aimed its weapons in.

"I can never get on your good side, can I?" Diablo asked in his usual laid-back tone while stepping out of the shadows of the jungle.

"Demon!" Titus roared when Diablo was no longer concealed by the jungle's foliage.

Diablo took a quick glance at the chieftain and did a sarcastic salute. "Sup, T-man." This caused Titus' anger and annoyance to increase. Ignoring the chieftain for the time being, Diablo glanced back toward Shadow who was still aiming its weapons in his direction.

"You know...it did not have to be this way," Diablo said.

"Fuck you!" Shadow shouted while firing a three-round burst from the battle rifle. The bullets only caused Diablo's shields to flicker. "You ruined your chance a long time ago. This," Shadow said gesturing with its head at the Jiralhanae, "only makes it worse."

"Just so you know, I had no part in this," Diablo snapped back.

"Shadow, what is going on?" Thel asked attempting to get some answers.

Unfortunately, Shadow's anger toward its fellow Spartan caused it to be oblivious to just about everything else around it.

"Bullshit, Diablo! How stupid do I look?"

The brick-red armored Spartan snickered. "You want me to answer that truthfully?"

"Enough!" Titus roared as he slammed his gravity hammer down on the ground. "I do not care about your pity affairs! All of you die right here and now. Attack!"

At their chieftain's command, the Jiralhanae attacked.

Diablo took off in the direction he came while Thel and Shadow stood their ground and fought. The Spartan turned its attention to the Jiralhanae attacking from the rear. As Ten charged, it quickly swapped its battle rifle and pistol for the SMGs. Once both weapons were gripped securely, Shadow leaped over a Jiralhanae captain. While upside down in the air, the Spartan fired a number of rounds in the captain's head. Then Ten vigorously shot its leg out and kicked the captain.

Meanwhile, Thel did not waste anytime once the Jiralhanae began to charge at him. To start off, he disarmed a Jiralhanae bodyguard with one of his swords before stabbing the beast with the other. He jerked around when he heard a Jiralhanae Minor coming from behind. He stuck both his swords into it before tossing it aside. He shielded himself when a Jiralhanae stalker one fired its spiker at him. When it stopped, he sliced its arm off before aiming for the head.

While both were busy defending themselves, Titus snickered and began to walk toward Thel. The head of his gravity hammer pulsed with kinetic energy, turning the chieftain's anticipation into a new of form. The claws gripping the hammer twitched with excitement. As excited as he felt, he did not let that interfere with his heavy, cautious steps toward the Sangheili leader. He knew it would be worth it in the end.

Shadow pounced on top of a Jiralhanae Minor as the Spartan filled the beast's brain with bullets. Once the Minor was dead, the Spartan moved on. However, it stopped when it noticed the chieftain approaching Thel. Ten did not like the look on the Jiralhanae's face nor the way it held the gravity hammer.

_Ah, shit, _Shadow thought as the Spartan's gut told it Thel would be in a bad position if the chieftain got too close.

Ten did not have a lot of time to think before a Jiralhanae Ultra rushed from the side. Shadow swiftly evaded the attack. Just when the Spartan thought it was in the clear for a moment, another Jiralhanae Ultra came charging from the front. As it raced toward the super solider, it roared and brought back its Brute shot. Meanwhile, its comrade turned around to fire its Brute shot at Ten. Fully aware of the enemy behind it, Shadow stood its ground.

A devious smile formed on the Spartan's lips. Ten aimed its SMGs before thinking, _Come and get me you oversized hairball._

The second Ultra roared again as it propelled its Brute shot forward to expose the blade underneath. Just before either Ultra could land a successful hit, the super solider fired a few rounds in the second Ultra's eyes and then swiftly rolled away. Blinded by the bullets and unaware of Shadow's evasion, it continued to bring its weapons forward. Instead of slashing the Spartan, the second Ultra attacked its comrade. The first Ultra roared as its shields was instantly disabled.

Once Shadow was on its feet, it quickly reloaded its weapons. Noticing the first Ultra's shields were down, the Spartan fired at the Ultra until it died. Then Ten sprinted for the second while it was still trying to recover from its blindness. Tossing both SMGs aside, it kicked the Brute shot out of the second's claws. Taking possession of the weapon, Shadow turned the weapon around and thrust the blade into the Jiralhanae's abdomen.

The Ultra roared in agony as it wrapped a hair, bulky arm around its mid-section. It was not in pain long before Shadow jammed the blade into the Jiralhanae's head. As the Ultra's lifeless body crumpled to the ground, the Spartan jerked around to see Titus raising his hammer.

"Arbiter!" Shadow called out while aiming the Brute shot at the chieftain. "Heads up!" Then Ten fired a four-grenade volley at the chieftain.

Hearing the Spartan's call, Thel's eyes caught the chieftain and his gravity hammer as the weapon came down. Reacting quickly, he stabbed a Jiralhanae Major before evading Titus' attack. Just as the chieftain was about to growl in irritation, he was pushed back by the Brute shot's grenades. While he stumbled back, Shadow raced over to Thel's side.

"You all right?" the Spartan asked.

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Shadow."

Both warriors got back into action when they heard growls and hisses from the Jiralhanae horde. Just like before, they went back to back.

_Shit, _Shadow thought. _There is too many of them. When we kill one, five or more replace the damned thing. _The Spartan glanced back at the Sangheili leader.

"Arbiter, there is too many of them," Shadow said reloading the Brute shot. "We need reinforcements."

"Well, I do not think we are going to get them anytime soon," Thel said cutting a Jiralhanae Minor's legs off. "We will just have to deal with them ourselves." Then he kicked the Minor away before it could fire at him.

While firing the Brute shot at incoming Jiralhanae, the Spartan paused before speaking up again. "...or we could just run."

Thel shielded himself with his swords as he jerked his neck back. "What?"

"Listen, we are outnumbered and outgunned at the moment." To prove Shadow's words on being outgunned, the Brute shot ran out of ammo. "Damn it!" Ten tossed it away and took out the battle rifle. "Normally, I would stand my ground. However, this situation we are in is different and sensitive."

"Meaning?" Thel asked preparing to attack another Jiralhanae.

However, to both of their surprise and wariness, what was left of the horde stopped attacking and simply held their position. A few checked on their chieftain, which gave both warriors a chance to breathe.

Maintaining a steady aim at the Jiralhanae horde, Shadow did not respond to Thel's question for a minute. The Spartan was not sure why, but its words caught in its mouth. Knowing now was not the time to lose focus, Ten pushed back the incoming feelings of agitation and dread to say, "It means we need to retreat, not fight."

"No," Thel said.

"What? Why?"

"If I am to die here, then I shall face my fate with honor."

"Oh, for the love of...would you set aside your damned honor for once and think with common sense?"

For the first time, Thel felt a sudden hatred and anger toward Shadow. "You may not like it, Spartan, but it is the way we Sangheili are!" Just as the words left his mandibles, an old memory surfaced. He remembered he had said the same thing to Dawson when they had talked about aspects of his culture. She had been shocked to hear what happens to an injured or captured Sangheili.

_"Well that's impractical, don't you think?" she asked almost choking on her beverage._

_He glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"_

_She held up a hand. "Relax, Arbiter. I mean no offense to your people or culture. But..." she coughed out a small chuckle of shock "...you're telling me your people chose martyrdom over life."_

_He crossed his arms over his chest. "In most cases, yes."_

_"No wonder you're worried."_

_"It is the way we are, Capt," he said, still glaring at her and clearly not amused._

The memory made him partly feel bad for assuming the worst of her. But he had defended who he was as well as his race and culture. He had a feeling she would have done the same thing. Yet, despite his glares and aggression, she had not held anything against him. She had turned the solemn feel of the conversation into a lighthearted one when she had smiled and joked soon after.

Carefully, while still keeping a grip on the sword, he placed his fist over his hearts. _Dawson... _The feel of rainfall on his hide seemed to manifest his sadness and pain. He was lost in thought for only a moment before Shadow spoke up.

"Arbiter?"

Thel took a deep breath as he argued with himself. On one side, his honor required him to stay and fight. If he ignored it, it would leave a devoid, almost profane feeling inside him. He knew he would have to live with that feeling for the rest of his life. On the other hand, the thought of Dawson altered his reasoning from his mind to his hearts. They urged him to retreat so he may live for another day. The desire to see Dawson and try to patch things up with her remained with him. That added to the apply of retreating.

"Very well," he said hesitantly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since these guys didn't necessarily leave an opening for us," Shadow said pulling out a frag grenade. "We'll just have to make one."

Thel simply nodded.

Both of their gazes turned toward the chieftain when they heard him roar.

"You will pay for that, Demon. Get them!" Titus barked.

When the Jiralhanae started their second wave of attacks, Thel and Shadow ran toward them in the same direction. Then Shadow quickly threw the grenade. Just as the Spartan had assumed, a few of the beast scattered while others endured the blast. Those who did not scatter were taken down by the two. Before long, their forms disappeared behind the jungle's dense veil and rainfall.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Thel asked as he was running alongside Shadow.

"As far away from the enemy as possible," Shadow replied.

The two continued their retreat as they heard the heavy, slushy footsteps of Titus' troops pursuing them.

"Shadow, we cannot keep running blindly like this. The darkness and rainfall provide little to no visual of our surroundings."

"Ok, fine. Don't see this retreating as "running blindly," see it as searching for an way out of the ravine."

Thel simply shook his head.

Soon, the two no longer ran a straight path when the Jiralhanae began to shoot at them. Their game of run and dodge continued for the next few minutes. Unfortunately, they were too focused on getting away from the Jiralhanae and evading their fire that they did not notice they were heading for a river-filled chasm. The river's level rose with each raindrop. However, the rain did not effect the river's hasty flow.

Just when the river's rushing current hit their ears, the ground disappeared underneath them. They fell a few feet before crashing into the river. They sunk under the current for a moment before fighting to reach the surface. Once they emerged, they began their fight against the river's current. While Thel fought his battle, he tried to spot Shadow.

Unfortunately, he did not see the Spartan anywhere. Knowing his voice would be drowned out by the river's racing current, he still called out to Shadow.

"Spartan?" he called out. He looked around before calling out once more. "Shadow!" Just when he thought he lost the Spartan, he spotted the super solider's struggling form flowing down the river. He stopped fighting and simply let the current carry him toward Shadow.

Shadow's heart pounded against its chest as it fought, not only the river's racing current, but also the armor's weight. Just trying to keep its head above the surface was a challenge. The armor's weight kept dragging the Spartan below the waves.

"Damned armor!" Shadow cursed while panting.

The Spartan scanned the river for any sign of Thel. Ten did not see anything, but the waves and their white tops. All of a sudden, Shadow's back began to collide with the river's jutting rocks. Each collision knocked a few breaths out of the Spartan. After running into a couple, the collisions halted. Ten sighed with relief. But suddenly, as if the forces of nature became Shadow's enemies, a group of waves rammed the Spartan into a large rock. The solid hit knocked Ten out.

Thel had seen the hit. He began to panic as he witnessed Shadow disappear from his sight. "Shadow!" Soon though, his panic turned into chilling horror when he saw what awaited for them at the end: a waterfall.

_Oh, no, _he thought as he raced toward Shadow. Using the current to his advantage, he swam as fast as he could in order to get to the Spartan in time. He ran into a few rocks along the way, but he simply ignored it and continued. He could feel his hearts hamming away in his chest. As he got closer he reached out his hand and took Shadow's before the Spartan disappeared beneath the waves. Sadly, he was too late to save both of them from the waterfall. As he pulled Ten toward him, they fell down the waterfall.

* * *

_Darkness_

_"Arbiter..." a soft voice called out._

_Darkness. Beating hearts echoing throughout the void._

"_Arbiter..." The owner of the voice flickered in and out of view like a damaged hologram. Despite the flickering image, the voice remained crystal clear. "You awake?"_

"_Just let me sleep," he said to the voice as he felt a heavy force press down on his body._

"_I know you are exhausted, but you have to keep pushing. You are so close."_

_As sleep and darkness began to engulf him, he asked, "To what?"_

_For a moment, the voice did not speak. This only allowed Thel to be fully swallowed by darkened slumber. He no longer heard the voice nor felt its presence as he sank deeper and deeper into the abyss. Suddenly, he felt a different presence. It did not have a mysterious feeling to it. Rather, it felt warm, soothing, and secure._

"_Arbiter..." the new presence called out._

_Thel opened his eyes, but he saw nothing but darkness._

"_I'm waiting for you...my love."_

"_D-Dawson."_

_Then he found himself engulfed, not by more darkness, but light._

* * *

Thel slowly opened his eyes as he became conscious. His vision was blurry at first, but soon cleared up. Carefully, he sat up in order to get an idea where he was. He noted he landed on a small shoreline where the river's flow was much calmer. As he was examining the environment, he spotted Shadow lying a few feet away from him.

Suddenly, memories of what happened flashed in his mind. He quickly rushed to the Spartan's side. Big mistake. He slowed down when his head began to feel light. He knelt down next to Ten to give his head sometime to clear back up. Before long, he was able to think straight. He then directed his attetion to Shadow. His hands lingered over the super solider, unsure what to do. Going with his gut instinct, he first turned Shadow onto its back.

Then he laid his head down on the Spartan's chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat. He was relived to be given some sign Ten was still alive. Next, he carefully removed Shadow's helmet. Before setting it down, he gazed deeply into the visor. He saw his reflection, which brought back memories of the times when the Spartan simply stared at him. His fingers stroked the helmet's exterior for a moment.

For some strange reason, something compelled him to guide his attention away from the helmet and direct it toward Shadow.

The sight before him made him instantly drop the helmet. His hearts picked up in rhythm and his mind became dizzy with thoughts and questions. Lying before him was no mere Spartan, but rather...

"Dawson!" he said with utter shock.


	20. Rekindle

Thel remained motionless as he continued to gape. He could not believe Shadow was Dawson. Also, he could not believe Dawson, whom he thought was in danger on some different planet, had been near him the whole time.

_Is...is this a dream?_ he thought. _Am I dreaming?_

To convince himself he was not dreaming, he slowly leaned forward. Before he could get any closer, she began to stir, which made him move back.

Isabel's body quickly woke her up as it pushed water out of her system. Her eyes jerked open as she felt water being pushed up and out of her body. She gagged before spitting and coughing out the water. While she was coughing, she rolled onto her stomach as she tried to get up. Her violent coughs kept her on her knees until all the water was out. When she no longer could cough anymore water out, she simply panted as her body recovered.

"Damn it," she cursed softly.

"Dawson?"

Isabel immediately froze as she blinked. _Oh boy. _She then glanced up to see Thel staring at her with a look of disbelief. She simply nodded her head as a greeting. "Hey."

"Hey," he said. Feeling like he should break the awkward atmosphere that was starting to build, he asked, "You all right?"

Isabel nodded. "Yeah." She began to look around for her helmet when the space between her and Thel became uneasy. When she spotted it, she saw Thel held it in his hand and offering it to her. Without looking at him, she took it and put it back on. Then she stood up. She reached back to take out her battle rifle, but felt nothing.

_Shit, _Isabel thought. _Must have been knocked off when I was in the river. _She reached down for her SMGs. One had been lost while the other had remained attached to her armor. She was grateful when she also found her pistol. It would have to do for now until she rendezvous with the Captain and Major.

Isabel took a deep breath as she brought herself to look at Thel. He continued to have a look of undecided disbelief on his face. She had a feeling that would continue for awhile. Before things got anymore antsy, she spoke up.

"We can't stay here. We need to look for a place to dry up and rest before we continue our objective." Thel remained in a daze until Isabel waved a hand in front of his face. "Arbiter, did you hear me?"

Thel shook his head to free his mind and focus from the bonds of thought and shock. He gazed at Dawson. Despite the visor preventing him from seeing her lovely, glossy azure eyes, her stare did not seem as lifeless nor mysterious as before. He wished things were not tense between them like it was at the moment. Now that she was with him, he had the desire to just talk to her and patch things up.

He nodded so she knew he had heard her. "I did."

Isabel nodded. "Good." Then she started walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked hesitating to follow her.

"I know a place that is not far from here. Now, come on before it is gets too dark."

His mandibles spread apart to speak, but they quickly closed back up when he changed his mind. He took out his carbine and followed Isabel into the jungle.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Thel asked.

Isabel peeked back at him before turning her eyes forward. "Yes."

From hearing the tone in her voice when she answered, Thel felt like he may have insulted her intelligence or sense of direction.

"I am sorry, Dawson," he said. "I did not mean to insult you or..."

"It's okay," she said with a lighter tone. "I am just frustrated. I was sure this place was somewhere near the river, but the stupid thing is eluding me."

"If you do not mind me asking, where are we going exactly?"

"It is not really a _place _per say if you are thinking of a suburb or city. It is more like a building. _Just _a building."

"How did you even know it was here?"

"Believe it or not, I have been on this planet before."

"You have?"

Isabel nodded. "A few years ago, a small number of Spartans, including myself, were sent here on a mission when humanity tried to colonize this world. At first, it seemed possible. Over time though, things got complicated, costly, and even dangerous."

"How so?"

"Well, humanity was trying to colonize this planet during the war. In the Outer Colony regions, the UNSC had to deal with Innies _and _Covies. It simply got to the point where it got too dangerous for the colonials and the project's continuation. Also, the UNSC was trying to rake up all the resources it could get for the war."

"Oh, I see. I am assuming those villages we visited were part of said colonization effort?"

"The first one was, yes. The second, with the crazed citizens and weird shaman, not so much. That might have been setup by Innies." Isabel shrugged. "I guess we will never know."

Thel simply nodded.

After Isabel and Thel finished their conversation, all grew quiet. The only sounds that disturbed the void of silence between them was the sound of rainfall, the rustling of jungle foliage, and their footsteps against the damp soil. The atmosphere grew edgy again when neither one of them spoke.

Thel growled only because he was starting to get annoyed with himself. He knew he should not be feeling the way he was feeling now. He should be happy and relived now that Dawson was safe and sound. He no longer had to worry about her safety...at least, not at the moment. His growl turned into a sigh. He was aware both were warriors of war. They would always be fighting and put into dangerous situations. Normally, he would not worry about the safety of others.

However, due to growing so close to Dawson, he now worried about her safety. He knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He had seen her in action numerous times. The thing that haunted his thoughts and made him worry was the possibility she would encounter a threat she could not face. Plus, the dreams he had of her where she was hurt only made it worse.

He sighed once more before focusing on Dawson. Her delicate, refined frame was housed inside the Spartan's hefty, yet durable armor. She now was even more deadly and menacing than before. His eyes stopped focusing on her in general and, instead, went down to her mid-section. He felt the desire to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He simply wanted things to return to the way they were between them before that night.

Speaking of that night, the urge to suddenly confront Dawson about what she had done the following day quickly surfaced. He knew this was not the best time, but before the better part of him could stop him, he said softly, "Dawson."

"Hmmm," she said.

"I have missed you. A great deal."

He noticed his words did not fall on deaf ears when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. He stopped as well in order to prevent himself from walking into her. He simply waited for Dawson to respond...if she would respond at all.

Isabel could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as well as a subtle sense of a pain. Chills washed over her body like the planet's rainfall. Her body and mind suddenly got into a fierce debate over what to do. The military part of her mind urged her to stay focused on the task at hand. As a whole, her mind told her to keep her feelings and words to herself.

_Do you wish to relive what happened in the past?_ it asked her.

_No, but..._she replied.

Then her body and heart stepped in. They told her to tell Thel he was greatly missed as well.

_Do not let what happened in the past affect your future, _they told her.

She sighed in exasperation. She really did not want to deal with this right now. It was not the place nor the time to deal with personal matters. She knew she could just as easily not say anything at all, thereby going with her mind's words and argument. However, her body and heart were acting as one. They pushed her to say something. She needed to make a decision before it became too late.

Isabel took a faint, deep breath before peeking back and saying, "Yeah. I...missed you as well, Arbiter." Then she moved forward once more. As she was walking, she wondered which side won. She knew she satisfied her body and heart because she had replied. Yet, at the same time, she was unsure whether she truly meant it or not, which satisfied her mind.

Just when she thought the worse part was over, Thel asked, "Why did you do it?"

Isabel stopped once more. For a moment, she did not know what he was talking about. It did not take long for her to figure it out. Hoping to avoid talking about personal matters of any kind, she turned slightly toward him and said, "I hardly think this is the time or place to talk about such things, Arbiter."

"If not now, when?" he asked walking up to her until he was mere inches away.

"Later."

He crossed his arms. "And what does "later" mean to you?"

Her lips parted to answer, but somehow could not find the words. "I...don't know." Isabel wished he would just drop the topic and focus on the mission. She knew he wouldn't so she decided to do it herself. She turned back around and began walking when she was halted by his words once again.

"Why are you putting so much distance between us? It feels like you are avoiding me in any and every way possible."

She jerked around, starting to get annoyed with Thel. "Don't you get it? You and I have nothing to do with each other anymore, remember? I ended our relationship."

"Did you truly mean it?"

"Yes...no...I mean...ugh!" Isabel put her two weapons away before taking off her helmet. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she whispered harshly, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what I did wrong."

Isabel sighed while running her hand down her face. Then she looked at Thel, seeing a look of genuine distress on his face. This instantly dissolved the negative feelings she held toward him. He had and still looked out for her numerous times, even though he had not not know it was her. She owed him at least an explanation.

"Look, um, I will tell you everything as soon as I find the building I am looking for," she said trying not to sound as harsh or mean toward him.

The spark of hope grew when he heard her reply and saw how her mood changed. "Can I help in anyway?"

"Just keep an eye out for a completed barrack building. A mixture of finished and unfinished buildings will be the background. The surroundings will kind of look like the first place we ran into with Covies and whatnot."

He nodded. "Very well."

* * *

After searching for the next few minutes, Isabel and Thel were able to find the barrack buildind she had been searching for.

The building was decent in size and frame. It certainty appeared like it could house a few squadron of marines and maybe even some supplies and equipment. It was shaped like a dark gray semi circle with its other half buried underneath the dirt. A small, open area surrounded by a metal fence looked like a Warthog or even a tank could rest before or after a battle. Sticking out of the barracks was a dark-colored tower with an extension a few feet outward from the building.

While making their way to the entrance, the rainfall slowed before coming to a complete stop. Then the clouds parted to show off a dim, yet beautiful ocean colored moon.

Reaching the entrance, Isabel focused on a control panel before typing in a few keys. After pressing the last key to the lock code, the door slid open. When the two stepped inside, the door locked behind them before the lights turned on. Since both of them were in darkness for so long, they became blinded for a few seconds. Each blinked to help clear their vision.

"Make yourself comfortable," Isabel said. "I am going have a look around and see if I can find the control panel to the lights."

"You sure you do not need my help or anything?" Thel asked.

"Yes. It won't take long." Then she went off to do what she needed to do.

Thel stood there for a moment and scanned the room. He had never been in a human's barrack before. Of course, it came as no surprise to him there was not much to it. The interior was pretty basic. The ceiling was white while the walls and floor were a blend of dark pale colors. Bunks were on each side for each warrior to sleep on. On the bunk's end was a large container, which mostly likely held the warrior's attire and belongings.

His examination of the room was interrupted when he noticed the room getting slightly darker. He looked up at the lights and noted they were not as bright as they had been before. He brought his gaze down when he heard Dawson's boots against the stone flooring.

"I see you found the control panel," he said as he watched her walk toward him.

"I did," she said. "There is not much here, I think. When colonization was no longer an option, everything that was not nailed down was taken. However, I am going to search the rest of the place tomorrow. Something might have been forgotten that may prove useful." She sat down on the nearest bed and took her helmet off. Then she released some stress through a huge sigh.

Thel sat on the bed across from her before asking, "How are you holding up?"

"Could be better, I guess."

"Is there anything I can do? That is...if you want my help at all."

Isabel ran her hands over her face before looking at him. His look of distress had lessened, yet it was still there. Now, he simply looked like he was patiently waiting for her to do or say something. She knew exactly what he was waiting for. She would not give it to him right away. She figured he deserved to know the truth and why she did it.

"Arbiter, I have some explaining to do..."

"But?"

"I figure you should at least know what drove me to break us up or...at least tried to."

"_Tried to"?_ he thought. _So...she did _not_ really mean it?_ He decided he would not make a decision until after Dawson was finished.

"Remember when we first we spent time together at the firing range?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I mentioned "military training". Well, by "military training", I meant 'Spartan training'." She looked to see his reaction. He remained as he was, just sitting and listening to her. Seeing as he would wait until she was done explaining, she continued.

"I won't bore you with the details so I will move onto to the point. As I had progressed through every trial and tribulation I had been thrown into, I met Donovan."

"You mentioned him before, did you not?" Thel found it a bit strange when she mentioned Donovan, he felt no hatred or anger toward him. It was odd because he had when she had first mentioned him.

"I did. We had met during our Spartan training like I said. Over time, the relationship we had had developed into something much more than a mere friendship. I am not sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing."

_You did not mention that last detail when we shared our first discussion, _Thel thought. "What do you mean?"

Isabel's hands clenched into fists. Then she stood up and walked over the nearest window. She leaned on the wall next to it before gazing deeply at Thel. While crossing her arms, she said in a vacant, yet controlled anger-filled voice, "He used me, Arbiter. He used me just like everyone else has in my life." She paused to inspect him. The look on his face was one of saddened understanding.

"It had been great at first then he had to go and pull that shit on me." Feeling like she was going to lose the hold she had on her composure, she sighed and turned to face the window. "I had thought I meant something to him. It turns out, I was nothing more to him than a tool. A simple hit and run." Her fists shook with agitation. She shut her eyes tight before slamming her fist against the window, causing it to crack. "That selfish motherfucker!"

"Dawson!" he said jerking up from his seat. He was about to help her, but something told him to stop and wait. Hesitantly, he stood behind her and waited until she gave some kind of indication he could approach or she was finished with her story.

"He used me, damn it," she said as her voice began to quiver with rage. "He snaked his way into my heart before ripping it out." She paused as her head fell. She felt grief setting in. "In the end, I was left to bleed dry. I was left alone to pick up the pieces of my being. At that time, I did not have the strength nor drive to find them all. Thus, I changed who I was."

Isabel took a deep breath to compose herself before slowly turning toward Thel. "That's why I didn't follow through with..." Mentioning that night and how wonderful it had felt to be loved and touched by another made her blush. However, the memory of what Donovan had done to her instantly destroyed that happy memory. She pushed her feelings aside and got serious again. "That is why I ended our relationship. I absolutely _refuse _to be used again like that." She marched passed Thel before taking a seat on the bed once more. Allowing her body to relax now that all what out in the open, she rested her head in her hands.

Thel simply watched her for a moment. He had a feeling she had revealed a part of her past she likely kept secret for a long time. From observing her gestures and listening to her voice, he could tell how much it hurt her to reveal it. The memory must have been placed in the very dark corners of her mind. He now understood why she did not allow him to mate with her and why she ended their relationship. It had not been his fault after all. As quietly as possible, he sighed with relief and thanked the Forerunners.

He walked over and then sat down next to her. Even though she had not reacted, he still felt the need to support her...even if she and him might just be comrades and no longer...Quickly pushing that thought aside, he began to stroke her back tenderly.

"Thank you, Dawson, for clearing things up for me," he said softly. "And I am sorry."

"For what?" she asked though her words seem to come out as mumbles.

"For making you reveal something from your past that hurts you very much."

Isabel let out a heavy sigh before removing her hands from her face. Then she gazed at him. "I kind of had to so you could understand why I told you we were over."

"But are we truly?"

Isabel stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze toward the door.

"Now that you told me what happened to you, I will understand if you do not wish to continue what we had. A relationship like ours would have its difficulties. Also, we do have our own duties and paths to walk. If fate has it mine does not meet yours, then-"

"Stop," she said cuddling up against him. "Just stop." Then she took his hands in hers.

Thel had to admit he did not expect Dawson to react in the way she was now. "Dawson?"

"I'm sorry, Arbiter."

"For what?"

"Trying to destroy what we had."

He gently squeezed her hands. "You did not destroy it, Dawson."

"I tried to, but I couldn't help it. I got scared I was going to be used again."

"Dawson," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close to him as he could. "I had no intention of using you like that."

"I don't know that. How do I know you aren't simply lying to get what you want?"

"Because..." He released her before standing up in front of her. He took off his shoulder plate before working on getting his chest plate off. He stopped when he heard a click. He saw Dawson aiming her pistol at him. He held up his hands. "Easy, Dawson, I only wish to show you something." He waited until she put the weapon down. Once he could no longer see the pistol's barrel, he continued to work on his chest plate. When he unlatched the last buckle, he carefully took it off.

When his chest was completely exposed, Isabel gasped. Despite the dimmed lights, she could clearly see the Mark of Shame imprinted on Thel's chest. Unable to take her eyes off it, she got up and slowly walked over to it. She reached up to touch it, but stopped. Somehow, she felt like it would be wrong to do so. However, Thel took her hand and pressed it against the mark. He held her hand down while she explored the mark with her fingers.

"Damn," she whispered. "That feels so real. It is almost as if..." She looked at him as if she wanted him to finish her thought. He did so.

"Like it was burned into my chest," he said with a idle, yet shamed tone. "It was." He released her hand when she pulled back.

"What?"

He nodded. "This is the price I paid for being used and not knowing it beforehand."

"How? Why?"

Just like her, he did not like revealing dark events of his past to people. However, he felt he needed to do this to show Dawson she could trust him. He also felt like it would make her feel better by showing they both had paid a price; thus she should not feel like she was alone. He wanted her to feel like the sympathy he felt toward her was genuine. "I failed to protect Halo, which had been sacred to the Covenant during the war. As punishment, I was branded a heretic and given the Mark of Shame. This mark had stripped everything from me: my name, my rank, my honor...everything."

"Shit," she said softly before falling down on the bed.

"As you can see, you and I have both paid a price in some way or another."

"We were hit hard," she added in. "Both of us were."

"And because of that, we changed."

Isabel intently gazed up at him. "What do you think of that?"

"The fact that we changed?"

She nodded.

"I will admit, I had lost all hope when I was given this mark. Initially, I was to be executed and then have my body displayed throughout High Charity. However, this did not come to pass. I was given a second chance by becoming the Arbiter. The San 'Shyuum gave me various missions to complete. It may sound like they gave me a chance at redeeming myself. It was not meant to be. In turns out, all they really wanted was a way to get my killed. I did not learn of truth until they sent a Jiralhanae chieftain named Tartarus to eliminate me."

Thel stopped his story to see Isabel slowly shaking her head. He knew she was shaking her head at what the San 'Shyuum did to him, not him in general. He then continued.

"Unfortunately for them, the gods were on my side. I was able to survive my encounter with the chieftain and managed to find and eliminate him. After that, things just sort of...feel into place between our people. So, to answer your question, I think the change was for the better. If I had not become the Arbiter and seen the truth, then I do not think I would be here. I would not be alive to meet one of the most unique, charming humans ever." He smiled when he saw Dawson's lips twitch into a smile.

Isabel chuckled and rested her head down on her enclosed fists. The lightness of the atmosphere and smile on her face did not stay for long.

"That's you," she said solemnly. "What about me? Did I change for the better?"

"I could say "yes". However, how you feel about the changes you experienced is up to you? What do you think? Do you think the changes that built you into the person you are today were good? Or bad?"

Isabel went into deep thought. She admitted, she hated ONI for what they did to her. They stole everything imaginable from her. She knew she could never get any of it back. As for Donovan, he may have helped her endure the hell the Spartan program made her go through. In the end, he was no better than what ONI. She would never forgive him for what he did and then walking away. Just thinking about everything that has happened her caused a pain in her chest and heart.

She closed her eyes when she felt tears of hatred surface. She took a deep breath to get rid of them. To be honest, Isabel was unsure whether the changes she went through were good or not. Most of the decisions in her life had been made for her. Even when she had made her own decisions, they had seem to have little worth in the end. However, the value of her decisions had begun to change as the war drew to a close. She felt those had a bigger effect on her and others.

For someone who did not make a lot of decisions, she did have regrets. Some of them were not of her own doing while others were. She did not dwell on most of them. However, the one regret she _did _dwell on was when she severed her relationship with Thel. She remembered how she felt the day she told him. She had felt like her body wanted to collapse. Her bones and muscles had become sore. All motivation had vanished.

Her military instincts and Spartan training had been the things to push her to keep going. The same feelings had come back when she had found herself face-to-face with Thel as Shadow. She had wanted to reveal herself to him and tell him how she really felt, but she had reconsiderd and kept quiet. That had only drew out the pain of not having him know the truth longer that she liked. Sadly, she still felt the pain even after everthing had been revealed.

"I..I don't know," she said opening her eyes. "I have made very few decisions in my life because of who I was made to be. However, because of my Spartan training, every part of me was enhanced. I even became stronger after Donovan broke my heart. It is because of the instinct to survive and the drive to show Donovan he could not break me is what made me into who I am now."

She looked at Thel who met her gaze. "I do have my regrets." She stood up and stepped toward him as her voice grew quiet. "But the one thing I regret was pushing you away. It was a stupid mistake and...I'm sorry." Then she rested her head on his chest while closing her eyes.

Thel gently smiled and hugged her close. He lightly squeezed her to convince himself he was not dreaming. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. Her familiar scent filled his nostrils. That only made him want to hold her closer and more securely. He was glad she was not pushing him away.

"No need to apologize, Dawson. I understand and I promise to never hurt you the way Dono-"

"Shh," she breathed into his chest. "Let's try to put the past behind us and enjoy what we have now."

He chuckled. "Optimistic of you."

She chuckled too. "I know. It's not like me at all."

Thel chuckled again before saying, "I feel foolish asking this, but...are we..."

Isabel opened her eyes for a moment. She cuddled against his chest while sighing happily. Then she shut her eyes and said, "If you will have me."

Content with her simple answer, he smiled and said, "I will."


	21. A Gradual Start to Things

Thel began to stir from sleep when sunlight hit his eyes and a familiar scent entered his nose. His mandibles formed into a small smile as he buried his face into the sheets. He took in a deep breath, drinking in the pleasant, heart-warming scent of Dawson. For it being only a part of her, he found her scent to be relaxing and wonderful. He reached over to wrap his arm around her waist. Instead of making contact with her sleeping form, he felt cool, empty air.

His eyes shut tighter before slowly opening. He moaned as he sat up in bed. Then he glanced around the room before gazing toward the spot where Dawson had slept last night. He found it empty.

_Now, where did she go? _He thought.

Before he got a chance to worry, he heard footsteps to his left. Isabel was walking toward him while holding onto a small crate, which hung from her side. She smiled at him when her eyes met his.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she teased.

Smiling, Thel closed his eyes and shook his head at her. Opening his eyes once more, he said, "Good morning to you too." He observed her as she continued to walk toward him. Without her Spartan armor on, he could see she was dressed in a dark grey short-sleeve shirt and pants. Her black boots made a soft clicking noise as they hit the stone floor. Her outfit was suitable for casual periods of her job while complimenting her frame. At least, he thought so.

Isabel shook her head lightheartedly. Instead of stopping when she reached the bed Thel was on, she moved to the other side and toward the bed next to theirs. She adjusted her hold on the crate before moving aside a couple pieces of her Spartan armor to make room. Then she placed the crate on top of the bed next to her armor. She yelped when she felt Thel wrap his arms around her and pull her onto the bed.

Once she was on the bed, Thel straddled her. He leaned down to her neck and began to nip it tenderly. Isabel was surprised by his action at first, but she did not stop him from giving her attention. She smiled while closing her eyes and humming. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her neck.

After a few more nips, he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Do not ever leave my side again." Then he straightened just enough to look into her eyes. Isabel slowly opened her eyes to see him still over her. The look on his face was gentle, yet serious. She rolled her eyes playfully. Then she lightly hit him on the snout.

"Did you forget to remember I said I was going search this place today?" she asked.

"I did not think you would start so early," he replied.

"Well, to be honest, I did not search the whole place…yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said while sitting up, which Thel tentatively allowed, "I did not search the place thoroughly." Then she got off the bed and stepped toward the crate. "My search was halted when I stumbled across these." She picked up one side of the crate and leaned it toward Thel until he could see what was in it.

Looking carefully, he could see a variety of items had been placed inside the crate. He recognized the two water bottles because he had seen them in the Mess Hall on the space station. The other two items he had not seen before. One of the items was contained in a red, tightly sealed bag. Inside the bag appeared to be long, rectangular stripes of some kind. The other item was simply a white circle.

Confused, he gazed up at Dawson who simply chuckled.

"Rations," she said. Then her smile disappeared as her voice got a sad tone to it. "I know it's not much, but at least it's something."

Hearing the disappointment in her voice, he quickly added his support to make her feel like her find was not a waste. Plus, he felt his confusion might have hurt her in some way.

"You did well, Dawson," he said with a smile.

Isabel's smile returned along with a colorful blush on her cheeks. Thel moved to the edge of the bed until his legs draped over the edge. He reached out to her as a gesture to sit on his lap. She chuckled while grabbing the crate. She placed it on the ground next to him before accepting his invitation. As she sat down, he wrapped his arms around her. Then he began to gently rock back and forth with her securely in his arms.

"You did well, Dawson," he repeated.

"Thanks," she said softly. She was not ashamed to admit it felt good to be in Thel's arms. She felt safe…worthwhile. Sighing with content, she rested her head against his chest. Like a cheerful cat, she rubbed her head against his chest and cuddled closer.

Isabel's right hand slowly moved across her chest to land on his. She could feel the faint vibrations of his beating hearts. Her hand slowly glided across his flesh before it touched his mark. Just like the previous night when he had shown her, her fingers traced the mark's outline. She could not even begin to imagine the pain he must have felt when he had been branded.

She had a feeling he rarely reflected on past events, but she still felt compelled to take his pain away. She stared at his mark for a moment before kissing it. With her lips to his mark, she said, "I'm sorry."

Thel stopped rocking after he heard her speak. He lightly pushed her away to look at her.

"What for?" he asked.

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know. Just felt like it needed to be said."

He chuckled and brought her close once more. "Whatever you were apologizing for, I am sure it was not needed."

She shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not." She laid her head in the area where his neck and shoulder met. She then kissed his neck and said, "I missed you."

Thel smiled and rested his head on top of hers and said, "And I you."

The two stayed as they were, simply allowing time to pass by. In the silence and calm, they embraced each other's company gladly. They were aware the moment they were having now would not make up for the time they had lost while they had been away from one another. Nonetheless, both were happy to be back together again and have things patched up. It felt like both had a heavy weight lifted off their shoulders.

Thel took a deep breath before rubbing her back. Wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her in place, he leaned down to pick up one of them items contained in the crate. He chose the white circle. Once his hand had a firm grip on it, he picked it up and examined it. It appeared the white circle had much more to it.

It turned out the white circle was actually a lid to a container filled with oval shaped items.

"What are these, Dawson?" he asked turning the container in various directions with his hand.

"They are called nuts," she said. She took it from him and opened it. Then she handed it back to him.

Gazing inside, Thel could see there were some varieties between a few of the nuts. Isabel smiled as she watched him rummage through the container. Soon, she took the lid and container away from Thel. She closed it back and set it aside. Then she pointing to the bag and saying, "Could you get those for me, please?"

"Of course, but what are they?" he asked leaning down again to grab the item Isabel requested.

"Beef jerky," she replied as she grabbed the bag when he gave it to her.

"'Beef jerky'?"

Isabel opened the bag and took one out. "It is pretty much meat that has had the fat cut of it, cut into strips, and then dried."

"Why does it have to go through a process like that?"

She shrugged. "It is just the way it is done, I guess. I also heard spices are used to prevent it from decaying. I think that is why this has lasted so long."

"Interesting," he said as he carefully watched Isabel examine strip of meat.

Isabel tore the jerky in half before handing it to Thel. He took it from her and then examined it. He heard her chuckled as she began to eat her half of the jerky. He sniffed it before taking a bite. Due to it being dried, it was not hard to pick out the dry taste of it. Despite the dryness, his taste buds could pick up new, unfamiliar flavors. He figured it must have been the spices Isabel mentioned.

"How do you like it?" Isabel asked as she finished chewing her piece.

He swallowed before answering. "It is…different."

She simply chuckled and nodded. "I see."

Thel smiled when she looked at him. She looked drained, mostly likely due to all that has happened. He was sure revealing the truth had only added to her stress and exhaustion. However, the smile on her face seemed to counteract the negatives to some degree. It brightened up the features of her face and made her as beautiful just as he remembered.

Isabel leaned her forehead into his when she saw him crane his neck down toward her. She then took his hand when she felt him touch her cheek.

"It is good to have you back. Having you here gives me hope things might just turn out for the better." His smile vanished when he thought of 'Zad and 'Lavat who were still missing. "Yet…I still worry for my missing brethren. All the signs we have found of their presence have given me little comfort."

"Arbiter," she said getting off his lap. Then she gently took his head in her hands and guided him until they were looking into each other's eyes. "We'll find them."

Thel smiled returned when she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I hope so."

"We will," she said as she lightly patted the side of face. Then she turned to the crate and grabbed one of the water bottles. Once she had one, she walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to finish searching the barracks. I told you I did not do a detailed search of the place."

"Would it not be a better idea for _both _of us to explore this place?"

"In a sense, yes, but you do not know the barrack's layout as well as I do. Plus, I kind of already ate. Those rations are for you. Eat as much as you like."

"Dawson…"

"Arbiter," she sighed as she turned slightly toward him. "You and I both know we need as much energy as we can get. I have a feeling this will be one of those rare times during a mission where we have peace and quiet to gather our thoughts and strength."

"You do realize that applies to _you _as well."

"I know. However, like I said, I already ate. You have not. I am not saying you have to eat everything in there." She chuckled as she said, "I really don't expect you to." Then she got serious again. "I care for you, Arbiter. Just do me a favor and take this time to relax and renew your strength or simply reflect."

He gazed deeply into her eyes as she spoke. In her eyes, he saw determination, concentration, yet concern. He knew she was staying focused on the mission, yet a part of her looked out for his well-being. Both of them as well as their teams had been through stress and moments of hardship since the beginning of this mission. He felt those hardships and stress had lingered over the humans and Sangheili even during the night.

The same could not be said about last night. He felt he had gotten a restful sleep. No stress or complexity had disturbed his sleep or remained on his shoulders when he woke up. He was not sure why. He had a good feeling it was because Dawson was with him. She knew the place and he trusted her word. Plus, she had brought him food and voiced her concern.

However, he cared about her just as she cared for him. He did not want to lose her right after things had been patched up between them.

_Stop thinking such negative thoughts, Thel, _he thought. _She is not helpless and is more than capable of taking care of herself._

"Very well," he sighed still feeling hesitant to let her wander off on her own. "But do not take too long. We still have to reunite with our comrades." The words he spoke were true, but he mentioned their objective to hide his _true _reason for not wanting her to take long.

Isabel chuckled and then nodded. "I will make haste as best as I can."

"Good luck in your search, Dawson."

"Thank you." Then she started walking off to continue her search.

As he watched her, Thel said softly, "Be safe."

* * *

Isabel was still searching the building after about a unit (an hour) passed by. Before Thel began to panic due to his own foolish fear about her safety, he considered the relative size of the human's barracks and what Isabel told him about it. Once he reflected on the facts and date, his fear subsided.

Thel walked over to the window and glanced outside. Sunlight seeped through the leaves and foliage. He figured it was probably brighter at the top of trees than it was below them. Regardless, now that it was light outside, it would make their journey through the jungle easier. It certainly was an improvement over yesterday's weather…at least, the part when it began to grow dark followed by rain.

_It would be wise to devote this entire day to looking for a way to reunite with our comrades, _he thought. _That could prove a problem though. Who knows where we ended up when we fell into the river. _He sighed heavily. Then he crossed his arms as a new, troubling thought crossed his mind. _Some of the words that were spoke during our encounter with the chieftain and the other Spartan concerns me. I wonder why._

Flashback:

_The chieftain snickered and flexed his right arm, displaying an object casing the top of the Jiralhanae's armor plating. At first, Thel did not understand why Titus was doing such a thing. What made him think the Sangheili leader was interested? After a minute or two passed and upon close inspection of the object, the realization hit Thel like an energy dagger in the back. The object encasing the armor plating was a Sangheili skull._

_"What a sad fate to befall such a high-ranking Sangheili," the chieftain said with sarcastic sympathy. The chieftain shared an impish grin with a few of his Jiralhanae. "Fortunately, all his hard work and dedication was not a waste. Until he and his troops came long, we had not had such fine prey for the longest of time. Nice and fresh." _

End of Flashback.

Thel took a deep breath as he felt his anger build up inside him. _What that beast did was intolerable and revolting. However, what bothers me is what he said. Why would he waste his time with a description of the Sangheili he…_Breathe in, breathe out…_killed?_ He went into deep thought and did what he could to figure out why a simple description bothered him so. After a moment or two went by, a chill ran down his body. _Could he be referring to __'__Zad or 'Lavat?_

_If he is, I will make sure to end his life, _Thel thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Arbiter?" a gentle, concerned voice said.

His rage dissolved away when he heard Isabel's voice and felt her hand wrap around one of his fists. He took in a quiet, deep breath before gazing at her. He saw the same concerned expression on her face before she had continued her search.

"You okay?" she asked.

He stared at her before smiling a soft smile and saying, "Yes. I am fine."

For a moment, she simply stared at him. It appeared she either did not believe him or was not satisfied with his answer. Then she lifted his fist using both of her hands and then kissed it. After the kiss, she simply held his fist to her lips. However, she loosened her grip when he moved his fist up to her cheek.

He unclenched his fist to lay his hand against her cheek. Isabel let one of her hands fall to her side while the other held onto his hand. She closed her eyes as she felt him gently caress her cheek. She carefully pushed into his hand to show she was enjoying his small, yet caring gesture. Suddenly, a stinging sensation caused her to close her eyes tighter.

Thel gasped softly when he saw a clear substance stream down Dawson's face.

"Dawson, are you all right?" he asked.

Before he could wipe away the substance with his thumb, she pulled away to wipe it away herself. Isabel inspected the tear before pushing him away teasingly.

"You big jerk," she teased. "Now look what you've done." Then she turned her back toward him. She began to take in calm, deep breaths to fight back the surfacing tears of joy.

Isabel's action confused and troubled Thel. He tried to figure out if he had hurt her in some way.

"I...I am sorry," he said. "I did not mean to..." He stopped when she heard her laugh. He watched as she turned toward him. A small, kind smile was plastered on her face.

"You silly Sangheili," she said. "You do not have to apologize for anything. I was just teasing you."

Now, if someone else did that to him, he might be annoyed with them. However, since it was Isabel, it did not bother him. He was thankful he was finally able to enjoy her antics and smiles once more.

Chuckling and giving her a sinful, seductive look, he said, "Is that so?"

His look made shivers run down her body. Despite that, she was still able to smile and chuckle. "Yep." She then dared to step up to him until they were mere inches away from one another. She stood her ground as he stared down at her. Another chuckle escaped through her lips at the thought of how silly the height difference must have look when viewing it from the side.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked with a firm, challenging tone.

Instead of answering right away, he cupped her face in his hands.

"This," he said closing his eyes and leaning down to lick her right cheek. Then he moved to her left cheek and licked it. After he took care of her now rosy cheeks, he licked her forehead before halting in front of her lips. He felt her shiver under his grip when he slowly ran his tongue over her lips. He smiled inside when she had opened her mouth to allow his tongue to meet hers.

As she had felt his moist, alien tongue slither across her lips, Isabel shook with erotic elation. If only for a short time, she wanted to get lost in the moment. To do so, she shut her eyes and allowed him to guide her.

With a soothing, yet seductive growl, Thel's tongue began to play with Isabel's. He gently moved her tongue up and down in a wave-like motion. When she tried to wrap her tongue around his, his growl grew slightly louder as he pushed toward her. She responded by pushing back. Thel pulled his tongue out long enough to chuckle.

As much as he desired to continue exploring her mouth, he knew they had work to do.

"As enjoyable as this is, we need to get back to the mission," he said softly as he leaned his head down on her forehead.

Isabel moaned and cursed, "Damned mission."

He chuckled. "Come. The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner we can make time for us."

At that thought, she smiled. Not only was she smiling at the fact she and Thel were back together again, she now had something to look forward to after the fight.

In the past, the only thing she had fought for was survival and to prove Donovan she was capable of making it on her own. Since everything she had held dear had been taken away, she had nothing personal to fight for. It had remained that way until she met Thel. At first, she had merely seen him a comrade…a different kind of comrade, but a comrade nonetheless. Her opinion of him had changed as they had spent more and more time together.

As she reflected, Isabel believed she had not realized her true feelings for him until _after _she had broken up with him. She remembered clearly how she had felt that day. She vowed to never hurt herself or him like that ever again.

"You know what is weird," she said.

"What is?"

"On previous missions, I didn't really care how long it took to complete it. I can't say the same about this mission."

"Why is that?" he asked moving back a bit in order to gaze down at her.

"Because," she paused as she looked up at him, "I got you. Now, I simply want this mission to end so we talk and catch up." She winked at him. "If you know what I mean."

Her lighthearted gesture made Thel smile and chuckle. "Synchronized minds think alike."

"So it would seem," she said as she sighed. "In any case, you are right. We still have a mission to complete. Let's get to it so that this mission can be completed as quickly as possible."

Once she was done speaking, Thel nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Arbiter, can I ask you something?" Isabel asked as she and Thel were walking.

"Of course, Dawson," he said. "What is on your mind?"

"You know how we fell upon that camp before being ambushed," she paused when she saw him nod. Seeing he was paying attention and understood what she was talking about, she continued. "Well, I remember you saying something about not finding anything useful. What did you mean by that?"

Before answering her, he chuckled. "You remembered me saying that? I have to say I am a bit surprised."

Feeling a bit insulted, she stopped walking and crossed her arms. "And just what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I am deaf or something?"

At first, Thel was a bit shocked by her reaction. Despite that, he remained composed and stopped to turn to her. He held up one of his hands as a sign of peace. "Of course not. What I meant was you had been staring intently at something when I had spoken those words. I meant no ill will by my statement."

"Oh," she said blushing in embarrassment. Then she turned her gaze away as she mentally kicked herself. "Sorry."

Thel chuckled again as he made her way over to her. Then he gently took her chin and guided her gaze toward him. He smiled when he met her eyes.

"It is all right," he said. "I should be the one to apologize. There must have been something behind my tone that must have offended you."

Since his grip on her chin was light, she was able to shake her head.

"No. It's all right. I jumped to conclusions, which I know I should not do."

He wanted to argue with her, but he knew now was not the time. "How about we get back to our objective?"

Isabel nodded before both of them started walking again. After a moment or two passed by, Thel spoke up.

"Back to your question, there were scraps of paper scattered around the campsite. I believe they were notes from the research team the shaman, Loki, had mentioned."

"And there was nothing of use written down on the notes?"

"None that I could tell."

"Hmm…are you sure you searched carefully and thoroughly?"

"I believe I did. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we should go back and check to see if you missed something," Isabel said as she changed the direction she was walking in.

"Dawson?" Thel said as he followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Just as I said, we should head back to the camp to see if we missed anything."

"Dawson, wait," he said as he grabbed her hand to stop her. "This course of action is not wise."

Turning her body sideways to look at him, she asked, "Why?"

"For all we know, the Jiralhanae chieftain and his pack might have made a base camp there."

"And…?"

"Dawson," he said with a heavy sigh. "We are not exactly in the best condition to fight…at least, not against a company that large."

"I always thought your kind does not back down from a fight," she said. However, she soon regretted saying it when she felt him squeeze her hand. Feeling ashamed, she averted her eyes from his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"Isabel stopped when she heard him speak up.

"It is all right," he said with a firm, yet gentle tone.

"What?"

"You are right. Normally, I would not approve of retreating or backing down. However, my kind does not go and look for a fight. Plus, it is just you and me. I would be hurt and sad if I lost you after I just got you back." He smiled when he saw her blush.

Hearing his kind words, Isabel slowly gazed at him once more. "You are sweet, you know that?"

"Thank you. Now, do you understand why I do not wish for us to go back to the campsite?"

She nodded. "I understand. So…what is your plan then?"

He released her hand and then said, "Let us focus on getting back to your comrades. Then we can focus on finding my missing brethren and the artifact."

Isabel nodded again and began to walk back in the direction they were originally going in. However, she stopped when she did not hear Thel's hoof steps trailing behind her. She stopped and turned around. She saw him frozen firmly in place.

"What is it?" she asked.

Thel carefully examined the area as he took in the various scents. Picking up something, he tensed up more as he slowly reached for his swords.

"We are not alone," he said with a soft, yet deadly whisper.


	22. All Sorts of Revelations

"What?!" Isabel said. She tensed as her eyes searched the area. She did not spot anything, which made her relax a bit. A hint of movement instantly made her tense back up again. _Jiralhanae stalkers, shit! _She pulled out her magnum and aimed it.

Thel had seen the bit of movement as well. However, something was stopping him from fully preparing himself for a fight. It was true he had picked up a scent, more like various scents, yet they had a hint of familiarity to them.

"Dawson," he said softly. "Hold on a moment."

Slowly and not turning her back, Isabel backed up toward him. "What is it?"

"I do not think we have anything to fear."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering her, he walked a few steps forward before saying, "I know you are there. Come on out, brothers."

"Brothers?!" she wondered. Then she checked her radar to see the markers were yellow, which indicated allies. Despite what the radar showed, she kept her primed stance and the magnum aimed.

As if beckoned by Thel's call and Isabel's question, a Sangheili in glistening golden armor walked out into view. Trailing behind him was a small squad of Sangheili, which consisted of an Ultra, Spec Ops, and a few Minors.

Despite the Sangheili being viewed as allies, Isabel did not lower her weapon. She was not going to take any chances. For all she knew, they could be Sangheili from the Old Covenant and did not know about the end of the war nor the treaty that was being worked on. She glanced at Arbiter to see whether the Sangheili could be trusted or not. She saw he was relaxed, yet she still remained distrustful and wary.

Thel approached the group of Sangheili who remained still as he got closer. Once he was in front of the golden-clad Sangheili, it and its troops saluted Thel.

"Field Master 'Lavat," Thel greeted.

"Arbiter," 'Lavat responded.

"It brings much relief and comfort to see you alive." Thel glanced beyond the Field Master to gaze at the troops at attention behind 'Lavat. "From your company or…?"

'Lavat nodded. "Yes. They have been with me since we crashed onto the planet."

Thel crossed his arms. "I see." He paused before staring intently at the Field Master. "Shipmaster 'Gorus informed me of your insubordination."

Seeing as he had just been exposed, the Field Master turned his eyes away from Thel.

"You were ordered to stay on the ship until Fleet Master 'Zad's return, yet you chose to defy his order and foolishly dive into a situation he knew little about."

As Isabel observed and listened to Thel, she could not help but feel a sense of admiration and pity. The sense of admiration came from Thel. Despite displaying disapproval of the Field Master's action, he was calm, yet firm and direct. His voice had remained level at the same volume and tone, yet it still managed to get his point across. The sense of pity was toward the Field Master. It was true he had disobeyed a direct order. However, the situation could have been much worse. At least, he had not chosen to betray his superior officer or mutiny…at least, that is what she seemed to believe.

She felt Thel was being a bit too harsh on 'Lavat. Then again, she would have probably gotten the same lecture if she did the same thing. That notion is what stopped her from speaking up in the Field Master's defense. Not only did that stop her, but also all the military training she had gone through held her tongue. Despite that, she still felt she needed to say something.

"Easy, Arbiter," Isabel said taking a few steps toward him. "The least you could do is give the Field Master a chance to explain himself."

Thel peeked back at Isabel before turning his gaze back toward 'Lavat. "I know why he did it."

"You do?"

"He disobeyed the Fleet Master's order because 'Zad had not made contact with the ship for a number of days. Isn't that right, Field Master?"

'Lavat gained enough strength and courage to meet Thel's eyes. "It is." When Thel did not say anything, he continued. "I am not sure why, but when we did not hear from the Fleet Master, I had a bad feeling something might have happened to him. I could not bring myself to leave my superior behind nor have the rest of crew remain in the dark. I had to; at least, try to find out what was going on."

When he was finished, Thel paused for a moment before placing his hand on 'Lavat's shoulder. "I understand. Your reasons are good enough for me."

"Is it?" Isabel and 'Lavat said at once.

Thel nodded. "In times such as this, I do not think we can afford losing any more of our brethren."

The Field Master simply stared at Thel before saluting. "Thank you, Arbiter."

"However, keep in mind that you still need to confront the Fleet Master about disobeying his order. I may be higher rank than you, but you are ultimately under 'Zad's command. Once he is found, you will need to discuss matters with him."

'Lavat nodded. "Understood."

"Speaking of the Fleet Master, have you seen him or any clues that might lead to where he might be?" Isabel asked while walking forward until she was standing beside Thel.

The question seemed to catch the Field Master and his troops off guard. A few of the Sangheili exchanged whispers among their comrades. Others simply glanced at one another. 'Lavat stared at her before finally answering her question.

"Unfortunately, we have not. Has your search been more successful than ours?"

"Hard to say," Thel replied. "We have come across bits and pieces, but nothing we could go by."

"I see…"

"Interesting thing, however. We _did _come across your crashed Phantom."

"Did you now?"

Thel nodded. "We did…as well as a deceased Sangheili."

'Lavat sighed. "Ah, yes, Major 'Komtar. He died on impact when the Phantom crashed onto the planet." Then he shook his head.

"Along with the ship, we came upon a distress call sent by Shipmaster 'Gorus."

"Not to mention the trend marks that lead us to a very…interesting town," Isabel added.

"What town?" 'Lavat asked.

"It is a long, complex story," Thel said. "Shadow and I will do our best to explain it. However, we should move on to a different location. I do not think it is wise stand in one place for too long. We know little about this planet and I do not want to take any chances meeting unfriendly company."

"Especially after what happened in that town," Isabel said as she felt a brief, yet heavy and tiring force on her body. She got rid of it by taking a deep breath and calming her mind.

"I agree. We have an encampment set up not far from here. We shall take you to it. Follow me."

* * *

"Quite the…interesting experience," 'Lavat said as he continued to walk with Thel and Isabel walking beside him.

"Indeed. One I do not wish to repeat," Thel said. "It was the strangest thing. The humans were almost like a different version of the Flood." Then he shook his head.

The Field Master took a glance at Isabel before leaning in closer to Thel and whispering, "Does the Spartan know why its kind would do such a thing?"

"No," she said feeling insulted and annoyed. "I don't."

"Field Master," Thel said in a composed, secure voice. "Let us not keep things hidden from our fellow comrades. Shadow can be trusted."

"Of course, Arbiter," 'Lavat said before directing his next words to Isabel. "My apologies, Spartan. I should be more lenient now that you and your kind are our allies."

"It's…all right," Isabel said as sincerely as she could. However, the feeling of annoyance and offense still lingered somewhat within her. "Anyway, back to your question, I honestly don't know what caused those people to become hostile toward anything and everyone. It was certainly strange."

'Lavat simply nodded. "Have you run into any other strange encounters during your travels?"

"I would not say "strange", more like interesting or troublesome," Thel said.

"'Troublesome', sir?" 'Lavat asked.

"Yesterday, Shadow and I were confronted by mislaid members of the Covenant."

"Cannot say I am surprised."

"You ran into them too?!"

"I do not think it was the same group you confronted." The Field Master chuckled deeply before saying, "Because the ones we ran into have been taken care of."

"You mean you killed them," Isabel said.

"Correct."

She shook her head in approval and chuckled. "Very nice."

"After what has been done to our race, none of them shall be left unpunished."

"What happened during your encounter, Field Master?" Thel asked.

"Let's see…" 'Lavat paused to recall the encounter with the Covenant Loyalists. "It was not that complex, truth be told. My company and I simply stumbled across them. Initially, we were heading north because that was the last place we picked up the Fleet Master's signal."

"I see."

"Since then, we have made camp there while I have sent recon teams to search the area and beyond daily."

"Why stay? Why not just leave the dead where they lay and continue your journey to find the Fleet Master?"

"It will be easier to explain if I show you. We are almost there."

When the Field Master finished speaking, Thel and Isabel shared a glance at one another. Now that he knew who Shadow was, it appeared as if he could see right through the visor. This made it easier for him to interpret her looks, despite the visor. He had a feeling she had the same questioning look in her eyes. Knowing he could not give her an answer because he did not know what 'Lavat meant either, he guided his gaze forward again.

* * *

Before long, they reached the campsite.

At a glance, it was almost like a thinly populated, rundown town. Despite the appearance, it was full of activity and well-guarded. A few Sangheili guarded the camp's perimeter, which was outlined by a small number of barricades. Isabel was surprised to see the Sangheili operating human heavy machine guns. Then again, it made sense since their heavy machine guns either did not make it or were not taken at all. Meanwhile, other Sangheili mingled with each other or worked on machinery or weapons. The one thing that stood out was an elongated, grey-green building with an average-sized light grey tower on the side. Standing guard on each side of the building was a Sangheili who stood casually, yet firmly by his Ghost. In some way, it acted as the camp's center with everything revolving around it.

_I wonder what's inside there…if anything, _Isabel thought.

As soon as her thought finished, Thel voiced it. "Is there anything in that old building?"

"There is," 'Lavat replied. "One moment, sir." He paused for a moment to turn to his troops to give them orders. Once they dispersed to do whatever they were ordered to do, he turned back to Thel and Isabel. "Follow me. I believe you both will find this interesting." Then he began to guide them toward the building.

Thel and Isabel shared another glance.

"'Interesting'?" she whispered as they trailed behind the Field Master.

He shrugged. "We shall see once we get there."

She simply nodded in response.

As they were walking, Isabel took a glance around as she felt wary, yet stable gazes focusing on her. Sure enough, a few Sangheili had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She did not need a mirror or reminder to explain why they held such mistrustful gazes. Walking with their superiors and fellow brethren was a respectful, yet imposing figure. They knew the war for the humans had changed when the De-Spartans had appeared. They were very capable and to be taken very seriously.

However, one thing Isabel did notice was not _every _Sangheili stopped to look at her. She was unsure whether they were simply too busy with their task or did not worry about her. After all, the two species were allies now. The thing was their alliance was in its infant stage. The humans and Sangheili had been enemies a lot longer than allies.

Honestly, their gazes did not bother her. They only made her tense. She knew they would attack if they felt or saw her attempt to cause harm to their fellow brethren. If they did so, she would not hesitate to defend herself. Although, she wanted to avoid having a confrontation for two reasons: she did not feel like dealing with all of them and...for Arbiter's sake.

With him in mind, Isabel guided her eyes away from the Sangheili to Arbiter who was walking beside her. It did not take long for her to feel the warm sensation of a blush coming on.

_Oh…, _she thought as her heart sped up. _I never noticed how good he looks from the side. He has a really good profile._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light, yet firm tug pulling her back. Feeling a grip on her arm, she gazed down to see Thel's hand wrapped around it. Her blush grew warmer before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She blinked and then slowly moved her eyes upward. Her eyes paused when they met his, which were filled with tranquil concern.

"You all right, Shadow?" he asked.

At first, Isabel felt hurt that he called her by her Spartan code name. However, the feeling did not last when she took a quick glance at 'Lavat who was standing by the building's entrance and staring at her. This reminded her the Field Master and the other Sangheili were unaware of their relationship. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she chose to get the attention off her as quickly as possible.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I…I was just thinking."

Thel simply stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. But soon, he asked, "You sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah. Let's just head inside." Then she turned her head toward 'Lavat and made a gesture for him to proceed. "Field Master."

'Lavat simply stared at her for a moment before glancing at Thel. Feeling the Field Master's eyes on him, Thel returned 'Lavat's gaze and nodded, which told him to proceed. The Field Master nodded and opened the door. As he walked in, Thel kept his eyes on the Field Master before peeking back at Isabel. The two stared at one another in a distressing, concerned silence. Then Isabel chuckled softly.

"I know what you are thinking, Arbiter," she said. "Don't worry. I am fine, really." Then she walked forward, but she did not get far before Thel grabbed her arm.

"We will talk later," he simply said to her.

She chuckled again and then said, "Very well."

Once he let her go, she walked in with Thel trailing behind her. Before he entered the building, a few dark markings and dents on the building's outer walls caught his eye. He stared intently at them before reaching out to run his fingers over a small area with each design.

_These look like residue from a plasma weapon or grenade, _he thought as his fingers lightly glided over the dark markings. His eyes and fingers then slowly traced over the dents. _And these look like bullets from a human weapon. _After taking a look at each, he reflected. First, he tried to figure out why the markings and dents interested him. As he was figuring it out, his mind suddenly thought of the transmission he saw with the other Sangheili and human superiors. _No…it cannot be…_He gazed at the markings and dents once more. _Could it?_

He did not have long to think before Isabel came out of the building.

"Hey," she said to get his attention, "Arbiter, you coming or what?"

Thel blinked and then nodded. Before Isabel could say anything else, he walked passed her and into the building where the Field Master waited patiently for them.

Once they were inside, Thel and Isabel took a moment to examine the interior.

The grayish-blue interior of the building seemed larger than it appeared from the outside. There were a couple of large, black wires on the ground. The only sources of light were the sunlight that seeped through the broken, rundown windows and the holographic monitors and keyboards. Although, a couple of them were flickering on and off with sparks coming out of them occasionally. All and all, it did not look like anything special or noteworthy. At least, that is what it looked like to the naked eye and/or to those who were ignorant.

_That's odd, _Isabel thought as she causally explored. _It looks like there is nothing of value here. I wonder what this "interesting" thing the Field Master wanted to show us. _She picked up a piece of debris and examined it. Then she gazed at 'Lavat. _What are you hiding?_

"Arbiter, Spartan, follow me," the Field Master said to get their attention. Then he made his way passed an open doorway and into a back room. Once 'Lavat reached the back room, he went over to a lit monitor and began to work on it.

As he was working, Thel and Isabel walked in.

"So…what is this "interesting" thing you have to show us?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, Field Master," Thel said. "I think we have waited long enough."

"Just a moment, " 'Lavat replied. "You will see soon enough."

The Field Master continued to work on the console. While he worked, he beckoned the two to come over to him. They walked over to 'Lavat with Thel waiting near the Field Master. However, Isabel leaned against a wall near the two Sangheili and crossed her arms, getting a bit impatient. As she watched and waited, she had to admit a small part of her was a bit eager.

After a few anxious moments went by, 'Lavat finished working on the console and turned his head to gaze at Thel and Isabel. He noted Isabel leaning against the wall.

"You might want to move, Spartan," he said.

"Why's that?" she asked.

All of a sudden, she began to feel the wall behind her trembling. Jerking up and away, she pulled out her magnum and aimed it. Keeping her weapon aimed, she watched as the wall she had been leaning on shook and then moved backwards. Then it slid to the side to reveal an ornate, yet ancient looking wall. One of Isabel's eyebrows rose in confusion and curiosity.

"'Lavat…" Thel said with a hint of confusion, yet awe in his voice. "What is this?"

"Do you recognize the markings on the wall, Arbiter?"

Thel approached the wall to examine the markings closely. He gradually ran his fingers over the markings as his eyes studied them. It did not take long for him to figure out the markings' origin and who was responsible for engraving them on the wall.

"These look like Forerunner inscription," Thel said.

'Lavat nodded. "They are. We are still trying to translate it to figure out the meaning behind the words. However, upon closer examination and what has been translated so far, we believe this not merely a wall, but a door."

"A door to what?"

The Field Master shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps once the inscription is fully translated, the answer will be revealed."

"Agreed."

"Speaking of which…" the Field Master said turning his attention away from the wall and back to the console. "There is another thing I wish to show you."

While 'Lavat moved to the side of the console, Thel directed his attention away from the wall to return to Isabel and the Field Master. As he made his way back, he stopped in front of Isabel.

"It is all right, Shadow," he said with a gentle tone. "Stand down."

He was content that she did not hesitate to lower her weapon. Then again, he _did _stop in front of her. However, he had stopped when his midsection was touching the barrel of her magnum. He knew that would be the quickest, yet foolish way to sway her to put down her weapon. To convince her there was no threat to worry about…at least, not yet.

When Isabel put her magnum away, Thel smiled and nodded. Then he walked passed her and patted her shoulder as a gesture of comfort and support.

_Crazy Sangheili, _Isabel thought while shaking her head lightheartedly. For a moment, she stood in place and watched Thel walk over to the Field Master. Then she laughed quietly before joining the two Sangheili.

"What more do you have to show us, Field Master?" Thel asked.

"This." He took hold of a handle connected to a circular-shaped lock and turned it to the right.

There was a sharp hissing noise like tight, compressed air being released before the side drawer opened to reveal a light blue, glowing cube with metal trimming around each edge.

For a moment, Thel and Isabel simply stared at the cube, which had rendered them speechless. While gazing intently at the object, Isabel began to feel a strange force pulling her slowly closer and closer toward it.

"Incredible," Isabel whispered as if that same strange force extracted the word straight from her vocal cords.

"'Lavat, what is this?" Thel asked taking his eyes off the cube for a moment to look at the Field Master.

"We are not entirely sure, but we think it may have to do with the door," 'Lavat replied.

Thel crossed his arms and thought about what the Field Master said. "A possible connection?"

'Lavat nodded. "Perhaps. It would have been helpful if it had symbols on it like door does."

"At least, you were able to translate some of it." Thel sighed. "It will have to do for now."

As the two Sangheili continued their discussion, Isabel's hands slowly reached out toward the cube. Lightly fading in and out, it pulsated like a heartbeat as her hands drew closer. The pulsing continued even as she enclosed it in her hands. With the cube in hand, she could not help but become entranced by the object's enigmatic, yet alien splendor. All of a sudden, she felt as if someone or something was controlling her.

Her eyes shut halfway as she felt the invisible "puppet master" take control of her and her actions. As the "puppet master" held her still, a thread of visible energy emerged out of the cube. It swayed back and forth in front of her like a hypnotizing dance before slowly snaking its way toward her. Then strands, in the form of Forerunner symbols, appeared out of the cube and began to wrap around her body.

"What do you think, Shadow?" Thel asked. He waited for her to answer, but he did not hear her speak up. "Shadow?" He turned to see what was wrong. He was shocked to see her holding the cube as Forerunner lettering glowed all around her like an extra, yet evident shield. He grew concerned when he noticed she was not reacting at all. She simply stood there like a solidified statue. He slowly took a step forward as he whispered, "Dawson…"

After he spoke her name, the thread of energy near her head jerked back and then shot into her forehead like a bullet. The symbols wrapped around her body illuminated into a blinding light. A few moments passed by before they faded out completely.

The two Sangheili had covered their eyes when the Forerunner lettering had grown bright. When the light had begun to decrease, they had uncovered their eyes to figure out what happened.

Thel's hearts sank when he spotted Dawson limp on the ground. The only signs of movement around her were small sparks that occasionally surfaced on her armor and the cube that rested by her opened hand.

"Shadow!" he cried as he swiftly made his way over to her. He leaned down and gently picked her up. He did not care whether he would get shocked or not. All he cared about was Dawson and her well-being. Firstly, he put his hand on her chest to see if her heart still beated. He was relieved, yet grew more concerned when he noticed her heart was beating slower than normal.

Then he carefully, yet with a sense of urgency, took off her helmet to study the features on her face. He saw her eyes were shut and she looked pale.

"Is she all right?" 'Lavat asked coming up behind Thel.

"I…do not know," he replied. He lightly shook her to see if she would wake up. "Shadow." Shake. "Shadow."

_Come on, Dawson, _he thought. _Please…please be all right. _

"Let us take her to a room up in the tower," 'Lavat said. "We can treat her there."

"…Agreed," Thel said. He carefully picked her up before draping her arm over his shoulder. He began to make his way to the entrance to the tower when he spotted the Field Master out of the corner of his eye.

"Let me help, Arbiter," 'Lavat said as he draped Dawson's other arm over his shoulder.

Thel smiled and nodded. "Thank you, brother."

'Lavat nodded.

Then they made their way to a room in the tower.


	23. Meanwhile

While standing guard, Major Leon suddenly found himself shaking vigorously. It was almost as if his body was trying to warm itself in a very cold environment. Thankfully, the shaking did not last long. He shook his head and took a deep breath to center his body and mind.

"Sir?"

Leon turned to see Captain Miles approaching him. "What is it, Captain?"

"Are you all right?" Miles asked.

The Major's brow crinkled as his eyes furrowed in confusion. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw you shaking and was wondering if you were feeling ill or something?

Sighing, Leon closed his eyes and massaged the top of his nose. "Heh, you saw that?"

Miles laughed casually. "Yes. I did, sir."

"Well...shit! Did any of the troops see me?"

The Captain shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I just happened to look in your direction when it happened."

"Good. Considering the situation we are in, I do not think we can afford to lower the marines' morale any more than it is now."

"Agreed," Miles said nodding.

The Captain paused for a moment to examine the Major. Leon stood tall and firm, showing no signs of fatigue in the least. But behind the facade, he had a feeling the Major was feeling the same way everyone felt. The mission has been a challenge ever since it began. The amount of weapons and ammo was not a big issue. The big issue was rations. What was left felt like scrapping at the bottom of a barrel.

Deep down, Miles hoped things would change soon. He knew his and Leon's marines were tough and could handle harsh, difficult situations. However, they were human, not machines. There was only so much they could handle. In any case, he and the Major had a job to do. They had to do everything in their power to keep the marines going. If they did not, then they would risk failing the mission.

Taking a deep breath, Miles said, "Listen, sir, you have done your fair share of patrolling and then some. Take a breather and have one of the marines do it for a while. Remember: we still have a mission to complete. We need to be at our best to lead our marines to the end."

Leon stopped massaging the top of his nose and opened his eyes. Then he stood in place for a moment, staring out into space. The Captain was unsure whether the Major was thinking or simply out of it. Whatever the reason, he waited patiently. Soon, Leon turned to face Miles.

"All right, Captain. You win," he said with a friendly, yet tired smile. "Go get one of their lazy asses and assign them to patrolling duty. I do not care how long, but when they are done have them report to you."

Miles smiled and chuckled. He was glad and relieved to see Leon attempting to keep the situation light and upbeat...at least, to a certain degree. The Captain cleared his throat to regain his composure. He saluted and said, "Yes, sir." Then he went off to fulfill the Major's order.

Leon watched Miles walk away for a moment before heading over to the resting area of the camp. As he was walking, something caught his eye. He glanced to the side to see Ultra 'Etsar walking toward a large, downed log. His gaze switched between the Sangheili and the resting area. He was not sure why, but he felt a sudden curious urge toward 'Etsar. He stood in place while still keeping his eyes on the Ultra. He was debating whether to leave the Sangheili alone or go talk to him.

When he thought about it, neither of them have had the opportunity to just...talk to one another. They had always been occupied with something. Right now, things were kind of...slow, quiet. Maybe it was a good time to take the opportunity to get to know the Sangheili. After all, they were fellow brothers in arms now. Also, Leon had a feeling the Ultra might be exhausted and stressed from everything that has happened. Not only that, but 'Etsar was commanding twice the number of troops he had before the bridge incident.

Feeling obligated to support an ally and giving into his curiosity, he decided to go over and talk to the Sangheili.

* * *

Ultra 'Etsar had made sure everything and everyone was taken care of before finding a place where he could just be alone. Spotting a lone log not too far away, he began to walk over to it. As he was walking, the Ultra reflected on everything that has happened so far. It had been a long mission where it seemed like nothing was going the way they should. Things were direr now that Thel was separated from him and his fellow brethren. What made the Ultra more uneasy was the fact Arbiter was with the De-Spartan. Despite being allies, he still did not fully trust it.

'Etsar thought about the last time he talked to Thel. He remembered being told to not worry. He wished he could. He knew very little about the Spartan. He did not know if any concept or value that had been drilled into the Spartan's mind would guide its actions. It was good if it did to some degree, but…he was unsure if that would be good for Thel's well-being.

Once he reached the log, he let out a troubled sigh as he sat down. He was about to take his helmet off when he heard footsteps behind him and then a voice.

"Hey."

He peeked back and saw Major Leon approaching him. His weapon was holstered, which made 'Etsar feel less tense. Seeing as he had nothing to worry about...at least, not right now, he turned his gaze forward while taking his helmet off.

"Major," the Sangheili simply greeted.

"How are you doing?"

"...I am well. Could you say the same for yourself?"

Leon shrugged, walking around to the front of the log so he could see the Ultra. "More or less, but I am hanging in there. Have to be, we still have a mission to get done."

'Etsar nodded. "Yes. We do."

There was an awkward pause before either of the leaders spoke.

"You sure you're okay? I mean…" Leon gazed back at the camp to see the number of Sangheili warriors occupying it. "…you've taken up quite a number of troops."

"I am perfectly capable of leading my brethren, Major," 'Etsar said jerking up and turning his gaze toward Leon.

"Hey now," the Major said backing up and having his hands palm up in defense. "I am not questioning your leadership skills. I just..." He stopped talking for a moment to figure out a different way to approach the situation. He felt he might have said something to offend 'Etsar. "Look, sorry if I said something to offend you. I didn't mean it."

'Etsar stood in place for moment, still glaring at the Major. He saw Leon kept his eyes on him. A look of empathy was clear on his face. His stance unwavering. Beginning to believe the Major's sincerity was true, he sighed and said, "My apologies. It has been a rough mission. My mind is simply...occupied, stressed."

Leon nodded. "I understand. I think we could use a miracle or any kind of break at this point." He took another glance back at the Sangheili warriors. "Have you ever led a company that size?"

'Etsar shook his head. "No, but it has not been bad. They have been trained well and know how to act and behave."

"Good."

Another silent moment shared.

Leon cleared his throat and then said. "Do you mind?" He gestured to an empty spot next to the Ultra.

"Go ahead," 'Etsar said despite part of him wanting the Major to leave him alone.

Leon smiled and nodded before taking a seat. Before a third silent moment could happen, 'Etsar gazed at the Major and spoke.

"Major, I appreciate your concern," he said. "But is there something you want or need to say?"

"No, not really. I wanted to see how you were holding up and just...talk. I mean, we haven't gotten a chance to since the mission began."

'Etsar chuckled. _I will admit. I am starting to admire his sense of persistent for something so...trifling. _Beginning to become interested and curious to see where the conversation would go, the Ultra said, "Very well. What would you like to discuss?"

A bit shocked by 'Etsar's sudden interest in talking, he laughed and said, "Well...let's see..." Now that the conversation had a chance to last longer, the Major suddenly had a hard time thinking of questions to ask. This was new to him. He has never had a civil conversation with a Sangheili before. In the past, he would have preferred to shoot it than talk to it.

It became harder and harder as he tried to come up with questions to ask. Eventually, he decided to go with basic questions first. After all, humans and Sangheili must have some traits in common. Right?

"So…got any family waiting for you back home?"

'Etsar glanced at Leon before a smile pulled at his mandibles. "Other than my clan, yes, a wife."

The Major nodded and smiled. "Ah, nice. How long have you two been together?"

"Five years."

"Good for you. Do you…miss her?"

"Of course I do. It has…" He paused to gaze up at the sky. Memories of home and his wife began to flood his mind. He recalled the day he left to fight in the war. He remembered those were one of the few moments in his life where he had been hesitant. When he had told her he was leaving, she had remained strong…to some extent. He _had_ seen sadness in her eyes. That image, as well as seeing her standing in front of their dwelling as he departed, had been imprinted in his mind ever since.

Feeling a sharp, aching pain in his chest, 'Etsar took a deep breath and brought his gaze back down. Then he said, "...It has been quite some time since I saw her last. I have prayed to the gods every day for her well-being."

"I'm sure she is doing well," Leon said leaning forward on his knees. "If female Sangheili are anything like the males, then I…" He stopped when realized what he just said. He looked at 'Etsar who was looking at him as well. He admitted it was hard to tell what the Sangheili was thinking. His race's face expressions always seemed to look the same. "…eh…sorry…I didn't…"

'Etsar lifted a hand for Leon to stop. He shook his head before saying, "It is all right, Major. My wife does have a certain…spirit to her. It is one of qualities I like about her."

"Ah," the Major said laughing lightly. "I see."

"What about you? Do you have a family waiting for you?"

Leon nodded. "Yes. A wife, a daughter, and a son."

"Two younglings, huh?" 'Etsar said softly and with a sad tone the Major did not seem to pick up.

"Yep." He reached into one of his front pockets and pulled out two photos. Then he showed each to the Sangheili. "This is my wife." The first photo showed him with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and smiling. It appeared they were at some special event due to their nice-looking outfits. He was dressed in a polished, blue and black uniform while she was dressed in light green dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two hair strains going down the sides of her face.

"Your wife seems has a certain…charm to her, judging from the picture," 'Etsar said.

Leon laughed. "Yeah, she sure does." Then he showed the Ultra the second picture with his daughter and son in it. "The one on the right is my daughter Millie. She is working on getting into law enforcement. I can't say she is following in the exact same footsteps as me, but I could not be more proud of her. I know she will do great and change people's lives in a way she might not have dreamed of."

"Your daughter looks a lot like her mother," 'Etsar commented when he examined the two photos closely.

The Major smiled and laughed again. "Yeah, I know. The resemblance is…quite amazing."

"I wish your daughter the best of luck in her endeavors. I can respect what she is striving to do."

"Thank you. I will tell her that."

The Ultra paused after Leon was done speaking. He tried to imagine what his daughter's reaction would be. A former enemy biding her good fortune was not an everyday occurrence. A small part of him wished he could be with the Major when he did tell her. It certainly would be interesting. He had to respect a female whose chosen profession meant keeping people in line while having a few qualities of a warrior.

He respected the females for what they did on Sanghelios, no question. But there was just something about being a warrior he found to be appealing. Speaking of which…

"What about your son?" he asked.

"Emery? He is a recent graduate from high school. He will be attending his first year of college this year. As for what he wants to do, he…he's not sure what he wants to do yet."

"He does not want to pursue the same calling as your daughter?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't think so. He has not been much of an athletic or physical type of person. But he is creative when it comes to solving problems and doing projects. Whatever career he chooses, I only hope he will be able to support himself and be happy."

Not having the male pursue a warrior profession was strange to 'Etsar. It was something almost unheard of in his culture. Despite that, he admitted he should not have been surprised. Humans were certainly different than Sangheili…at least, in some ways. He never would have expected it, but he was beginning to learn things simply by talking to the Major. It was… intriguing.

The two shared a moment of silence, feeling things have gotten tense and awkward. The only sounds that filled the air around them were the footsteps of their soldiers; or the clashing of energy swords as 'Etsar's Sangheili battled one another to keep each other occupied and/or sharpen their skills.

Using his hands and arms to support him, Leon leaned back to soak up some sunlight. He gazed up at the sky as a gentle breeze blew across the land. The Major took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking in the serenity of the moment. It had been quite a while since he had time to sit back and relax. As he did so, he felt like he was not on a different planet. Things just felt…natural, normal. All of a sudden, a thought surfaced in his mind which made him laugh.

"You know," he began. 'Etsar looked at him and waited for him to continue. "It is amazing to think how much things have changed over the years."

"In what regards?" the Ultra asked.

"Everything, I guess," he said while opening his eyes and gazing at the Sangheili. "I remember in history classes I took, humanity only lived on Earth. The idea of other life out in the universe was such an exciting thing to think about. Now, look where we are." He gestured toward him. "Humanity has expanded out into the stars and encountered other forms of life."

"Indeed. Though…our species did not exactly meet on good terms."

"Yeah. That's true." Leon leaned back onto his knees once more. "I wonder what would have happened if our first meeting did not end in war."

'Etsar shrugged. "Who knows what it would have been like. There would probably be…" He stopped himself from continuing his sentence. It brought on too many morbid thoughts of both species in his mind. "…never mind." He took a quick glance at the Major, seeing he did not seem to notice his mid-sentence pause. He quietly sighed with relief. He did not want to turn the conversation into some kind of disagreement or conflict.

To ensure the Major would not pick up his pause, he decided to change the conversation topic. He chose a thought that had been eating away at him ever since Thel went off alone with the Spartan.

"Major, I have a question about one of your warriors."

Leon stared at the Ultra, feeling a sense of suspicion and confusion suddenly growing. "Uh…sure. Go ahead and ask."

"How much do you know about the Spartan?"

"Shadow?" Leon asked. He shrugged and said, "Not much. Just the basics like skills, previous missions…though I have feeling a few of the Spartan's missions were not included."

"Why do you say that?"

Turning his gaze away from the Sangheili and toward the horizon, he said, "Intel about Spartans tend to be…selective in what is shown. I'm not sure why, but it has always been like."

"Hmmm," the Sangheili mused before speaking up again, "Is this your first mission with the Spartan?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think it is...trustworthy?"

"I think so," he said gazing back at 'Etsar with a puzzled look on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know the Spartan can be trusted to treat our leader as an ally, not an enemy."

"Leader? Oh, you mean Arbiter."

'Etsar nodded. "Yes."

"I may not know much about Shadow, but I don't think you have to worry about Arbiter."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…" He paused to think about how he was going to word his statement, "…Shadow may not be a regular solider, but she knows how to follow orders and focus on the objective." When the Ultra did not respond, the Major sensed his words had not completely eased the Sangheili's concern. "Listen, do you remember when we found that one Sangheili who was being eaten by the townsfolk?"

The Ultra felt anger building up inside him as he glared at the Major. "Do you really need to bring up such a tragic demise of one of my brethren?"

"I am only trying to make a point, just let me finish," Leon said with a composed, yet firm voice and stance.

Hesitating, 'Etsar kept on glaring at the Major. Surprisingly, the Ultra began to feel a sense of respect for Leon as he kept his bearings. Despite a part of wanting to yell at the Major for what he had done, 'Etsar took in a deep breath and said, "Very well. Continue…"

Leon bowed his head. "All right, but you do remember, right?"

"Get to the point, Major."

"Okay. Well, if you recall, Shadow defended me when you attacked me."

'Etsar simply nodded.

"She was only doing her job. I am sure one of your soldiers would have done the same."

'Etsar's glare turned into a neutral stare. His eyes remained on the Major before he looked away in thought.

"Look," Leon said with a soft, comforting tone, "he'll be fine. Shadow knows what is expected of her. She knows this mission's objectives involves us and the Sangheili."

The Ultra tensed up slightly when he felt Leon lightly pat his back. He may not have felt skin-to-skin contact, but he did feel the downward pressure of each pat. It was strange, but somehow he felt…better, more reassured. Though…a small ounce of concern about Thel's safety still lingered. Regardless, he was thankful for the Major's actions. It gave him a sense of hope for things to come.

Sighing, 'Etsar gazed at Leon and smiled. "Thank you, Major."

* * *

Isabel tossed and turned as strange, unknown images filled her mind.

_Giant, prosperous cities being decimated by an unknown enemy. It seemed to fall down from the sky like acid rain and spread like a tumor. Explosions rang all around. Confused and scared inhabitants were running away in terror. A few being snatched up and consumed. The scene panned out to a unknown planet. It showed it being swallowed by darkness, leaving only a dry, dying planet behind._

_Isabel was frozen in place. She could only stare at the sad scene before her. All of a sudden, the enemy that had led to end of the planet and its people came toward her. Gasping, she tried to move but couldn't. She could only watch as the enemy's tentacles reached out toward her and…_

Isabel jerked up from sleep. Her heart raced and beat against her chest as cold sweat ran down her face. Panicking, her eyes gazed back and forth to examine the area. She saw she was in an average-size, ivory room. An elongated window divided into small squares surrounded the upper part of the wall. This allowed a 360 degree view of the area outside.

_Ah, damn it, _she thought closing her eyes and rubbing the sides of her head. _Where the hell am I? _After about a minute of trying to relieve the pain in her head, she realized she was not wearing her helmet. Her eyes quickly opened and looked down. She sighed with relief when she saw she had the rest of her armor on. Then she began to scan the room for her helmet. She spotted it on a desk near a console.

Not only was her helmet on the desk, but also some strange, glowing cube. It appeared it was divided into smaller cubes. Each had some kind of lettering on it. She stared intently at it before hearing something slide eyes moved away from the cube and toward the sound. She tensed up when she saw a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway. She did not recognize it until it spoke.

"Dawson," Thel gasped softly. He put a hand to his hearts and sighed. "Thank the gods. I was beginning to worry you would not wake up."

"Arbiter," she whispered looking down. "Where…where am I?"

"Safe and with allies," he simply said while walking toward her.

Isabel let out a weighty sigh as she sat up on the bed with her feet dangling over the edge. Still feeling an ache in her head, she leaned forward with her arms resting on her legs. Then she covered her face with her hands. She did not move as the bed shifted when Thel sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked with a concerned, soft voice.

She did not answer him right away. She simply remained as she was. The dream she had before waking up kept popping into her head. It was starting to bug her. Plus, it was not helping her headache. Not wanting to make him worry too much longer, she took in a calm, deep breath and let her hands fall from her face.

"I…I'm okay," she said before turning her gaze toward him. "There is nothing to be too concerned about."

Just like she did to him, he chose not to reply right away. They merely stared at each other in silence. Her azure-tinted eyes met his orange-colored, alien eyes. She kept her eyes on him as he seemed to scan her slim, yet sturdy body for any signs of injuries. He admitted he did not fully believe her. He wanted to, but just couldn't. He knew why.

Dawson was a warrior. She had been trained to endure any kind of pain she would experience in battle. In some cases, she might have had to hide a certain type of pain from allies and/or commanding officers. Of course, Thel knew there were some kinds of pain which were too much to be hidden. The pain did not always have to be physical. He knew too well about emotional pain. He was certain she was familiar with both as well.

Recalling the story she had told him when she was used by Donovan filled him with anger and sadness. Putting those negative feels aside, he wrapped one hand around the hand closest to him and the other around her waist. Then he brought her as close to him as possible.

"Something tells me you don't believe me," she chuckled while resting her head under his and cuddling against his neck.

"I swear, you are going to be the death of me," he teased lightly while stroking her hand with his fingers.

"Why do you say that?" she asked chuckling again.

"Because, ever since you…" he paused. He was not quite sure how to phrase what happened to her. "…just don't ever do that again. Promise?"

Confused, she pulled away to stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you…not remember what happened to you?" he asked a bit confused as well.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found it challenging to form an answer. "Umm…"

"Dawson, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Let's see…," she paused to recall the last thing she remembered before waking up in the room, "…the last thing I can remember is holding that thing." She used her head to gesture to the cube. "…Though…I don't think it looked like that the last time I saw it."

Thel glanced at the cube. It did not take long for him to notice the changes in the cube's appearance. "Hmmm, that is…interesting." He got up to retrieve the cube from its place on the desk. He rolled it around on all of its sides, scanning and noting the changes. After examining it for a minute or two, he returned to Dawson's side on the bed with the cube in hand.

Once he was seated beside her once more, Isabel gazed at the cube. As she continued to stare at it, she suddenly felt a shiver run down her body. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms as if trying to warm up. Then she shook her head.

_What the hell was that all about_? She wondered.

Isabel took a moment to compose herself. When she felt better, she gazed at Thel who was studying the cube closely.

"You seem very interested in that thing," she teased.

"Sort of," he said shrugging. "I am just trying to figure out where the markings came from or even why the cube's appearance changed?"

"Any ideas?"

Sighing, Thel continued to analyze the cube in his grip before setting it aside. "Not right now. Perhaps Field Master 'Lavat would know the cause."

"Field Master 'Lavat?" she wondered.

"Dawson, should I be worried about your memory failing on you for here on out?" he asked half-joking, half-serious.

Isabel scowled at him as a smile crept on her lips. Then she lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

"I was only teasing you," he said. "But…do you not remember who Field Master 'Lavat is?"

"I do. I just had a brain fart-geez! Give me more credit than that, Arbiter."

"You had a wh…you know what, never mind. I am just glad you are all right. You really did scare me, which is rare considering I fear very few things."

"Is that so?" she asked with a mischievous tone. "So what does scare the all-mighty Arbiter?"

"Well, I…" he paused and gazed at Isabel who had a playful, impish look on her face. Seeing her playful side made him smile and laugh. "Oh, no. Nice try, Dawson. But you cannot get answers out of me that easily."

"Damn," she said in a fake, disappointed voice. "I was so close to."

Chuckling, he said, "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," she said shrugging.

While looking at her, Thel noticed something strange about her eyes. They had changed color. They were no longer the blue hue he remembered. From what he could see, they were a faint, glowing light blue almost white color now. He blinked to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. When he saw the color of her eyes did not change, he became curious. He leaned closer toward her to get a better look.

Isabel chuckled as she leaned back slightly. "Um…do I have something on my face or…?"

"Is it normal for your eyes to change color?"

"What?"

"Either I am seeing things or your eyes changed color."

"They what?!" Isabel quickly got off the bed to get her helmet. She took and lifted it up until she could see her reflection. She gasped when she saw how different her eyes looked. "What the - ? How did that happen?"

"I do not know," Thel said standing up and walking toward her. "I noticed it only moments ago myself."

"Well, that is…weird," she said as her free hand lingered under one of her eyes.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and then lowering his head down to join his reflection with hers.

"Other than the fact I am confused and…kind of frightened why my eyes look so different, I am just peachy."

As a way to reassure her that things were going to be all right, he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "It is going to be fine. Things will work out in the end. You will see."

Isabel shut her eyes and let her helmet-wielding arm drop to her side. Her other hand massaged the bridge of nose.

"You are still beautiful," he whispered. "You know that, right?"

Hearing his compliment and at such a close distance made her shiver and blush. She took in a deep breath before looking at him

"Thank you," she said smiling. Then she kissed him.

He chuckled before patting her shoulder. "Come. Let us rejoin the Field Master. We can discuss things further once we are with him."

Isabel nodded. "Okay."

Thel took the cube off the bed before heading back downstairs with Isabel trailing behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. School and life hit me hard after Thanksgiving break. Ugh. It sucked! Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful reviewers and subscribers. You are all awesome! I am so glad you are enjoying my story so far. It certainly gives me the motivation to keep this story going. Happy Holidays/Seasons Greetings/Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. See you in the next one. :)


	24. Returning

With his arms crossed, Field Master 'Lavat was studying the ancient, ornate door when he heard footsteps. He blinked before turning his head to see Thel and Shadow coming down the stairs.

Bowing his head as a form of greeting, he said, "Arbiter, Spartan."

"Field Master," Thel said, lowering his head in return.

"Hello, Field Master," Isabel said with a gentle, polite smile.

'Lavat's eyes were mainly on Thel as the two came down and walked over to him. The stare the two Sangheili exchanged may appear mundane and silent. But the two were, in fact, having a mute conversation. Using subtle eye movements, Arbiter pushed the Field Master to do more than simply greet the super soldier. 'Lavat directed his gaze toward Shadow for a second.

He noticed she was fiddling with her helmet, as if there was some type of visible error on it. Observing her as a whole, minus the helmet, she seemed to be two beings sharing one body. From the neck up, she was just one of the many, many humans who had been recruited to fight the Covenant. But, from the neck down, she was not like her lesser counterparts. She was one of the soldiers who had given the Covenant a challenge, a reason to waver.

The Field Master would not have admitted it out loud in the past, but warriors like her were a welcoming enemy. Soldiers like her had kept Covenant members, like the Sangheili, sharp during missions. He had heard stories where a Sangheili's skills were tested to the very limit. The humans had rarely presented such a…new, thrilling experience. Do not get 'Lavat wrong. He held no love for humanity or their highly advanced warriors. A more accurate description of the way he felt toward them was a…mutual respect.

'Lavat shut his eyes for a moment to bring his thoughts and himself back to the present. Once he did, he opened them and saw Shadow putting on her helmet. He assumed either there had not been a problem, or there was and she managed to fix it. Whatever the case, he gazed quickly at Thel whose stare remained firm. The Field Master suspected Arbiter would stay that way until he said or did something.

Taking a deep breath, 'Lavat glanced at the Spartan who was now looking at him. He could not tell if her eyes were on him or something else in the room. As a precaution, he decided to get her attention first.

"Spa-Shadow," he said.

"Yes?"

He cursed in his mind when she did not give any indication where her viewpoint was. Ignoring that fact, he simply continued with what he was going to say.

"How are you feeling?"

The Field Master noted the Spartan's subtle gesture of her head and neck jerking back.

The human super soldier and Sangheili Field Master stood motionless, staring each other down. Thel's sight alternated between Dawson and 'Lavat. It was strange how he sensed little tension radiating off his comrades. He did not know why that was. Perhaps, deep down, the two trusted one another.

Quietly, he laughed. _Were it so easy. I do not think we have reached that point yet. _

One thing was for sure, neither of them went for their weapons. For that, he was thankful.

_It is a slow start, but progress is progress,_ he thought.

Deeming the staring contest has gone on long enough, Thel nearly spoke when Dawson beat him to the punch.

"I am…better," she said. A pause and then a slight bob of the head. "Thank you for asking."

'Lavat heard true friendliness in Shadow's voice. Smiling and leaned his head down, he said, "You are welcome."

Sensing no hostility in the air, Thel released a sigh of relief and tilted his head in approval. Then he got down to business.

"Field Master," he said, taking a step toward 'Lavat. "Something odd happened to the cube. We need to discuss how and why this occurred. Perhaps, you could provide some answers."

"What do you mean 'something odd happened to the cube'?" 'Lavat asked.

"This." Thel walked to the Field Master and handed him the cube.

'Lavat intently examined it. "Well, that is…interesting."

Arbiter nodded. "Indeed."

While the two Sangheili deliberated over theories regarding the cube, Isabel waited. She glanced around the room, looking for nothing particular or special. She halted when the mysterious, ancient door came into view. A budding sense of curiosity compelled her to approach it. When she was near enough to her liking, she crossed her arms and stopped to inspect it.

Honestly, she did not understand what all the fuss was about. It was just a door. At least, that is what her thought was. Peeking back at Thel and 'Lavat, she saw they were still conversing. She could not prevent a smile from creeping on her lips followed by a giggle.

When it came down to the basics, all of them were soldiers at heart. They obeyed orders, fought for a cause, etc. But going further up and adding in more, complex details, each were different by various means. The interest in the door and cube were two examples of those diversities. She did not see what the big deal was, unlike the two Sangheili. A part of her felt bad…or like she was missing something.

One of the objectives of the mission _was_ to find a Forerunner artifact. Maybe the cube was it.

_No, _she thought, shaking her head and moving her gaze back toward the door. _That would be too easy. If the cube is not the artifact we are seeking, then it must be whatever is behind this door. Problem is: how do we get the damned thing open?_

Isabel began to search for any sign of a lock or way to open it. While she scanned, she felt her heart jump as some unusual force like a pulse pushed out of her body. Then her eyes hurt for a brief moment. She opened and closed them a few times, and took in a couple of deep breaths to get herself back together.

_That was weird_, she thought, resuming her task. She paused when images of the cube kept materializing every few seconds. It seemed like when her vision skimmed across a certain marking, it would appear like a flash from a grenade or explosion. _Hmmm. Curious._

Wanting to test an idea that popped into her head, she veered and walked to Thel and 'Lavat.

"Arbiter, Field Master," she said to get their attention.

Both Sangheili stopped and looked at her.

"What is it, Shadow?" Thel asked.

"Can I see the cube for second?" she said, unfolding her arms and then reaching out with one of her hands. "I would like to try something."

The two Sangheili stared at the Spartan before gazing at one another. Arbiter made a head gesture to hand the cube over to her. 'Lavat hesitated.

"You can trust me, Field Master," she said with a definite, yet gentle tone. "I am not going to break it or anything, if that is your concern."

'Lavat squeezed the cube tightly. Despite what the Spartan said, he knew better than to go by word alone. The Sangheili had undergone that with the San 'Shyuum. He would prefer not to be deceived again. He glanced back when Thel lightly pushed him forward, and then gesturing with his head to proceed. Sighing, he marched toward Shadow to hand it to her.

"Be careful with it, would you?" he said with a soft, yet serious voice. "Do not make me regret giving it to you."

Isabel snickered and whispered, "I am quite insulted, Field Master." She grabbed the cube and headed back to the door. Then she said in audible volume voice, "If I am right, then this may prove useful to all of us."

'Lavat stepped forward, but was held back by a secure hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind to see Thel smiling at him.

"Calm yourself. Shadow can be trusted. You have my word." Then he walked up until he was standing next to the Field Master.

"It is your word, I trust," 'Lavat whispered. "It is the Spartan's hands and unknown action I do not trust."

"Give her a chance. What she does may surprise you."

"You have knowledge on what she is going to do?"

Thel shook his head. "No. But I have been with her since this mission began. She has proven herself."

The two Sangheili stared at one another before 'Lavat turned his gaze toward Shadow. Arbiter chuckled softly. He knew he did not fully convince his fellow brethren. He may know the Spartan and the person under the daunting armor-plating, but the Field Master and the other Sangheili in the area did not. He could not blame 'Lavat for being a bit cautious.

Taking a step forward, Thel asked, "Do you mind informing us on what you are planning to do?"

Isabel peeked back. Under her helmet, a sly, playful smile tugged at her lips.

"You'll see soon enough," she said. _I hope…_ Then she focused her attention back to the cube. Freeing one of her hands, she wrapped her fingers around the first, vertical layer. Carefully, she twisted her hand outward while holding on to the cube's left side. To her astonishment, it shifted in the same direction. _Oh! Well, there is one part of my experiment down. Now, it is time for part two._

Her eyes went from the cube, to the door, and then back again. At the same time, she wound and twisted the cube's layers as she spotted matching symbols. This process was repeated until the markings on the door and one side of the cube synchronized. She jerked back when the door began to moan and creak. When Thel pushed his hand against the middle of her back, she stopped.

All three figures watched in shock and amazement as the door's anterior altered. Hidden panels revealed themselves and stirred, spinning and shifting in and out amongst each other. The Forerunner lettering modified their location as well. Things finally settled when the panels clicked in place, and a triangle encompassing a circle formed in the center of the door. Then one of the gaps in between the two shapes glowed brightly.

Isabel, Thel, and 'Lavat were frozen in place. Not one of them could find the words to explain what happened. It was as if their voices were pulled from their bodies. Whatever they came up with could not be spoken. The environment and gravity appeared to have grown in intensity, causing them to feel like they were carrying a heavy object on top of their shoulders.

Isabel found herself breathing heavily for a second when she felt the strange pulse again. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Thankfully, it seemed to work. She shook her head and cleared her throat. Then she spoke up.

"Well…that was-" She was cut off when 'Lavat seized her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"What did you do, Spartan?" he demanded. His tone had more urgency than anger in it.

"Geez, chill out," she said, staying composed as best she could without exploding furiously at him. "I don't know what I did."

He squeezed her armored shoulder as his voice slowly rose. "You must know something about the door or cube. Otherwise, you would not have known to manipulate the door like that."

"I already told you-"

"Field Master 'Lavat," Thel growled, taking the Sangheili's arm that grasped Isabel's shoulder and tossed it down. "Stand down."

Both stiffened at Arbiter's sudden intervention.

Isabel's heart began to race in her chest while her cheeks grew warm. She was not sure why her body was doing that. For all she knew, he could have interfered for the sake of the mission. But…a small part of her said he intruded because 'Lavat was getting on her case. The latter made her bow her head and blush a darker shade. She was glad she had her helmet on to hide it. Her lips tightened together to suppress a giggle of glee.

_Wow, really, Isabel? _she thought, lightly scolding herself. _Very unprofessional. _She gently stroked the cube with her fingers to get her mind off the self-disciplining.

"Field Master," Thel said, remaining stable but assertive, "Shadow already told you once she had no knowledge of what she did. I understand how crucial this is, but that does not mean you should treat her like some common, inadequate Unggoy."

'Lavat had turned his head toward Arbiter when he had snatched his arm. Now, he was staring into the other's orange eyes. They were steady and poised, but a spark of fury lingered. For some peculiar reason, the Field Master had a strange feeling in his gut when he noticed the dawdling passion. A very small part nagged him, informing him there was something more to it.

As curious as it may seem, he decided to set it aside for the time being. Right now, his mind was clouded with thoughts regarding the Spartan and what she did.

"Arbiter…" he began to say, but was cut off when Thel put up his hand for silence.

"Enough, 'Lavat," Arbiter said with a less brash tone. "Go attend to your warriors. We will talk more once I am done dealing with Shadow."

"Excuse me?!" Isabel asked suddenly confused and a bit outraged.

The Field Master's gaze switched between Thel and the Spartan. The former Demon's posture had changed, he noted. Earlier, it had been relaxed, almost to a point where he judged it as docile.

_Strange, _he thought, not fully believing warriors like her were capable of anything below solider-worthy.

But now, her stance was rigid and tense. He was grateful all she did was jerk her head toward Arbiter. Her arms were at her sides, leaving the cube only a few inches away from one of her weapons. This made him nervous and hesitant to leave it and Thel alone. 'Lavat knew Arbiter was perfectly capable of defending himself against Shadow, and safeguarding the artifact. But what he had seen and heard during the war did not help him feel better. "I will be fine," he suddenly heard Thel whisper.

The Field Master looked at Arbiter who said in a normal volume voice, "Go, now."

'Lavat stepped back, giving Thel and Shadow one final glance before heading out.

Thel watched the Field Master exit the room. When he heard the door open and shut, he let out a great breath he did not realize he was holding in. He was about to face Dawson when she hit his arm.

"What the hell, Arbiter?!" she asked with ire and annoyance. "Did you not hear me tell the Field Master I had no idea-"

"Hush," he said, attempting to quiet her down while turning until he could see her.

"No! I will not be shushed!"

"Dawson," he said with faint tenderness.

"You side are you on, anyway?! I mean…"

"Dawson," he said a little louder, but with the same appealing quality.

"And another thing-"

"Dawson!" he bellowed, grabbing both her shoulders and then shaking her lightly. He eased his tone, knowing it would be best rather than having it strict and rough. "Calm down. I am not angry at you nor am I going to interrogate you."

"Wait…what? But…but you said…"

"I apologize if what I said sounded like I was picking on you. That was not my intention."

Beneath the golden visor, Isabel's eyes idled on the Sangheili's face. At first, she found it difficult to read his expression. He spoke in a way that made her believe he was honest, but she needed more proof. Then again, she felt bad for second-guessing him. For as long as she had known him, he had done nothing to make her doubtful.

Setting aside the inkling of guilt, she studied him. Her keen eyesight saw his breathing was level, maintaining the same flow. The look in his eyes was serene and pleasant, giving off a faded gleam. His demeanor was patient, yet primed. The hold he had on her shoulders was not tightening or forceful.

Lost in thought, she jumped a little in surprise when his hands slithered up to her helmet.

"Dawson," he said, becoming worried that she was not saying anything. "You all right?"

Hearing his growing distress, Isabel chuckled.

_How foolish of me_, she thought. _I need to learn to trust him. He is _not _Donovan. He has given me no reason to…_Her effort to rationalize her mistrust slowly died down. Donovan had done the same thing, and he had used her in the end. _No! Don't you dare compare Arbiter to that lying, selfish son of a bitch._

She mentally slapped herself and gave her ass a hard kick._ Forget that bastard, forget the past, and move on._ Knowing the mental part of her had a point, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on Thel. Using her free hand, she took his hand and mildly plucked it off her helmet. Then she backed up a few steps.

"I am fine. But _you_ should consider yourself lucky I like you, or else I would be quite upset," she said mischievously. She smiled when she heard him laugh.

"You mean to tell me you were not upset in the first place?"

She stopped and shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"No 'maybes' about it," he said, approaching. "I know you were."

"Oh?" she said teasingly. "Since when do you know me so well?"

"I would not go so far as to say I know you well," he said truthfully. "After all, you humans can be dodgy, unpredictable."

She giggled. "Well, not _all _of us are like that."

"Are you saying you are not one of those types?"

"I said no such thing," she said. She put her open hand up and rested it against his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. "But I will leave that for you to decide."

"I think I already know, but you have time to prove me wrong," he said with a mirthful wink underlining each word.

Shaking her head, she shut her eyes and lowered her head. "You are too much, sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked with a hint of worry and confusion.

"No, not at all."

A breath of ease escaped through his nose and between his mandibles. He felt silly for fretting over what she said. He should have known she was simply being her foolish, charming self. While she was unfocused on him, one of his hands went for the cube. Instead of taking it from her, it dove under and cradled her hand before bringing it up to their midsections. Then his other hand rested on top of the Forerunner object.

Despite being in armor thus preventing her skin from touching his warm, alien hide, Isabel still shivered. His actions were so gradual and delicate. It made her feel safe, wanted. This made her wish she could just drop the mission and spend some quality time with him. Perhaps…give him another chance to…

An instant, deep blush dyed her cheeks. Her heart sped up, but awful ache emerged in her chest. She recalled the night that led to her attempt to "break up" with him. What had taken place was crystal clear in her mind. She remembered being held in his strong, secure grip. His mandibles had tickled her cheeks as his tongue tussled with her own. His taste was distinctive and delicious. His scent had reminded her of cozy, happier times...before she had been inducted unwillingly into the Spartan program. Thinking about every sense she experienced made her long for the end of the mission.

_Patience, _she told herself. _Patience. It will all be worth it in the end._

With that in mind, she returned her attention back to Thel and the cube. She peered at the glowing object in their combined grasp. She was unsure at first, but it looked like the lustrous quality was fading in and out. The steady flow was like that of a heartbeat. Was it…mimicking the beat of her heart? Or was it mirroring her_ and _Arbiter's hearts?

She laughed at the concept. _I must be seeing things._

"Dawson."

Heeding to her name being called, she gazed up at him. "Yes?"

"Tell me what you did."

"Ugh!" Her head plummeted down in annoyance. "Back to this again? I already told you, I-"

"I know what you said, but I want to know the 'why', not the 'how'. You told the Field Master and I you wanted to try something. What was it?"

"Oh! Well…," She glanced at the cube before taking it in her other hand, which Thel allowed by letting his hands fall back down to his sides. Isabel carefully rolled it around in her hands before explaining. "I remember this one puzzle game I used to play with a couple of fellow trainees in the program. It involved a cube-shaped object almost like this size." She held it up to eye-level, cautiously rotating it with her fingers. "The difference between this cube and the one used in the game is each side had a different color. The objective: One solid color for each face."

She paused to check if Thel understood the explanation so far. His voiceless, vacant expression told her he was not on the same page. She stopped her head from falling back down as her lips pressed together to hold back a giggle. She had to admit his ignorance was cute, charming. She took in a deep breath to regain her composure.

Clearing her throat, she said, "All right. Let me explain it like this."

Thel crossed his arms, interested and waiting for her to continue.

She ceased moving the object so one of its surfaces was observable. "Imagine there are six colors on this side." She pointed to her visor. "Gold." Her armor. "Black." To the floor. "Gray." Moving up to Arbiter's armor, she said, "Silver-"

"I see," he said in a mellow tone. He unfolded his arms and guided them toward Isabel's helmet. When he had a secure grip, he removed it. Once it was completely off, he smiled at the blank, confused appearance on her face. What made it even better was the blooming red blush on her cheeks. After gradually dropping the helmet next to him, he cupped her head and caressed her cheeks with his fingers.

"Red," he said, referring to her reddened cheeks.

Isabel remained still in place, debating whether she was surprised by his quick understanding or his sensual participation. Witnessing his unexpected, incoming hands made her tense. Her heart rate had increased as shivers ran down her body. Her flushed cheeks made her feel warm. His voice temporarily freed her from the trance she was beginning to get lost in.

"Close your eyes," he purred.

"W-What?" she asked, her heart speeding up more.

"Trust me."

She stared at him for one more moment. Then she shut eyes, after taking in a deep breath to try to ease her electrified nerves.

Satisfied with her cooperation, he leaned in and kissed her eyelids, one at a time.

"Azure," he said tenderly against one of them. "I get it."

"W-Well...," she said with a shaky chuckle. "They are not that color now, but - "

"Shhh," he whispered, dipping his head and neck down until his mandibles drifted closely above her lips. "I said, I get it."

Her mouth hung open as he dragged his tongue across her lips. She swallowed a big lump in her throat. She tried to close her mouth, but his mandibles prevented that from happening. They nibbled her upper lip with tender excitement. Getting more and more stirred by his actions, Isabel brought her lips together to suck and kiss his bottom mandible. She then wrapped her free arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to his armored body.

"Such a shame we are on a mission," Thel mumbled between greedy pecks. "If not, then I would not hesitate to strip you down."

Her laugh managed to sandwich itself between their kisses. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

"Is that so?" he asked, pausing to gaze at her. Despite the spent, strained traits that were visible on her face, she still looked beautiful. Her loveliness grew when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Right now, her irises sparkled with affection and reprieve.

Dawson was truly a rarity among her kind, even more so than the Spartan he had worked with during the last, major milestone of the war. She was the first and only human he developed feelings for. He had experienced emotions while battling alongside humans, especially when the Sergeant Major died. But, what he felt for her was so much more…complex. He had come to care for her in ways he would not have thought possible.

As a result, an invisible, yet strong connection was created. Her emotions seemed to stretch and touch him. Observing her in a joyful, untroubled state gave him a sense of peace and bliss. When she was sad, he was too. However, that did not stop him from offering her comfort and support. In truth, pondering about anything that hurt her in anyway made his hearts sink, and caused a dull, throbbing pain in his chest.

Thel despised the sensation, thus he would not stand by and do nothing. He felt obligated to do everything he could to help her. Those were few of the reasons she stood out. Unlike other humans, he would take that extra step just to glimpse at her enliven, content features. The warm feeling was merely a bonus.

Blinking a couple of times to refocus, he stared deeply into her eyes before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Giggling, Isabel joked, "You are such a terrible tease."

He chuckled and gave her one more peck on the lips. "I apologize, Dawson, but we cannot get lost in each other's company. Not yet."

As if reminding her of the cube's presence and the mission, her fingers lightly squeezed the object.

"Ugh," she said, letting her head fall down onto his chest. "Damned mission." She laughed when she heard those words out loud.

Patting her back as a means of support, he said, "I understand your frustration and impatience. I feel the same, believe it or not."

Hearing what he said produced a small blush and smile to appear on her face. Gazing up at him, she said, "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"You are truly something else, you know that."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, her smile already providing the answer.

"Yes," she said, standing on the ends of her boots to kiss his snout. "It is. Now, as much as it pains us to do it, but we better get back to the task at hand."

"Agreed."

Hesitantly, they pulled away from one another. Isabel turned slightly to the side while carefully analyzing the cube. While she was occupied, Thel's eyes fell upon the object nestled in her hands. Recalling her explanation, a thought surfaced in his mind.

"Dawson?"

"What's up?" she said, pausing to give him her attention.

"What was the name of the puzzle game?"

Giggling, she said, "Ironically enough, Rubik's Cube."

He shrugged. "I suppose that makes sense."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You think you will be able to unlock the door with the cube by applying the same rules as the puzzle game?"

Isabel let out a heavy sigh. She looked at the cube before guiding her gaze to the door. Keeping a firm grip on the artifact, her arms fell down to her sides. "Perhaps. It was just an idea I had."

"Well, both of us saw your notion appeared to have worked."

"Yeah, I guess it did," she said, shrugging.

A moment of silence passed as the two stared intently at the door.

Thel broke out of his gaze, remembering 'Lavat was waiting for him outside. He shook his head and stepped toward Dawson. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He did not speak until their eyes met.

"I must go, for now. I still need to talk to Field Master 'Lavat."

"Oh, all right. I will see you when you return."

"I assume you are going to try to work on the door while I am absent."

Nodding, she said. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe I will be able to get it open, but it might take awhile."

"Take as much time as you need, Dawson," he said, moving his hand from her shoulder to her back. Then he gave it an encouraging hit.

"Thank you, Arbiter," she said, smiling.

He nodded and then left.

As he walked out, Isabel observed him. One of her brows rose in an impish way.

_Hmmm, _she hummed in her mind, _He _does _work out_. _It shows._

She laughed at her own silliness. Before getting to work, she retrieved her helmet off the ground. Using her free hand, she picked it up. Once it was securely back on her head, she turned to the door. She was about to start, but a soft, beeping sound stopped her. A sudden feeling of dread and irritation came over her.

"You have got to be shitting me?!" she groaned. "Out of all the things…"

She pulled the COM pad out.

_Well_, _look who is still alive and kicking,_ she thought with sarcasm, unimpressed and not surprised in the least. _Great._

The message read:

_Now, why did you have to go and run away like that? And with a spilt-chin, out of all things. Your tastes have certainly changed, Shadow. Though, I will give you props for an impressive display and getting the damned squid head to retreat with you too. Good job! Anyway, I just wanted to send you this message to let you know I'm still breathing. I have no doubt you are too. See you soon._

_-Diablo_

Isabel's heart skipped a beat when she read the last part of his message.

_What the hell does he mean "see you soon"? _she thought, growing more and more agitated by the second. Her mind began to swirl with thoughts. They were interrupted abruptly by the COM pad's beeping again. Taking a moment to settle, she breathed in and out a few times. Feeling calmer, she read the second message.

_P.S. I know..._

That sense of composure she felt moments ago...instantly fizzled away...


	25. Trust and Frustrations

_P.S. I know..._

Isabel could not stop reading that phrase.

'_I know'. What the hell does he mean by that? _she thought as her mind raced with possibilities behind Diablo's words.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she forced herself to put the COM pad away. She knew her sanity and mood would worsen. In all honesty, she should have known he was not dead. Not even close. If he had been able to survive an ambush, and then torture that lasted for who knows how many years, then being in Titus' company would not do the job.

Suddenly, an interesting question popped up. She understood why Diablo was with the chieftain and his legion of Covenant troops…at least, to some degree. She still believed what he was attempting to do and how he was carrying it out was crazy. The factor she was trying to understand dealt with Titus and the extent of his tolerance. When Arbiter and she had encountered the Jiralhanae and his pack, he had seemed absolutely appalled and angered to be sharing similar space with, not only her and Thel, but also Diablo.

It did not make sense. What was compelling Titus to keep Diablo around? Why had he taken the Spartan in the first place? There had to be a purpose. There just _had_ to be.

_Slow down, _she thought, seeking to ease the frenzied notions. After she took in a calming, deep breath, she continued, _There is a simple explanation to this._

"Titus is using Diablo," she said aloud.

_But that is kind of given, and it only partly answers the question. The remaining component now is - what for? What does he stand to gain?_

She groaned and shut her eyes, feeling an advancing headache. Inhaling and exhaling a few times, she centered her body and mind to pacify the racing gale of ideas. It took a moment, but she was able to succeed. Once the pain subsided, she opened her eyes to stare intently at the door.

_I am not going to worry about that asshole or the Covies now,_ she thought, making a set decision. _There are not enough variables for me to come up with anything useful. _Sighing, her gaze fell to the cube held in her gloved hand._ I still have a task to complete. I better get started if I want to make any progress._

With that choice made, she began to work on the Forerunner artifact.

* * *

Stepping outside, Thel searched for the Field Master. While he did, he noted how much the light of day had darkened. He peered out toward the horizon, viewing dusk's limited, yet radiant colors.

_Is the day truly coming to a close?_ he thought. _It seems like it had only just begun._

His attention was redirected when he heard the familiar sounds of active Ghosts. He glanced back at the guards near the door. He saw their vehicles were inactive. Puzzled, his brows furrowed.

_How strange,_ he thought.

Noticing the noise growing louder, his eyes averted to the front where the sound appeared to be emanating from. He witnessed two, additional Ghosts emerging out from the foliage. The drivers guided them to the camp before braking to a halt. Thel watched as a figure, who he assumed was Field Master 'Lavat, merged in between the transports. The Sangheili superior officer exchanged a few words with each subordinate.

Relieved he did not have to look for his fellow brethren for long, Arbiter made his way over to 'Lavat.

"We will resume the hunt tomorrow," the Field Master said to the two Sangheili drivers. After they nodded in response, he patted the hood of the vehicles as a sign of dismissal. When he turned, he spotted Thel walking toward him.

"Arbiter," 'Lavat said, bowing his head.

"Field Master," he greeted, lowering his head as well.

"Your exchange with the Spartan went well, I presume."

Thel nodded. "Yes."

"She still inside?" the Field Master asked, gazing beyond Arbiter to focus on the building.

"Yes. She is applying the method she used earlier to unlock the remaining parts."

"You trust her with the cube?"

"I do." He paused in his steps, sensing an edgy, skeptic vibe coming off 'Lavat. He saw the Field Master had his arms crossed and was looking down in contemplation. "Try to ease your worries, brother. Shadow is trustworthy."

"It is…difficult, especially considering who and what she represents."

"A human and a former Demon, I am aware. But you must remember that things are changing between our species and hers."

"Yes…they are." 'Lavat glanced up at Thel, giving him an inquisitive expression. "May I ask you something, Arbiter?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"What makes you trust the Spartan?"

Thel silently stared at the Field Master. He studied the emotions swimming in the other's eyes. It was a blend of patience and seriousness, yet there was a hint of suspicion. A small jolt of apprehension nearly surfaced, but was pacified quickly and thoroughly. As the feeling quieted down, he pulled his gaze away from 'Lavat to turn until the building was in his sights.

Despite Dawson being hidden within the structure's interior, the image of her form, battle-ready and casual, was crystal clear. He could see her hard at work as she strived to solve the mysteries of the cube.

From the time he had spent with and getting to know her, he had a good idea on her nature. Plus, he had seen her in action out on the battlefield. He could go on a detailed discussion about what she was like in each setting, but it was not the occasion, place, nor individual to talk to about such things. It was easy for him to comprehend and trust her. The same could not be said about the Field Master.

He had offered 'Lavat a few assuring words earlier, but it seemed like it had not been very convincing. This was going to be slightly tricky.

_Or perhaps not…_, he thought, facing the ground before eyeing the Field Master who appeared to be waiting patiently for a response.

Taking in a faint, deep breath, he said, "Lavat, you know I could fill your ears with words of encouragement about our human ally. However," twisting his body until it was parallel to the Field Master's, "I had already done that. Since I do not like repeating myself and feel it would save time, I will say only this, 'I trust her because of what I have seen.'"

"Actions can be deceiving," 'Lavat said.

"So can words."

"This…is true," the Field Master said, nodding his head.

"Furthermore, keep in mind, she is a not San 'Shyuum."

"That is…also true. She is not."

"Nor is she a youngling with a new plaything."

Noting Arbiter kept subtly backing his trust in the Spartan despite what he had said earlier, 'Lavat could not help a sly smirk tickle his mandibles.

In a lighthearted tone, he said, "You seem to be saying more than what you informed me of."

Thel paused and took a moment to recall the most recent words he exchanged with the Field Master. He chuckled when he realized 'Lavat was correct.

Shaking his head in false shame, he said, "I have." Instead of speaking, he examined the Sangheili standing across from him.

The first thing he recognized what the air around the Field Master had settled. The Sangheili's stance did not appear as rigid too. Arbiter knew well it was because of his own foolishness that had caused the change. Reverting to what he had said, he was aware he could have easily said his piece and let it be. After all, that is what he told 'Lavat.

However, Thel had continued to support his claim. He could not decide if he was conscious about it or not. He felt as if his persona had been spilt into two, separate dispositions. One side had spoken and thought with intellect, rationality, and duty. The other…emotion, personal obligation, and coded justification for a human he had come to deeply care for.

Internally, he laughed at himself. Little by little, he grasped at how complicated the situation he had gotten himself into was.

_Falling for a human…_ he pondered. Indiscernibly, he shook his head. _I thought I would never see the day, let alone be the one to experience such an…absurd, unusual concept. _Allowing himself to become adrift in the currents of his own psych, he grew oblivious to the world around him. It followed and played along.

_All the parts constructing the environment and its inhabitants seemed to fall out of their intended places. He soon found himself in nothingness. It was like whatever event had transpired had wiped everything clean, save for himself. It was odd how he felt a sense of peace. The feeling increased in a gentle way when a familiar individual materialized a few feet in front of him, its dorsal side shown. _

_Just like he had seen in his dreams, the being's representation flickered like a damaged hologram. But, this time, it altered its look back and forth. It was like it was having a difficult time choosing an appearance. _

_Thel did not care what it selected. In the end, the person was the same. She merely had two identities._

"_Dawson," he whispered tenderly, with his mandibles stretched into a mellow grin._

_Beckoning to the call of her name, the figure of Dawson slowly inched her way around to face him. While she moved, the flickering resumed at a faster pace. The distorting action gradually decreased, and eventually ceased when her anterior side was visible. The final form was not Shadow Dawson, but simply…Dawson._

_Initially, her expression was blank, yet sharp. It was almost as if her eyes studied every bit of flesh on his body, trying to find a weak point or something. The scrutinizing was temporary, not enough time passed for him to grow tense. Soon, her lips rose into a pleasant smirk. The gleam in her eyes returned to a notable kindle. Her soft giggle lengthened her smile, and rung pleasantly in his ears. It was also contagious._

_Chuckling, he shook his head before walking toward her. He extended his arm out and rested his hand on top of her shoulder…_

At that moment, Thel returned to reality. After blinking a few times, he noticed his hand was on the Field Master's shoulder, not Dawson's. Glancing closely at his brethren, 'Lavat seem to have a composed, yet confused glimpse on his face.

"What do you find amusing, Arbiter?" the Field Master asked.

Suppressing another laugh, Thel shook his head again and said, "Nothing worth mentioning."

Not _fully_ believing him, 'Lavat nodded, "I see."

Patting the Field Master's shoulder encouragingly, Arbiter said, "'Lavat…brother…I know there is not much I could say to completely convince you to trust Shadow. I understand why. So, how about you permit the Spartan's actions speak for her?"

"I do not know if…"

"If you will not take my word or her deeds, then what will persuade you?" Thel asked, starting to get annoyed.

'Lavat stared at Arbiter for a second. His mandibles spread apart to speak, but no words were verbalized.

"You…may have a point."

Thel lightly hit the Field Master's shoulder again. "Time – that is all you can grant for, not only Shadow, but also yourself."

'Lavat simply nodded, knowing Arbiter was right.

Observing the Sangheili's reluctant acknowledgment, Thel smiled and said, "Now, come. Let us rejoin the others. Nightfall will be upon us soon."

"Right."

* * *

"Argh! Damn it!" Isabel cursed. "Come on, you stupid cube! Work with me – geez!"

Less than five minutes had passed before she had been able to activate the second lock on the door. She had believed the final lock would be the same. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Clutching the cube tightly in frustration, she tried one more time to release the third and final lock. After a few clicks, twists, and turns…nothing happened. Groaning loudly, she clenched the square-shaped object until her hand faintly shook. She would not be surprised if, at the rate she was going, the artifact would shatter in her grip. Knowing Arbiter would be upset with her if she broke it out of mere aggravation, she let out a stressed sigh and stopped to calm down.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered softly.

The uncooperative cube was just one of the hassles that were plaguing her. The other two things were her eyes and head. Thanks to whatever the artifact did to her eyes, they occasionally hurt as if they were dried out, or made her think something was caught in them. As for her head, it ached due to the visions that spontaneously played out in her psyche. It would not be so frustrating, if it didn't feel like tiny hammers were bashing against the sides of her skull.

Experiencing sudden dizziness, she walked over to a nearby wall. Turning and then resting her back against it, she slowly slid down to the ground. Once she was seated, she set the cube aside to free her hand. With both of her hands clear, she grasped the sides of her helmet and took it off. After setting it next to the square-shaped object, she took a deep breath.

While sitting in silence, Isabel's thoughts and eyes wondered around the room.

Noting how brighter it seemed to be, she pondered, _I wonder if it getting dark outside_. _I would not be surprised if it is, especially after everything that has happened today. Plus, I don't even know how long I was unconscious. I never did ask Arbiter. _Shrug. _Oh well, it is not really _that _important, and not the foremost thing on my mind right now._

Sighing once more, she continued to survey the room. Other than the faint noises of her breathing, she could hear the low beeping and hums of the operational machines. Like some strange musical entity, it swirled around the room and eased her.

Keeping her ears open to the mysterious song, her eyes drifted toward the cube. She glared at it. She had a feeling the dammed thing and its visions would invade her dreams even after the mission was over. That notion brought on a new, heavier wave of exhaustion. With all the disruptions and surprises that have happened, Isabel was not sure if the mission's objectives even applied anymore.

Closing her eyes and laying her head back, she cursed, _Damn it! Why, out of all the missions I have been on, does this one have to be so complicated and messy? Fuck!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a glow that faded in and out, and a low and deep sound. Reopening her eyes, she followed them and her ears to the source. Her senses forced her head and neck to bend down until she could see the cube.

Scowling at it, she said, "And _you_ make this mission all the more strenuous. Little piece of shit."

As if understanding what she was saying, the cube's luminosity flared.

"Oh, don't give me tha-…" Realizing what she was doing, she paused. Then giggles began to bubble in her chest. At first, her laughter was gradual and gentle. When she felt it getting stronger by the second, she reacted quickly in order to keep in under control. After all, she did not want to get weird looks from Arbiter or anyone else, should he or they decide to walk in during her little breakdown.

After a few deep breaths, she managed to contain her laughter and turn it into small vibrations within her diaphragm.

_Wow…just…wow. You almost lost it there, Isabel, _she thought with sarcastic criticism. _Man, if Lexi were here… _She froze.

_Lexi…_

The idea of her friend melted away her feelings of agitated stress and replaced it with composed melancholy. It had been quite some time since she last saw her fellow sister in arms.

Moving her gaze away from the cube, she stared straight ahead. Her sight may not have focused on anything in particular, but her mind was centered on Lexi.

_I wonder how you are doing. You are probably doing better than I am. It has been a long mission. Hectic, exhausting. But what missions isn't. The only thing good that has come out of it so far is Arbiter and I are back together again. He is the only thing that is keeping me going. _

Mixing him and Lexi in her thoughts brought on a sudden sense of uncertainty.

_I hope you and him can get along when we get back. I hope you will be able to recognize the wonderful being that he is underneath his rough, alien exterior. I…I hope…_

Before she could finish, her eyes drooped shut and sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! To start off, I want to apologize. Life, mostly college, has been keeping me busy, and drained most of my motivation to write. Ugh! So annoying! I have been making an effort to make _some _kind of progress _at least_ everyday. It helps, to a certain extent. *sigh* Anyway, I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me and this story. Your reviews really renew my motivation, which in turn, fuels the story. I could not ask for better fans. :) As long as I have all of you readers who enjoy this story so much, then I shall keep working on it until the end. I hope you all have a great weekend! See you in the next chapter. **


	26. A Friend's Concern

Lexi moaned as she tossed and turned in the bed. Her once restful sleep had been suddenly disturbed by hastening thoughts. Worrying whether her rough movements would wake up Anthony only made it worse. Getting more and more irritated by the second, she decided to quit struggling and just lay still. For a moment, she tried to figure out a way to quell whatever was troubling her.

She slowly and sorely opened her dark brown eyes. Since the room had very little lighting in it, she focused on the closet nearby. It may not have been visible, but she knew it and the bathroom were viewable on her side of the bed. While staring, she worked on determining why her mind had become antsy all of a sudden. She worked through all of the possibilities, but none appeared to fit. From what she could gather, she was pretty content with the ways things were going in her life.

Groaning softly, Lexi laid on her back. The ceiling held just as much interest as the darkened closet and bathroom. She covered her face with her hands, and let out an aggravated-filled sigh. Once the last remnants of the breath left her, a gentle, yet deep sound coming from Anthony grabbed her attention. While her hands slid away, she turned her head to see the outline of his figure in the dark. Smiling, she carefully shifted her body to the side in order to face him. Then she sat up a bit and rested her head on her knuckle, using her upper and forearm as support.

To her, it was funny. Being a marine and surrounded by hundreds, sometimes thousands, of other marines, she believed that if she had been destined to fall in love with anyone, it would have been a marine counterpart. Instead, she had found herself falling for a strong-hearted, inquisitive medic. Those were certainly two of the qualities that made him stand out from men she had met or knew. From the time she had spent with him so far, whenever something caught his interest, he always got a little spark in his round, gray eyes. It was those instances that had her convinced a part of him was still a kid at heart.

She smiled as she began to remember moments, such as the night she met him to his introduction to Isabel…The blissfulness she was experiencing gradually dissolved away at the notion of her friend. Lowering her gaze down to the bed sheets, she continued to reminisce.

_Oh, Izzie…_she thought, recalling the day she had introduced him to Isabel.

Her friend _had_ been friendly and polite. However, _something_ told her Isabel had not been _completely _comfortable with him initially. The feeling had worsened when she had informed her friend of the premade plans with Anthony. Guilt had surfaced after she had seen the look on Isabel's face and the tone of her voice. Of course, it had been Lexi's fault for not mentioning it until the very last minute.

But…despite all of that, her friend had remained selfless, calm, and supportive.

Flashback.

_"Well, okay. That's all right."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah. You two go and have fun."_

_"Izzie?"_

_"I'm serious, Lex. Don't let me stop you."_

_Walking over and hugging her tightly, Lex said, "I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks."_

_"It's no trouble, really."_

_"Thanks again, Izzie. Later."_

End of flashback.

The guilt had slowly faded away as the day had gone by, but it had not disappeared entirely. In a strange way, she was glad it didn't. It had acted as some sort of unseen and untouchable guide, keeping her heart connections accessible and not obscured by hormones or embellished emotions. But…

_I was not there for you that day, but _someone_ was, _she thought.

As she had walked away, she had peeked back and spotted Arbiter making his way over to Isabel. They had exchanged a few words before moving _together_ toward the opposite end of the room. Needless to say, she had been shocked.

_It was odd seeing her with him. No surprise since were enemies with his kind for almost thirty years. But, at a weird angle, they seemed…compatible together. How strange._

One day, Lexi had asked her friend if she was becoming captivated with the Sangheili or vice versa. Isabel had merely laughed and responded they were just friends. She had believed her friend…to a point. It was the Sangheili himself that had brought on speculation for her. He had been like a humble, ghostly guardian for Isabel. He appeared to materialize at the right place and time. A good example was the bar incident.

Flashback.

_As the man prepared to strike, an energy sword sizzled to life and blocked his path._

_"I think you have done quite enough, human."_

_"Who said that?" the man asked furiously. "Show yourself!"_

_Just then, Arbiter revealed himself in front of the human male. He held his blade in a firm grip. His stature solid and guarded. The dim lighting did not hinder the display of his decorative, ornate armor, which differentiated him among the ranks of his species. He was a daunting sight to behold._

_Unfortunately, everything about the Sangheili meant little to nothing to the man. Scoffing, he demanded, "Who the hell are you?" _

_"Who I am is none of your concern," Arbiter replied with a composed, yet resolute tone._

_"Really?" the human male snickered. "Well, I hate to break it to you split-lip, but I have some unfinished business to take care of." When he tried to reach his intended target, the Sangheili impeded his progress once more by not moving from his spot._

_"What is your problem?" the man asked, getting angrier._

_"__You__," Arbiter growled, glaring down at the male. "I will not allow you lay another hand on her."_

_"Is that so? What are you going to do about it?" The man arrogantly pushed the Sangheili to emphasize his point of not being afraid._

_After the human's weak and pitiful assault, Arbiter's expression darkened before he snatched the male's neck with his free hand and lifted the guy off the ground. _

_"Do not tempt me, human," he hissed._

End of flashback.

Arbiter coming to the rescue had been…unexpected, to say the least. His efforts had not stopped at the bar. He had gone so far as to pay a visit to Isabel while she was in the medical bay. She was not sure what happened between them, but the next time she had seen her friend, Isabel's mood and spirit had perked up. She had asked her friend about it, but Isabel had simply shrugged and changed topics. Lexi really did _not _like it when Isabel did that.

_Stubborn Izzie, _she cursed, but felt laughter begin to simmer within her chest.

Stirred by the faint giggles and subtle movements of the bed, Anthony's eyes sluggishly opened. He blinked a few times before he was able to make out a shifting figure in the darkness.

"Lexi?" he wondered softly.

He turned over in order to turn on a light that was on the nightstand. He heard a gentle, yet surprised squeal coming from behind him. He chuckled while sweeping his short, normally straight chestnut hair with his hand. Then he curved back around to face the source of the sound. He thought he was going to see his girlfriend. Instead, he saw a sizeable, horizontal lump of blankets.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tender laughter coating his question. When he tried to pull the blankets away, she tugged them back toward her. "Oh, come on, Lex…"

"Turn that damn thing off."

"What?" he asked, chuckling. "Why?"

"Because I don't want it on, that's why."

His laughter grew slightly louder as he said teasingly, "Okay. Now, you are just being plain stubborn."

"Oh! Bite me!"

A mischievous idea popped into his head as the chuckling died down. As soon as things quieted down, his sinful gaze zeroed in on the figure underneath the covers. Leaning down as far as he could, he whispered seductively, "I think that can be arranged."

A deep, red blush flooded Lexi's cheeks. She stiffened briefly when his hand rested on her shoulder. Not long after, her body relaxed and shivered with sexual tension as his hand gradually glided down her body. The area around her grew warmer by the second, while her heart raced faster and faster. She pressed her legs tightly together in a feeble effort to lessen the pulsing.

Taking note of the subtle, yet visible movement of his bedmate's struggle, he continued his teasing, tempting gesture. He did stop, however, when he reached her firm, yet deliciously curved rear. In small movements, he stroked it.

_Oh what an ass! _she thought, a bit outraged at his devilish antic. All of a sudden, he ceased. _Oh, what is he planning now?_

Squeeze.

Gasping, Lexi flung the covers away. With a light scowl on her face, she lunged at him. Unfortunately for her, he beat her to the punch. Before she could blink, he was on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed. Panting due to the erotic effects of Anthony's touch, she looked up at her captor. She expected him to have some kind of ravishing glint in his eyes. Instead, they were lit with a friendly, strong quality that had softened his expression.

Her recovery drawing to a close, she said with supple, flushed smile, "You really suck sometimes, you know that?"

Chuckling, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then he said, "I do that to makes things interesting for you, keeps you guessing."

It took her a second to figure out what he meant. A smile still plastered on her face, she narrowed her eyes before closing them and shaking her head.

"You can be such a pervert sometimes too," she said with a giggle.

"You know you love it."

Rolling her eyes while they were still shut, she said, "You keep telling yourself that."

He laughed once more and then asked, "So, tell me what's wrong?"

Lexi slowly opened her eyes. The appearance on his face had changed. It now was filled with concern. Confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Anthony replied, "Well, something must be bothering you if it woke you up."

"Are you sure it wasn't your snoring?" she joked.

He stared at her for a second, and then said, "Huh? Well, I must've been snoring pretty loudly to wake up such a heavy sleeper like you." Then he winked. The two shared a laugh before he chose to get serious again. "But, honestly, what's bothering you?"

As her giggling neared its end, her mind settled down and suddenly felt heavy. It went from her present situation to what she had been thinking about earlier.

_Izzie…_, she thought.

Anthony did not mind that Lexi had teased him in order to avoid answering his question. However, he would not drop it until he was sure she was all right. Judging by the look on her face and the way her line of sight seemed to go beyond him, he knew something caused the wheels in her head to turn.

"Lex," he said to get her attention, "talk to me."

She gazed at him and then his arms which fastened hers to the bed. "Release me and I will tell you, Mr. Persistent."

Satisfied with her response, he nodded and let go. Once he was back on his side of the bed, he got comfortable and waited for her to continue.

Lexi let loose a considerable sigh while sitting up and leaning against the back of the bed.

"I was just thinking about Izzie," she began.

"She was the first person you introduced me to, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, she was."

"Okay. And…?" he asked a little confused.

Shrugging, she said, "I don't know. I am just worried about her, I guess. It has been awhile since I've seen her."

"You did mention you and her were assigned to the same mission. Why didn't she come back with you?"

"She had been given another assignment not long after we finished."

"I see. Have any idea on where it lead her, or what the objective was?"

"No." Lexi then gave Anthony a sly grin before lightly hitting his arm with the back of her hand. "And shame on you, mister. You know we are not supposed to know or share details about fellow marine missions."

Putting his hands up in mock hurtfulness, he said, "Excuse me for trying to help."

She shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, I know. Just keep that in mind next time." Wink.

Taking her hand in his and giving it a small kiss, he said, "In any case, you shouldn't be troubled over your friend. From what you have told me, she sounds like she can take care of herself."

She had no doubt Isabel could handle herself. She had seen it happen in the past. However, there always appeared to be…_something _that made her question how well she knew her friend. She was not sure whether it was Isabel's kryptonite or simply a missing puzzle piece of her life. Things had become more complex when Arbiter had come into the picture. _That _is where her concern truly lied, but she did not know if she should mention it.

Would Anthony even understand where she was coming from? If he did, what kind of reaction would he have? Knowing him and his curious personality, he probably would find the idea of her dismay fascinating.

_Well, Lex, you won't find out until you speak up_, the rational part of her mind said.

…_Damn it! _she thought.

After taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she said, "You would be _partly_ right."

"Why 'partly'?"

"The reason is because my concern is leaning more towards her emotional than physical welfare."

"Ah, I see."

Nodding, she said, "For as long as I have known her, Isabel has been strong on the outside. _That_ I am sure of. Emotional-wise, I do not think I can say the same."

"Why's that?" he asked, one eyebrow risen.

"I don't what it is _exactly_, but there was always that little…incentive about her. It never showed itself unless certain triggers caused it to appear."

"'Certain triggers'? Like what?" he asked, devising examples of his own as he kept an open-ear.

Lexi paused to think. She could be vague and say_, _"specific words or actions," but she knew her point would not be made if she did. Plus, she already felt like she was doing an unnecessary dance around the topic anyway. She would have to pick an actual incident. It did not take her long to figure one out.

Directing her gaze toward him, she said, "Well, this one event happened while you had been assigned on a mission in Voi." She continued after he nodded his head to indicate he was listening. "Since I had not been socializing with Isabel for a while, I decided we should have a ladies' night. I found her working in one of the tech rooms. When I talked to her, she seemed kind of...distracted. Her mood worsened at the sight and sound of two workers displaying a little PDA."

"By 'little', I am assuming they were not doing anything _too _serious."

"Pretty much. They were just acting like two high school students in love."

"Okay…? I can sort of understand why she would dislike it if they were making out or something, but all they were doing was flirting, right?"

"Yeah, but maybe seeing them brought up some kind of negative memory for her. I don't know if I told you this, but she had a boyfriend named Donovan once."

"She did? When?"

"During her military training."

"Ah, so witnessing the lovebirds must have reminded her of him and the times they spent together."

"Had to," she said, shrugging and guiding her eyesight forward.

"Did their relationship end on a bad note?"

"I'm not sure. She has never told me what went wrong between her and Donovan."

"How come?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Can't say. Though, it doesn't bother me too much. I can understand her not wanting to remember bad or painful memories."

"Reasonable, but it's not good to keep things like that bottled up inside."

Lexi wanted to snap at him in defense of Isabel, but a part of her told not to take his comment on face value. After taking a moment to reflect on what he said, she realized he had a good point.

"…Yeah, you're right," she said, crossing her arms. "Still, I suppose that is part of the reason why I am concerned for her. I don't know if keeping those memories contained will hold her back from moving on, or coax her into doing something crazy…," She muttered the next part, "or weird."

"'Weird'?" he asked, sitting up. "What do you mean?"

_Damn it! _she cursed. _He was _not _supposed to hear that last part. Ugh! Now, I am going to _have _to tell him…or make up a crappy lie. _Sigh. _I might as well tell the truth. _Deep breath_. Here goes… _

"Well, it is not fair for Isabel if I say this but…" she said, allowing the sentence to drag on in a futile attempt to avoid what she was about to say.

"'But…'?" he said, leaning toward her in controlled anticipation.

"IthinkshemaybefallingforArbiter," she said in one, quick breath. She shut her eyes tightly and waited. She figured it would be better to hear his response than see it. Also, she hoped she would feel less awkward. The temptation to open her eyes nudged her when all remained quiet.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and looked at Anthony. His facial expression was shaped with vacant confusion.

_Oh…you have got to be kidding me, _she thought with irritation.

Shaking his head to clear it, he chuckled, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Lexi's head sagged. Forcing the words out, she said, "I said, I think she might be falling for Arbiter."

He titled his head to the side in curiosity. There was a pause before he spoke up again. "You think your friend is infatuated with a Sangheili? Why's that?"

She didn't know whether to stare wide-eyed at him or smile and laugh. A part of her was not surprised by his calm, inquiring response. Another part of her was. She half-expected him to scoff at such an idea. Hell, _Isabel _had giggled at the suggestion when she had mentioned it to her.

_Pfft, just goes to show everyone's mentality is different, _she thought.

Bringing her attention forward, she replied, "To be honest, it is just an assumption. I don't know if it is true or not. It just seems to me, ever since she met him, they have been spending a good amount of time together."

"And that is a problem?"

"No, not really…per say," she said, moaning and running her hands down her face in meager frustration. "It's just…Hypothetically speaking, if something _did _end up developing between her and him, I don't want her to end up getting hurt again."

"Oh, all right," he said, crossing his arms and nodding. "Now, I am starting to understand why you are worried about her. You believe, because she is keeping her feelings and possible resentment toward Donovan to herself, she is mingling with Arbiter as some kind of…filler."

"In a sense…"

"And the fact she chose a _Sangheili _is what you meant by 'weird', right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess I would understand if it was a human, but…"

"It would seem Isabel's tastes had broadened over time," he joked.

Lexi turned her head and gave him a mild, yet dark glare. Then she hit him in his chest.

"Ow!" Anthony said, coughing out a chuckle. "Geez, Lex, take it easy. I was just teasing."

"You are not helping."

Rubbing the now sore spot on his chest, he said, "I know, I'm sorry. But, I do have to ask you this, was there ever any indication Arbiter's intentions were not good? From what I've heard, he is one of the top Sangheili leaders. And, I guess, he also was the one of the heads that encouraged the alliance between ours species in the first place. Maybe associating with her was his way of extending peace and compromising between races."

The glare on Lexi's face had softened as he spoke. She could not argue against his words. They did hold some truth to them. Plus, she had noticed her friend's spirit had enlivened. It was almost like being with the Sangheili had brought some life back into Isabel.

It had been that way, at first. However, as time progressed and the gatherings increased, her friend became partly spacey. She was there physically, but her mind was somewhere else. Lexi had asked a couple of times if everything was okay. Isabel's responses did little to help her figure out where her friend's thoughts were. Every now and then, Lexi still thinks about what could have possibly been running through Isabel's head.

Knowing Anthony was waiting for an answer, she started to open her mouth when she suddenly remembered something Arbiter said to her.

Flashback.

_She kept her mouth shut for a second. She was unsure if she could trust the Sangheili with Isabel. She had seen him interact with her, but that did not mean she fully trusted him._

_Before she could speak, Arbiter said in a gentle, stable voice, "Sergeant, I only want to know if she is unharmed. You have my word I have her best interests at heart." _

End of flashback.

His tone had been full of sincere concern.

_Maybe…maybe he does care about Isabel, _she thought. _And…perhaps I am looking at their growing relationship the wrong way._

Taking in and releasing a deep breath, she said, "His intentions were good. The evidence was Isabel's contentment and renewed sense of life." The thought of her and Arbiter as a couple or simply being together brought on a simple giggle. "Though, if those two ever did become more than just friends, it would be…interesting, to say the least. It would be a challenge to register her reasoning for going steady with a Sangheili."

Finding the possibility strange, yet intriguing, Anthony laughed and said, "It would certainly be a wonder." He paused as he quickly pondered an outrageous, yet entertaining idea. "If they _did _get serious to the point where they mated, I wonder – "

Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Stop. Right. There. Mister," Lexi said with a light serious voice. "I will not have you thinking about stuff like that." Then she muttered. "Pervert."


	27. Progression and End

"Hmmm," Thel mused as he intently examined the dark, imprinted markings and dents, which were illuminated by the light attached to the top of his armored left shoulder.

For the past couple of minutes, he had been cross-referencing them with information gathered from talking to fellow Sangheili warriors around the encampment, and what had been shown in the transmission. Mentally, he blended the components together to reinvent the struggle. He occasionally swept his long, scaly fingers over the aging, yet distinct impressions to bring the scenario to life. It played over and over again, until the Sangheili leader became convinced the area he was standing in was the same one in the distress call. The fact reduced the load on his body and mind a bit. However, there were still many questions and factors that needed to be resolved.

_What an interesting, yet somehow ironic find, _he thought. _Ascertaining an artifact of any kind was _not_ part of _'_Lavat's objective, but _he _was the one who stumbled upon it. A fortunate outcome for us, I suppose. I am pleased we are making progress, even if it may be gradual._ _One of our primary goals might be close to completion. Though, I will not be surprised if something_ does _instigate a complication._

Arbiter quickly stopped there before the notion went down a potentially somber path. After gently shaking his head to clear it, a dismal idea shifted his reflecting.

_I _do _wish the pursuit of locating the Fleet Master and rejoining our companies were as assured. _A taut sigh released. _As much of a burden those concepts hold, I cannot dwell on them. I will deal with situations as they develop. Speaking of which… _He gazed at the building's closed door. _I wonder how Dawson is doing._

Before heading in, he turned to inspect the camp. Despite the darkness of the night that had enfolded everything, the area was not completely concealed. The miniature lights built into armor, weapons, and machinery caused objects and moving figures to appear as shadowy phantoms in the scenery of twilight. The moon above did offer a decent amount of luminosity as well. The lesser buildings enclosed the embers of fires built by Sangheili occupants, which did yield a small amount of light…but not much.

Aware he could do little about the illumination, Thel took one last look to make sure the soldiers were stationed at their assigned post, or doing their appointed task. He knew the Field Master was perfectly competent of commanding his warriors. However, lending a hand, every now and then, did not hurt. He had gone so far as to volunteer for the first period of evening patrol. As tedious as the job was, he had taken the opportunity to survey the area outside the base.

He had hoped to uncover further traces of the battle revealed in the transmission, or the whereabouts of the Fleet Master and his squadron. He had even welcomed discovering any clues as to what the Forerunner artifact was. He supposed the cube could qualify. But after witnessing what it could do, he had a feeling it would lead to something...more powerful and grand.

Unfortunately, the search had not been very productive due to the inadequate lighting. That was one the reasons he did not get too discouraged. If tomorrow proved to be slow, then he would make an effort to investigate thoroughly during the day. Of course, collecting evidence had not been the only excuse.

The other reason was personal for him. He had known he would have the satisfaction of knowing he assisted his fellow brethren out, and the remainder of the time could be spent with Dawson. The sincere, soothing sense he experienced whenever she popped into his mind rendered emotions such as contentment and hopefulness. He was not sure what it was about her that made him feel that way, but he did not care. Perhaps, it was simply a part of her nature. If that was all it was, he was satisfied to leave it be. There was little to nothing he wanted to change about her. To him, she was seamless.

Noticing everything and everyone seemed to be in order, Thel turned and entered the building. The moment he stepped inside, he saw a faint, yet recognizable light blue glow emitting from the back room. As he approached it, he was mindful of the large wires and debris on the floor, which had the potential to obscure his path. Shortly after reaching the room, the two luminous locks on the Forerunner door greeted his sights. He hummed in approval.

_Nice work, Dawson, _he thought. As he analyzed it, he realized something was amiss. _Speaking of, where is she?_

"Dawson," he called out softly, stepping further in. "Where are you?" He made a move to search for her, but a barely audible sound caught his attention. A subtle groan answered his second call. "Where is that noise coming from?" A light blue radiance directed his gaze downward.

Thel spotted the cube…and her Spartan helmet. In his confusion, he slowly guided his view away from the piece of armor toward its owner. When he saw her fast asleep, the puzzlement from earlier as well as his spirit eased.

Chuckling quietly and shaking his head, he teased, "Slothful human."

He then walked and crouched next to her before cupping her cheek. He smiled as she turned her head into his hand, moaning pleasantly. He continued his relaxing gesture by stroking her skin with his thumb, followed by gliding his hand over her delicate ear and into her hair. He relished the soft texture, and the smooth curve of her head while his digits drifted through again and again. Her moans of pleasure gradually began to ignite his primal instincts.

Arbiter quickly suppressed them. He firmly reminded himself now was neither the time nor the place. Besides, if/when got the chance to become one with her, he wanted her to be in a secure, safe environment. Plus, she was not some female he would use to satisfy his needs, and completely end things afterwards. Donovan had done that. The very thought of the vile, male human sickened him.

_That human better be dead, or pray to whatever deity or deities he worships_ _we do not cross paths, _he thought bitterly. _Because if I ever see him, I will make him regret what he did._

A groan brought him out of his thoughts. He noticed Dawson's peaceful, slumbering expression had creased as if something was causing her distress. He suddenly noted the tension in his hand that was on her head. The resentful sentiments and ideas had caused it to halt and squeeze her skull forcefully. Acting swiftly, he reduced the pressure and resumed his calming deed.

Feeling guilty, he leaned forward and gently licked her temple.

"I apologize, Dawson," he murmured. "I let my negative emotions cloud what I was doing. I will try not to make a habit out it, especially if you are involved. However, there is _one _thing I can assure you of, I will never, _ever _hurt or use you the way that despicable excuse for a human did to you. You have my word."

As the comforting, strong words left him, Isabel let out a great sigh before she sluggishly fell toward him. Thel promptly, yet carefully shifted closer so she was able to rest against him. From his point of view, she seemed small, fragile. Letting his arms drape down and over her, his bare fingers touched durable, metal armor plating. This changed his outlook, but the alteration was unimportant and unnecessary. He was already aware of her capabilities.

She had proven numerous times how deadly a former Demon can be. She kept the Spartans' reputation alive and fresh in the minds of comrades _and _enemies. Her strength and capability were undeniable. But, under the metal covering and staunch expression, she was a creature of blood and bone. An individual with an active mentality, a beating heart, and passion. She was no insentient machine, but rather an elegant, resilient organism made of flesh and blood. And, like every mortal being, whether warrior or not, she had her limits. The augmentations that had been forced upon her could only take her so far. As tough as she may appear, she was not invincible...and neither was he.

Thel shook his head, ending his series of thoughts right there before they could go somewhere he did not want them to go.

Gazing at Dawson's sleeping figure, he bent down and mildly nudged her head.

"Wake up." Nudge. "Come on, sleepy one."

Following the third nudge, Isabel groaned and lifted her hand up to swat away whatever was bothering her.

After distancing his upper body away from her aimless attack, he waited a moment before taking her wrist to still it.

"Dawson, you need to wake up. I know you do not want to, but night is upon us and I would much rather have you move up to the room in the tower."

Instead of awakening at his beckon, a relaxed, content sigh exited her body. Then she cuddled into his stomach while wrapping her free arm around his waist.

It would be a lie to say her action did not surprise him. Though, it was not an unpleasant shock. He was glad he was able to evoke a sense of reassurance and solace for her. It made him feel his efforts were meaningful. As good as it felt to have her close to him, he knew his armor was not the best thing to sleep on.

Carefully, he removed her arm from his waist. Then, he held onto her other arm with his hands as he gradually stood up. He noticed she finally started to stir.

_Took you long enough, _he thought teasingly.

Letting go of her arm, he watched as she yawned and then gently rubbed her eyes. Feeling something slid upon her cheek, she gasped and her eyes flew open. Big mistake. She quickly shut her eyes when Thel's shoulder flashlight blinded her. She put one of her hands over her eyes for protection.

"Nice way to wake up a girl, Arbiter," she groaned.

"Huh?"

"Just…nevermind. Could you please turn off your flashlight? Believe it or not, but that thing is blinding me right now."

"Oh, I am sorry, Dawson," he said as he complied with her request. "I did not know you were going to wake up when I helped you up."

She moaned and blinked a few times to clear her vision. "Yeah, well, I probably should not have fallen asleep in the first place."

Shaking his head, Thel said, "It is understandable, Dawson. It has been a long day."

"Long _and _strange," she added.

"Indeed." He gazed at the outline of her figure in the dark before the hand on her cheek traveled down to her shoulder blade. After he gave it a minor push, he said, "Night has fallen. Head up the stairs to bed."

"I still have a job to – "

"That can wait. You have experienced a lot today. It would be best to get a restful sleep, so you may have a clear head and be ready for whatever this mission may cast our way."

The mentioning of a clear head brought on a sudden dizzy spell for her. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. Arbiter's hand kept her up when she tilted to the side a bit.

"Go, now," he said softly.

As the vertigo went away, she stood in place for a couple of seconds. She slowly opened her eyes. Turning her gaze in Thel's direction and, without thinking, she asked in a concerned, almost sad voice, "Where will you be?"

_Damn it, _she cursed. _I did not mean to make that sound so…desperate, so pathetic._

Arbiter stared at Dawson in the dark before a tender smile graced his facial features. Placing his hand back on her cheek, he said, "I need to grab a couple of things. Then I will join you upstairs. Are you all right with that?" He felt the movement of her nod and saw the outline of the gesture. He nodded in response. "Get going. I will see you soon."

* * *

Shortly after she entered the room, Isabel's line of sight scanned and absorbed the nightly view. Indeed, the day had transitioned into night while she had been asleep. As her gaze altered between the room's outside and inside, she could not help but be amazed at the difference in perspective. Outside, the terrain and foliage blanketed in the nocturnal gloom gave off an eerie vibe. The tall trees were displayed as inky-black giants. The rays of moonlight that managed to seep between the timbers caused the lightly blown leaves to appear as shuffling figures.

Unlike the exterior, the interior imparted a more calming, almost heavenly atmosphere and glow. The moon's radiance filtered through the glass and dispersed into refined, orderly beams of soft blue light. The brightness was that of the mellow caress or swaying of a loved one, easing the body and mind.

Basking in the moonlight caused the fatigue from earlier to slowly pour back into Dawson's form. She moved as quickly as she could to remove her armor before she became too tired. Once the last piece was off and placed neatly together with the others near the left side of the bed, she began to remove her clothing, save for her undergarments. She folded and set them close by her set of Spartan armor. Then she climbed into bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

After Thel had finished up a last minute peruse of the building's interior, he had grabbed Dawson's helmet and the cube. Then he had made his way upstairs.

When he entered the room, he did his best to be as quiet as he could. The moonlight teeming into the room allowed him to see Isabel's sleeping frame under the blankets. Smiling, he put her helmet and the cube on the desk near the entrance. Once his hands were free, he moved to the opposite side of the bed and started to take off his armor. After each part was removed, he set them in an orderly pile.

With his armor fully taken off, he crawled into bed. He began to wrap his arm around Dawson's midsection when his flesh brushed hers, causing him to stop. He stayed still for a moment. While in his self-created stupor, his hand slithered over her bare stomach. Then he encircled his fingers around her side, tightened only a bit, and brought her close.

A wave of sensual shivers ran down his body once her exposed, yet warm skin touched his. But, when she turned on her other side and cuddled further against him, a different wave went through and mixed with the former. The sensation was not a dark, potent impurity. Rather, the depth and flow was steady and sound. The feeling enlivened his hearts.

Taking in Dawson's serene, snoozing figure in his arms, he remembered the small, yet enjoyable details about the night they almost mated. The tingle of her skin underneath his hands. The level, yet enticing rhythm as she had rubbed up against him. The sweet, refreshing nectar that had gifted his taste buds as he had explored her mouth. A secondary thought suddenly made him wonder – is her center just as sweet, just as luscious?

As if she read his mind, he felt her recoiling in his grasp and moaning. Quickly setting aside such untimely, yet enticing ideas, he stroked her head with his in a consoling manner. There was a time and place for everything. Pleasure would have to wait. Presently, he would use his strength and energy to get the mission done as well as lookout for the human he had come to care deeply for.

Glancing down at Isabel again, he licked her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, my beloved dawn."

* * *

Diablo watched as the tiny spark on his COM pad guided him to the one he had given to Shadow at their first meeting.

_That's right little sprite, _he thought. _Lead us to our partners. _As though the flicker had a life of its own, it began to beep slightly louder and change color. An eager smirk pulled at his lips. In his mind, he sang, _We're getting warmer._

He was about to go into a zealous chant, but an assortment of rustling and crunching sounds grabbed his attention. The Spartan stopped and gazed up in the direction the noises were coming from. He spotted a small squadron of Kig-yar and Skirmishers bounding from tree to tree in a route off to the side.

_Huh? Now, I wonder where they're going, _Diablo thought casually. Shrugging off his curiosity, he continued onward. _I look forward to seeing you again, Shadow. And something tells me this meeting of ours will prove much more interesting than the others. Oh, I can't wait._

* * *

While the rogue Spartan resumed his quest, he was unaware of the keen, watchful eyes of the second squadron.

All of the members hissed at the super soldier. The leader, a Skirmisher major, peeked back at two Skirmisher Minors.

"Report back to the chieftain," he ordered. "Tell him we found the Demon, and he is heading for the base camp where the artifact is being held."

The two nodded and sprung back in the direction they had come from.

Turning his head frontward, the leader hissed, "After it."


End file.
